


Wilcze sny

by carietta



Series: wilcza seria [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Homophobia, Human Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Louis, Werewolf Louis, Werewolves, bottom!both, i inne szalone tagi do których nie mam teraz głowy, top!both
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warczenie umilkło, ale natychmiast rozbrzmiało ponownie, gdy Harry spróbował odsunąć się w tył. Oczy psa świeciły złowieszczo w świetle latarki, a białe zęby błyszczały w długim pysku.<br/>To nie jest pies, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Harry.<br/>— Oczywiście, że nie — szepnął w panice.<br/>Oczywiście, że musiał trafić na jebanego wilka. </p><p>(wilkołacze AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gdyby jego mama wiedziała, jak Harry skraca sobie powrót do domu, nie miałaby żadnych skrupułów przed wymierzeniem odpowiedniej kary, mimo że z natury była miłą kobietą. Problem polegał na tym, że droga okrężna zajmowała jakieś piętnaście minut dłużej, a on i tak był już spóźniony. Nieważne, jak owocna była wspólna nauka z Niallem, zawsze więcej czasu marnowali na oglądanie telewizji i zamawianie kolejnej pizzy, niż na czytanie notatek. Dlatego Harry zdziwił się nieco, gdy Gemma zadzwoniła do niego z informacją, że mama będzie w domu za pół godziny, a on ma niecałe dwadzieścia minut, żeby zasnąć głębokim snem we własnym łóżku, jeśli nie chce zarobić przedłużenia szlabanu o kilka kolejnych dni.  
Harry był posłusznym chłopcem, serio, a zarobiony szlaban naprawdę nie był jego winą. Nowy chłopak mamy był skończonym palantem, a sam Harry nie miał siły tłumaczyć się tak, żeby przypadkiem nie wyjść przy tym z szafy. A nie chciał z niej wychodzić, bo podświadomie czuł, że nie jest na to gotowy. Bycie gejem nie jest w dzisiejszych czasach aż tak napiętnowane jak kiedyś, ale i tak…  
Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc teraz o tym myśleć. Opatulił się szczelniej kurtką i przyspieszył kroku, próbując zignorować złowieszcze trzaski przebijające się przez ogłuszającą ciszę lasu.  
Jeszcze jakieś trzysta metrów i dostrzeże pierwsze światła ulicznych latarni. Do tego czasu będzie musiało mu wystarczyć rozgwieżdżone niebo.   
To całkiem romantyczne, pomyślał, próbując się uspokoić. Bardzo, kurwa, romantyczne. Mama go zabije. Niall go zabije. Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zawsze wybierał ten sam skrót, skoro potem zawsze spędzał drogę panikując i plując sobie w brodę.  
Jeszcze dwieście metrów, jeszcze sto pięćdziesiąt, jeszcze…  
Ciszę lasu przerwało niskie, głośne warczenie i Harry dosłownie poczuł, jak nogi wrastają mu w ziemię. Czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a serce zamiera w piersi, kiedy warczenie rozległo się po raz kolejny.  
Zacisnął dłoń na pasku plecaka; umysł miał pusty, skupiony tylko na koszmarnym odgłosie. Nawet jeśli było to warczenie psa, Harry miał przejebane. Wiedział, że jeśli tylko zacznie biec, jego nogi zaplączą się o siebie, i skończy z twarzą w piasku. Potem w panice zboczy ze ścieżki i będzie się błąkał po lesie. Umrze z zimna lub głodu, jeśli wcześniej nie zostanie rozszarpany na strzępy.  
Coś zawarczało ponownie, ale tym razem dźwięk zamienił się przy końcu w słabe skamlenie, i Harry wypuścił drżący oddech. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wyciągnąć z kieszeni telefon, chociaż dłonie trzęsły mu się okropnie. Odblokował go, kierując ekran na swoją kurtkę, żeby nie oślepiło go światło, i włączył latarkę.  
Skierował promień tam, skąd dobiegało warczenie, i w tym samym momencie wrzasnął, upadając na tyłek. Zacisnął powieki, czekając na atak zwierzęcia, ale kiedy w odpowiedzi po raz kolejny usłyszał warczenie, w którym teraz było zdecydowanie więcej skamlenia, otworzył je ponownie. Podniósł telefon i ponownie oświetlił scenę przed nim.  
Zwierzę było… duże. Kurewsko duże, mimo że w świetle latarki Harry widział jedynie zarys ciała. Nie potrafił się skupić na niczym poza wielkością i faktem, że pies wpatrywał się w niego, warcząc i skamląc naprzemian.  
Harry przesunął drżący promień w bok i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, gdy dostrzegł zaciśnięte zęby pułapki na łapie zwierzęcia.  
— Na pewno nie — szepnął. — W życiu, Styles, nie zrobisz tego.  
Warczenie umilkło, ale natychmiast rozbrzmiało ponownie, gdy Harry spróbował odsunąć się w tył. Oczy psa świeciły złowieszczo w świetle latarki, a białe zęby błyszczały w długim pysku.  
To nie jest pies, zdał sobie nagle sprawę Harry.   
— Oczywiście, że nie — szepnął w panice.  
Oczywiście, że musiał trafić na jebanego wilka. Czy w tych lasach w ogóle występują tak ogromne wilki?  
Wilk zawarczał, przesuwając nieco swoje cielsko; po lesie rozniósł się szelest liści i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Gdyby Harry już nie znajdował się na ziemi, zdecydowanie upadłby na nią z powrotem, kiedy wilk spróbował podnieść się na łapy.  
Sekundę później opadł ponownie na bok, skamląc z bólu.  
Harry wiedział, że to zrobi, ponieważ był idiotą. W dzieciństwie naczytał się zbyt dużo legend o miłych zwierzętach i myśl, że mógłby do kogoś zadzwonić z prośbą o pomoc — lub ratunek — nawet nie przeszła mu przez głowę, kiedy powoli przesunął się na kolana i wstał, utrzymując światło latarki na zwierzęciu.  
Wilk śledził każdy jego ruch, dysząc ciężko przez uchylony pysk.  
— Nie zabijaj mnie — powiedział Harry cicho, jakby wilk mógł go zrozumieć. — Jezu Chryste, nie zabijaj mnie.  
Podszedł powoli do zwierzęcia, które warczało nisko, ale nie wykonało żadnego ruchu, który wskazywał, że chce odgryźć Harry’emu jakąś część ciała. Oczywiście nie było to tak naprawdę żadne zapewnienie.   
Skrzywił się, kiedy zobaczył ranę z bliska. Wyjątkowo masywna tylna łapa znajdowała się w potrzasku pułapki myśliwskiej. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co za idiota ustawiał coś takiego w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie codziennie chodzą ludzie.  
Potem przypomniał sobie, że tuż obok niego znajduje się wielkie, futrzaste bydle, które mogłoby go zabić jednym kłapnięciem pyska.   
Opadł ostrożnie na kolana i po raz ostatni oświetlił łeb wilka. Zęby zwierzęcia były odsłonięte, ale z gardła nie wydobywało się żadne warczenie, i Harry wziął to za dobry znak.  
Słynne, ostatnie słowa, jak to mówią. Przełknął histeryczny chichot i odłożył telefon na bok. Przez chwilę trzymał dłonie nad zębami pułapki, zastanawiając się, gdzie ma chwycić; i co on w ogóle wyprawia, mówiąc szczerze.  
Teraz jednak nie było już odwrotu — gdyby spróbował się wycofać, wilk zagryzłby go tak, czy siak. Skoro już tyle ryzykował, może przynajmniej spróbować pomóc.   
Wsunął palce w luki i pociągnął. Zęby rozsunęły się nieco, wychodząc z ciała i wyrywając kawałki futra; wilk zaskowytał z bólu, ale nie poruszył się. Harry zacisnął zęby i gorączkowo modlił się o to, żeby spocone ręce utrzymały się na metalu i nie wyślizgnęły się, ponownie zatrzaskując łapę.  
Stęknął, natężając się z całych sił, i rozsunął zęby pułapki o kolejne kilka milimetrów. Wilk dyszał ciężko i szarpnął się nagle, samemu wyrywając łapę z uwięzi; zaskamlał, raniąc się mocniej, ale Harry był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że wilk był już _wolny_.  
Puścił pułapkę i chwycił swój telefon. Ręka drżała mu tak mocno, że nawet w świetle latarki niczego nie dostrzegł.   
I, jak się okazało, niczego do dostrzegania nie było. Po wilku został tylko odgłos łamanych gałęzi, gdy zwierzę uciekało w głąb lasu.  
Harry jeszcze przez chwilę klęczał w tym samym miejscu, a potem podniósł się, jakby machinalnie, i wrócił na ścieżkę. Chwycił swój plecak i dopiero wtedy rzucił się biegiem w stronę domu.   
Zwolnił, gdy był przy znajomej furtce. Wytarł brudne dłonie w spodnie, z ulgą zauważając, że samochodu mamy nie było jeszcze na podjedzie, i szybko ruszył do drzwi. Zignorował ponaglające syczenie Gemmy i wbiegł po schodach, kierując się do swojego pokoju. Rzucił plecak pod biurko i wpakował się w ubraniu i butach pod przykrycie.  
Do czasu, gdy mama uchyliła drzwi, jego oddech był już normalny, chociaż umysł wirował mu od myśli; wyzywał się od idiotów i gratulował sobie odwagi. Potem znów zarzucał sobie kompletny idiotyzm i cieszył się, że uratował jakieś zwierzę.  
Kiedy był pewien, że jego mama już śpi, wyszedł po cichu z łóżka. Rozebrał się, zwijając brudne ciuchy w kulkę. Wrzucił wszystko na dno kosza na pranie i szybko obmył twarz; dłonie jednak nadal drżały mu lekko.

* * *

— Był wielki jak samochód, mówię ci, Ni.  
Niall chrząknął, nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu, na którym pisał wiadomość.  
— Przed chwilą twierdziłeś, że miał rozmiar twojego biurka.  
Harry wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę i żuł przez chwilę. Przełknął, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Było ciemno, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie widziałem jeszcze tak wielkiego wilka.  
— Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek wcześniej jakiegoś widział.  
Harry wydął dolną wargę i otworzył usta, ale Niall go ubiegł.  
— Zoo się nie liczy. — Nadal nie odrywając wzroku od swojego telefonu, podniósł się z ławki i szturchnął lekko Harry’ego. — Chodź, zaraz koniec przerwy, a Colles urwie nam jaja, jeśli znowu się spóźnimy.  
Nie czekając na jego reakcję, ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Harry westchnął i zawinął resztki swojej kanapki, chowając ją później do plecaka. Wstał i ruszył powoli za przyjacielem, szurając butami po piasku. Wiedział, że Niall miał rację — jedyne dzikie zwierzęta widywał na wycieczkach w miejskim zoo, a wczorajsze spotkanie było… najdzikszą przygodą, jaka spotkała go do tej pory w życiu.   
Rano Harry również wybrał drogę przez las, ponieważ był szalonym ryzykantem. Oczywiście nie spotkał wilka ponownie, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrył, że pułapki również już tam nie było. Przez chwilę rozglądał się po lesie, dopóki ze ścieżki nie dobiegły go odgłosy porannych biegaczy. Dopiero wtedy ruszył dalej, do domu Nialla, i natychmiast podzielił się swoją przygodą z przyjacielem.  
Niepotrzebnie, jak widać. Poprawił uchwyt na plecaku i dogonił blondyna.  
— Z kim ty w ogóle piszesz? — zapytał, zaglądając mu przez ramię.  
— Z nikim — wymamrotał Niall, chowając telefon do kieszeni.  
Harry uniósł na niego brew i Niall westchnął, przewracając oczami.  
— Dowiesz się w swoim czasie — powiedział, czochrając włosy Harry’ego.  
— Ja ci mówię o mojej przygodzie z wilkiem, a ty nie chcesz podzielić się nową znajomością? — zapytał, popychając drzwi ramieniem i otwierając je szeroko. — To naprawdę nies… uch — stęknął, gdy nagle zderzył się z czymś twardym. Zamrugał i szybko zrozumiał, że nie chodziło o coś, a raczej o kogoś, sądząc po ciemnym t-shircie.  
Uniósł wzrok i uchylił usta, gdy napotkał spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Cudownych, niebiesko-morskich oczu.  
— Uch — stęknął po raz kolejny.  
W niebieskim spojrzeniu zamigotała nuta rozbawienia.  
— Hej.  
— Oops, uch, znaczy, hej?  
Do niebieskich oczu dołączył szeroki uśmiech, który odsłonił proste, białe zęby, i wzrok Harry’ego mimowolnie skupił się na dziwacznie ostrych kłach.  
— Uch.  
Ktoś westchnął za nim cicho.  
— Jezu Chryste, H. — Niall pchnął go do środka, stając obok, i zwrócił się do Niebieskich Oczu. — Przepraszam, mój kumpel czasami się zawiesza.  
Niebieskie oczy zniknęły na moment, gdy mężczyzna mrugnął.  
— Spoko — powiedział jasnym, melodyjnym głosem, który niemal natychmiast został brutalnie zagłuszony okropnym dźwiękiem szkolnego dzwonka. — Nie zatrzymuję was, spadajcie na lekcje.  
Zanim mieli szansę coś odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna wyminął ich, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Harry jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w smukłe ramiona, a po chwili spuścił wzrok niżej. Niall jednak nie pozwolił mu na zbyt długie podziwianie opiętych czarnym materiałem ud.   
— Chodź, do kurwy nędzy — sapnął, chwytając go za ramię. — Spóźnimy się na geografię.  
— Kto to był? — zapytał Harry, idąc tyłem, ponieważ nadal wpatrywał się w drzwi, mimo że mężczyzny nie było już widać. — Widziałeś jego oczy?  
— Nie, kurwa, ale on bez wątpienia dobrze przyjrzał się twoim migdałkom, kiedy tak stałeś z otwartą paszczą. Mało atrakcyjny widok, H, popracuj nad tym.  
— I jakie miał ostre zęby — dodał Harry dziwnie rozmarzonym głosem.  
Niall zatrzymał się w pół kroku, ignorując śpieszących do klas uczniów.   
— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał, patrząc na Harry’ego uważnie.  
Harry odwzajemnił spojrzenie, a potem potrząsnął głową, próbując ogarnąć rozszalałe myśli. Zmarszczył brwi i kiedy w końcu mógł skupić się na czymś innym niż twarz nieznajomego, powiedział.  
— Aha. — Rozejrzał się, spostrzegając pusty korytarz, i tym razem to on złapał Nialla za ramię. — Jezu, spóźnimy się.  
Do klasy dotarli całe cztery minuty po dzwonku i kiedy otworzyli drzwi — psychicznie już przygotowani na opierdol nauczyciela — spotkała ich kolejna niespodzianka.  
Obok starego Collesa stał młody mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się do nich zapraszająco.  
— Wy musicie być Niall i Harry, tak? — zapytał. Gestem wskazał, aby weszli do środka. — Pan Colles właśnie o was wspominał.  
— Tak, że często się spóźniacie — wtrącił nauczyciel. — Siadajcie na miejsca. — Zaczekał, aż usiądą w swojej ławce, zanim kontynuował. — Kiedy już jesteśmy w komplecie, mogę wreszcie wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację. To jest pan Liam Payne. — Wskazał na mężczyznę obok siebie i Harry szybko ogarnął go spojrzeniem; wysoki, umięśniony i całkiem przystojny, chociaż daleko mu było do Niebieskich Oczu. Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując skupić się na słowach nauczyciela. — Pan Payne zostanie waszym nowym nauczycielem geografii. — Po klasie przebiegł szmer, a jeden z osiłków zagwizdał głośno, rozbawiając tym swoją paczkę. — Cisza! — krzyknął Colles. — Z powodu nieoczekiwanego obrotu zdarzeń, jestem zmuszony opuścić szkołę, a pan Payne był tak miły, że zgodził się poprowadzić zajęcia dopóki sytuacja nie ulegnie zmianie. Dzisiaj jednak jesteście jeszcze skazani na mnie. — Zwrócił się do mężczyzny. — Proszę zaczekać na mnie w pokoju nauczycielskim, panie Payne.  
Payne skinął mu głową i jeszcze raz obrzucił klasę spojrzeniem. Uśmiechał się, jakby naprawdę nie mógł doczekać się prowadzenia z nimi lekcji i Harry poczuł, że już mu współczuje. Jeśli szmer paczki kretynów o czymś świadczył, to tylko o obmyślaniu planu dojebania nowemu nauczycielowi.  
— Otwórzcie swoje podręczniki — rozległ się głos Collesa, gdy Payne zamknął za sobą drzwi. — Panie Horan, czy byłby pan tak miły i przypomniał o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnio?  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka na stłumione przekleństwo przyjaciela. Ukradkiem postukał palcem w odpowiedni temat, ratując go od kolejnej notatki do rodziców.  
Przez resztę lekcji starał się skupić na meandrach i depresjach, próbując nie myśleć o niczym — i nikim — innym.  
Tydzień się nawet jeszcze porządnie nie zaczął, do cholery jasnej.

* * *

Harry grzebał w plecaku, szukając kluczy do domu. Nagle w oddali rozbrzmiał odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu i chłopak odwrócił się, mając nadzieję, że to może Gemma lub mama. Jednak auto nie wyglądało znajomo — ku jego zdziwieniu zwolniło jednak przy domu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zatrzyma się, ale kiedy minęło furtkę, kierowca przyspieszył, ruszając dalej w dół ulicy.  
Harry wpatrywał się w oddalający się samochód, a potem wzruszył ramieniem; jego dłoń w końcu zacisnęła się na kluczach i wyciągnął je z plecaka z zadowolonym uśmiechem.   
Dom był cichy. W kuchni znalazł wiadomość od mamy, że ona i Gemma musiały wybrać się z niespodziewaną wizytą do dziadków, i wrócą pewnie późno w nocy. Najwyraźniej babcia znów poczuła się na tyle źle, że musiała wezwać karetkę. Harry zmarszczył brwi i wystukał szybką wiadomość do Gemmy, żeby dała mu znać, gdyby stało się coś poważnego.  
Odpisała, że odezwie się, kiedy będą wracały, żeby miał czas wrócić do domu.  
Parsknął, zirytowany tym brakiem zaufania, i zabrał się za przyrządzanie sobie obiadu. Później odrobił zadania domowe, ogarnął swój pokój i resztę domu, i dopiero kiedy opadł na kanapę, mając szczery zamiar wyrobić dzienną normę siedzenia przed telewizorem, zdał sobie sprawę, że taka okazja może się nie powtórzyć.  
Mama rzadko kiedy wychodziła wieczorami, a ostatnimi czasy Ben był w ich domu coraz częściej. Praktycznie tu mieszkał, ku irytacji Harry’ego.  
Dlatego, próbując zbytnio nie myśleć nad tym, co robi, wbiegł po schodach na górę. Wyciągnął z szafy bluzę z kapturem i po chwili wahania z górnej półki zabrał jeszcze latarkę. Wsadził telefon do kieszeni dżinsów i wrócił na dół. Na zewnątrz już zmierzchało, ale kiedy dotarł na skraj lasu, nadal było widno na tyle, że bez problemu wszystko widział.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło. Najwyraźniej adrenalina, którą poczuł po spotkaniu z wilkiem, szybko uzależniała. Nie wiedział, co zrobi, jeśli tym razem znów go spotka.   
— Czy w ogóle chcę go spotkać, to jest pytanie — mruknął do siebie.  
Wyciągnął latarkę i zapalił ją, oświetlając drogę przed sobą. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie natrafił na zwierzę, i skręcił w las, kierując się w przeciwnym kierunku i uważając, aby zbytnio nie kluczyć. Już kilkanaście metrów dalej natrafił na pustą pułapkę.  
Zatrzymał się, rozglądając, a potem ułamał jedną z większych gałęzi. Wziął głęboki oddech i ostrożnie przycisnął zapadkę grubszym końcem konara. Zęby z trzaskiem zatrzasnęły się na gałęzi, łamiąc ją.  
Dopiero wtedy Harry podszedł bliżej, kucając. Przesunął palcem po chłodnym metalu i zmarszczył brwi. Potarł o siebie palce, wyczuwając na nich jakiś pył. W świetle latarki jego palce mieniły się, jakby były pokryte brokatem, ale sam proszek nie pachniał niczym szczególnym. Przesunął promień latarki wokół siebie i odkrył, że podobny, mieniący się proszek, był rozsypany dookoła.  
Wstał i w tej samej chwili zesztywniał, gdy usłyszał trzask łamanych gałęzi. Wśród gęstwiny dostrzegł promienie latarek i natychmiast zgasił własną. Przez ułamek sekundy nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Nic nie widział, a łażenie po lesie, w którym najwyraźniej były porozstawiane śmiertelne pułapki, nie wydawało się zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Podobnie zresztą, jak ta nocna wycieczka, upomniał się panicznie, i zaczął się cofać, próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu.   
Jego plecy uderzyły o pień drzewa i obszedł go tak, żeby znajdował się pomiędzy nim a nieznajomymi. Przycisnął dłoń do ust, próbując nie sapać zbyt głośno.  
Po chwili usłyszał dwa męskie głosy.  
— Kurwa, kolejne zero.  
— Mówiłem, że ustawianie ich w tych samych miejscach jest bez sensu.  
Trzask gałęzi, a potem głuche uderzenie, jakby coś ciężkiego upadło na ziemię.  
— Pomógłbyś mi, do chuja, to kurewstwo waży tonę — warknął jeden z mężczyzn.  
— Ja pierdolę, daj mi to.  
Stęknięcie i kolejne trzaski. Harry z paniką zdał sobie sprawę, że jego telefon ma włączony dźwięk.  
— Ile jeszcze ich zostało? — zapytał jeden z nieznajomych, dysząc.   
— Jedna — odparł drugi; promień latarki przeciął drzewo, za którym chował się Harry i chłopak z przerażeniem obserwował, jak światło porusza się powoli w tę i z powrotem. — Ale jest na obrzeżach lasu, będziemy mogli podjechać autem.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to czysty idiotyzm? Nie są tak durne, żeby…  
— Wczoraj coś się złapało, sam widziałeś — przerwał mu ten drugi. — Cała była ujebana we krwi, nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem się wyrwał.  
Harry przycisnął plecy mocniej do pnia, obchodząc go, żeby móc lepiej słyszeć. Jednak mężczyźni znajdowali się już zbyt daleko, aby był w stanie zrozumieć wszystkie słowa, które zagłuszały łamiące się pod ich ciężkimi butami gałązki i szelest liści.  
— Przynajmniej skurwiel się pokaleczył… zainwestować w topione…  
Głosy cichły coraz bardziej i pomimo że Harry’ego zżerała ciekawość, nie miał zamiaru ryzykować jeszcze mocniej. Dlatego pochylił się i ruszył do ścieżki, drugiego dnia z rzędu wracając do domu biegiem.  
Nie wiedział, co to wszystko znaczyło, i dlaczego w ogóle tak go interesuje jakiś wilk, na którego najwyraźniej polowano.

* * *

Kiedy Gemma napisała, że wracają z mamą do domu, Harry leżał już w swoim łóżku. Dodała, że po drodze zajadą po Bena i Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie. Odłożył telefon na stolik i zgasił światło. Przewrócił się na bok, mając nadzieję, że zaśnie, zanim wrócą.   
Rano obudzi się niewyspany, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś go cały czas obserwował.

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Tym razem Harry nie podzielił się z Niallem swoją przygodą, jeśli chodziło o samotną wyprawę do lasu. Uznał, że i tak wie, jak przyjaciel zareaguje — wyzwie go od idiotów (którym Harry zresztą był; co on sobie myślał, drugi raz szukając dzikiego zwierzęcia), a potem pewnie nadąsa się, że nie został zabrany, i Harry będzie musiał wydać ostatnie pieniądze w McDonaldzie, żeby go jakoś udobruchać.  
Tego dnia jako pierwsze mieli wychowanie fizyczne — czyste okrucieństwo, zdaniem Harry’ego — z czego Niall był zwolniony z powodu swojego kolana. Harry szedł właśnie po niego na plac, gdzie się umówili. Szurał butami po posadzce, trzymając się za poobijany bok i starając się nie unosić bez potrzeby wzroku. Wystarczająco mocno oberwał w zbijaka, żeby teraz ryzykować jeszcze wpadnięcie na resztę szkolnych osiłków.  
Dlatego też nie zareagował w porę, kiedy drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego otworzyły się i ze środka wyszli dwaj mężczyźni. Harry wpadł na nich, uderzając jednego z nich mocno ramieniem. Cofnął się natychmiast, podrywając głowę.  
— Bardzo przepraszam, panie… — urwał, kiedy zrozumiał na kogo wpadł; niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z rozbawionym zdumieniem i Harry szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na drugiego mężczyznę. — Um, dzień dobry, panie Payne.  
Młody nauczyciel kiwnął na niego głową.  
— Witaj, Harry — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Gotów na naszą pierwszą lekcję?  
W zasadzie geografię miał w planie dopiero pod koniec dnia, ale i tak kiwnął głową. Nauczyciel mrugnął do niego i zwrócił się do swojego znajomego.  
— Czyli jesteśmy umówieni, tak?  
Niebieskie oczy nadal spoczywały na Harrym, kiedy mężczyzna odpowiadał, i chłopak uznał, że nie wypada tak stać i słuchać rozmów obcych ludzi. Zwłaszcza, że dopiero drugi raz widział nieznajomego na oczy, a i tak zdążył popisać się swoją cudowną elokwencją; a raczej jej brakiem. Gdzie jest ten urok osobisty, kiedy człowiek najbardziej go potrzebuje? Dlatego Harry, z nieco niezręcznym uśmiechem, ruszył dalej szybkim krokiem, chociaż po chwili zwolnił, ponownie łapiąc się za bolący bok. Miał nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Z siniakami i otarciami jakoś sobie radził, ale poobijane żebra raczej trudno będzie mu ukryć przed mamą.  
Był już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał, że ktoś woła jego imię.  
— Hej! Harry!  
Odwrócił się. W jego kierunku biegł — a raczej kuśtykał — obcy mężczyzna, który wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego.  
— Um, tak? — zapytał, kiedy nieznajomy się zatrzymał.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — odparł ten pytaniem; jego nozdrza falowały, gdy oddychał głęboko, wpatrując się w bok Harry’ego.  
Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Um, to nic takiego, kilka siniaków.  
Nieznajomy przesunął wzrokiem w dół jego ciała i Harry zawiercił się niezręcznie, czując się, jakby był oceniany w jakiś dziwny sposób.  
Kiedy mężczyzna nie wykazał żadnej chęci na dodanie czegoś od siebie, Harry wskazał gestem na drzwi.  
— Przepraszam, muszę iść po mojego przyjaciela…  
— Och. — Nieznajomy potrząsnął głową i spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy. — Jasne, nie zatrzymuję cię.  
Harry posłał mu nieco sztywny uśmiech i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia. Po jakiejś sekundzie mężczyzna ruszył za nim, najwyraźniej też mając zamiar wyjść ze szkoły. I Harry naprawdę nie był fanem takich niezręcznych sytuacji. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy powinien coś powiedzieć lub czy puścić mężczyznę przodem w drzwiach. Położył dłoń na klamce, chcąc pchnąć drzwi ramieniem, kiedy te otworzyły się nagle, i Harry potknął się, lecąc w przód.  
Chłopak ze starszej klasy obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
— Patrz jak łazisz, frajerze — syknął, łapiąc Harry’ego za ramię; odepchnął go mocno w bok, wchodząc do szkoły.  
Harry zatoczył się, krzywiąc się na ostry ból w boku. Na szczęście tym razem udało mu się zachować równowagę i nie wylądować na tyłku. Nieznajomy mężczyzna i tak znalazł się przy nim, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
Harry machnął ręką, zanim ten miał szansę ponownie zapytać, czy nic mu nie jest.  
— Dzień jak co dzień — powiedział z westchnięciem.  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi; znów oddychał głęboko, prawie sapał, lustrując ciało Harry’ego spojrzeniem. Sam Harry nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. A zwłaszcza w momencie, kiedy mężczyzna uniósł górną wargę, ponownie ukazując ostre, białe zęby.  
— Jestem Louis — stwierdził, wyciągając dłoń.  
Harry odruchowo oddał uścisk, potrząsając ręką.  
— Harry — powiedział tępo i zarumienił się. — Ale to już pan wie w zasadzie.  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Tylko nie pan — odparł. — Nie jestem twoim ojcem — dodał i mrugnął.  
Ku swemu przerażeniu, Harry poczuł, że rumieni się jeszcze mocniej.  
— Jasne — mruknął. — Louis, spoko.  
— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Louis, wskazując głową na bok Harry’ego.  
Harry przytaknął, uśmiechając się nieco bardziej szczerze na tę troskę. Już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Louis wyjął urządzenie z kieszeni i zerknął na wyświetlacz; zmarszczył brwi.  
— Przepraszam, muszę iść — powiedział, przesuwając kciukiem po ekranie. — Powodzenia na lekcji z Payno — dodał i ponownie mrugnął; przyłożył telefon do ucha i odwrócił się odchodząc. — Tu Tomlinson, o co chodzi?  
Harry przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna kuśtyka przez plac, a potem wchodzi do jednego z aut zaparkowanych przed szkołą. Wyraźnie starał się nie stawiać całego ciężaru ciała na lewej nodze. A jego uda były nieziemskie, nie wspominając o samym zaokrąglonym tyłku.  
Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Nialla. Chłopaka jeszcze nie było i Harry z westchnięciem opadł na jedną z ławek pod szkołą. Wyciągnął z plecaka swój wierny dziennik i zapisał krótką notatkę.  
 _Louis Tomlinson; poszukaj w necie, jeśli będziesz czuł się wyjątkowo zdesperowany._  
Schował dziennik do plecaka i cierpliwie czekał na Nialla.

* * *

Pierwsza lekcja z panem Paynem okazała się być… zadziwiająco nudna i ostentacyjnie normalna. Harry przez cały czas słuchał wywodu nauczyciela jednym uchem, od razu wypuszczając wszystko drugim. Siedzący obok niego Niall pisał pod ławką wiadomość na telefonie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otaczający go świat. W końcu Harry, nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości, zerknął w bok.  
Zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec imię wypisane na górze wyświetlacza.  
Szturchnął przyjaciela, a kiedy ten na niego spojrzał, Harry uniósł brew, a potem wymownie skierował wzrok na jego kolana. Policzki Nialla pokryły się krwistym rumieńcem i chłopak natychmiast wsunął telefon do kieszeni, prostując się na swoim krześle i spoglądając na przód klasy.  
Harry nie miał jednak zamiaru odpuszczać mu tak łatwo. Wyrwał kartkę ze swojego zeszytu i napisał:  
 _Kim jest Ariana???_  
Zerknął na Payne’a, który opowiadał właśnie jakąś anegdotkę o tym, że podczas pobytu w Japonii strasznie zdziwiła go chłodna pogoda tego kraju i dopiero po kilku dniach zdał sobie sprawę, że pomylił ją z Australią.  
— Zawsze myślałem, że leżą raczej blisko siebie — powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Klasa odpowiedziała mu obojętną ciszą, najwyraźniej nie potrafiąc docenić ten przepięknej ironii, ale sam Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, jednocześnie ukradkiem przesuwając karteczkę po ławce. Serce biło mu dziwnie szybko, co chyba wiele mówiło o jego priorytetach dotyczących strachu.  
Niall przeczytał wiadomość, a potem odpisał z wyraźną jednak niechęcią; jego policzki nadal pokrywał gorący rumieniec.  
 _Poznałem ją na necie, jest śliczna._  
Harry parsknął, kręcąc lekko głową.  
 _A to jest najważniejsze co nie, kiedy ją poznałeś?_  
Niall bazgrał przez dłuższą chwilę, zerkając co jakiś czas na nauczyciela, który zabrał się właśnie za rysowanie mapy oraz osi na tablicy, aby dokładnie pokazać im, jaka odległość dzieliła Japonię od Australii. Harry musiał przyznać, że miał spore samozaparcie lub był odrobinę pedantyczny w swoich historiach.  
Niall szturchnął go, podsuwając mu jednocześnie kartkę.  
 _kiedy zostawiłeś mnie samego na całą przerwę semestralną, nudziłem się i wlazłem na jakiegoś czata_  
 _seks czata??_ odpisał Harry szybko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Niall przewrócił oczami.  
 _nie, nie jestem tobą, kretynie; w każdym razie laska mieszka w stanach, więc istnieją zerowe szanse, że się kiedyś spotkamy, ale miło się z nią gada_  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Niall nigdy nie miał problemów z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości — nawet w czasach, kiedy byli dziećmi. On sam… no cóż, nie chodziło o to, że był odludkiem, również miał dużo znajomych, ale tylko z Niallem potrafił rozmawiać o wszystkim i czuł się w jego towarzystwie na tyle swobodnie, aby nie musieć… _krępować się_ psychicznie.  
Poprawił uścisk na długopisie i przycisnął go do kartki, kiedy nagle na ich ławkę padł cień.  
— Mam nadzieję, że to co piszecie, to wytyczne do zadania — powiedział Payne, patrząc na nich z uniesionymi brwiami.  
Gdyby to Colles ich przyłapał, Harry i Niall zarobiliby przynajmniej trzydniowe zostawanie po lekcjach, ale Payne jedynie posłał im znaczące spojrzenie i wskazał na tablicę. Zaczekał jednak, aż Harry schowa kartkę, zanim znów się odezwał:  
— Pani Lawlor, proszę podejść do tablicy i rozwiązać zadanie.  
A potem znów ruszył na przód klasy. Harry zerknął na Nialla i chłopak pokazał mu uniesiony w górę kciuk, szczerząc w uśmiechu nowy aparat na zębach.   
Cóż, Harry nie miał zamiaru przejmować się odejściem Collesa, jeśli to znaczyło, że nie będzie musiał zostawać dłużej w szkole. Dopiero pod koniec lekcji, kiedy jego umysł znów zaczął błądzić własnymi ścieżkami, zdał sobie sprawę, że Liam Payne przyjaźnił się z tajemniczym Louisem Tomlinsonem.  
Wyprostował się na swoim krześle. _Zdecydowanie_ nie będzie narzekał, jeśli ten jeden fakt oznaczał, że być może uda mu się chociaż jeszcze raz z nim spotkać; i być może polepszyć nieco pierwsze wrażenie, które na nim wywarł. Co do tego nie miałby żadnych zastrzeżeń.

* * *

Weekend był jedynym czasem, w którym Harry mógł nadrobić zaległości w kontaktach z mamą. W tygodniu zazwyczaj mijali się w domu, rozmawiając krótko i ogólnikowo przy śniadaniu. Teraz, kiedy Gemma praktycznie już się wyprowadziła, Harry przeważnie spędzał czas po szkole sam lub spotykał się z Niallem. Od kilku tygodni wieczorami przychodził do nich Ben — zazwyczaj przywożąc mamę z pracy, a potem „jakoś zostając dłużej” — i Harry wolał zamknąć się w pokoju, dając im chwile prywatności.  
Dlatego, kiedy dowiedział się, że w tę sobotę mama miała dzień wolny, cholernie się ucieszył. I jak do tej pory dzień mijał im naprawdę przyjemnie. Harry zdążył jej opowiedzieć wszystkie nowości (no cóż, prawie wszystkie; istnienie Louisa zataił, ponieważ nie sądził, że jego zachwyt można byłoby jakoś logicznie wytłumaczyć) i naładować się energią na cały przyszły tydzień. Kochał swoją mamę i nie wstydził się tego; był jej wdzięczny za wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła i naprawdę, _naprawdę_ miał nadzieję, że nie znienawidzi go, kiedy dowie się tego jednego sekretu, który chował przed nią już od prawie roku.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, skubiąc wystającą z rękawa nitkę. W telewizji leciał jakiś film, mama siedziała na kanapie obok niego, czytając książkę i popijając swoją herbatę. I Harry uznał, że być może lepsza okazja już się nie nadarzy.  
Otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je szybko, kiedy po korytarzu rozległo się echem pukanie do drzwi. Mama westchnęła i spojrzała na niego prosząco.  
— Mógłbyś zobaczyć, kto to, kochanie?  
Harry pokiwał głową i podniósł się z kanapy, zaciągając rękawy, żeby ukryć w nich drżące dłonie. Wyszedł na korytarz.  
— Idę! — krzyknął, kiedy pukanie rozległo się ponownie.   
Wyjrzał przez judasza i skrzywił się mimowolnie. Uchylił drzwi, wyglądając przez szparę.  
— Dzisiaj jest sobota — powiedział tylko. — Miałeś spędzić ją ze swoimi kumplami.  
Ben wzruszył ramieniem; nie wyglądał, jakby było mu jakoś strasznie przykro. Położył dłoń na drzwiach i pchnął.  
— Stęskniłem się za twoją mamą — powiedział. — No dalej, wpuść mnie, synu.  
Harry skrzywił się ponownie — Ben przejawiał zadziwiająco irytującą skłonność do nazywania go „synem”, „kumplem”, „koleżką” albo „człowiekiem”; to stereotypowe, usilne luzactwo stawało się coraz bardziej męczące. Chłopak westchnął i pozwolił mu wejść do środka. Winston w podziękowaniach wcisnął mu w dłonie butelkę wina.  
— Schowaj to do lodówki — powiedział i ruszył prosto do salonu, skąd po chwili dobiegł przyjemnie zaskoczony głos mamy.  
Harry wykonał prośbę, chociaż kusiło go, żeby postawić butelkę po prostu na blacie, obok lodówki, a potem zrezygnowany skierował się w stronę schodów, żeby spędzić kolejny wieczór samemu. Zatrzymał się jednak, słysząc pytanie Bena.  
— Znowu oglądasz te romansidła?  
— To ulubiony film Harry’ego — odpowiedziała mama miękko. — Często go razem oglądamy.  
Ben parsknął.  
— Nie boisz się, że to gówno zrobi z niego geja? I tak jest już wystarczająco dziwny.  
Po plecach Harry’ego przeszedł lodowaty dreszcz, który spotęgował się do granic bólu, kiedy mama odpowiedziała, śmiejąc się, wyraźnie rozbawiona, ale i urażona.  
— Nie mów tak o nim. Harry nie jest gejem, a jeden film na pewno go w niego nie zmieni.  
I właśnie o to chodziło z krępowaniem psychicznym. Ponieważ oczywiście, że Harry nie mógł być gejem; to absurdalna myśl. Ponieważ Harry nie był wystarczająco…  
( _— … babski — warknął Ben, machając mu gazetami przed twarzą. — Co ty czytasz za brednie, synu? Szukasz porad, jak być śliczną dziewczynką, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie starych pedałów?  
Harry zacisnął mocno dłonie na kolanach, powstrzymując się przed wytknięciem błędu logicznego w tym stwierdzeniu.  
— Nie są moje — wykrztusił w końcu. — Kupiłem je dla koleżanki ze szkoły.  
Ben rzucił w niego gazetami, tylko minimalnie unikając uderzenia go prosto w twarz.  
— A te jebane tęczowe śmieci, które…  
Harry zerwał się z łóżka.  
— Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach?!  
— To nie twoja sprawa, synu, co robiłem…  
Koniec końców, Harry dostał szlaban, ponieważ odpyskował, a mama wzięła stronę Bena, chociaż pozwoliła założyć w drzwiach sypialni Harry’ego zamek, do którego tylko on miał klucz; sprawa z gazetami i tęczą została zapomniana, przynajmniej chwilowo)._  
…pedalski, aby być gejem. To chore, niewiarygodne i absurdalne.   
Jego żołądek zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie. Harry postawił nogę na stopniu, ale po chwili zmienił zdanie. Wyprostował ramiona i ułożył swoje w usta w coś, co miał nadzieję, przypominało uśmiech.  
Zajrzał do salonu.  
— Hej, mamo, mogę wyskoczyć na trochę do Ni?  
Mama spojrzała na niego, odwracając się lekko w jego stronę.  
— Na długo? — zapytała.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem; wiedział, że jego mina wyglądała dziwnie, ponieważ był chujowym kłamcą, a jego twarz pokerzysty — cóż — nie istniała.  
— Napisał, że Josh przywiózł nowe filmy, więc kilka godzin? — stwierdził. — Nie wrócę późno, rano mam zmianę w piekarni.  
Mama wyciągnęła w jego stronę ramię, przywołując go do siebie. Gestem wskazała, aby się pochylił i pocałowała go w czoło; Harry zacisnął powieki, próbując się nie rozpłakać i nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy zachowywałaby się tak, gdyby jej o wszystkim powiedział.  
Poczochrała mu włosy, odsuwając jego głowę z czułym uśmiechem.  
— Zadzwoń, jeśli postanowisz zostać na noc — powiedziała poważnie. — I baw się dobrze.  
Harry przytaknął, próbując nie spoglądać na Bena. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli zostanie tu choćby minutę dłużej, ten sztuczny uśmiech już zostanie mu na stałe, dlatego obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z salonu. Nałożył najbliższe trampki, a potem zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę.  
Marcowe wieczory nadal bywały chłodne, a Harry zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru iść teraz do Nialla. Być może później, kiedy zmarznie na tyle, aby przestać myśleć o całej tej sytuacji.

* * *

Pobliski park był miejscem, w którym Harry spędził zdecydowaną większość swojego dzieciństwa. Plac zabaw był świadkiem wielu siniaków, śmiechów i niezliczonych przygód, na które składały się poszukiwania skarbów i zdobywanie zamków, czy ratowanie książąt i księżniczek.  
Harry miał nawet swoją ulubioną ławkę; odludną, na samym skraju parku, schowaną nieco w cieniu pobliskiej latarni. Siedział teraz na niej, drżąc co chwilę z zimna, i bawił się bransoletkami na nadgarstku. Szarpał je, zacieśniając do granicy bólu, i puszczając; wpatrywał się przez chwilę w czerwone szramy na bladej skórze, a potem cały proces znów się powtarzał.  
Park był pusty i poza krakaniem kilku wron i gruchotaniem grupki gołębi, które kręciły się wokół w nadziei, że uda im się załapać na jakieś okruszki, panowała względna cisza. Dlatego szelest krzaków był doskonale słyszalny i Harry poderwał głowę, wpatrując się w nie.   
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale uznał, że jakiś zapijaczony, zataczający się typek byłby lepszą opcją niż ogromne wilczysko, które jak gdyby nic usiadło naprzeciwko niego, na skraju brukowanej alejki.  
Harry zesztywniał; miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.   
Wilk w świetle dnia wyglądał na nieco mniejszego niż za pierwszym razem, kiedy Harry go dostrzegł, ale i tak był całkiem spory. Całkiem spory w tym kontekście znaczyło tyle, co kurewsko przerażający. Harry bezwolnie rejestrował wszystkie najmniejsze szczegóły: to, jak gęste było futro zwierzęcia — brązowe i lśniące, poza pyskiem i łapami, które były ciemniejsze, niemal że czarne; błysk w oczach, kiedy wilk przekrzywił głowę, lustrując Harry’ego spojrzeniem, i długi jęzor, który wysunął się z pyska, gdy wilk zaczął dyszeć, ukazując przy tym ostre kły.  
Mógłby mnie zabić jednym machnięciem łapy, pomyślał Harry, i drgnął, gdy wilk podniósł się z siadu. Zrobił kilka kroków w stronę ławki — kuśtykanie zdradziło fakt, że był to ten sam wilk, którego Harry uwolnił z pułapki — i ponownie usiadł, nie spuszczając z Harry’ego wzroku.  
Sam chłopak wspiął się na ławkę, siadając na oparciu, jakby miało to cokolwiek pomóc w jego potencjalnej próbie ucieczki.  
Teraz ciszy parku nie przerywały nawet ptaki, które musiały uciec, spłoszone nadejściem drapieżnika. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien zrobić to samo, ale łatwiej było to powiedzieć niż zrobić.  
Harry w chwilach paniki nie miał szczęścia do logicznych rozwiązań. Teraz jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to fakt, że Niall znów mu nie uwierzy. Dlatego ostrożnie sięgnął do swojej kieszeni, sztywniejąc, kiedy wilk przekrzywił wielki łeb, nadstawiając uszu.  
— Um — stęknął Harry drżącym głosem. — Czy, um, czy mógłbym… zrobić… — Powoli wyciągnął swój telefon. — …zrobić ci zdjęcie?  
Fakt, że czuł się dziwnie, pytając o tego rodzaju pozwolenie, można było uznać za niedopowiedzenie nie tyle roku, co całego jego życia. Wilk nie ruszał się przez moment, a potem… poprawił swoją pozycję, siadając prosto, jakby… pozował.  
— Wow — sapnął Harry, wpatrując się w to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami; drgnął, gdy wilk zawarczał cicho. — Wybacz — powiedział, zanim mógł się powstrzymać.  
Odblokował telefon i włączył aparat. Dopiero po kilku sekundach udało mu się trafić w odpowiednie miejsce na ekranie; zmrużył oczy na błysk flesza. Przez jego drżące dłonie zdjęcie wyszło niewyraźne, ale nie odważyłby się ponawiać swojej prośby.  
— Dziękuję? — stęknął pytająco, powoli chowając telefon.  
Wilk ponownie otworzył pysk, wystawiając jęzor i dysząc. Harry pomyślał, że zwierzę wygląda, jakby próbowało się uśmiechnąć; nie miał pojęcia, czy w tym wszystkim był jeszcze sens nazywania samego siebie idiotą. To nie tak, że siedział teraz w towarzystwie maszyny do zabijania, która najwyraźniej nie bała się ludzi… Zajęczał panicznie, niemal wbrew sobie, kiedy wilk zawarczał nagle, a w następnej sekundzie już go nie było. Harry wpatrywał się w puste miejsce i dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że w parku rozbrzmiewa głośny śmiech. Który zbliżał się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się jego ławka.  
Poderwał się, ale i tak nie udało mu się w porę zniknąć z pola widzenia. W zasadzie opcje i tak miał bardzo ograniczone — schowanie się tam, gdzie właśnie zniknął dziki wilk, albo stawienie czoła bandzie podpitych osiłków ze starszych klas.  
— Yo, mały, masz trochę drobnych? — krzyknął jeden, kiedy grupa w końcu dostrzegła towarzystwo.  
Harry wcisnął telepiące się dłonie do kieszeni kurtki i spuścił głowę. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ignorowanie było bezpieczniejszym wyjściem niż wdawanie się w jakiekolwiek rozmowy. Dlatego ruszył przed siebie, próbując ominąć grupę.  
Jednak nie miał dziś szczęścia; jeden z chłopaków doskoczył do niego i szarpnął go za ramię. Zbliżył twarz do twarzy Harry’ego i chuchnął na niego szczodrą dawką alkoholu.  
— Mój kumpel pytał, czy masz jakiś hajs.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Nie mam — odparł drżącym głosem. — Naprawdę nic przy sobie nie mam, puść mnie, proszę.  
Chłopak wyszczerzył się, a potem rzeczywiście go puścił, poklepując mocno.  
— Ale telefon chyba masz, nie? — zapytał. — Na pewno ładny, bajerancki, wart trochę grosza. Więc wychodzi na to, że masz przy sobie pieniążki, ale wolisz kłamać?  
Szarpnął Harrym, popychając go w stronę reszty, która zaśmiała się z aprobatą. Sam Harry już wciskał dłoń do kieszeni, woląc stracić telefon niż zdrowo oberwać, kiedy nagle rozległo się warczenie, które zaczynało stawać się niepokojąco znajome.  
— Co to było? — zapytał z paniką jeden z chłopaków. — Słyszeliście to?  
— Ja nic nie słyszałem — wymamrotał niewyraźnie inny. — Butujemy tego małego, czy jak? Ojebałbym coś na ciep… — urwał; Harry przyglądał się, jak wzrok nieznajomego skupia się za jego ramieniem w tej samej chwili, w której krzaki ponownie się zatrzęsły. Harry dosłownie widział moment, w którym cała krew odpływa z twarzy podpitego chłopaka. — O Jezusie przesłodki — wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem. — O ŻESZ KURWA MAĆ! — wrzasnął i zrobił krok w tył.  
Potknął się jednak, upadając. Uniósł rękę, wskazując palcem za Harry’ego. Reszta chłopaków nie potrzebowała większej zachęty do ucieczki. Rozbiegli się z wrzaskiem i w ułamku sekundy w alejce pozostał tylko Harry i siedzący na ziemi chłopak. Oraz wilk. Harry zerknął za siebie — zwierzę szczerzyło kły, warcząc niskim, wibrującym tonem. Sierść miał zjeżoną na grzbiecie i pochylał się, jakby gotowy do ataku. Wpatrywał się jednak przez cały czas w chłopaka, kompletnie ignorując Harry’ego, który wziął to za sugestię ucieczki.  
Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie sparaliżowanemu strachem chłopakowi — z mimowolnym rozbawieniem rejestrując mokrą, ciemną plamę na jego spodniach — wziął nogi za pas.  
Obejrzał się jednak za siebie po kilkunastu metrach, zwalniając.   
Po wilku nie było ani śladu.

CDN


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dla zainteresowanych: kiedy mówię o wilczej formie Louisa, mam na myśli wilkołaczo-podobną odmianę brown wolf, czyli tej pięknej bestii: [raz](http://41.media.tumblr.com/a0210788553a4341c31d5aa782f2314a/tumblr_moyt0wUv0P1rwcfrqo1_500.jpg) [i dwa](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lusdb3obMQ1qbwdpuo1_500.jpg). Plus, ja się tu spełniam artystycznie, bo Louis zdecydowanie omegą nie będzie.

Niall przybliżył zdjęcie na telefonie i wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu wzruszył ramieniem.  
— No spory ten pies — stwierdził tylko, oddając Harry’emu komórkę.  
Harry uchylił usta, sapiąc z oburzeniem. Spuścił wzrok na ekran — zdjęcie było niewyraźne, to fakt, ale uwiecznionego zwierzęcia za nic w świecie nie można było pomylić z psem.  
— Nadal mi nie wierzysz? — zapytał, muskając kciukiem wyświetlacz, żeby nie zgasł.  
— Zgrywam się tylko. — Niall szturchnął go lekko ramieniem, również spoglądając na telefon. — Wielkie z niego bydlę. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem się na ciebie nie rzucił.  
Harry zamruczał w potwierdzeniu; wilk siedział na zdjęciu wyprostowany, z przednimi łapami ułożonymi przed sobą, ale mimo że łeb miał uniesiony, jego oczy nie wpatrywały się prosto w obiektyw, dzięki czemu nie odbił się w nich blask flesza.   
— Może jest tresowany i komuś uciekł — powiedział Harry w końcu. — Raz widziałem program o facecie, który przez jakiś czas żył z watahą wilków. Jadł z nimi i miał własne miejsce w ich hierarchii.  
— Hierarchii? — dopytał Niall, wyciągając przed siebie nogi; oparł się wygodniej o budynek szkoły.  
Harry kiwnął głową, ponownie muskając kciukiem ekran.  
— Watahy mają coś w rodzaju systemu? Nie wiem o tym za dużo, poza tym, że przewodzi im alfa czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
— Cóż, ten twój wilczek wygląda na alfę — stwierdził Niall; wyciągnął w górę ramiona, przeciągając się. — A ty powinieneś dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, zanim wyruszysz na jego poszukiwania.  
— Poszukiwania? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na przyjaciela. — O czym ty bredzisz, nie mam zamiaru niczego szukać.  
Niall spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
— Jasne — parsknął. — Następnym razem masz zabrać mnie ze sobą, albo stracisz rangę najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Harry zablokował telefon i wrzucił go do plecaka. Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując spodnie. Wyciągnął dłoń, pomagając wstać Niallowi.  
Ruszyli razem w stronę wejścia do szkoły, mieszając się z tłumem reszty posępnych uczniów.  
Byli już przy drzwiach klasy, kiedy Harry w końcu nie potrafił dłużej się wstrzymywać i zapytał:  
— Naprawdę chcesz iść ze mną?  
Niall poklepał go lekko po plecach.  
— Pewnie — powiedział wesoło. — Małoletni nie powinni sami włóczyć się nocami po lasach — dodał, szczerząc się, i skręcił, wchodząc do klasy.  
— Jesteś ode mnie starszy o kilka tygodni* — wymamrotał Harry ponuro, człapiąc za nim na swoje miejsce.

* * * 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, kto wymyślił pisanie esejów, ale miał nadzieję, że ta osoba umarła samotnie. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że może było to zbyt okrutne stwierdzenie, nawet jak na jego pozytywną osobowość, ale naprawdę nie rozumiał, po co mieli płodzić teksty na dwa tysiące słów tylko po to, żeby nauczyciel miał co włożyć do teczki i pokazać ich rodzicom. I tak na koniec roku czekał ich z test z całego materiału. Jakby tego było mało, temat dotyczył wojny secesyjnej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jeśli już mieli tak się starać, mogli przynajmniej robić to na rzecz historii własnego, cholernego kraju.   
Przesuwał palcem po grzbietach książek, wyciągając te odpowiednie. Biblioteka świeciła pustkami i poza znudzonym bibliotekarzem oraz kilkoma uczniami, nie było tu nikogo, mimo że termin oddania pracy mijał za dwa dni. Harry wiedział, że większość jego kolegów wykorzysta do pomocy Internet, kopiując wszystko z wikipedii — jak Niall — lub przynajmniej postara się znaleźć inne źródła i sklecić z nich coś własnego, zmieniając szyk kilku zdań. On sam też mógłby tak zrobić, jednak obiecał sobie, że w tym roku postara się podchodzić do własnej edukacji nieco bardziej ambitnie. Nazwijmy to dojrzewaniem lub czymś w tym rodzaju; ewentualnie próbą zabicia czasu i odwrócenia uwagi od zjadającej go samotności.   
Stęknął, dodając kolejną książkę do całkiem już sporej sterty w swoich ramionach, i odwrócił się, ruszając do stolika, przy którym zostawił swój plecak. Położył książki, a potem znów wrócił pomiędzy regały. Bibliotekarz stwierdził, że gdzieś tutaj powinien znajdować się tom, który zwięźle przedstawia całą wojnę, ale jak do tej pory Harry’emu nie udało się go znaleźć. Zmarszczył brwi i kucnął, żeby sprawdzić dolne rzędy. Powoli przesuwał się na kuckach, aż w końcu udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję.  
Wyciągnął książkę, którą w całości trzymał chyba tylko pokrywający ją kurz. Przesunął po niej ręką, wycierając ją później we własne spodnie. Wstał, otrzepując się, i odwrócił się. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.  
— Powiedz mi, Li, dlaczego ci w ogóle pomagam?  
Rozległo się głośne, zmęczone westchnienie.  
— Ponieważ jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego ktokolwiek mógłby zapragnąć.   
Harry przycisnął książkę do piersi, ignorując zabrudzenia, które tworzyła na białej, szkolnej koszuli. Liam Payne, ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, do których mógłby zabrać swojego nieodłącznego towarzysza, Louisa Tomlinsona, wybrał szkolną bibliotekę. Akurat w dzień, gdy był też w niej Harry.  
Może przeznaczenie nie było taką głupią sprawą, pomyślał, i próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu, znów kucnął, przesuwając się na koniec alejki, aż znalazł się prawie przy przejściu pomiędzy regałami a ścianą.  
Liam i Louis musieli wejść w odpowiedni dział, ponieważ nagle ich głosy rozbrzmiały jakieś półtora metra od Harry’ego.  
— Wystaw ręce, Lou.  
Louis musiał wykonać prośbę, ponieważ po chwili rozległ się dźwięk wysuwanych książek.  
— Dlaczego nie puścisz im tego na ekranie? — zapytał Louis. — Mówiłeś, że masz w klasie to multimedialne coś.  
Harry po raz pierwszy usłyszał przewrócenie oczami w czyimś tonie.  
— To multimedialne coś to nie to samo, co kontakt z prawdziwymi mapami, Lou — odparł Liam, nie przerywając zbierania tomów z półki.  
— Mogłeś przynieść je sam — stwierdził Louis z irytacją. — Noga jeszcze mnie rwie, w ogóle nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z mojego cierpienia. I musiałeś wybrać, kurwa, najgrubsze jakie mają, co nie?  
Liam parsknął, chociaż brakowało w tym rozbawienia.  
— Sam jesteś sobie winien — powiedział surowo. — A koleś niosący czterdzieści atlasów na pewno nie wzbudziłby niczyich podejrzeń. Widzisz coś jeszcze zza nich? — zapytał niewinnie.  
Rozległo się szuranie, a potem stęknięcie.  
— Kurde, Lou!  
— Gdybym mógł to kopnąłbym cię mocniej.  
Liam nie odpowiedział i para przesunęła się dalej. Harry skulił się, przyciskając książkę mocniej do siebie, jakby chciał się za nią schować. Kolejne tomy zostały wyciągnięte z półki i teraz już tylko kilka kroków dzieliło mężczyzn od końca alejki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że szkolna biblioteka ma taki zapas atlasów. I nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle się tutaj _chował_. Przecież miał pełne prawo, żeby tutaj być; wszystko było czynne jeszcze grube trzy godziny, a on był jedynie zwykłym uczniem, który po prostu chciał odrobić pracę domową. W końcu zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ukradkiem wymsknie się z powrotem do swojego stolika. Wstał, krzywiąc się na lekko zdrętwiałe kolana i udało mu się zrobić jeden krok, zanim ponownie się zatrzymał.  
— Czujesz to? — zapytał nagle Louis.  
— Czuję co? — odparł Liam.  
Ku przerażeniu Harry’ego odgłos wyciąganych książek ustał. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
— Pachnie słodko — stwierdził Louis z lekkim zdziwieniem.   
Kolejna sekunda ciszy.  
— Zaczekaj tu chwilę — stwierdził Liam.  
Gdy pojawił się w przejściu, Harry spanikował. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze nosem i kichnął głośno, gdy kurz w końcu dał o sobie znać.  
Odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz ze zdziwionym nauczycielem.  
— Uch — stęknął i kichnął po raz kolejny. — Przep… — urwał, kichając ponownie.  
— Na zdrowie, Harry — powiedział Payne z rozbawieniem.  
— Dziękuuu… _apsik!_  
Liam zaczekał, aż Harry w końcu zapanuje nad własnymi rekcjami, zanim odezwał się ponownie.  
— Jeśli jesteś uczulony na kurz, to biblioteka nie jest dla ciebie raczej najlepszym miejscem.  
Harry pokręcił głową i otarł jedną ręką załzawione oczy.  
— Nie jestem uczulony — wykrztusił. — Chyba.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie — Harry nieco niezręcznie, a Liam wymownie i z uniesionymi brwiami.  
Harry zrobił kilka kroków w tył.  
— Będę szedł już — palnął i zaczerwienił się. — Mam pracę domową… um, do widzenia.  
Odwrócił się, nie czekając na odpowiedź nauczyciela. Miał szczery zamiar wrócenia prosto do swojego stolika, ale naprawdę nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem pomiędzy regały obok. Miał nadzieję, że to nagłe zatrzymywanie się w pół kroku nie wejdzie mu w nawyk; i tak wystarczająco często przewracał się sam z siebie, nie potrzebował kolejnych pospieszających go pchnięć od innych.  
Mrugnął i uchylił usta ze zdziwienia. Louis zamachał do niego wesoło, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
— Cześć, Harry — stwierdził, poprawiając trzymane w rękach atlasy.  
— Ych, dzień dobry, panu… — odparł Harry niepewnie, próbując ogarnąć wzrokiem wszystkie fakty.  
Louis uniósł brew. Znów oddychał szybko i głęboko, wpatrując się w Harry’ego uważnie.  
— Co ci mówiłem o tym całym panu, co? — zapytał. — Myślałem, że to już ustaliliśmy.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, przegrywając walkę z własnym zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
— Wybacz, panie Louis. — Rozszerzył oczy, czując, jak rumieniec spływa mu w dół na szyję i za kołnierzyk koszulki. — W sensie, Louis, wybacz Louis — poprawił się, dodając szeptem i na wydechu: — Jezu Chryste… — Spróbował ułożyć usta w normalny uśmiech. — Muszę iść — rzucił panicznie i odwrócił się.  
Kiedy siadał przy stoliku, przed oczami nadal miał uśmieszek Louisa i wesoły błysk w jego spojrzeniu. Zastawił się książkami. Usłyszał jednak ich wymianę zdań — standardowe _znacie się?_ , chociaż wypowiedziane dziwnie napiętym tonem, zanim głosy ścichły do szeptu.   
Miał ogromną nadzieję, że mężczyźni zignorują go przy wychodzeniu z biblioteki, i chociaż raz jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Harry jednak był słabym człowiekiem i nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed wyjrzeniem zza swojej barykady.   
Stosy atlasów niesione przez Louisa i Liama były w zasadzie równe; ten nauczyciela był odrobinę większy, ponieważ… ponieważ mężczyzna był silniejszy, wyższy i w ogóle, upomniał się Harry. Nie wątpił, że Louis również miał trochę siły — widział ten subtelny zarys bicepsów, okej, zwrócił na to uwagę, jak zrobiłby to każdy, normalny człowiek na jego miejscu, ale to Liam był… wyższy i potrafił unieść więcej.  
Louis zerknął na niego przez ramię i Harry błyskawicznie — chociaż i tak zbyt wolno — schował się za książką.  
Tak, właśnie tak, pomyślał tępo i wbił spojrzenie w tekst. Litery skakały mu przed oczami i Harry zastanawiał się, czy czasami nie zwariował, albo czy może umysł nie płatał mu jakichś dziwnych figli, zajebiście ubarwiając sytuację.   
Tak czy siak, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że już stawiał Louisa na piedestale, no ale, kurwa, _bez przesady._ To niemożliwe, żeby pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim, stos atlasów w ramionach mężczyzny zmniejszył się o ponad połowę.  
Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na tekście.  
 _Wojna, która miała miejsce w latach 1861—1865 w Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki, pomiędzy stanami wchodzącymi w skład…_ przeczytał _…pomiędzy stanami wchodzącymi w skład Stanów Zjednoczonych (tzw. Unią lub „Północą”) i… ten stos był, kurwa, większy od niego._  
Harry zatrzasnął książkę i poderwał się z krzesła. Chwycił swój plecak i ruszył do drzwi, zostawiając wszystkie skrupulatnie przyszykowane tomy na stoliku.  
Na pewno uda mu się znaleźć stronę, z której nikt jeszcze w szkole nie skorzystał.

* * *

Niall nie przestawał wiercić się na ławce i wymownie opatulać mocniej kurtką.  
— Naprawdę chciałem obejrzeć ten film — powiedział po raz piąty w przeciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut. — Ma zajebiste recenzje, a kto nie chciałby obejrzeć dinozaurów w 3D.  
— Pójdziemy jutro — zapewnił go Harry cierpliwie. — Sam chciałeś, żebym zabrał cię ze sobą, a pójście do kina jest jedną z lepszych wymówek dla wrócenia później do domu.  
— No tak — odparł Niall, opadając na oparcie ławki tylko po to, żeby po chwili znów pochylić się w przód i zawiercić. — Ale sądziłem, że będziemy chodzić po lesie. Przeżywać przygody! — krzyknął, unosząc ostentacyjnie dłoń w górę. — A nie siedzieć na ławce w parku i marznąć.  
Harry parsknął i zerknął na przyjaciela.  
— Mam przeczucie, że sam do nas przyjdzie, spokojnie.  
Niall wyciągnął przed siebie nogi z westchnięciem.  
— Przeczucie — zaszydził, chociaż w jego głosie brakowało jadu. — Powiedz mi lepiej, czy szukałeś czegoś o tych wilkach?  
Harry kiwnął głową, splatając ze sobą palce. Rozejrzał się po parku — na ich szczęście, nikogo poza nimi tutaj nie było.  
— Tak jak ci mówiłem, żyją w hierarchii. Samiec lub samica alfa im przewodzą, czasami jako para, czasami oddzielnie. Są bety, omegi i… um, to w zasadzie tyle. Żyją w stadach. — Wzruszył ramieniem. — Nie znalazłem niczego ciekawego o hodowlanych wilkach. Podobno są różne mieszanki, jedne mniej udane od innych, ale sporo osób uważa, że nie należy mieszać psa z wilkiem. Inna genetyka i te sprawy.  
Niall pokiwał głową.  
— Coś jeszcze?  
Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
— Serio chcesz posłuchać?  
Niall uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze.  
— Jasne, stary, widzę, że wkręcił cię temat. Mam nadzieję, że sprawa z nowym przyjacielem nie skończy się tragicznie, a nawet jeśli stanie na niczym, to tak czy siak, miło widzieć cię tak w coś zaangażowanym — umilkł na moment. — Chyba, że chcesz pogadać o twojej sytuacji w domu.  
Harry pokręcił szybko głową. Szturchnął przyjaciela ramieniem, przyciskając się do niego przez krótką chwilę.   
— Ale wiesz, że możesz, co nie? — powiedział Niall, obejmując Harry’ego.   
Harry przytaknął.  
— Dzięki, Ni — mruknął. — Ale naprawdę mam dość Bena na co dzień, żeby mówić o nim jeszcze po godzinach, kiedy nie muszę na niego patrzeć.  
— Może powinieneś pogadać z Gemmą, albo swoją…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Harry, odsuwając się. — Dobrze ją traktuje, tyle mi wystarczy.  
Niall spojrzał na niego smutno, ale nie odpowiedział, rozumiejąc o co chodzi; szturchnął go lekko i zapytał:  
— No to? Co jeszcze powiesz mi o wilkach?  
Więc Harry opowiedział o wszystkim, co wiedział, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że gestykuluje żywo dłońmi, a jego ton jest odrobinę wyższy i szybszy niż normalnie. Nie znalazł jednak jakoś strasznie dużo informacji, więc temat szybko się wyczerpał.  
— Najbardziej mnie zdziwiło, kiedy przeczytałem o atakach wilków na ludzi, co nie? Napisane było, że atakują najczęściej wtedy, gdy są zranione lub sprowokowane, bo podobno nie widzą w człowieku naturalnego zagrożenia. No a wtedy ten wilk był w pułapce, a nie zaatakował mnie.  
— Może nie miał sił — stwierdził Niall.  
Harry pokręcił powoli głową.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, potem zwiał raczej szybko pomimo rany.  
— Może więc jesteś jakimś urodzonym zaklinaczem wilków.  
Harry szturchnął przyjaciela, przewracając oczami.  
— Debil z ciebie, nie istnieje coś takiego.  
Niall poruszył wymownie brwiami.  
— Może będziesz pierwszym — szepnął podniośle. — Harry Styles, współczesny człowiek tańczący z wilkami.  
— Ha ha — mruknął Harry ponuro. — Bardzo zabawne.  
Następnych kilka minut przesiedzieli w ciszy. Niall machał głową w rytm własnej muzyki, a Harry wpatrywał się w krzaki przed sobą.  
— Ej, a co w ogóle jedzą wilki? — zapytał nagle blondyn.  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Mięso? — odparł niepewnie. — Polują raczej na jelenie i większą zwierzynę.  
Niall kiwnął głową.  
— A co z królikami?  
— Co z nimi?  
— No, jedzą je? — dopytał Niall z dziwnym ożywieniem.  
Harry parsknął.  
— Pewnie tak, to też w końcu mięso.  
Niall ponownie kiwnął głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany.  
— Świetnie, nie znoszę ich. Są bezużyteczne i nic nie robią.**  
Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Nie miałem pojęcia, że można mieć takie agresywne odczucia w stosunku do królików.  
Blondyn wzruszył ramieniem, ale jego mina nadal wyrażała satysfakcję i odrobinę determinacji.  
— Następnym razem powinieneś przynieść ze sobą jakieś mięsne przystawki — stwierdził, a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego prosząco. — Wiesz, jeśli się pospieszymy, to zdążymy na ostatni seans.  
Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. Rzucił ostatnie, nieco tęskne, spojrzenie krzakom — nie ruszyła się choćby jedna gałązka i nie rozległ się żaden szelest czy inny odgłos.  
— No dobra, chodź — powiedział, wstając. — Ale nie myśl sobie, że wyżebrzesz ode mnie popcorn w ramach zadośćuczynienia za to, że musiałeś marznąć.

* * *

Tej nocy Harry śnił o dinozaurach i półnagim Chrisie Prattcie na motorze. W połowie sen urwał się nagle, kompletnie zmieniając koncepcję. Harry siedział sam w ciemnościach; słyszał kroki, szelest jakby przewracanych kartek przeplatający się z cichym śmiechem. Wkrótce do wszystkiego dołączył odgłos przypominający drapanie, który szybko zmienił się w wycie. Z początku ciche, a potem coraz głośniejsze; w końcu hałas nasilił się do tego stopnia, że Harry we śnie zatkał uszy i spróbował zerwać się na równe nogi, żeby uciec jak najdalej od tego dźwięku i wtedy…  
Usiadł na łóżku, dysząc. Zamrugał, nie wiedząc, co go obudziło, i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że wycie ze snu nie ustało.  
Jakby tego było mało, zdawało się dobiegać z podwórka.   
Odrzucił kołdrę i wstał, ruszając do okna. Otworzył je na oścież i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Wycie urwało się jakby ktoś wyłączył je przyciskiem na pilocie. Harry wytężał wzrok, ale w ciemności widział jedynie ogólny zarys płotu i rosnących przy nim krzaków. Gdy zerknął w lewo, dostrzegł kawałek chodnika oświetlonego uliczną lampą.   
Stał tam, w całej swojej futrzanej okazałości, ten sam brązowy wilk z parku. Harry mrugnął i zwierzę zniknęło.  
Chłopak stał w oknie dopóty, dopóki nie zrobiło mu się na tyle zimno, że rozbudził się całkowicie. Zamknął je i wrócił do łóżka, opatulając się mocno kołdrą.  
Miał wrażenie, że już nie zaśnie, ale wkrótce powieki ponownie zaczęły mu ciążyć. Nadal jednak nie był do końca przekonany, czy to wszystko nie było zwyczajnie dziwnym snem. W tej chwili tylko to wydawało mu się jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem.

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jak powszenie wiadomo, w rzeczywistości Ni jest starszy od Harry’ego, ale załóżmy, że tutaj jest inaczej.  
> ** _rabbits, they’re pointless, do nothing_ — might be my fave Niall quote ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry właśnie kończył zamiatać, kiedy rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwoneczka nad drzwiami, obwieszczający nadejście kolejnego klienta. Odwrócił się, chcąc powiedzieć, że piekarnia była już zamknięta, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach, gdy zobaczył, kto dokładnie wszedł do środka.  
Oczywiście. Bo któż inny mógłby to być.  
— O, hej, Harry — powiedział Louis z uśmiechem. — Nie wiedziałem, że tutaj pracujesz.  
Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, zaciskając dłoń nieco mocniej na kijku od szczotki. Przesunął wzrokiem w dół ciała mężczyzny, na dłużej zatrzymując się na szortach, które kończyły się tuż nad kolanem. Louis był ubrany zdecydowanie zbyt lekko jak na marcowy, niedzielny poranek.  
— Um — wykrztusił w końcu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że milczał zdecydowanie zbyt długo. — Dorabiam sobie w weekendy.  
Louis kiwnął głową, a potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy zauważył ustawione na blatach stołów krzesła i ogólny brak klientów.  
— Och, jesteście już nieczynni? — zapytał. — Wybacz, pójdę gdzieś…  
— Nie! — przerwał mu Harry być może zbyt gwałtownie. — W sensie, podliczaniem kasy zajmuje się Barbara, ale jeszcze się do tego nie zabrała, więc… yyy, możesz sobie coś kupić, jeśli chcesz.  
— Świetnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i wszedł głębiej do wnętrza piekarni. — Możesz mi zrobić szybką herbatę na wynos?  
Harry kiwnął głową i pospieszył za ladę, gdzie znajdował się mały automat. Odstawił miotłę i zabrał się za przygotowywanie zamówienia.  
— Um, jakaś specjalna odmiana? — zapytał.  
— Yorkshire, jeśli macie. Bez cukru i z odrobiną mleka.  
Chwilę później herbata znajdowała się w kubku. Harry ostrożnie założył ochronne wieczko i przesunął napój w stronę Louisa. Wskazał ręką na półki za sobą.  
— Chcesz do tego jakiegoś pączka, czy coś?  
Louis pokręcił głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni szortów portfel.  
— Nah, śniadanie mam już za sobą, a nie jestem jakimś strasznie wielkim fanem słodkości — powiedział. — A przynajmniej nie tych wypiekanych — dodał z uśmieszkiem.  
Jezus, to było takie _tanie_ , a w żołądku Harry’ego i tak zatrzepotało całe stado motyli.   
Odkaszlnął lekko.  
— Um, w takim razie funt pięćdziesiąt, poproszę — mruknął.  
Louis podał mu banknot i Harry otworzył kasę, żeby wydać mu resztę. Następną decyzję podjął błyskawicznie, czując dziwny napływ odwagi. Kiedy mężczyzna wystawił dłoń, Harry położył na niej monety, niby przypadkiem przesuwając po skórze Louisa opuszkami palców. Robił to zdecydowanie zbyt wolniej niż było to konieczne (i żeby można było uznać to za przypadek; Harry Styles nie robił niczego na pół gwizdka). Potem spojrzał na Louisa spod rzęs i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który gwarantował stuprocentowe pojawienie się jednego z dołeczków w jego policzku.  
— A jakie słodkości lubisz? — zapytał niewinnie.  
Przybił sobie mentalną piątkę, gdy Louis jakby bezwolnie przełknął ślinę, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się na kącik ust Harry’ego; chłopak miał nadzieję, że Louis nie palnie czegoś w stylu: _te legalne._  
Tomlinson zupełnie go zaskoczył, odpowiadając pytaniem:  
— O której kończysz? Nie chciałbyś napić się ze mną herbaty? — Wrzucił monety do portfela i schował go ponownie w kieszeni. — Opowiedziałbyś mi jak Payno radzi sobie na lekcjach, bo jestem pewien, że zajebiście wszystko ubarwia w swoich sprawozdaniach.  
Harry zamrugał, nieco panicznie próbując znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. Zdecydowanie nie był gotowy… na co, tak w zasadzie? Do cholery jasnej, nie bał się podejść do dzikiego zwierzęcia — wypicie herbaty z Louisem na pewno nie okaże się gorsze od ryzykowania utratą jakiejś kończyny.  
Dlatego kiwnął głową i szybko zrobił sobie własną herbatę. Po chwili wychodzili już z piekarni i Harry spanikował po raz kolejny, próbując ogarnąć jakieś miejsce, gdzie mógłby zabrać Louisa.  
— Możemy się przejść — powiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem, widząc jego minę. — Pokażesz mi miasto; mówiąc szczerze to wiem jedynie, jak poprawnie dojechać do szkoły. Reszta nadal pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą.  
Harry zerknął na odkryte łydki mężczyzny i zadrżał mimowolnie pod swoją kurtką.  
— Nie będzie ci za zimno? — zapytał.  
Louis pokręcił głową. Wspomniał coś o gorącej krwi i Harry ugryzł się w język, żeby tego nie skomentować i nie rzucić jakiejś głupiej aluzji. Wziął głęboki oddech i poprowadził Louisa w dół ulicy.

* * *

Wszystko okazało się być o wiele gorsze. Harry wolałby zarobić łapą po twarzy niż tak dobrze bawić się w towarzystwie Louisa, ponieważ z tym pierwszym przynajmniej wiedział na czym stoi. Jedno uderzenie i po sprawie. Z tym drugim… no cóż, na dłuższą metę rezultat mógł okazać się o wiele bardziej skomplikowany i bolesny.  
Chodziło o to, że Harry był uczuciowy, miał siedemnaście lat i szybko się przywiązywał. A starszy, przystojny mężczyzna, który poświęcał mu swoją uwagę i z którym naprawdę miło spędzało się czas był niczym mieszanka wybuchowa i wystarczyły dwie godziny, aby Harry nie potrafił wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy.  
Dowiedział się, że Louis i Liam przyjaźnili się od dzieciństwa i przeprowadzili się tutaj, żeby zacząć przysłowiowe życie na własny rachunek. I to w zasadzie tyle, co udało mu się wyciągnąć, ponieważ mimo że zadawał subtelne — tak mu się zdawało, przynajmniej — pytania, Louis nie chciał opowiadać zbyt wiele o swojej przeszłości, czy nawet o tym, gdzie teraz pracował, czy co robił w wolnym czasie. Cóż, mówi się trudno. Sam Harry nie oszczędzał się zbytnio, opowiadając co nieco o sobie, czy wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa. Czarował, jak mógł najmocniej, mając cichą nadzieję, że Louis nie uzna go za jakiegoś dziwaka.  
— Jedno ci powiem, mały — powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy Harry skończył opowieść o tym, jak spędził trzy godziny na drzewie, z którego próbował zdjąć małego kociaka. — Co jak co, ale herbatę umiesz zrobić zajebistą.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się, jak Louis zdejmuje wieczko z papierowego kubka, żeby dopić napój do końca.  
— W połowie zawdzięczam to magii automatu w piekarni — stwierdził. — Pomyśl, jak musi smakować ta, którą robię ręcznie.  
Louis odsunął kubek od ust i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Jestem pewien, że smakuje cudownie — odparł. — Na pewno dajesz z siebie wszystko, hmm?  
Teraz Harry rozumiał narzekania Nialla na swoją bladą cerę i fakt, że doskonale widać było na niej rumieńce. Może Louis uzna to za wynik długiego przebywania na podwórku.  
— Staram się jak mogę — powiedział cicho.  
Uśmiech Louisa stracił nieco na swojej zadziorności, zamieniając się w coś bardziej szczerego. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczył brwi i żołądek Harry’ego zacisnął się nieprzyjemnie.  
— Muszę uciekać — powiedział mężczyzna, chowając ponownie urządzenie. — Dzięki za herbatę, wpadnę za tydzień po dolewkę.  
Harry pokiwał głową, mając nadzieję, że jego mina nie zdradza tego, jak zawiedziony się czuł.  
— Trzymam za słowo — stwierdził tylko.  
Louis posłał mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech i uniósł dłoń, zanim odwrócił się, żeby przejść przez ulicę. Wzrok Harry’ego jakby mimowolnie przesunął się w dół jego ciała, ponownie przyglądając się odsłoniętym łydkom.  
Zamrugał, marszcząc brwi i próbując przyjrzeć się uważniej, ale teraz mężczyzna prawie już biegł i po chwili zniknął w jednej z uliczek; jak na kogoś kto nie znał miasta, zdawał się wiedzieć doskonale gdzie ma iść, pomyślał Harry i zmarszczył brwi mocniej. Mógłby też przysiąc, że na nodze Louisa widniała czerwona szrama lub blizna.   
Potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej przed siebie.  
Spacer z Louisem spowodował, że do domu miał o wiele dalej niż normalnie i zanim dotarł do znajomego osiedla minęło prawie czterdzieści minut. Po drodze mijał park i zerknął w jego głąb mimowolnie. Biegały po nim dzieciaki — niektóre rzucały chleb kaczkom, które zdążyły już zadomowić się w małym stawie, lub dokarmiały gołębie; rodzice siedzieli na ławkach, obserwując swoje pociechy lub przechadzali się po alejkach.  
Zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy. Wszedł do jednego ze sklepów i za zarobione napiwki kupił trochę króliczego mięsa. W domu szybko pokroił je na drobniejsze kawałki i schował do dolnej szuflady lodówki.   
Skończył akurat na chwilę przed tym, gdy mama i Gemma wróciły z ostatnich zakupów z okazji przeprowadzki jego siostry do Londynu. Harry poczuł się dziwnie winny, że zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że Gemma wyjeżdżała już jutro popołudniu i kiedy on wróci po szkole do domu, nie będzie jej tutaj, i nie wróci aż do świąt.  
Dlatego resztę dnia spędził razem z nimi, ale nawet poczucie winy nie skłoniło go do rezygnacji ze swojego planu, który polegał na cichym wymknięciu się pod osłoną nocy. Kiedy miał pewność, że mama i Gemma śpią już w swoich łóżkach — miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie rozejdą się do własnych sypialni, zbyt podekscytowane (i smutne, jeśli chodziło o jego mamę), żeby zasnąć — zszedł po cichu na dół.  
Wyjął pokrojone mięso, krzywiąc się na głośny stukot plastikowej szuflady, i na palcach wyszedł na korytarz. Naciągnął swoje trampki i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi domu. Z bijącym sercem czekał na wrzask mamy, każący mu wracać do łóżka, ale po ciągnącej się w nieskończoność minucie nic takiego nie nadeszło. Dlatego przeszedł przez próg i zamknął drzwi za sobą.  
Odetchnął i — trzymając głowę nisko — przeszedł przez podwórko, puszczając się biegiem dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazł się na chodniku.   
Dziesięć minut później znajdował się już w opustoszałym parku. Rozglądając się uważnie, szybko pokonał drogę do ukrytej w cieni ławki. Usiadł na niej, torebkę z mięsem położył obok i… Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując przekonać samego siebie, że to co robił, było całkowicie normalne. Prawda była taka, że bazował praktycznie na niczym. Jedyne, co wiedział, to fakt, że wilk pojawił się później pod jego domem; miał nadzieję, że wcześniej nie przyszedł do parku z powodu Nialla.  
Nie, żeby nie chciał zabierać ze sobą przyjaciela na te tajemnicze i szalone wyprawy, ale jeśli obecność blondyna znaczyła, że wilk się nie pojawi… cóż, wyjście z sytuacji nasuwało się samo.  
Harry pochylił się i oparł łokcie na kolanach; splótł ze sobą palce, zwieszając dłonie pomiędzy nogami. Jeśli był w czymś dobry, to w czekaniu. Zdecydowanie wolał robić to niż włóczyć się po lasach i ryzykować wpadnięcie w jakąś pułapkę.  
Drgnął, gdy usłyszał szelest i wyprostował się, nasłuchując uważniej. To, co chwilę później wyszło z krzaków, nie było wilkiem, a jedynie zwykłym psem. A może _aż_ psem, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że zwierzę węszyło uparcie, wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Podeszło bliżej, trzymając nos przy ziemi — wyraźnie kierowało się w stronę torebki z mięsem.  
Harry wyciągnął mniejszy kawałek i odrzucił go w bok. Pies pomknął w tamtym kierunku niczym strzała, ale po sekundzie wrócił, w nadziei, że uda mu się wyżebrać następny. Tym razem jednak, Harry wycelował w krzaki przed sobą. Pies wskoczył w nie i praktycznie od razu rozległ się piskliwy odgłos skamlenia. Zwierzę wyskoczyło jak oparzone z powrotem na alejkę i pognało w ciemność, praktycznie ciągnąc brzuchem po ziemi i jazgocząc nieprzerwanie.  
Harry próbował nie cieszyć się ze strachu i cierpienia niewinnego zwierzęcia, ale trudno było mu powstrzymać podekscytowanie, kiedy na scenę wkroczył znajomy wilk. Tym razem nie zatrzymał się na skraju przejścia. Nie warczał ani nie obserwował Harry’ego zbyt czujnie, od razu podchodząc do ławki, na której siedział chłopak. Usiadł na tyle blisko, że Harry mógł poczuć bijące od niego ciepło i dostrzec zaplątane w futro liście i gałązki. Nawet w tej pozycji był wyższy od Harry’ego, który mimo wszystko odchylił się instynktownie, z dala od masywnego cielska.  
— Um, przyniosłem ci coś — stęknął niepewnie, macając dłonią w poszukiwaniu torebki. Jakimś cudem wyciągnął z niej kilka kawałków mięsa i rzucił je wilkowi pod łapy. — To królik.  
Zwierzę przekrzywiło łeb, a potem zniżyło go, nadal wpatrując się w Harry'ego; dopiero po chwili wilk spuścił wzrok i zaczął obwąchiwać kawałki mięsa. Kiedy Harry pomyślał już, że wilk tego nie zje, ten otworzył pysk i połknął wszystko naraz i — jak się zdawało — w całości.  
Wyprostował się i wbił spojrzenie w torebkę. Harry natychmiast rzucił mu następne kawałki, które wilk również zjadł, ale za trzecim razem zawarczał cicho, zanim Harry miał szansę rzucić mu kolejne. Podsunął się bliżej i wysunął jęzor, dysząc.  
Harry wziął drżący oddech. Wiedział, że to zrobi; nawet tak krótkie przebywanie z dzikim zwierzęciem — które zdawało się nie stwarzać żadnego zagrożenia — nadszarpnęło jego instynkty przetrwania.  
Chwycił największy z kawałków pomiędzy dwa palce i uniósł go na wysokość pyska. Długi język wysunął się, a szczęki rozchyliły mocniej — ostre zęby zacisnęły się sekundę później na mięsie i Harry przestał oddychać. Rozluźnił uścisk palców.  
Po chwili królik znajdował się w żołądku zwierzęcia, a Harry nadal miał dłoń w całości. Nie potrafił się jednak zmusić do opuszczenia jej. Nie kiedy wilk zamknął pysk i przycisnął chłodny, wilgotny nos do jej wnętrza. Harry sapnął, gdy zwierzę schyliło łeb w niemym zaproszeniu. Przesunął drżące palce w górę, wsuwając je w gęste futro. Wilk pozwolił mu na to, unosząc nieco łeb, jakby lgnął do niepewnego dotyku.  
Po chwili odsunął się, wysuwając przy tym ponownie jęzor, i polizał spód dłoni Harry’ego. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął po kolejne kawałki mięsa.  
— Nikt mi teraz nie uwierzy, kiedy powiem, że wolę koty od psów — powiedział, kiedy wilk zjadł swoją porcję.  
Zwierzę warknęło i Harry ponownie się zaśmiał. Nie był pewien, co mogło wilka bardziej urazić — porównanie do psa czy to wyznanie kociej miłości.  
Harry ułożył ostatnie kawałki mięsa na dłoni i wystawił ją przed siebie. Wilk ostrożnie zgarnął mięso językiem, zadrapując ostrymi kłami skórę.  
— To i tak nic — sapnął Harry. — Nikt mi nie uwierzy, że cię karmiłem i sam nie zostałem zjedzony.  
Wilk mlasnął ze smakiem w odpowiedzi.

* * *

Niall wyglądał na dziwnie smutnego, gdy Harry skończył opowiadać mu swoją nocną przygodę.  
— Więc twierdzisz, że nie przyszedł bo ja tam byłem? — zapytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Na to wygląda — odparł. — Może nie znał twojego zapachu i się bał.  
— A z twoim jest już strasznie zaznajomiony, co nie? — Niall szturchnął go lekko. — Dobrze przynajmniej, że karmiłeś go królikiem. Cieszę się, że moja nauka nie poszła w las.  
— Cała ta sprawa trochę mi śmierdzi, mimo wszystko — stwierdził Harry zamyślony, ignorując ostatnią uwagę. — To trochę… dziwne, że ten wilk jest aż tak nadzwyczajnie bystry.  
Niall nie odpowiedział, w milczeniu obserwując kręcących się po korytarzu uczniów. Parsknął nagle pod nosem, a potem zaczął śmiać się w głos.  
Harry uniósł na niego pytająco brew.  
— Nic takiego. — Blondyn machnął ręką, nadal się szczerząc. — Może trafiłeś na jakiś wyjątkowo cwany okaz wilkołaka.  
Harry przewrócił oczami, wzdychając cierpiętniczo.  
— Bardzo zabawne, możesz wsadzić sobie takie rady, wiesz?  
— No co? — parsknął Niall. — Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby na jakiegoś trafić, to chyba tylko ty.  
— One istnieją tylko w bajkach, Ni — stwierdził Harry zmęczonym głosem.  
Niall mrugnął i wzruszył lekko ramieniem.  
— Może powinieneś zapytać swojego nowego psiego znajomego — stwierdził wesoło. — Bo mam dziwne wrażenie, że tak czy siak, cała ta sprawa ugryzie cię jeszcze porządnie w tyłek.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, decydując się zignorować kpiący ton przyjaciela. Położył głowę na ramionach i stłumił ziewnięcie. Wrócił do domu dość późno i nie mógł powiedzieć, że jakoś strasznie się wyspał.  
 _Wilkołaki_ pomyślał i parsknął pod nosem. Poczuł poruszenie i spojrzał w bok.  
— Muszę skoczyć do łazienki — powiedział Niall, już ruszając w dół korytarza. — Zerknij na moje rzeczy, co?   
Harry kiwnął mu głową, obserwując jak przyjaciel znika za zakrętem. Sekundę później Harry grzebał już w swoim plecaku; wyciągnął z niego dziennik i sprawdził kalendarz.  
Najbliższa pełnia wypadała za dwa tyg… zatrzasnął książkę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił. Schował ją do plecaka gwałtowniej niż to było konieczne. Harry może i był łatwowierny, ale bez przesady… już parę ładnych lat temu przestał wierzyć w Świętego Mikołaja, krasnoludki i inne tego typu fantazje, którymi rodzice karmili swoje małoletnie pociechy.   
Mimo wszystko, wampiry i duchy były powodem, dla którego do dzisiaj niezbyt przepadał za ciemnością… przeczesał włosy palcami, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu nad własnym idiotyzmem.  
Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego te straszniejsze wierzenia zostawały w ludzkiej podświadomości zdecydowanie dłużej, ale… _wilkołaki_ , też mi coś. Niall nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym w ogóle mówił.

CDN


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lekki schemat, ale niektórych rzeczy nie da się w tego rodzaju fickach przeskoczyć, a ja jestem skrytą fanką bohaterstwa w uzasadnionych okolicznościach ;3.

Harry był absolutnie pewien trzech rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Internet był istną kopalnią wiedzy na temat wilkołaków. Po drugie, myśl, że zwariował, poszukując na ten temat informacji, bladła w porównaniu z tą, gdzie zaczynał sądzić, iż jego tajemniczy wilk naprawdę mógł być istotą nadprzyrodzoną i nie do końca tylko zwierzęcą. Po trzecie, wreszcie, był odrobinę zażenowany faktem, że jednym z jego źródeł była zmierzchowa saga. I kiedy tak się nad tym zastanawiał, okazała się być jednym z tych najfajniejszych.   
To nie jego wina, serio, zawsze bardziej pociągał go Jacob niż Edward, a kto nigdy nie fantazjował na temat tak przygodowego romansu, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem. Najgorsze — a może najlepsze — było w tym wszystkim to, że najwyraźniej jego cicha fantazja zaczynała powoli nabierać rzeczywistych kształtów.  
Przygryzł końcówkę długopisu, wpatrując się w zapisaną kartkę w dzienniku. Tabelka, którą wcześniej narysował, nabierała treści w zatrważającym tempie. Lewą kolumnę zatytułował dość dosadnie — **WILKOŁAKI** , a prawą — po chwili wahania — **MÓJ WILK**. Ostatnie pół godziny spędził na zapisywaniu i porównywaniu wszystkiego.  
Pierwszy podpunkt mówił o pełni i tutaj nawet nie musiał się zastanawiać, wpisując od razu comiesięczny cykl przemiany po lewej stronie. Po prawej zaznaczył, że jeśli jego wilk nie był tylko wilkiem, mógł przemieniać się w „dowolnym” momencie (stąd aluzja do Zmierzchu; nie miał jednak pojęcia, czy z dowolną przemianą wiązały się jakieś inne konsekwencje, dlatego wziął to w cudzysłów). Kolejny podpunkt odnosił się do wyglądu. Najczęściej powtarzającym się motywem była kreatura, składająca się z dziwnej mieszanki zwierzęco-ludzkiej: wysoka, futrzasta (lub też nie), przerażająca i chodząca na dwóch łapach. Nie potrafiąca za bardzo kontrolować swojej człowieczej strony podczas przemiany. Były też inne wersje — ludzie z wilczo-podobnymi rysami twarzy, jak i normalne wilki, może nieco większe i bardziej majestatyczne od tych pospolitych. Ostatnie zdanie podkreślił i narysował strzałkę do prawej kolumny.  
Podczas swoich poszukiwań natrafił też na sposoby zabicia wilkołaka. Najpowszechniejszym motywem były wytopione ze srebra kule, chociaż niektóre legendy twierdziły, że srebro mogło jedynie przemienić wilkołaka z powrotem w człowieka, a nie zabić. Tak, czy siak, wszystkie były zgodne co do tego, że ten jeden metal ranił wilczą formę. Harry zawahał się, trzymając długopis nad prawą kolumną, a potem dopisał: **wytopiona ze srebra??? pułapka w lesie**.   
Kolejne informacje były nieco bardziej ogólne — jeśli jego wilk nie był tylko wilkiem, będąc człowiekiem posiadał siłę przekraczającą możliwości zwyczajnego człowieka i miał wyostrzone zmysły. Najwyraźniej popularnością cieszyło się też stwierdzenie, że ludzka forma wilkołaka była najczęściej bardzo… atrakcyjna fizycznie.  
I tutaj wszystko zaczynało robić się jeszcze bardziej szalone, przekraczając wszelkie dopuszczalne normy. Ponieważ, kiedy Harry wypisał już te wszystkie informacje, logiczne było to, że zaczął zastanawiać się, kto mógł być tym wilkołakiem.  
A na kogo trafił dzień po pierwszym spotkaniu wilka, kto zdawał się dyszeć, gdy tylko znajdował się w towarzystwie Harry’ego, kto rzucał komentarze na temat słodkiego zapachu i kto, kurwa, kulał przez kilka dni. Kto był zdecydowanie bardzo atrakcyjny fizycznie.  
— No jasne — wymamrotał Harry do siebie, stukając nerwowo długopisem o biurko. — Jasne, cholera, jak słońce.  
Wszystko było zdecydowanie zbyt proste jak na tak supernaturalną zagadkę, która nie przydarzała się normalnym ludziom. Pocieszał się tym, że rozwiązanie jej zajęło mu niecałe dwa tygodnie i nie bujał się nieporadnie jak Bella, która nawet po tym, jak Jacob nabrał mięśni, nie potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch. Chodziła z wampirem, na Boga, wilkołaki nie były chyba aż tak…  
Harry zesztywniał, gdy w jego umyśle zapaliło się czerwone światełko. Jeśli ten wilk naprawdę okaże się czymś więcej, to czy to znaczyło, że istniały też inne stwory? Mimowolnie zerknął na swoje łóżko i spuścił wzrok niżej na podłogę, a sekundę później zapalił lampkę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z ciemności, jakie zapadły w pokoju. Wsunął obie dłonie we włosy i potargał je, odsuwając później grzywkę na bok. Wziął głęboki oddech i przysunął bliżej siebie laptopa.  
Przez moment trzymał palce nad klawiaturą, aż w końcu opuścił je, wystukując szybko:  
 _Louis Tomlinson_  
Poklepał się mentalnie po plecach, gratulując sobie samozaparcia; naprawdę długo się powstrzymywał przed wygooglowaniem mężczyzny. I jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie. Nie znalazł niczego specjalnego — Louis nie miał nawet konta na facebooku, a przynajmniej Harry nie potrafił go odnaleźć. Nie było go na Twitterze, ani Instagramie, czy nawet w zakładce z grafiką. Znalazł miliard innych Louisów, ale nie tego jednego. Zrezygnowany, wpisał imię Liama, ale tutaj też się zawiódł — poza odnośnikiem do strony szkoły, gdzie znajdowała się informacja o zmianie nauczyciela, nie znalazł niczego ciekawego. Z westchnięciem wrócił do poprzedniego ekranu i zjechał w dół, przechodząc na następną stronę googli, ale to pachniało zbytnią desperacją nawet jak na niego.  
Wyczyścił pole wyszukiwania i wpisał jeszcze raz _Louis Tomlinson_ po chwili dodając _i Liam Payne_.  
Na dole pojawiły się dwa zupełnie nowe linki — pierwszy przerzucił go do starego artykułu zatytułowanego: **DWÓJKA ZAGINIONYCH CHŁOPCÓW CUDEM ODNALEZIONA**. Pochylił się i zaczął czytać, a kula w jego żołądku rosła coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym słowem. Nazwiska mężczyzn pojawiały się w artykule tylko raz, ale w rogu strony znajdowały się zdjęcia, które najwyraźniej wzięto ze starych albumów szkolnych. Nie można było mówić tutaj o pomyłce — nie mogli zmienić się aż tak strasznie, uznał Harry, wpatrując się w młodego Louisa, który nie wiedział jeszcze, że za kilka miesięcy jego rodzina zostanie wymordowana.   
Najwyraźniej rodziny Louisa i Liama były sobie takie bliskie, że ich domy znajdowały się na jednym podwórku — artykuł nie podawał zbytnich szczegółów dotyczących samego sposobu zabicia ofiar (nie, żeby Harry jakoś strasznie chciał o tym czytać), ale sądząc po jednoznacznych zdjęciach i relacjach sąsiadów, była to jedna z okrutniejszych zbrodni w dziejach całego miasteczka.   
Sami chłopcy zostali odnalezieni na obrzeżach lasu cały tydzień później. Nadzy, zmarznięci, ale żywi, wyszli po prostu na jezdnię i — według informacji człowieka, który natrafił na nich w drodze do pracy — szli poboczem, trzymając się przez cały czas za ręce.   
Artykuł kończył się wiadomością, że chłopcy znajdują się pod opieką lekarzy, a prokuratora bada sprawę. Ocalała rodzina była proszona o kontakt.  
Harry potarł twarz — teraz przynajmniej rozumiał, dlaczego Louis nie chciał mówić nic o sobie. Zamknął artykuł i kliknął w drugi link. Strona, która się otworzyła, była forum, na które można było dostać się tylko poprzez osobiste zaproszenie jednego z adminów. Było dość proste w wyglądzie, a sam tytuł dość niepozorny, ale w kontekście całych tych poszukiwań, nabierał całkowicie nowego znaczenia:  
 **Łowiectwo mamy we krwi — forum zrzeszające łowców i myśliwych z całej Anglii.**  
Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Harry’ego i chłopak z trzaskiem zamknął laptopa, odsuwając się od biurka. Nie ruszał się, próbując ogarnąć wszystko myślami, ale nie miał na to wiele czasu, bo z dołu dobiegł głos jego mamy:  
— Harry! Niall już tu jest!  
Przez chwilę Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Niall tu był — zazwyczaj, gdy przychodził bez zapowiedzi, po prostu wchodził na górę, żeby ot tak ogłosić swoje przybycie zaskoczonemu Harry’emu. Uderzył się nagle w czoło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jaki dziś był dzień.  
Ostatni piątek miesiąca, no tak. Czas na wielką rozgrywkę szkolnej drużyny.  
— Chodź, kretynie, bo nam zajmą najlepsze miejsca! — krzyknął nagle Niall, a potem jego głos ścichł nieco, ale Harry i tak doskonale wiedział co mówi jego przyjaciel. — Dzięki, ciociu Anne, pewnie, że weźmiemy trochę jedzenia ze sobą.  
Pokręcił głową i schował dziennik do szuflady, a potem skierował się do szafy, z której wyciągnął swój najgrubszy sweter. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę laptopa i obrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z pokoju.

* * *

W drodze na stadion Harry podzielił się z Niallem swoim odkryciem i szczegółowo opisał wszystkie różnice pomiędzy jego wilkiem a wilkołakami. Blondyn nie wydawał się być pod wielkim wrażeniem.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że się zgrywałem, co nie? — zapytał, kiedy zajęli już swoje miejsca na trybunach.  
Harry spróbował ukryć zażenowanie, ale nie do końca mu się to udało.  
— To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że cała sprawa jest podejrzana — odparł. — Wilkołactwo jest tak samo dobrym wyjaśnieniem jak każde inne.  
Niall nie wyglądał na zbytnio przekonanego, ale nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na rozpoczynającym się właśnie meczu. Harry westchnął i schował dłonie w rękawach swetra, żałując nieco, że nie zabrał ze sobą kurtki. Gdyby nie to, że za obecność na wszystkich meczach w semestrze, nauczyciel podwyższał im oceny, Harry nie przyszedłby tutaj nawet gdyby mu zapłacono. Nie miał zbyt dobrych kontaktów ze szkolną drużyną piłki nożnej, której członkowie lubili dopieszczać swoją kruchą męskość, codziennie znęcając się nad słabszymi. Harry nie pamiętał dnia, w którym jeden z nich nie zaszczycił go jakąś wyszukaną obelgą, popchnięciem czy uderzeniem.  
Pocieszając się tym, że musiał tu spędzać tylko półtorej godziny w miesiącu, wyciągnął swój telefon i odpalił jedną z gier, ignorując wiwaty ludzi dookoła niego. Po dwudziestu minutach palce ścierpły mu do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił na czas stuknąć w ekran i po kolejnej przegranej rundzie schował telefon ponownie do kieszeni. Potarł o siebie dłonie i chuchnął w nie, próbując się rozgrzać. Rozejrzał się z lekkim znudzeniem — Niall podrygiwał na swoim miejscu, zupełnie nie zwracając na niego uwagi, gdy dyskutował o szansach na wygraną z kolesiem, którego Harry kompletnie nie kojarzył. Spojrzał przed siebie, drżąc lekko na widok odsłoniętych nóg piłkarzy — zdecydowanie urodził się na nieodpowiedniej półkuli, biorąc pod uwagę jego niechęć do zimna — a potem obrzucił spojrzeniem miejsca, które zazwyczaj zajmowali nauczyciele. Wyprostował się, dostrzegając dwie znajome twarze wśród małej grupki stojącej na krawędzi boiska. Z pewnością nikogo nie dziwił fakt, że Liam przyprowadził Louisa na mecz — było tu tak samo dużo postronnych widzów, co uczniów i rodziców — ale ich zachowanie zdecydowanie wykraczało poza przyjęte normy kadry nauczycielskiej. A przynajmniej tak uważał Harry, obserwując, jak Liam unosi butelkę wody do ust i pociąga solidny łyk. Louis wskazywał na kogoś w tłumie grających uczniów, więc nie widział, jak jego towarzysz odsuwa butelkę i — zamiast zakręcić ją jak każdy normalny człowiek — unosi ją nad jego głowę i wylewa na nią całą zawartość.  
Harry mimowolnie rejestrował wszystkie najmniejsze szczegóły, żeby móc wykorzystać je później. Zarumienił się straszliwie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich myśli, ale za nic w świecie nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od mokrego Louisa. Koszulka mężczyzny przylgnęła do jego ciała, uwydatniając smukłą, umięśnioną sylwetkę, i Harry poczuł, że rozgrzewa się pomimo panującego zimna.  
Odwrócił wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis naciągnął na siebie bluzę po tym, jak jowialnie uderzył Liama w ramię, mówiąc coś do niego.   
Przez resztę czasu próbował skupić się na meczu, ale jego myśli wirowały, niczym nie skrępowane; zastanawiał się, na przykład, czy Louis byłby w stanie podnieść go jedną ręką lub jak długo utrzymałby się ślad po ugryzieniu tych ostrych, białych zębów. Chwilę zajęło mu zrozumienie, że od jakiejś minuty znów wpatruje się w mężczyznę i nie byłoby to wcale znowu takie straszne, gdyby nie fakt, że Louis patrzył również na niego. W zasadzie to uśmiechał się i właśnie unosił dłoń w pozdrowieniu. Harry drgnął, a jego ręka wystrzeliła samoczynnie do góry, poruszając się sztywno na boki.  
Opuścił ją, wsuwając pomiędzy swoje kolana. Jezu, miał nadzieję, że Louis nie uzna go za jakiegoś idiotę.  
Ktoś szturchnął go mocno i Harry syknął na odczucie ostrego łokcia wbijającego się mu pomiędzy żebra.  
— Co jest? — zapytał, zerkając w bok.  
Niall uniósł na niego brew.  
— Mecz się skończył, jakbyś nie zauważył — powiedział, wskazując głową na boisko, na którym piłkarze wymieniali się właśnie koszulkami. — Pytałem, czy nie chcesz iść do pubu. Brat dziewczyny Zayna jest tam barmanem, więc może uda nam się dostać jakieś piwa.  
— Zayna? — mruknął Harry, pocierając bolące miejsce; dosłownie czuł kwitnący już tam siniak.  
Niall odchylił się do tyłu, ukazując kolesia, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał.  
— Hej, miło poznać. — Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Harry’ego. — Zayn jestem.  
Harry przyjął uścisk, również się przedstawiając, a potem zwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
— Muszę zapytać mamy.  
— Na pewno się zgodzi — stwierdził Niall wesoło, wstając. — Chodź, zanim tutaj zamarzniesz, jesteś cały czerwony.  
Harry nie skomentował faktu, że wcale nie był zarumieniony z powodu zimna, i podniósł się posłusznie, ruszając za nimi. Napisał wiadomość do mamy z pytaniem o pozwolenie; jakaś część niego miała nadzieję, że jej nie otrzyma — Harry wolał spędzić wieczór na szukaniu kolejnych argumentów potwierdzających jego tezę niż na siedzeniu w pubie i udawaniu, że interesuje go piłka nożna. Jednak mama odpisała, że, oczywiście, może iść spotkać się z przyjaciółmi i niech tylko da jej znać, jeśli zdecyduje się nocować u Nialla.  
Wpatrywał się w _baw się dobrze kochanie x_ i próbował nie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy w ich domu był teraz Ben.  
Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później znajdowali się na miejscu, a kolejne czterdzieści minut i dwa piwa później, Harry uznał, że całkiem dobrze się bawił. Zayn okazał się być nieco cichym i na początku nieśmiałym typem, ale żarty miał cięte i trafne, przez co Niall wybuchał co chwila śmiechem, a Harry dołączał do niego ze swoim chichotem. Nie bardzo miał inny wybór; nikt normalny nie potrafiłby oprzeć się urokowi rozbawionego Irlandczyka.  
— Hej — powiedział nagle Zayn, prostując się. — Czy to nie ten koleś, który ciągle łazi za tym nowym nauczycielem geografii?  
Harry błyskawicznie obrócił głowę w stronę wejścia i coś głośno strzeliło mu w karku.  
— No, to on — odparł Niall. — Myślicie, że są razem?  
— Nie — oznajmił Harry natychmiast, marszcząc brwi. Zmusił się od oderwania od Louisa wzroku i nie śledzenia go, kiedy ten szedł w stronę baru. — Nie są.  
Czuł na sobie spojrzenia obu chłopców, ale zignorował je, przysysając się do swojego piwa. Wkrótce rozmowa znów zeszła na temat dzisiejszego meczu i umysł Harry’ego wyłączył się, podążając własnymi ścieżkami. Louisowymi ścieżkami, pomyślał chłopak i zachichotał pod nosem, kiwając Niallowi i Zaynowi głową, gdy ci stwierdzili, że idą zagrać w rzutki. Harry nie miał ochoty ruszać się ze swojego miejsca, mimowolnie próbując odnaleźć w tłumie ludzi Louisa.   
Był pewien, że z wilkołaczymi zmysłami udałoby mu się to zrobić bez problemu. Wydął smutno wargi i sięgnął w stronę kufla Zayn, który nadal był w połowie pełny. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie będzie zły, że Harry wypił jego piwo. Najwyżej powie, że nie chciał, aby się rozgazowało. Kiwnął sobie głową z aprobatą i kiedy je skończył, jego przepełniony pęcherz dał o sobie znać pełną parą.   
Zayn i Niall nadal grali w rzutki, chichocząc pomiędzy sobą, a Harry — tylko lekko się zataczając — ruszył w kierunku toalet. Wszystkie pisuary były zajęte, więc skorzystał z jednej z kabin; podczas mycia rąk wpatrywał się uważnie w swoje odbicie i widząc to mętne, błyszczące spojrzenie, zachichotał i wyszczerzył się.  
— Jesteś trochę pijany, Styles — wymruczał do siebie z uśmiechem. — Trochę troszeczkę.  
Wytarł ręce o spodnie i wyszedł z toalety. Był już przy końcu małego korytarzyka, kiedy drzwi prowadzące do pubu otworzyły się i Harry cofnął się, lekko zaskoczony. Nieznajomy mężczyzna obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem.  
— Hej, kolego — powiedział, unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu.  
Harry przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, podświadomie uznając, że nie podoba mu się ten typ.  
— Um, hej — odparł; zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi. — Przepraszam, czy mógłbym…  
Mężczyzna zagrodził mu drogę.  
— Co taki młodziak jak ty, robi tu całkiem sam? — zapytał i Harry skrzywił się. — Nie potrzebujesz kogoś, żeby odprowadził cię do domu?  
Harry pokręcił głową tak gwałtownie, że aż poczuł mdłości.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Mój przyjaciel na mnie czeka…  
— Zaczeka jeszcze chwilę — przerwał mu nieznajomy, zbliżając się.   
Harry w odpowiedzi cofnął się, dopóki jego plecy nie uderzyły o ścianę. Zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu; mężczyzna zrobił jeden, długi krok i znalazł się tuż przy nim. Nachylił się, opierając dłoń koło głowy Harry’ego.  
— To w takim razie może chcesz wpaść do mnie? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku. — Mam duże mieszkanie, nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał przez _długi_ czas.  
Harry czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna kołatać w klatce piersiowej, a nogi drżeć. Nawet na trzeźwo nie byłby w stanie wyrwać się z tej pułapki, a teraz — podpity i jeszcze bardziej nieskoordynowany — mógł liczyć tylko na cud.  
Który zjawił się pod postacią księcia z bajki, ponieważ czasami los Harry’ego jednak się nad nim litował. Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się, a nieznajomy mężczyzna zerknął za siebie, Harry wykorzystał okazję, aby przesunąć się w bok. Był już prawie wolny, gdy nagle na jego nadgarstku zacisnęła się dłoń.  
Szarpnął się i tyle wystarczyło, aby jego książę nabrał podejrzeń.  
— Co tu się dzieje?   
Harry będzie musiał pamiętać, aby później zawstydzić się na te wszystkie swoje myśli, ale teraz naprawdę jedyne, co był w stanie czuć, to obezwładniająca ulga. Louis zrobił krok w przód, patrząc na nich uważnie.  
— Nic — powiedział nieznajomy, próbując przyciągnąć Harry’ego do siebie. — Już sobie idziemy.  
— Nie — sapnął Harry, wpatrując się w Louisa; spróbował się wyszarpać, ale uścisk nasilił się do granicy bólu, i chłopak skrzywił się mimowolnie. — Nie chcę nigdzie z nim iść.  
Louis kiwnął głową, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na nieznajomego i coś w jego twarzy… zmieniło się. Było to fascynujące, podniecające i przerażające jednocześnie. Jego wzrok nabrał twardości, a górna warga uniosła się.  
— Słyszałeś, co powiedział — oznajmił, podchodząc bliżej. — Puszczaj go.  
— Bo co mi zrobisz? — parsknął mężczyzna, mierząc Louisa wzrokiem.  
Louis jedynie przekrzywił głowę i zrobił kolejny krok; mimo że musiał odrobinę unosić głowę, aby móc spojrzeć nieznajomemu w oczy, i tak w jakiś dziwny sposób zdawał się nad nim górować. Później Harry zrzuci to wszystko na alkohol, ale przez jeden ułamek sekundy był pewny, że słyszy niskie warczenie dobiegające z gardła Louisa.  
W następnej chwili mrugnął i zdał sobie sprawę, że był wolny, a nieznajomy mężczyzna osuwa się po ścianie na podłogę. Nie był nieprzytomny, ale wpatrywał się w Louisa rozszerzonymi oczami, trzymając się za splot słoneczny.  
Sam Louis skupiał się na Harrym, co chłopak zrozumiał dopiero kiedy ten zamachał mu przed twarzą. Zamrugał i spojrzał na Louisa.  
— He? — stęknął niemrawo.  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Louis, delikatnie przesuwając dłonią nad jego ramieniem, ale nie dotykając go.  
Harry kiwnął głową, a potem nią pokręcił.  
— Przewietrzyłbym się — przyznał w końcu.  
Louis bez słowa złapał go za nadgarstek — dotyk był delikatny, zupełnie inny od tego sprzed kilku chwil — i Harry pozwolił się wyprowadzić na zewnątrz, zupełnie ignorując ludzi, pomiędzy którymi lawirował. Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad tym, czy Niall może go dostrzec.  
Na powietrzu poczuł się odrobinę lepiej i kiedy w końcu znów zaczął normalnie oddychać, spojrzał na Louisa.  
— Dziękuję — wymamrotał. — Um, za ratunek?  
Louis posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie, ale kiwnął głową.  
— Spoko — odparł. — Zawsze do usług. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i wysunął dwa z nich, podsuwając Harry’emu.   
Chłopak pokręcił odmownie głową i przyglądał się tylko, jak Louis wkłada jedną fajkę pomiędzy wąskie wargi, podpala ją i zaciąga się głęboko. Jednak nawet tak rozgrzewający widok nie potrafił ocieplić go w taką pogodę i po chwili Harry zaczął drżeć. Potarł dyskretnie swoje ramiona, ale Louis — oczywiście — i tak to zauważył.  
Nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu, żeby oferować mu swoją kurtkę — nie, żeby Harry tego oczekiwał, haha, skąd takie dziwne pomysły, naprawdę musiał być pijany bardziej, niż sądził — a tylko zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, wydmuchując powoli dym nosem.  
— Ile masz lat, Harry? — zapytał.  
Chłopak zamrugał, zdziwiony, a potem — ponieważ wydawało mu się to zajebiście dobrym pomysłem — odparł pewnie:  
— Dwadzieścia.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— W którym roku się urodziłeś?  
Kurwa.  
— Yyy… w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym… piątym?  
— Zapytam jeszcze raz: ile masz lat?  
— Osiemnaście?  
Louis westchnął i rzucił niedopałek na ziemię, przydeptując go butem.  
— Też oglądałem _Queer as Folk_ , mały.  
— W lutym skończyłem siedemnaście — przyznał Harry, próbując nie skrzywić się na to określenie.   
W odpowiedzi zarobił usatysfakcjonowane kiwnięcie, chociaż mina Louisa nie wyrażała zbytniego zadowolenia i Harry poczuł dziką satysfakcję.  
Dlatego palnął:  
— Ale wiek przyzwolenia w Anglii to szesnaście lat, więc tak jakby jestem już dorosły.  
Zaczerwienił się chyba na całym ciele, kiedy Louis odchylił głowę w tył i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Harry próbował nie wiercić się niezręcznie, ale wkrótce również się uśmiechnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Louis w końcu się uspokoił i uniósł dłoń, żeby potargać włosy Harry’ego, który spróbował nie lgnąć do tego dotyku.  
— Cwany jesteś, co?  
Harry mrugnął — a przynajmniej też spróbował to zrobić — i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.  
— Staram się jak mogę — stwierdził i zadrżał na chłodny podmuch wiatru.   
Rozszerzył lekko oczy, gdy dłoń mężczyzny zsunęła się niżej i zacisnęła na jego ramieniu.  
— Chodź tutaj. — Louis wolną ręką rozszerzył poła swojej kurtki. — Żal patrzeć, jak marzniesz.  
Harry nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji — po pijaku czy nie — i błyskawicznie wtulił się w Louisa, wzdychając z ulgą. Już po chwili poczuł senność, ponieważ Louis emanował ciepłem niczym jakiś cholerny piec. Może wilkołaki były jak grzejniki, pomyślał, i zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie mały piecyk na wilczych nogach.  
Louis zamruczał pytająco, ale Harry pokręcił głową; objął niepewnie mężczyznę w pasie, pozwalając, aby ten okręcił go dokładniej kurtką.   
— Naprawdę myślałeś, że ten numer z wiekiem przejdzie? — zapytał nagle Louis. — Przecież widziałem cię w szkole.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Mogłem nie zdać parę razy — wymamrotał sennie. — Może tylko wyglądam na inteligentnego.  
Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał śmiech i westchnął po raz kolejny, zamykając oczy. Odetchnął głęboko; wyczuwał dym papierosowy, perfumy i coś jeszcze, zapach skoszonej trawy albo… czegoś innego, jakby suchych drzew, chociaż to brzmiało zbyt dziwnie, nawet jak na jego zapijaczony umysł.   
Postoi tak tylko chwilę; zaraz pójdzie poszukać Nialla, jeszcze tylko…  
Z drzemki wybudziło go delikatnie potrząsanie. Drgnął, odsuwając się szybko.  
— Co jest? — mruknął, wycierając usta. — O co…  
— Harry, kretynie, wszędzie cię szukałem!  
Zamrugał, próbując ogarnąć wszystkie fakty, ale póki co, jedynym najważniejszym był ten, że najwyraźniej obślinił Louisa, kiedy zasnął w jego ramionach.  
Jezu Chryste, jeśli los miał go karać w ten sposób, Harry już nigdy nie wyjdzie z domu.   
— Przepraszam — jęknął, zwracając się do Louisa i czując, jak się czerwieni. — Myślałem, że nie zasnę, ale byłeś taki ciepły… — urwał, zażenowany.  
Louis zaśmiał się lekko, a Harry pomodlił się o jakiś szybki kataklizm, który sprzątnąłby go z powierzchni ziemi. Usłyszał westchnięcie Nialla.  
— Chodź, dziewczyna Zayna podrzuci nas do mnie. — Złapał Harry’ego pod ramię. — Dzięki za przypilnowanie go…  
— Louis — powiedział mężczyzna pomocnie. Harry skrupulatnie unikał patrzenia na niego, obserwując własne buty. — I nie ma sprawy.  
Niall kiwnął głową, ruszając w dół ulicy.  
— Na razie, Louis.  
— Pa — wymamrotał Harry, niepewnie unosząc w końcu wzrok.   
Mężczyzna mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem, który Harry niepewnie odwzajemnił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Byli już prawie przy aucie, kiedy Niall w końcu zdecydował się dosadnie skomentować całą sytuację.  
— Czyli to jest ten twój psi stróż? — zapytał.  
W pierwszej chwili Harry chciał zaprotestować, być może wyśmiać przyjaciela i stwierdzić, że to naprawdę był tylko stek bzdur i że Louis był tylko Louisem, a nie jakimś potworem z mitów i legend.  
Nie potrafił jednak, ponieważ zawsze był chujowym kłamcą. Nawet jeśli chodziło o kłamanie samemu sobie.  
— Wilczy jak już — mruknął tylko.  
Niall wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale na szczęście powstrzymał się, ponieważ znajdowali się już przy aucie. Kiedy ruszyli, Harry znów poczuł się senny, i oparł się o przyjaciela, wciskając nos w jego szyję.  
— Muszę napisać do mamy — wymamrotał niewyraźnie. — Wiesz, Lou był taki ciepły, szkoda, że ty nie jesteś…  
Usłyszał westchnięcie i poczuł dłoń, która po chwili szarpaniny wyciągnęła mu telefon z kieszeni.  
— Śpij, matołku — powiedział Niall. — Obudzę cię, jak zajedziemy na miejsce.  
Harry zamknął oczy i po chwili rzeczywiście zasnął, nieświadomie drżąc lekko z zimna.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

Ktoś go dotykał. Sprytne dłonie przesuwały się w dół jego ciała, drapiąc i drażniąc w sposób, który Harry jednocześnie kochał i nienawidził. Wiedział, że jęczy cicho, ale nie potrafił tego powstrzymać; nie, kiedy palce musnęły jego sutki, a potem zniżyły się. Harry wygiął plecy w łuk.  
Usłyszał upominający pomruk i dłonie zniknęły, żeby chwilę później znaleźć się już na jego udach. Dotyk łaskotał i oddech Harry’ego przyspieszył, gdy palce musnęły skórę przy nogawkach jego bokserek, a potem otarły się o uwięzionego w nich twardego penisa; leciutko, niczym muśniecie powietrza, ale jęk Harry’ego i tak zamienił się w wysokie skamlenie.  
— Piękny — usłyszał i zajęczał po raz kolejny. — Harry…  
— Louis — sapnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — _Lou!_  
— Harry… — Palce zacisnęły się mocno na jego erekcji i Harry był tak blisko, czuł zbliżający się gwałtownie orgazm i tylko jeszcze… — _Harry_ — …jeszcze tylko jedno otarcie, tylko jedno muśnięcie i… — Harry, kurwa, obudź się w końcu, zboczeńcu jeden!  
Otworzył gwałtownie oczy, ale obraz Louisa pod jego powiekami nie zniknął od razu i dopiero po kilku długich mrugnięciach uśmieszek mężczyzny zamienił się w podirytowane spojrzenie Nialla.  
— Co? — stęknął Harry, szarpiąc biodrami. — Ni?  
— Teraz to Ni — parsknął blondyn, kopiąc go lekko. — Przed chwilą wołałeś kogoś zupełnie innego.  
Harry marszczył brwi przez moment, a potem prawie stanął w płomieniach, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówił jego przyjaciel. Spróbował naciągnąć na siebie śpiwór i skulić się w sobie, ale Niall nie pozwolił mu na to.  
— Nah, wstawaj — oznajmił blondyn, ściągając z niego przykrycie. — Kazałeś mi się obudzić, bo masz pierwszą zmianę w piekarni.   
Przez chwilę próbował walczyć, ale w końcu dał za wygraną, próbując jedynie mało wymownie zakryć swoje krocze, gdzie materiał bokserek wybrzuszał się jednoznacznie. Niall parsknął i szturchnął go po raz kolejny, tym razem celując właśnie tam.  
Harry stęknął, wbrew sobie czując dreszcze przyjemności.  
— Odwal się — sapnął. — Która godzina?  
— Wczesna — odparł Niall. — Masz dwadzieścia minut, żeby się ogarnąć i zdążyć na czas.  
Harry z ponurą rezygnacją człowieka, który wie, że musi za moment wstać, obserwował, jak Niall odciąga jego śpiwór na bok, a potem kładzie się do łóżka.  
— Jakim cudem w ogóle wstałeś tak wcześnie? — zapytał Harry, siadając; potarł oczy, próbując się dobudzić.  
— Jeszcze się nie kładłem — oznajmił Niall radośnie, moszcząc się na materacu; podciągnął kołdrę pod samą brodę i westchnął. — Nie hałasuj zbyt mocno i nie trzep pod prysznicem, moja mama go używa.  
Harry stęknął, oburzony i zniesmaczony jednocześnie. Widząc, że Niall przewraca się na drugi bok, wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem zebrał swoje rzeczy i podreptał do łazienki. Zimny prysznic cudownie go orzeźwił, ale jego penis nic sobie nie zrobił z tego chłodu i kiedy pół godziny później Harry przekraczał próg piekarni, nadal był w połowie twardy.  
Obraz Louisa ze snu wyrył mu się w umyśle i nieważne, jak bardzo próbował to wszystko zignorować, miał wrażenie, że ciągle czuje jego dłonie na swojej skórze.  
Wydawał resztę szalonym, porannym biegaczom na wpół twardy; przestępował z nogi na nogę podczas wkładania do torebek zamówień, dziękując niebiosom za fartuch, który zakrywał wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. Czuł się okropnie, ale na swój sposób było to też podniecające. Zawsze podejrzewał, że ma jakiś malutki fetysz na punkcie ekshibicjonizmu, jednak nawet to nie zmusiło go do szybkiego strzepania w małej toalecie. Wiedział, że ten rodzaj podniecenia nie zniknie po zwykłej masturbacji.  
Harry potrzebował dłuższej chwili dla siebie — łóżka i być może małej pomocy z pudełka ukrytego głęboko w szafie.   
Musi się jeszcze przemęczyć kilka kolejnych godzin, a potem sobie za to wszystko odbije; tego jednego był pewien.

* * *

Myśli Harry’ego były skupione na jego własnym kutasie w tak ogromnym stopniu, że przez chwilę nie rozumiał dlaczego penis dosłownie zmiękł mu w spodniach, gdy tylko Harry przekroczył próg domu.  
Zmarszczył brwi i otępiale zamknął za sobą drzwi, próbując dojść do jakichś konkretnych wniosków. Po chwili do jego zamglonego umysłu dotarł niski, pełen zadowolenia śmiech Bena.  
— Och, Anne, naprawdę nigdy nie sądziłem, że kobieta może wyglądać tak seksownie tylko w zwykłym fartuszku.  
Harry zwymiotował odrobinę w swoje usta, czując w przełyku wczorajsze piwo, kiedy usłyszał w odpowiedzi dziewczęcy chichot mamy, i szybko przeszedł przez korytarz, a potem wbiegł na górę, zanim miał szansę dowiedzieć się, co mama miałaby do _powiedzenia_ na to wszystko. Zamknął się w swoim pokoju i spuścił smutno wzrok na swoje krocze. Stwardniały penis był już tylko odległym marzeniem i pomimo że Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że wystarczyłoby kilka wprawnych ruchów, to dziwne podniecenie buzujące w jego ciele również zniknęło.   
Westchnął i zwiesił ramiona; przez chwilę rozważał położenie się do łóżka i spanie do wieczora, dopóki Ben nie zniknie z ich domu, ale wtedy jego żołądek zaburczał głośno, i Harry zrozumiał, że nie jadł nic porządnego od wczorajszego obiadu. Fakt, dopiero dochodziła dziesiąta, ale i tak.  
Z ciężkim sercem obrócił się na pięcie i zszedł z powrotem na dół, mając nadzieję, że widok, jaki tam zastanie, nie pozbawi go apetytu. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Mama i Ben siedzieli przy stole, rozmawiając pomiędzy sobą, ale poderwali głowy, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do kuchni.  
— Harry! — Mama uśmiechnęła się do niego miękko. — Dawno wróciłeś?  
Harry odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia.  
— Nie, przed chwilą — odparł i nachylił się, całując mamę lekko w policzek. — Zostało trochę wody w czajniku?  
Anne odsunęła swoje krzesło od stołu, kiwając głową.  
— Tak, siadaj, ja to zrobię.  
— Nie, mamo, sam…  
— Siadaj, synu.  
Harry szarpnął głową w kierunku Bena; prawie zapomniał, że mężczyzna również tu był, zbyt skupiony na swojej mamie. Ben wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, podczas gdy mama wykorzystała okazję i delikatnie popchnęła go w kierunku jego zwyczajowego miejsca. Chcąc nie chcąc, usiadł przy stole, nadal taksowany tym dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
— Dziękuję — wymamrotał, kiedy mama postawiła przed nim parujący kubek herbaty; objął naczynie dłońmi, grzejąc je.  
Anne przesunęła dłonią po jego włosach.  
— Jesteś głodny? — zapytała. — Zostawiłam dla ciebie kilka naleśników, jeśli miałbyś ochotę?  
Harry pokręcił głową.   
— Zwykłe tosty z serem wystarczą — powiedział, zerkając na mamę. — Dzięki.  
— Zaraz ci podam — odparła i odwróciła się w kierunku szafek.  
Harry oparł się wygodniej i uniósł kubek do ust, pociągając ostrożny łyk gorącej herbaty. Rozgrzane szkło praktycznie paliło mu już skórę dłoni, ale nadal trzymał je uparcie w miejscu, woląc skupić się na tym, niż na skręcającej mu żołądek niepewności. Nie podobało mu się to, jak Ben na niego patrzył i to, że nie odezwał się słowem, jakby czekał, aż to Harry złamie się pierwszy.  
I Harry zdecydował, że nie ma cierpliwości na takie głupie zabawy, dlatego uniósł tylko brew.  
— Mam coś na twarzy? — zapytał.  
Ben uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień?  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Uhm — stęknął i drgnął, gdy toster wyrzucił z siebie chleb z głośnym trzaskiem. — Raczej nic konkretnego, a czemu pytasz?  
— Potrzebuję pomocy w garażu. Jeden z moich pracowników musiał wziąć nagle dzień wolnego, bo jego żona niespodziewanie zaczęła rodzić, a on chciał być przy niej — parsknął pod nosem, jakby sam ten pomysł był dla niego niezrozumiały. — Zostawił mnie z pięcioma autami, które muszą być gotowe na jutro, a ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na więcej opóźnień w tym miesiącu.   
Mama postawiła przed nim talerz z tostami i brzuch Harry’ego ponownie zaburczał głośno. Chłopak wziął jeden z tostów i wgryzł się w niego; przeżuł i połknął wszystko, zanim odpowiedział:  
— Ale ja kompletnie nie znam się na naprawie aut.  
— Najwyższa więc pora, żebyś czegoś się dowiedział — odparł Ben natychmiast. — Każdy chłopak powinien wiedzieć co znajduje się pod maską auta, dziewczyny to uwielbiają.  
Harry stłumił zmęczone westchnięcie w kolejnym kęsie i wbił ponure spojrzenie w swój talerz. Mama usiadła obok niego; położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko.  
— Jeśli nie chcesz, Ben na pewno to zrozumie, prawda, kochanie?  
Ben wydał z siebie kolejne prychnięcie, tym razem zdecydowanie głośniejsze.  
— Oczywiście, że zrozumiem — powiedział udawanie obojętnym tonem. — Ale możesz zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek randkach przez najbliższe tygodnie, Ann. Koszty tych opóźnień będą niewyobrażalne.  
Harry nienawidził takich gierek — tego pasywno-agresywnego zmuszania go do czegoś, na co absolutnie nie miał ochoty i perfidnego wykorzystywania jego mamy na dodatek. Gdyby był kimś innym, olałby sprawę i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, ale będąc Harrym… nie potrafił, bo wiedział, że mama była szczęśliwa z tym kretynem. Jakkolwiek działał na nerwy jemu, to mamę traktował dobrze, a po ostatnich incydentach zdecydowanie jej się coś od życia należało.  
— Pomogę ci — powiedział, próbując zbyt mocno nie zaciskać zębów ze złości. — O której mam tam być?

* * *

Okazało się, że Harry miał wystarczającą ilość czasu tylko na szybkie dokończenie jedzenia, bo kiedy Ben uzyskał już zapewnienie, nie chciał marnować ani sekundy. Kazał mu nałożyć „wygodniejsze” ubranie (co, sądząc po pochmurnym spojrzeniu na nogi Harry’ego, znaczyło raczej „mniej obcisłe i pedalskie”), a potem zapakował ich do swojego auta.   
Garaż znajdował się prawie na drugim końcu miasta i z tego, co wiedział Harry, był raczej dobrze prosperującym biznesem. Dlatego nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Ben narzekał na straty. Szybko się też zorientował, że mężczyzna miał wystarczającą ilość wolnych pracowników, żeby nie tylko dokończyć palące zamówienia, ale zrobić ich na kilkanaście tygodni naprzód.  
— Po co mnie tu przywiozłeś? — zapytał Harry, ze zdezorientowaniem przyglądając się, jak Ben odsyła kolejnego pracownika do innego samochodu.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, prowadząc go do ostatniego, wolnego auta. Wskazał palcem na wielką skrzynię z narzędziami i Harry — tylko lekko stękając — przytargał ją spod ściany, stawiając na małej ławce.  
Ben, nadal nie odzywając się słowem, otworzył maskę i pochylił się nad silnikiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i w kolejnej sekundzie rozpoczął _niekończący_ się wykład o tłumikach, świecach, ciśnieniach i chłodnicach. Harry był tak zdumiony tym dziwnym zachowaniem, że zrozumienie faktu, że być może powinien zacząć przysłuchiwać się wszystkiemu uważniej, dotarło do niego po jakichś dobrych trzech minutach.   
Próbował, serio, ale słowa wlatywały do jego umysłu jednym uchem i natychmiast wylatywały drugim. Jeszcze nigdy nie przysłuchiwał się tak nudnym rzeczom; nawet lekcje historii bywały ciekawsze od rodzajów kluczy, zakrętek czy ciśnieniomierzy sprężonego powietrza. Czy czegoś takiego, w każdym razie.  
Kiwał jednak głową, próbując zachować zainteresowany wyraz twarzy i przynajmniej mieć nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak przerażony jeleń w świetle reflektorów.  
Pomiędzy jednym a drugim oddechem Bena, wypalił:  
— Po co mi to wszystko tłumaczysz? I tak tego nie zapamiętam.  
— Przyda ci się to; jak już mówiłem, każdy mężczyzna powinien wiedzieć jak naprawić własne auto.  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Jedyne, co miał ochotę odpowiedzieć to to, że postara się znaleźć sobie chłopaka, który zna się na autach, więc on nigdy nie będzie się musiał o to martwić. Nie był jednak samobójcą. Dlatego założył tylko ramiona na piersi i słuchał dalej.  
Jego nieśmiałe nadzieje na to, że ten dziwny dzień skończy się _tylko_ na wykładzie Bena spełzły na niczym, kiedy mężczyzna z trzaskiem zamknął klapę auta i odesłał go do innych pracowników. _Żebyś się podszkolił_ stwierdził, opierając dłonie na biodrach. W jego oczach błyszczało coś przypominającego zadowolenie, a usta wykrzywiał krzywy uśmieszek, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tortur na jakie skazuje Harry’ego.  
Kolejnych kilka godzin spędził na lawirowaniu od jednego auta do drugiego i na próbowaniu dogadania się z mężczyznami, którzy wyniośle i jednoznacznie traktowali go z góry. Niektórzy z pracowników byli niewiele starsi od niego, ale im również wyraźnie nie podobała się jego obecność.  
Podczas przerwy na obiad wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie jadł odrobinę stęchłe chipsy z automatu. Popijał je właśnie colą, pisząc jednocześnie wiadomość do Nialla z błagalną prośbą o pomoc, kiedy z garażu wyszło dwóch pracowników. Obrzucili go obojętnym spojrzeniem, a potem usiedli niedaleko niego, wyciągając własne jedzenie.  
Harry również ich zignorował i naprawdę próbował nie przysłuchiwać się rozmowie, dopóki temat nie zszedł na bliżej mu znajome tory.  
— Oglądałeś nowy odcinek _Jak poznałem waszą matkę?_ — zapytał jeden; zwinął papierek w kulkę i wyrzucił go za siebie. — Barney jak zwykle rozpierdolił system.  
Jego towarzysz wymruczał coś w potwierdzeniu.  
— No, typ jest zajebisty — odparł z ustami pełnymi kanapki. — Ciekawe czy na co dzień temu kolesiowi laski tak samo padają do nóg.  
— Ha! — parsknął drugi facet. — Szczerze wątpię. Harris ma raczej inne doświadczenie jeśli chodzi o laski.  
Harry spiął się lekko i wbił spojrzenie w swój telefon, próbując nie rozglądać się na boki.  
— Co masz na myśli? — usłyszał.  
— To, że Harris to pedzio, wygooglaj sobie.  
— Żartujesz sobie, kurwa — odparł drugi natychmiast.  
Żołądek Harry’ego zamienił się w ogromną kulę lodu na ton obrzydzenia w głosie mężczyzny.  
— Chciałbym — parsknął tamten. — Koleś chyba nawet się chajtnął ze swoim „partnerem” i mają dwójkę dzieci.  
— Ja pierdolę — stęknął drugi. — Taki zajebisty aktor pedałem, nikomu już nie można ufać.  
W tym momencie Harry zdecydował, że bezpieczniej będzie nie przysłuchiwać się tej rozmowie i wyciągnął z kieszeni słuchawki. Wcisnął je w uszy i podłączył do telefonu, odpalając muzykę najgłośniej jak się dało. Dźwięki zagłuszyły głosy mężczyzn, fakt, ale nie poradziły sobie z szalejącymi myślami Harry’ego. Właśnie takie rzeczy sprawiały, że ciągle zwlekał z ujawnieniem się. Teoretycznie wiedział, że nie był ani chory, ani zboczony, ani nic z tych okropnych rzeczy, które ludzie przypisywali środowisku LGBT. Ale z drugiej strony… z drugiej strony jakaś część niego brała te popieprzone możliwości pod uwagę. Bo co jeśli naprawdę było z nim _coś nie tak._  
Trudno było nauczyć się samoakceptacji w środowisku, w którym wszyscy zdają się ciebie nienawidzić.  
Nie spodziewał się, że powrót do garażu powita z taką ulgą. Nadal miał zerowe pojęcie o czym ci ludzie mówili, ale teraz przynajmniej nikt go — nieświadomie czy nie — nie obrażał. Około szóstej znajdował się po pas zanurzony pod maską jakiegoś auta, próbując nieporadnie sprawdzić, czy wszystko było tutaj w porządku, kiedy rozległ się ostry głos Bena, wołający jego imię.  
Wyprostował się, wytarł brudne od smaru dłonie w i tak już zniszczone spodnie i skierował się do małego biura.  
— O co… — zaczął, wchodząc do środka, ale urwał w połowie zdania, kiedy dostrzegł dwóch nieznajomych mężczyzn. — Umm…  
— Twój ojciec powiedział nam, że często spacerujesz po tutejszych lasach. Chcielibyśmy zadać ci kilka pytań.  
— To nie jest mój ojciec — odparł Harry natychmiast, ostro i z oburzeniem. — I jakich pytań?  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli na Bena z uniesionymi brwiami. Ten zignorował ich, milcząc, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami.  
— Jakich pytań? — powtórzył Harry, czując podenerwowanie.  
— Pracujemy w Regionalnej Dyrekcji Lasów Państwowych w wydziale nadleśnictwa specjalistycznego — wyjaśnił mężczyzna na wydechu. — W ostatnich tygodniach napłynęło do nas wiele skarg na niebezpiecznie rozszerzającą się populację dzikiej zwierzyny. Sprawdzamy, czy żadne ze zwierząt nie zagraża okolicznym mieszkańcom. Czy w ostatnich tygodniach natknąłeś się na coś nadzwyczajnego?  
— Ee — stęknął Harry niepewnie, wiedząc już jednak dokąd to zmierzało. — O jakiej zwierzynie mówicie?  
— O wilkach — odparł „leśniczy”, przypatrując się mu uważnie. — Według raportów jedna z watah osiedliła się na pobliskim terenie. Nie natknąłeś się na nią podczas swoich spacerów?  
— No raczej nie, skoro jeszcze żyję — stwierdził Harry szybko, być może nawet _zbyt_ szybko; skrzywił się mentalnie. Miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie zdradza paniki, jaką czuł. — Nic nie widziałem.  
— Jesteś pewien? Żadnych poznaczonych drzew, żadnych resztek z ich polowań?  
— Nie — stwierdził Harry pewnie. — Nic nie widziałem.  
Mężczyźni nie wyglądali, jakby mu uwierzyli, ale Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Zadali Benowi kilka pytań, obiecując, że będą z nim w kontakcie — cokolwiek to miało znaczyć — a potem wyszli. Jeden z nich nie przestawał wpatrywać się w Harry’ego, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół.  
Kiedy on i Ben zostali w biurze sami, Harry zapytał ostro:  
— Jakim prawem nazywasz siebie moim ojcem?   
Ben uniósł brew, siadając przy biurku.  
— Teoretycznie nim jestem, synu.   
Harry przewrócił oczami, nie próbując już się nawet z tym kryć.  
— To, że umawiasz się z moją mamą, nic nie znaczy. Jesteś dla mnie nikim i nic nas ze sobą nie łączy.  
Benowi wyraźnie nie spodobała się ta odpowiedź. Nachylił się nad biurkiem, splatając palce dłoni przed sobą.  
— Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie zwracał się do mnie takim tonem.  
W każdy inny dzień Harry dałby za wygraną — przeprosiłby nawet, ze względu na mamę — ale serio miał już dość tych usilnych prób stworzenia jakiejś więzi i zmuszenia go do polubienia rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia, i pojęcia mieć nie zamierzał.  
— Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś się ode mnie odpierdolił i zostawił mnie w spokoju — stwierdził, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. — Nie jesteś moim ojcem i nigdy nim nie będziesz.  
Ben odsunął krzesło od biurka i wstał, okrążając je, i w następnej sekundzie znajdował się przed Harrym. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Ben go uderzy, i drgnął mimowolnie, kiedy mężczyzna uniósł dłoń.   
Ben to zauważył, oczywiście. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i uniósł dłoń wyżej.   
— Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy — powiedział cicho, wskazując na drzwi. — I następnym razem nie będzie taka przyjemna. Wypierdalaj do domu, nie chcę cię tu widzieć.  
Harry obrócił się na pięcie i na drżących nogach wyszedł z biura.

* * *

Powrót do domu zajął mu jakieś czterdzieści minut i czas do zapadnięcia zmroku Harry spędził tępo wpatrując się w telewizor. Mama musiała chyba wyczuć, że coś było nie tak, ponieważ nie przestawała nad nim skakać, próbując upewnić się, że wszystko było w porządku.   
Mówiąc szczerze Harry odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy w końcu poszła się położyć. Powinien czuć się winny, gdy po raz kolejny wymykał się z domu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać odczucia zarówno zniecierpliwienia jak i podekscytowania. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem Louis również się pojawi. A raczej, że pojawi się jego wilcza forma.  
Niebo było zachmurzone, więc dopiero już na miejscu zorientował się, że dzisiaj wypadała pełnia. Po plecach przebiegł mu lodowaty dreszcz. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to jakoś wpłynie na zachowanie wilka, ale miał nadzieję, że to nie okaże się jego ostatnią nocą na ziemi. Dzisiejszy dzień nie był najbardziej wymarzonym ostatnim wspomnieniem, jakiego mógłby sobie życzyć.  
Park świecił pustkami i Harry szybko pokonał drogę do ławki, którą w myślach już nazywał swoją. Opadł na nią z westchnięciem i wsunął dłonie w rękawy bluzy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim usłyszał znajomy szelest krzaków.  
Wyprostował się z uśmiechem, gdy masywny wilk pojawił się na środku brukowanej alejki. Zwierzę nie zatrzymało się, natychmiast podchodząc do ławki. Dopiero wtedy wilk usiadł, przekrzywiając łeb.  
— Hej — powiedział Harry, już nawet nie czując się dziwnie. — Spoko, że przyszedłeś.  
Wielki łeb zniżył się i wtedy wilk zaczął robić coś, czego jeszcze nie robił. Harry usłyszał miarowy warkot i dosłownie czuł buzujące od wielkiego cielska wibracje, gdy wilk — zdaje się z premedytacją — obwąchiwał go dokładnie.   
Spiął się lekko i warkot zmienił się nieco — stał się cichszy i głębszy, jakby wilk chciał go uspokoić.  
— Okej — sapnął Harry, gdy wilk przycisnął nos do jego brzucha, zostawiając po sobie wilgotny ślad. — Nie gryź tylko zbyt mocno.  
Wilk wydmuchał gwałtownie powietrze, a potem odsunął łeb i otworzył pysk, ukazując rząd ostrych zębów. Harry uniósł dłoń, chcąc go pogłaskać, ale wtedy wilk złapał jego nadgarstek i zacisnął na nim delikatnie kły.  
Harry parsknął tylko lekko histerycznym śmiechem.  
— Niezbyt mocno — zachichotał. — Jezu Chryste.   
Skulił się, drżąc, gdy wilk przycisnął wilgotny nos do jego szyi, owiewając skórę ciepłym podmuchem.  
To dziwne obwąchiwanie trwało jeszcze przez dobre pięć minut, dopóki Harry nie rozluźnił się całkowicie. Nie wiedział, czy to miało ze sobą coś wspólnego, ale i tak uśmiechnął się, kiedy wilk z sapnięciem otarł się o jego nogi, a potem położył łeb na jego kolanach i uniósł na niego oczy.  
Harry podrapał go za uszami i wibracje nasiliły się wraz z warkotem. Wilk przymknął powieki, sapiąc ponownie, tym razem z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, dopóki Harry nie otworzył ust. Słowa zaczęły wypływać z nich praktycznie bez udziału jego woli. Wilk nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, nadstawiając uszu, a Harry mówił i mówił, i mówił, opowiadając cały dzisiejszy dzień w najmniejszych szczegółach. Wilk poderwał łeb na wzmiankę o leśniczych i uniósł górną wargę w warknięciu.   
— Pytali o… — Harry urwał i przesunął dłonią po swoim udzie, czując gwałtowny chłód. — O, um, tutejsze bagna, ostrzegali, żebym tam nie chodził.  
Warga nie zniżyła się, a oczy wilka zmrużyły się.  
— To i tak nic, bo najlepsze jest to, że Ben nazwał siebie moim ojcem — kontynuował Harry szybko. — Potem myślałem, że mnie uderzy, kiedy powiedziałem, żeby…  
Jeśli myślał, że tym uspokoi wilka, to się grubo pomylił. Zwierzę stanęło, odsuwając się na sztywnych łapach. Łeb trzymało nisko, warczało i jeżyło się na grzbiecie.  
— Ale nic takiego nie zrobił — stęknął Harry. — Proszę, nie rób mu krzywdy.  
Wilk zesztywniał, a potem nadstawił uszu. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, łbem w stronę krzaków, a poprzez jego głośny warkot przebiło się coś innego. Szelest i kolejne warczenie.  
Nieco wyższe i jaśniejsze, ale brzmiące równo groźnie.  
Harry krzyknął cicho i wspiął się na ławkę, siadając na jej oparciu. Jakby zabranie nóg miałoby mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, pomyślał bezradnie, kiedy z krzaków wyszło kolejne zwierzę.  
Szary wilk, niemal dorównujący wzrostem _jego_ wilkowi, położył uszy po sobie i wyprostował ogon, ukazując jednocześnie całą gamę ostrych kłów. Z pyska skapywała mu ślina, a z gardła wydobywało się głośne warczenie. Kłapnął raz zębami, charcząc ostro. Wysunął język, nie przestając warczeć i pluć śliną.  
Brązowy wilk — _jego wilk_ — stanął przed Harrym, prostując się i napinając skórę na grzbiecie. Jednak Harry zaczął panikować dopiero wtedy, gdy wilk — _Louis_ — również zaczął warczeć, robiąc krok w kierunku szarego wilka.  
A ponieważ los Harry’ego zdawał się lubić tak dramatyczne sytuacje, chmury na niebie rozeszły się, oświetlając wszystko światłem księżyca w pełni.  
Wilki rzuciły się na siebie w następnej sekundzie.

CDN


	7. Chapter 7

Miał wrażenie, że wystarczy kilka sekund, żeby wilki pozagryzały siebie nawzajem, ale dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę w ogóle się one _nie dotknęły_. Rzuciły się na siebie, kłapiąc pyskami i warcząc.  
Harry próbował też wmówić sobie, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem, z którego za chwilę się obudzi, ale właśnie to ogłuszające warczenie skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiało. Palce zaciskał na drewnianym oparciu ławki tak mocno, że z pewnością zostawi po sobie głębokie wgniecenia, ale to również _nie miało teraz znaczenia_. Nie, kiedy szary wilk zniżył nieco łeb i zaczął okrążać drugiego wilka, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Nadal szczerzył kły i charczał gardłowo, uszy trzymając prosto.  
Brązowy wilk nie poruszył się, ale jego warczenie zmieniło się odrobinę — stało się niższe, bardziej… Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien nazwać ten odgłos. On sam czuł głębokie przerażenie, ale ten warkot sprawił, że poczuł również dziwne pragnienie skulenia się w sobie lub padnięcia na kolana i odwrócenia wzroku od rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny.  
Nie zrobił tego jednak, a szary wilk nie zatrzymał się, chociaż uszy położył po sobie i zamknął pysk, unosząc teraz tylko górną wargę, gdy warczał. Coś się zmieniło też w jego postawie, ale Harry nie wiedział do końca co. Zbyt późno też zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że szary wilk nie okrąża drugiego zwierzęcia po to, aby znaleźć najbardziej czuły punkt na jego ciele, ale po to, aby zaatakować _Harry’ego._ Zrozumiał to dopiero wtedy, gdy wilk w końcu zatrzymał się i uniósł wzrok na niego, ponownie zaczynając warczeć przez obnażone kły.   
Harry spojrzał w oczy zwierzęcia i poczuł przemożną chęć wybuchnięcia śmiechem. _Strach ma wielkie oczy_ pomyślał i wbił paznokcie mocniej w drewno. Rozbawienie jednak szybko w nim zamarło, gdy _jego_ wilk ponownie się poruszył. Harry’emu prawie to umknęło — usłyszał jednak groźne kłapnięcie pyska, gdy brązowy wilk rzucił się do przodu. Ale tak samo jak za pierwszym nie zaatakował drugiego zwierzęcia — stał teraz na wyprostowanych łapach, ogon trzymając sztywno, i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, ponownie kłapiąc pyskiem.  
Szary wilk zrobił kilka kroków w tył — jakby mimowolnie — i zniżył łeb, ponownie patrząc na drugie zwierzę. Zamknął pysk, unosząc jednak górną wargę. Jego wzrok przeskakiwał pomiędzy Harrym a brązowym wilkiem; warczenie stawało się raz cichsze, raz głośniejsze, i w końcu zwierzę potrząsnęło gwałtownie głową, jakby ze zdezorientowaniem. Brązowy wilk ponownie kłapnął zębami, stając tak, aby zasłonić Harry’ego. I to był chyba błąd, bo szary wilk _zaskamlał_ , a potem zaatakował.  
Harry wrzasnął w głos, gdy zwierzę ominęło wilka i rzuciło się prosto w jego kierunku. Zamachał rękoma i poleciał w tył, opadając na plecy. Przez moment widział tylko ironicznie jasny księżyc w pełni, który na jedną sekundę zniknął, gdy szary wilk przeskoczył z łatwością przez ławkę. Jego tylne łapy wylądowały tuż przy głowie Harry’ego, opryskując go kawałkami ziemi, kiedy wilk zaparł się, żeby ruszyć dalej i zawrócić. Warczał nadal, ale nawet przez zamroczony umysł chłopaka przebił się odgłos kolejnego warczenia. Tym razem nie sprawiło ono, że Harry nabrał ochoty na poddanie się; tym razem jego ręce zaczęły się trząść z powodu innego niż strach, serce puściło się galopem, a oczy zaszły mu _łzami._  
Nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Bezradnie czekał na atak, który nie nadchodził — słyszał tylko to warczenie. Jedno, jak zdał sobie sprawę — drugim dźwiękiem nie był warkot szarego wilka, ale jego żałosne skamlenie. Harry przewrócił się na brzuch i podniósł się, siadając na kolanach. Zapominając o strachu, z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się obu zwierzętom.  
Szary wilk miał spuszczony nisko łeb, spojrzenie wbite w ziemię, a ogon znajdował się praktycznie pomiędzy jego tylnymi łapami. Za każdym jednak razem, kiedy unosił wzrok, patrzył na Harry’ego i wtedy jego skamlenie na sekundę zamieniało się w warkot. Brązowemu wilkowi zdecydowanie się to nie podobało. On jednak nie przeskoczył ławki, żeby szybciej dostać się do drugiego zwierzęcia; szedł powoli, wyprostowany, unosząc lekko przednie łapy przy każdym kroku. Uszy miał postawione, ogon napięty. Za każdym razem, kiedy szary wilk spoglądał na Harry’ego, warczał głośniej i groźniej.   
I Harry miał w pewnej chwili wrażenie, że szary wilk w końcu podda się tej dziwnej sytuacji — przetoczy się na plecy i odsłoni brzuch; zrobi cokolwiek innego niż potrząśnięcie głową i rzucenie się do ataku.   
Harry dostrzegł białe kły i był na tyle blisko, że mógł poczuć zapach oddechu zwierzęcia. Otworzył usta do krzyku, ale nie miał na to szans, bo nagle śmiertelny pysk zniknął z pola jego widzenia.  
Zamrugał i dotarło do niego, że jego wilk w końcu stracił cierpliwość. Ostrym pchnięciem posłał drugie zwierzę na ziemię, a potem naskoczył na nie, jedną łapą przyciskając mocno do ziemi. Kłapnął pyskiem i nachylił się, a kiedy szary wilk wykonał podobne kłapnięcie, tylko centymetry od gardła brązowego zwierzęcia, Harry krzyknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
— Louis! Uważaj!  
Brązowy wilk zamarł — przestając nawet warczeć — i strzygąc uszami, na moment odwrócił łeb w kierunku Harry’ego. Szary wilk spróbował wykorzystać tę nieuwagę i poruszył się, ponownie próbując chwycić przeciwnika za gardło. Nie udało mu się jednak, bo większe zwierzę zrobiło to pierwsze. Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy brązowy pysk zacisnął się na szyi szarego wilka, który wydał z siebie głośny jazgot i znieruchomiał.  
Harry czekał na metaliczny zapach krwi, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło. Bał się poruszyć, język przyrósł mu do podniebienia. Wiedział, że się zdradził, ale teraz nie miało to już zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Brązowy wilk musiał chyba nasilić swój nacisk — zarówno łap jak i pyska — ponieważ drugi wilk zaskowytał ponownie i nie przestawał wydawać z siebie tych żałosnych jęków nawet wtedy, gdy został puszczony wolno.  
Przez chwilę leżał jeszcze na plecach, z podkulonym ogonem i uniesionymi łapami, ale brązowy wilk nie zaatakował go ponownie. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, ponownie tylko stając przed Harrym. Mniejszy wilk zaskamlał nieco głośniej i ostrożnie podniósł się. Łapy miał jednak zgięte, łeb trzymał nisko, a ogon nadał znajdował się pomiędzy jego nogami, kiedy podchodził do drugiego zwierzęcia, które kompletnie go ignorowało. Stało wyprostowane, patrząc przed siebie, a gdy szary wilk spróbował zbliżyć się na tyle, żeby obwąchać i polizać jego pysk, potrząsnęło łbem, warcząc.  
Szary wilk natychmiast ponownie skulił się w sobie, praktycznie na brzuchu odsuwając się w tył. Kolejne warknięcie sprawiło, że poderwał się w górę i z podkulonym ogonem pobiegł w kierunku lasu.  
Zapadła cisza i Harry pomyślał, że to naprawdę dziwne, że nikt postronny jeszcze ich tutaj nie nakrył, czy ewentualnie nie wezwał policji. Serce waliło mu w piersi, bo brązowy wilk ignorował teraz jego, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknęło drugie zwierzę. Odwrócił jednak łeb, gdy Harry odetchnął głębiej, próbując wyrównać oddech.  
— Um — stęknął chłopak niepewnie. — Um…  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien się zachować, czy co powiedzieć. Wiedział tylko, że ma zdecydowanie dość wrażeń jak na jedną noc. Dlatego zacisnął usta i wytarł dłonie w spodnie, a potem wstał na tylko lekko drżących nogach. Zamachał ręką mniej więcej w kierunku swojego domu, a potem zrobił krok w przód, ponownie padając na ziemię, gdy zdrętwiałe od strachu i klęczenia nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.   
Potrząsnął głową i sapnął, gdy poczuł, jak wielki łeb wsuwa się pod jego tors, popychając go w górę i pomagając mu wstać. Przyjął pomoc, chociaż nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że Louis wiedział, że on wie. Louis w ciele tego zwierzęcia wiedział, że Harry zna jego sekret, i chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jak to wszystko będzie teraz wyglądać.  
Postanowił jednak, że później się nad tym wszystkim zastanowi — o ile w ogóle to była prawda, a on nie zwariował, myśląc, że wilkołaki istnieją — i bez sprzeciwu przyjął pomoc wilka.   
Zwierzę nie opuściło jego boku — nie _odzywało się_ jednak, a jedynymi dźwiękami, które słyszał Harry był odgłos pazurów na chodniku i jego własne szaleńcze bicie serca.  
Gdy zatrzymali się przy pierwszych domach, Harry spojrzał na zwierzę.  
— Powinieneś iść, zanim ktoś cię tutaj zobaczy.  
Wilk przekrzywił łeb, spoglądając na Harry’ego przez chwilę, a potem prychnął, wysuwając język. Nie wyglądał jednak na zadowolonego i Harry również się do niego nie uśmiechnął; w żołądku czuł dziwny ciężar niepokoju. Wilk pokręcił w końcu łbem i odwrócił się, wracając tą samą drogą, którą tu przyszli. Nie obejrzał się za siebie — Harry wiedział o tym, ponieważ stał w miejscu, patrząc na zwierzę, dopóki nie zniknęło mu w ciemnościach.  
Głowa wirowała mu od szaleńczych myśli, ale nie miał pojęcia, na której powinien skupić się jako pierwszej. Dlatego postanowił zignorować je wszystkie. Ostrożnie wszedł do domu i próbując nie hałasować wspiął się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, mając wrażenie, że w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin przybyło mu jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat.  
Rozebrał się do bokserek i położył do łóżka, kołdrę podciągając pod samą brodę. Nie spał jeszcze, kiedy jego mama wstała, aby wziąć poranny prysznic.

* * *

Harry leżał w łóżku przez cały dzień z małymi przerwami na pójście do łazienki czy do kuchni, żeby wziąć sobie coś do jedzenia. Ben znowu _wpadł z wizytą_ , więc jego mama była na tyle zajęta, że udało mu się ją przekonać, że nic mu nie jest, na tyle, aby nie wpadała do jego pokoju co godzinę z termometrem w dłoni.   
On sam próbował zająć się czymkolwiek. Jak na swój wiek przystało, postanowił zignorować całą sprawę i mieć nadzieję, że jakoś się rozwiąże sama. Oczywiście wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał stawić czoła zarówno jej jak i samemu Louisowi.   
Nie wspominając o Niallu, który od kilku godzin nie przestawał zaśmiecać jego skrzynki wiadomościami.  
 _nie mam ochoty, ni, daj mi spokój_ odpisał, kiedy przyjaciel wysłał kolejną prośbę o wpadnięcie do niego. Czuł się źle, odmawiając mu, ale wiedział, że jeśli tylko wystawi nogę za próg domu, pójdzie szukać brązowego wilka, wbrew wszelkiej logice.  
Niall w końcu dał mu spokój, wysyłając miliard smutnych buziek, na które Harry postanowił nie odpisywać.  
Poniedziałkowy ranek nadszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, jak na gust Harry’ego. Sam przygotował sobie śniadanie i zjadł je w cichej kuchni, przed wyjściem zostawiając mamie kartkę. Kurtka Bena nadal znajdowała się na wieszaku w przedpokoju, a jego buty na półce, więc Harry nie chciał zaglądać do sypialni na górze, żeby się pożegnać.  
Zaczekał na Nialla przed budynkiem szkoły. Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i Harry zdążył pomyśleć, że przynajmniej nie gniewa się za wczorajsze olanie go, ale wtedy mina Nialla zrzedła nieco, gdy przyjrzał się Harry’emu uważniej.  
— Coś się stało? — zapytał.  
Harry spróbował jednocześnie wzruszyć ramieniem, pokiwać i pokręcić głową. Mina Nialla tylko jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzyła. Pociągnął Harry’ego w kąt placu.  
— Gadaj — rzucił.  
Harry westchnął.  
— To długa historia — mruknął.  
— Mamy jeszcze piętnaście minut, jak będzie trzeba to się spóźnimy.   
Harry wbił wzrok w ziemię, a potem poprawił grzywkę; dłonie mu drżały więc szybko zacisnął je na pasku plecaka. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.  
Skończył, zanim zadzwonił dzwonek. Niall nie odzywał się przez moment aż w końcu pokręcił głową i westchnął, ściskając Harry’ego za ramię.  
— Tylko ty mógłbyś krzyknąć imię kolesia, który gdyby tylko chciał, zabiłby cię jednym kłapnięciem pyska.  
— Chciałem go ostrzec! — odparł Harry, oburzony.  
Niall westchnął po raz kolejny.  
— Myślę, że on zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, co robił.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, wydymając lekko usta, i nie odpowiedział.  
— Skoro więc uważasz, że brązowy wilk to Louis, kim w takim razie jest ten drugi?  
— Nie mam pojęcia, ale widział we mnie zagrożenie i chciał zaatakować nawet wtedy, gdy Louis wyraźnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że mu się to nie podoba.  
— Myślisz, że szary też jest alfą?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc o tym, jak wilk zachowywał się przy głośniejszym warkocie i tym, jak odsłonił pokryty białym futrem brzuch.  
— Nie wydaje mi się — powiedział powoli. — Może betą, bo wątpię, aby omega była na tyle zdeterminowana, żeby opierać się tak długo.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wataha wilkołaków może polegać na zupełnie innej hierarchii niż ta wilków, co nie? — zapytał Niall.   
— Oczywiście, że tak — sapnął Harry, sfrustrowany. — Ale muszę na czymś bazować, skoro mówimy tu o istotach, które w ogóle nie powinny istnieć.  
Niall uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i otworzył usta, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek.   
— Daj już spokój — rzucił Harry, ruszając w kierunku szkoły.  
Nie odezwał się do przyjaciela, kiedy ten go dogonił, chociaż Niall zasypywał go kolejnymi pytaniami. Problem polegał na tym, że sam Harry nie znał na nie odpowiedzi i kiedy usiedli w ławce, czekając na przyjście nauczyciela, przycisnął dłoń do ust chłopaka.  
— Zamknij się albo już nigdy nic ci w życiu nie powiem.  
Niall wyszczerzył się i polizał go w rękę. Harry ze skrzywieniem wytarł ją w szkolny krawat blondyna. Mimo wszystko Niall dał mu jednak spokój, powstrzymując swoją ciekawość przez resztę dnia. Bardzo rozkojarzonego i dziwnego dnia, bo Harry nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, co powinien teraz zrobić.   
Kiedy szli na ostatnią tego dnia lekcję, udało mu się już w jakichś osiemdziesięciu procentach przekonać samego siebie, żeby nocą ponownie wymknąć się na poszukiwanie Louisa. Nie zauważył nawet, że nauczyciel znajdował się już klasie i dopiero kiedy Niall rzucił:  
— Dobry, panie Payne!  
Harry poderwał głowę i zamrugał. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w oczy _pana_ Payne’a, żeby zrozumienie uderzyło go z mocą rozpędzonego samochodu. Nie wiedział jak, ale był pewien, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu próbował rozszarpać go na strzępy. Ponieważ to było takie _logiczne_ , prawda; jeśli Louis był wilkołakiem, jego najbliższy towarzysz również musiał nim być. Życie Harry’ego naprawdę zaczynało przypominać kiepskie romansidło. Brakowało jeszcze trolla, który próbowałby ukraść go Louisowi… Harry zamrugał ponownie, próbując zrzucić te niedorzeczne myśli na brak snu.  
Liam kiwnął im obu głową, nie odzywając się jednak. Oczy miał podkrążone i był blady, jakby również nie spał zbyt dobrze. Cóż, Harry podejrzewał, że gdyby to on sprzeciwił się swojemu alfie, też… uciął szybko ten potok rozmyślań i pociągnął Nialla na ich miejsca.  
Wyciągnął zeszyt i nabazgrał szybko na kartce:  
 _SZARY WILK TO LIAM_  
Niall przeczytał wiadomość i uniósł brew; przez chwilę obserwował nauczyciela uważnie, aż w końcu wzruszył ramieniem.  
 _teoria dobra jak każda inna_ napisał. _lepiej uważaj na swój koszyczek, kapturku, zdaje się, że wszystkie psy mają na ciebie ochotę._  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien czuć się urażony czy zniesmaczony, dlatego tylko zamknął zeszyt i postanowił obserwować Payne’a uważnie przez całą lekcję. Sam nauczyciel na pierwszy rzut oka zachowywał się normalnie, ale co jakiś czas rzucał Harry’emu krótkie spojrzenia. Nie zwracał się jednak do niego, nie wzywał do odpowiedzi, kompletnie ignorując uniesioną rękę chłopaka.   
Harry zauważył też, że krzywi się nieznacznie za każdym razem, gdy unosi własną dłoń, aby wskazać coś na mapie. Kiedy jedna z dziewczyn zapytała czy nic mu nie jest, Payne zaśmiał się i potarł tył karku.  
— Mogłem przesadzić z siłownią — odparł, poruszając prawym ramieniem. — Trochę się nadwyrężyłem.  
I Harry… Harry poczuł złość. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Liam nie może powiedzieć czegoś w stylu: _poprzedniej nocy próbowałem zagryźć waszego kolegę_ , ale po raz pierwszy poczuł, że należą mu się jakieś wyjaśnienia i zdecydowanie nie da się spławić Payne’owi.  
Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie się tym przejmował. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek, Liam zamachał do niego lewą ręką.  
— Czy mógłbyś zostać na chwilę, Harry? — zawołał. — Chciałbym przedyskutować z tobą ocenę twojego ostatniego sprawdzianu.  
Niall wyszeptał, że zostanie z nim, ale Harry pokręcił głową, odszeptując, że poradzi sobie sam. Niall nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale koniec końców wyszedł z klasy jako ostatni, rzucając nauczycielowi ostre spojrzenie, zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
Harry podszedł do biurka; Liam sortował jakieś papiery, chociaż Harry wątpił, że mężczyzna rozróżnia, co jest napisane na pojedynczych stronach. W końcu Payne wypuścił powietrze przez nos i wyprostował się, spoglądając Harry’emu w oczy.  
Otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął, jakby nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Cóż, nie on jeden. Harry podejrzewał, że nie tylko on przeżywa swego rodzaju pierwszy raz.  
— Um, o co chodzi z tym sprawdzianem? — zapytał w końcu, rzucając pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy. — Oblałem?  
— Nie, wręcz przeciwnie — odparł Liam. — W zasadzie to masz szanse… — urwał, jakby zrozumiał, że obaj uciekają od oczywistego tematu. Westchnął i oparł dłonie na blacie biurka. — Posłuchaj, Harry, nie mam pojęcia, jak się o nas dowiedziałeś, ale mam nadzieję, że z nikim się tym odkryciem nie podzieliłeś.  
— Nie musisz się o to martwić — odparł Harry drżącym głosem, z emocji zapominając, że rozmawia z nauczycielem. — Być może ty powinieneś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wczoraj próbowałeś mnie zabić. O tym też nikomu mam nie wspominać?  
Liam drgnął.  
— To zbyt skomplikowane…  
Harry parsknął, zaciskając dłoń na pasku plecaka.  
— No co ty nie powiesz — przerwał mężczyźnie. — No co ty, do cholery, nie powiesz, jakim cudem w ogóle istniejecie?  
Mina Payne’a spochmurniała.  
— Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz — powiedział.   
— W tej chwili jesteś dla mnie _wilkołakiem_ — wysyczał Harry. — Dopiero później…  
Ból, który pojawił się w oczach mężczyzny sprawił, że Harry ugryzł się w język. Sam nie wiedział, jak chciał dokończyć swoje zdanie. _Nauczycielem?_ Czy może raczej…  
Człowiekiem.  
Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Harry czekał, aż Payne wyrzuci go z klasy, nawrzeszczy na niego, albo zrobi cokolwiek innego niż włożenie ręki do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnięcie z niej świstka papieru.  
Położył go na biurku, a potem przesunął w stronę chłopaka.  
— To numer Louisa — odparł, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — Jako nauczyciel nie powinienem ci go dawać, ale jako… — umilkł na moment. — On może odpowiedzieć na twoje pytania.  
— Dlaczego sam do mnie nie przyjdzie? — zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w zapisany rząd cyfr.  
Liam nie odpowiedział od razu.  
— Zrobisz, co uważasz za słuszne — rzucił w końcu; odepchnął się od biurka. — Przekaż klasie, że na następnej lekcji czeka ich test z ostatniego działu. Zamknij drzwi za sobą.  
Harry chwycił kartkę i wcisnął ją do kieszeni, zanim miał szansę się rozmyślić. Niall czekał na niego na korytarzu, od razu zasypując setką pytań, ale Harry zacisnął usta, kręcąc głową.  
Nadal nie znał żadnych odpowiedzi, ale teraz… teraz znał źródło, z którego mógł je zaczerpnąć.  
Nie wiedział jednak, czy na pewno z niego skorzysta.

CDN


	8. Chapter 8

Harry nie był na tyle dumnym człowiekiem, żeby zbyt długo udawać, że zignoruje sytuację i nie odezwie się do Louisa, zapominając o całej sprawie. Prawdę mówiąc, trudno było mówić tutaj o jakimkolwiek _zapominaniu_ , skoro ten cholerny rząd cyfr wyrył mu się w pamięci już niecałą godzinę po wyjściu z sali od geografii.  
Wytrzymał jednak do środy, co naprawdę wiele mówiło o jego samozaparciu, ponieważ w przeciągu tych dwóch dni nie wychodził wieczorami z domu i nie szukał żadnych przygód. W szkole zbywał pytania Nialla i był kompletnie ignorowany przez Liama, co absolutnie mu nie przeszkadzało.   
Trwał więc w takiej… niedoli, dopóki tego jednego wieczora nie stwierdził, że ma dość. Leżąc w swoim łóżku, z obowiązkową lekturą rozłożoną grzbietem do góry na jego brzuchu, wpatrywał się w sufit i doszedł do wniosku, że nie po to ryzykował własną skórą, aby teraz zaprzepaścić taką szansę.  
Nie wiedział jednak, czy miał na myśli dowiedzenie się prawdy o wilkołakach, czy może samo spotkanie się z Louisem.  
Chwycił swój telefon i otworzył nową wiadomość. Jego palce wisiały nad ekranem przez kilka długich chwil, zanim w końcu zdecydował się na:  
 _hej tu_  
Tyle zdążył napisać, zanim przypadkowo musnął przycisk, wysyłając Louisowi niepełną wiadomość. Sapnął, czując chłodny pot wstydu na plecach i szybko dopisał swoje imię, a potem:  
 _liam dał mi twój numer_  
Co — jak błyskawicznie doszedł do wniosku — było raczej logiczne, bo skąd niby miał go dostać. Zresztą Louis na pewno sam go o to poprosił i… Jezu Chryste, pomyślał Harry, to wszystko jest beznadziejne. Jego palce poruszały się bez udziału woli i na ekranie pojawiła się kolejna wysłana wiadomość:  
 _Żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać_  
Nie istniało nic gorszego od tego stwierdzenia. On sam nienawidził, kiedy ktokolwiek informował go, że _muszą porozmawiać._ Ładunek emocjonalny, jaki niosło ze sobą takie krótkie stwierdzenie był naprawdę…  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył trzy kropki po stronie Louisa, a potem w ich miejscu pojawiło się:  
 _o czym mielibyśmy rozmawiać, mały?_  
Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie, a potem odpisał:  
 _myślę, że wiesz o czym  
I wcale nie jestem mały_  
Ponieważ _nie był_ , dziękuję bardzo, a sądząc po tym, jak niepokojąco szybko wyrastał z nowych ciuchów, podejrzewał, że jego wzrost jeszcze sporo ulegnie zmianie. Poza tym, nie chciał, aby Louis uważał go za jakiegoś niewyrośniętego dzieciaka z mlekiem pod nosem.  
Myślał, że mężczyzna odniesie się do jego delikatnego buntu, ale ten napisał tylko:  
 _Czy ta rozmowa miałaby mieć coś wspólnego z twoimi nocnymi przygodami i zaczepianiem dzikich zwierząt?_  
Harry sapnął z oburzeniem.  
 _wypraszam sobie, jak już to one zdecydowanie częściej same mnie zaczepiały_  
Tym razem, kiedy przeczytał odpowiedź, nie poczuł irytacji, ale jego policzki oblały się lekką czerwienią, i musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech.  
 _to instynkty, skarbie  
Więc czego dokładnie chciałbyś się dowiedzieć?_  
Gdzie mieszkasz i czy miałbyś coś przeciwko gdybym… Harry pokręcił głową, biorąc głęboki wdech. Mówiąc poważnie, miał tyle pytań, że wybranie jednego zdawało się w tym momencie graniczyć z cudem. Jedną z bardziej palących spraw była ta, że Louis jako wilk zdawał się bardzo lubić zapach Harry’ego. Och, no i też to, dlaczego Liam chciał go rozszarpać na strzępy, tego również chciałby się dowiedzieć.  
W końcu zdecydował się na:  
 _wolałbym porozmawiać na żywo, a nie tak_  
I dodał szybko, nim zdołał się rozmyślić:  
 _Moglibyśmy się umówić i gdzieś wyjść razem?_  
Wysłał wiadomość i odłożył na moment telefon, żeby zamknąć zapomnianą lekturę i położyć ją na stoliku. Wyplątał się też z koca, odpychając go na bok, bo nagle zrobiło mu się dziwnie gorąco. Poczuł wibrację i podniósł urządzenie.  
 _na herbatę?_ przeczytał.  
Parsknął i pokręcił do siebie głową, wystukując na klawiaturze:  
 _miałem na myśli raczej jakieś piwo  
Czy coś_  
Alkohol zdecydowanie pomógłby mu się nieco rozluźnić i — być może — otworzyć umysł, dając mu większe szansę na przyswojenie i zrozumienie wszystkiego. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Skrzywił się jednak ponownie, kiedy przeczytał odpowiedź:  
 _haha, a w ogóle ci je sprzedadzą?_  
Ale Harry również potrafił się drażnić, dlatego szybko odpisał:  
 _nie, ale ty mi je kupisz ;)_  
Prawie upuścił telefon, gdy kilka sekund później urządzenie zaczęło wibrować w jego dłoni, a na ekranie pojawiło się imię i nazwisko mężczyzny. Harry nie był pewien, czy sobie z tym poradzi — pisanie było zdecydowanie łatwiejsze — ale wiedział, że nieodebranie będzie gorszą opcją. Przecież to nie tak, że kilka sekund temu napisał do Louisa ostatnią wiadomość. Jeśli połączenie zniknie, a on napisze _sorry, zapodziałem gdzieś telefon_ , mężczyzna uzna, że Harry…  
Okej, dość tego dobrego, pomyślał, i przesunął kciukiem zieloną słuchawkę. Przycisnął telefon do ucha, rzucając na wydechu:  
— Halo?  
— Naprawdę jesteś cwany, mały.  
— Ale tylko wtedy, gdy mi na czymś naprawdę zależy — wypalił Harry.  
Prawie przywalił sobie wolną ręką w czoło, kiedy w odpowiedzi usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie. Nie tylko za dużo o tym wszystkim myślał, ale wyglądało też na to, że w towarzystwie Louisa nie potrafił kontrolować nawet tego, co _mówił._  
Jeszcze nic się porządnie nie zaczęło, a on już miał przejebane, tego jednego był pewien.  
Na moment zapadła cisza, aż w końcu, kiedy już miał zapytać po co dokładnie Louis zadzwonił, zamiast po prostu napisać mu szczegóły — lub odmówić spotkania, chociaż tego Harry podświadomie akurat nie brał pod uwagę — mężczyzna odezwał się:  
— Słuchaj, Harry, cała ta sprawa w jaką chcesz się wmieszać jest poważniejsza niż ci się wydaje — powiedział. — To nie jest to samo, co lewe informacje z Internetu.  
— Nie takie lewe — odparł Harry natychmiast. — Nie obrażaj mojego głównego źródła.  
— Mówię poważnie — oznajmił Louis nieco ostrym tonem. — Nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniu się z tobą, ale… no cóż, będzie to miało swoje konsekwencje.  
Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony.  
— Brzmisz strasznie tajemniczo — powiedział. — Brakuje tylko, żebyś rzucił hasłem, że jeśli nie zrobię jakiejś rzeczy, to „będziesz musiał mnie zabić” — zaśmiał się. Czekał na jakieś zaprzeczenie, czy nawet urażone sapnięcie, ale odpowiedziała mu złowroga cisza. — Um, nie będziesz musiał…  
Louis zaśmiał się i Harry oblał się czerwienią.  
— Nie, mały, niczego takiego nie będzie.   
Harry skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie przyniosło mu to ulgi.  
— Okej — sapnął. — Kiedy możemy się spotkać? — Na końcu języka miał _jeszcze dzisiaj?_ , ale szybko zacisnął usta w wąską linię.   
— Może w sobotę? W tygodniu masz szkołę, nie?  
— Jakkolwiek irytujące jest to, że lubisz wypominać mi mój szkolny wiek, to masz rację. Mam wolne weekendy, jeśli ci pasuje?  
Louis zamruczał z aprobatą.  
— Też nie mam żadnych planów. Możemy się umówić w tym pubie, pod którym widzieliśmy się ostatnio?  
— Masz na myśli ten, pod… — _którym na tobie zasnąłem?_ — ach, tak. — Harry chrząknął z zażenowaniem. — Jasne, może być.  
Uśmiech Louisa był doskonale słyszalny w jego głosie.  
— Świetnie, koło szóstej?  
— Pewnie — sapnął Harry, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. — Super, szósta, może być.  
— Okej. — Louis zaśmiał się cicho. — Do zobaczenia więc, mały.  
— Do zobaczenia, Lou.  
Harry rozłączył się, zanim miał szansę usłyszeć odpowiedź. Odrzucił telefon na bok, próbując zignorować kołatanie własnego, zdenerwowanego serca, i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Był pobłogosławiony całymi pięcioma sekundami spokoju, zanim w jego umyśle zrodziła się szalona myśl.  
Czy on… właśnie… umówił się na pierwszą w swoim życiu _randkę?_

* * *

— To nie jest randka — powtórzył po raz kolejny Harry.  
Niall tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi, wiedząc chyba, że kłócenie się z nim nie miało żadnego sensu. Harry w głębi ducha uważał, że on sam postąpiłby podobnie, gdyby to jego przyjaciel powtarzał przez cały dzień tylko jedno i to samo.  
 _To nie jest randka_ upomniał samego siebie, gdy w piątkowy wieczór stał przed otwartą szafą, próbując znaleźć coś do ubrania. W końcu zdecydował się na swoje ulubione spodnie i białą koszulkę, na którą narzucił czarną marynarkę. To wcale nie była randka, ale Harry i tak spędził trochę czasu przed lustrem zanim zszedł na dół. Mamie również powtórzył to samo, kiedy zapytała, dokąd się tak wystroił i musiał spędzić kilka niezręcznych minut wysłuchując jej radosnego szczebiotu. Tylko cudem uniknął pamiątkowej fotografii.  
Kiedy jechał już autobusem, nerwowo poprawiając przez cały czas grzywkę, nieporadnie próbował przekonać samego siebie do napisania Louisowi jakiejś wymówki. Ponieważ to nie była randka, więc spokojnie i bez problemu mogliby wszystko przełożyć.  
A gdy szedł już w stronę pubu i dostrzegł samego Louisa czekającego na niego przed wejściem, nie przywitał się z mężczyzną, jak normalny człowiek, ale jedyne, co z siebie wyrzucił, to zbitka proroczych słów:  
— Toniejestrandka.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew, a Harry spłonął czerwienią.  
— Nie jest? — zapytał. — Najwyraźniej więc niepotrzebnie się tak denerwowałem.  
Harry odetchnął krótko i po raz kolejny poprawił grzywkę. Odchrząknął nerwowo.  
— Cóż, no tak — sapnął; machnął ręką w stronę wejścia. — Może wejdziemy do środka? Trochę tu zimno.  
— Może powinieneś był się nieco cieplej ubrać — odparł Louis, ruchem głowy wskazując na jego marynarkę, ale i tak posłusznie ruszył w stronę drzwi. — Nie, żebym narzekał; wyglądasz cudownie, młody Haroldzie.  
Otworzył Harry’emu drzwi, puszczając go przodem, i chłopak odchrząknął po raz kolejny, mamrocząc pod nosem podziękowania za komplement. W jego żołądku już wirowało stadko nieznośnych motyli i Harry miał nadzieję, że zimne piwo jakoś je uspokoi.  
Szybko zrozumiał, że bardzo się pomylił. Na początku zakładał, że od samego początku zaczną rozmawiać na ten najbardziej oczywisty temat, ale Louis go zaskoczył pytaniem o to, jak minął mu ten tydzień. Potem kolejnym o to, co chce robić po skończeniu szkoły i kolejnym, jak lubi spędzać czas. Sączył swoje piwo, przypatrując się Harry’emu uważnie, kiedy ten odpowiadał, i wkrótce chłopak poczuł, że się rozluźnia. Sam również zadawał mu… _normalne_ pytania, ale kiedy Louis wrócił z ich drugą kolejką alkoholu, Harry uznał, że jak na razie wystarczy tych uprzejmych, zapoznawczych gadek — chociaż to nadal nie była randka — i kiedy Louis usiadł na swoim miejscu, wyrzucił z siebie:  
— Od kiedy wiedziałeś, że jesteś wilkołakiem?  
Szklanka zawisła w powietrzu, a mina Louisa wyrażała takie zaskoczenie, że Harry’emu zrobiło się głupio. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, gdy mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem.  
— To najbardziej zajebiste pytanie jakie w życiu usłyszałem — powiedział, szczerząc się szeroko; upił trochę piwa i odstawił naczynie na stół. — Cóż, Harry, od urodzenia wiedziałem, że jestem inny niż reszta dzieci.  
— Haha. — Harry schował rumieniec za własnym piwem. — Czyli nie zostałeś ugryziony? Urodziłeś się taki?  
Louis kiwnął głową. Oparł się wygodniej i wyprostował nogi, wsuwając jedną z nich pomiędzy nogi Harry’ego. Chłopak zacisnął zęby, żeby nie wyszczerzyć się jak kretyn, i odrobinę zsunął nogi.  
— Moja rodzina jest jedną z „pierworodnych”, jak je nazywamy. Oznacza to, że nasze korzenie sięgają czasów pierwszych wilków.  
— A to powód do dumy, jak zakładam?  
Louis zmrużył oczy i wzruszył jednym ramieniem.  
— Zależy kogo o to zapytasz. Jest wiele teorii na temat powstania naszej odmiany wilkołaków. Niektórzy twierdzą, że pierwsze wilki potrafiły mówić i przygarnęły ludzi pod swoją pieczę, a gdy upewniły się, że byli oni godni, oddały ich potomstwu część swojej siły, gryząc je. Inni uważają, że człowiek został zaatakowany przez wilka, i przed śmiercią błagał o ratunek tak skutecznie, że miejscowy szaman rzucił na niego urok, zamieniając w bestię, która nieomal go zabiła. Potem człowiek był tak zadowolony z rezultatu, że przekazał tą wiedzę swoim dzieciom.  
— Wow. — Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. — A ty uważasz, że jaka jest bardziej prawdopodobna?  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
— Że kiedyś jakiś kretyn wypieprzył wilczycę w rui i, bum, dostał małe wilkołaki.  
Harry zakrztusił się swoim piwem i szybko odstawił szklankę na stolik; uderzył się kilka razy w pierś.  
— Jezu — charknął. — Chyba wolę tę wersję z gadającymi wilkami.  
— Prawda jest taka, że dzisiaj nikt już nie wie, jak wygląda sprawa z pierworodnymi rodzinami wilków. Oprócz nas są też inne odmiany, ale tylko my przechodzimy całościową transformację.  
— Całościową?  
— No wiesz. — Louis machnął dłonią, wskazując na siebie. — Widziałeś mnie, zamieniam się w wilka. Najbardziej jednak popularne odmiany to te, gdzie transformacje są częściowe; pół człowiek, pół wilk, na pewno wiesz o czym mówię.  
Harry szybko pokiwał głową.  
— Od czego to zależy? — zapytał.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— To tak samo jak z ludźmi — odparł. — Na całym świecie jest wiele różnych ras, i podobnie jest z nami. Podejrzewam, że pierwsze wilki musiały zamieszkiwać jakieś zimne tereny, gdzie transformacja w półludzką, nie pokrytą futrem bestię nie byłaby zbyt korzystna.  
— Och. — Harry zamyślił się na moment, ponownie upijając trochę piwa. — A pełnia? Ma na ciebie jakiś wpływ? Z tego co zauważyłem, możesz zmieniać się niezależnie od niej, prawda?  
Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Zauważyłeś całkiem sporo — stwierdził. — W czasie pełni muszę przejść transformację, to fakt, jest też nieco bardziej bolesna, ale mogę przywołać mojego wilka w dowolnym momencie, ponieważ taki się urodziłem, rozumiesz?   
Harry pokiwał ostrożnie głową, a potem nieporadnie nią pokręcił.  
— Czyli jeśli na przykład ugryzłbyś mnie, zmieniałbym się tylko w czasie pełni?  
Noga Louisa drgnęła, ocierając się o łydkę Harry’ego.  
— To zależy od tego, jak bardzo silna byłaby nasza… więź — odparł ostrożnie.   
— Ach. — Harry instynktownie wyczuł, że na ten temat było chyba zbyt wcześnie. — Nazywacie siebie watahą, tak jak normalne wilki? — Louis kiwnął głową. — Hierarchię też macie taką samą?  
Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, przypatrując się mu uważnie.  
— Wiesz naprawdę sporo, co?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i ponownie napił się piwa, unikając odpowiedzi.  
— Mamy hierarchię, tak, ale podobnie jak z wyglądem, jej przestrzeganie różni się od rasy. Ja, będąc alfą, mogę…  
— Wiedziałem — sapnął Harry, przerywając mężczyźnie. — Wiedziałem, że jesteś alfą.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Wyjaśnię ci to w ten sposób: wilk Liama jest mi podległy, ale sam Liam nie. Jako ludzie jesteśmy sobie równi.   
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— To chyba dość logiczne, nie sądzisz?  
— Nie do końca. — Louis wyprostował się, zabierając nogi, i Harry poczuł chłodne ukłucie zawodu. — Istnieje też inna odmiana wilkołactwa; taka, gdzie ludzie nie przechodzą transformacji, a jedynie posiadają pewne wilcze cechy. Tam podział mocy jest oparty bardziej na zasadzie… dyktatury. Alfy są ponad wszystkimi, mogą robić co chcą. Na bety nikt nie zwraca uwagi, są najbardziej popularną częścią, a omegi… no cóż, omegi nie mogą nic. Są trzymane praktycznie pod kluczem, ich jedynym celem jest danie potomstwa ich alfie.  
— Wow. Co masz na myśli mówiąc „wilcze cechy”? Chodzi ci o charakter? Alfa dominuje, omega jest uległa?  
— Coś w tym stylu — odparł Louis, chociaż Harry po jego minie widział, że leży w tym wszystkim coś więcej. — To naprawdę skomplikowany temat. Te watahy żyją w zamkniętych społeczeństwach, bardzo trudno uzyskać zgodę na wstęp na ich terytorium, nie mówiąc już o odwiedzeniu miast czy osiedli na jakich żyją. To tacy wiłkołaczy Amisze.  
Harry wiedział, że wpatruje się w Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami, ale naprawdę nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To, co mężczyzna mówił było fascynujące na tylu poziomach, że wprost nie potrafił tego ogarnąć. Otworzył usta, żeby znów o coś zapytać, ale Louis go ubiegł, odzywając się pierwszy:  
— Jak się o mnie dowiedziałeś?   
— Um… — Harry przesunął palcem w dół szklanki, zbierając chłodne krople. — Tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy uwolniłem cię z pułapki, pamiętasz? — Louis skrzywił się, ale kiwnął głową. — Nawet w ciemnościach widziałem, że rana była poważna, więc nieco zdziwiło mnie, że twój wilk jedynie lekko utykał przy następnym spotkaniu. A potem dostrzegłem też bliznę na twojej lewej nodze i… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Był też ten stos atlasów wyższy od ciebie, i to, jak… — urwał, nie chcąc na razie wspominać o tym dziwnym, mało subtelnym obwąchiwaniu. — Jakoś dodałem dwa do dwóch.  
— Sprytny chłopiec — wymruczał Louis.  
Harry ku swojemu przerażeniu oblał się rumieńcem.   
— Kto wtedy zastawił tę pułapkę? — zapytał cicho.  
— Łowcy — odparł mężczyzna krótko. — Od kilku lat śledzą mnie i Liama.  
— Co takiego? — sapnął Harry. — Dlaczego?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Nie martw się, nic ci nie grozi.  
— To nie o siebie się martwię — odparł Harry natychmiast.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— O to też się nie bój, istnieją pewne ograniczenia, które nie pozwalają im zaatakować mnie, kiedy znajduję się w ludzkiej formie. Ale to nie jest temat na dzisiaj — dodał, widząc chyba, że Harry już chciał zadać kolejne pytanie. — Powiedz mi lepiej, czy masz jeszcze czas na jedno piwo, czy może raczej powinienem już cię wypuścić do domu.  
Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że od kilku godzin nie sprawdzał telefonu i szybko wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że ma tylko jedną wiadomość od mamy i to dopiero sprzed kilku minut.  
 _Kiedy wrócisz do domu z tej „nierandki”? Zaczynam się martwić xxx_  
— Mogę wypić jeszcze jedno — powiedział szybko, odpisując jednocześnie mamie, że będzie za dwie godziny i żeby się o niego nie martwiła.  
— Super — usłyszał i poderwał głowę. Louis właśnie wstawał ze swojego miejsca i zanim odszedł od stolika, delikatnie dotknął ramienia Harry’ego. — Zaraz wrócę.  
Harry naprawdę próbował nie być idiotą, ale trudno było mu zignorować dreszcz, jaki przebiegł po całym jego ciele.

* * *

Louis odprowadził go na przystanek i Harry miał wrażenie, że przy następnym spotkaniu będzie musiał przyszyć sobie rękę do ciała, ponieważ jego dłoń samoistnie wyrywała się w stronę tej Louisa. Mężczyzna nie skomentował jednak tego, uśmiechając się tylko na kolejne przypadkowe otarcie.  
Szli w ciszy, dopóki Harry w końcu się nie złamał.  
— Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało — powiedział cicho.  
— To dobrze — odparł Louis. — Nie zanudziłem cię?  
— No coś ty — sapnął Harry, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Rzeczy, jakie opowiadałeś były fascynujące i jestem pewien, że to dopiero początek, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby usłyszeć resztę… umm… — Zaczerwienił się i dodał szybko: — Nie, żebym spotkał się z tobą tylko z tego powodu, i tylko dlatego chciałbym się zobaczyć po raz kolejny… o ile będziesz chciał, oczywiście, spotkać się jeszcze… umm…  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Na kolejnej „nie-randce”? — zapytał.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Jeśli będziesz chciał — wymamrotał.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ale tym razem to on musnął delikatnie dłoń Harry’ego własną dłonią, i serce chłopaka zatrzepotało w piersi.  
— Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać, Louis?  
Mężczyzna skinął głową, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.  
— Tamtej nocy, podczas pełni… dlaczego wilk Liama mnie zaatakował? Próbował cię chronić?  
Uśmiech Louisa zbladł nieco, a on sam wsadził dłonie do kieszeni; milczał przez moment, wbijając spojrzenie w beton. W końcu zaczął mówić:  
— Musisz wiedzieć, że Liam nie zaatakowałby cię, gdyby w grę nie wchodziła moc pełni. On, jako beta, ma mniejszą kontrolę nad sobą. W jego przypadku, księżyc nie dodaje mu sił, a sprawia raczej, że wilk Liama staje się bardziej… pierwotny.  
— Rozumiem — powiedział szybko Harry. — I nie jest mi przykro, czy coś, po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, bo przestał dopiero, kiedy chwyciłeś go za gardło.  
Louis skinął sztywno głową.  
— Wilk Liama musiał ponieść pewne konsekwencje. Próbował cię zaatakować, ponieważ byłeś człowiekiem i ponieważ byłeś człowiekiem, który pachniał jak ja. Sam Liam wiedział, że do ciebie przychodzę, ponieważ trudno ukryć coś przed kimś, kto potrafi wywąchać co jadłeś wczoraj na obiad, ale podczas pełni był zdezorientowany. Bał się, że zagrozisz naszej hierarchii.  
— Czyli innymi słowy był o mnie zazdrosny?  
— Tak też można to nazwać — odparł Louis ze śmiechem. — Ale nie martw się, jestem pewien, że do następnej pełni wilk Liama zdąży się do ciebie przyzwyczaić.  
Harry kiwnął głową, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że Louis w pewien sposób zapewnił go, że nadal chce się z nim spotykać.  
— Mogę zapytać o coś jeszcze?  
Louis parsknął cicho i szturchnął go ramieniem.  
— Jasne, pytać akurat możesz bez pozwolenia.  
— Umm… dlaczego oddzielnie zwracasz się do wilka Liama i oddzielnie do samego Liama? Tak samo robisz ze sobą, o co w tym chodzi?  
— No cóż, Haroldzie, zamieniam się w dzikie zwierzę; zasady i instynkty, jakie mną wtedy kierują są nieco inne.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Ale to część ciebie, tak? — Louis skinął głową. — Więc nie rozumiem.  
Drgnął lekko, gdy Louis objął go ramieniem, szczerząc się.  
— Prawdę mówiąc, ja też nie. Mój wilk jest bardzo uparty, tego jestem pewien. To, jak posiadanie małego diabełka na swoim ramieniu, który podszeptuje ci rzeczy, które nie zawsze powinieneś robić.  
Harry uniósł wzrok i przełknął odruchowo ślinę na widok ostrych, białych zębów. Nadal miał jakiś miliard pytań, które domagały się natychmiastowych odpowiedzi, ale w tym momencie uznał, że rozluźnienie się w uścisku Louisa będzie zdecydowanie lepszą opcją.  
Kiedy doszli do przystanku, Louis nie zatrzymał się, ale poprowadził go nieco dalej od czekających ludzi. Harry oparł się o murek i obserwował, jak mężczyzna wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, a potem chowa ją, kręcąc głową.  
Zrobił krok w kierunku Harry’ego.  
— Spotkam się z tobą nawet i jutro, ale pod jednym warunkiem — powiedział.  
— Jakim? — zapytał Harry cicho.  
— To będzie randka. — Kolejny krok. Mężczyzna był tak blisko, że Harry musiał unieść odrobinę głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, oczywiście — dodał z uśmieszkiem.  
Harry szybko pokręcił głową, a jego wzrok samoczynnie padł na wąskie wargi mężczyzny.  
— Nie mam — rzucił na wydechu, oblizując własne usta.  
— Wspaniale. — Louis oparł lewą dłoń na murku, tuż przy głowie Harry’ego. — Zazwyczaj nie całuję się na pierwszych randkach, ale skoro to _nie jest randka_ … — urwał na moment. — Czy mogę cię pocałować, Harry?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową tak gwałtownie, że aż mu zatrzeszczało w karku. Nie miał też czasu, żeby poczuć się głupio zazdrosny o inne osoby, z jakimi spotykał się Louis, bo wtedy mężczyzna go pocałował. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie i głośno powietrze przez nos, próbując nie zajęczeć w głos. Zarost Louisa drażnił jego skórę, ale w jakiś sposób nie było to irytujące, i kiedy Louis wysunął język, Harry uchylił usta z sapnięciem, ułatwiając mu dostęp. Jęknął cicho, kiedy mężczyzna objął jego policzek dłonią, pogłębiając pocałunek, i sam położył własną rękę na jego dłoni, zaciskając na niej palce.   
Louis nie zmienił jednak tempa, całując go powoli, niemal delikatnie; również oddychał głęboko przez nos i w końcu się odsunął, nie zabierając jednak ręki. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie żadnych słów; nie, kiedy Louis znów złączył ich usta razem. Na chwilę, muskając tylko delikatnie wargi Harry’ego, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Mężczyzna oderwał dłoń od jego policzka, chwytając za rękę Harry’ego; splótł ich palce razem i chłopak stęknął cicho, czując ciepło na całym ciele.  
— Autobus — sapnął nagle bez ładu. — Przyjechał.  
Louis zamruczał i znów go pocałował.  
— Idź — wymruczał przy jego ustach. — Przecież cię nie trzymam.  
Harry podwinął palce u stóp, gdy mężczyzna pocałował go w kącik ust, a potem przesunął usta na jego policzek. Louis obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on stał plecami do murku, i delikatnie odsunął chłopaka od siebie.  
— Napisz mi, kiedy zajedziesz do domu — powiedział cicho.  
Harry pokiwał tylko głową i ścisnął trzymaną dłoń; rozluźnił uścisk i zrobił krok w tył. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego miękko i ponownie pchnął lekko. Chłopak odwrócił się posłusznie i biegiem ruszył w stronę autobusu, słysząc ostrzegawczy pisk zamykanych drzwi.  
Dopadł jedno z ostatnich wolnych miejsc przy oknie i wyjrzał przez nie. W ciemnościach nie dostrzegł mężczyzny, ale po sekundzie tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się całował, pojawił się czerwony poblask żaru papierosa.  
Harry mimowolnie dotknął swoich mrowiących warg i spróbował nie szczerzyć się jak kretyn.

* * * 

Gdy zajechał do domu, mama jeszcze nie spała, ale nawet jej rozradowane pytania o to, kim była jego szczęściara, nie popsuły mu humoru. Zmył się szybko, udając zmęczenie i zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy. Najlepsze było to, że w ogóle nie podważał informacji jakie otrzymał od Louisa, a najbardziej niewiarygodny wydawał mu się ten głupi pocałunek. Nie, żeby Harry narzekał, chociaż w najśmielszych snach się tego nie spodziewał.  
Wziął szybki prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Chwycił telefon z szafki, uważając, żeby nie odpiąć go przypadkiem z ładowarki.  
 _Już jestem w domu xx_  
Odpowiedź nadeszła po jakiejś minucie.  
 _To bardzo dobrze xx_  
Kiedy Louis nie napisał już nic więcej, Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się przez moment.  
 _Będę już spał_ napisał. _Trochę mnie wymęczyłeś xx_  
Z bijącym szybko sercem czekał, i ekran nie zdążył nawet pociemnieć, kiedy Louis mu odpisał.  
 _Skarbie, to dopiero początek  
Słodkich snów xx_  
Harry wystukał szybkie _dobranoc, lou x_ , i odłożył telefon z powrotem na szafkę. Podciągnął kołdrę pod brodę i zamknął oczy. Na ustach błąkał mu się niepewny uśmiech i wcale nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że zapomniał zapytać Louisa o te tajemnicze konsekwencje, o jakich ten wspominał wcześniej. Był pewien, że będzie miał ku temu jeszcze wiele okazji.

* * *

Harry z autopsji wiedział, że jego sny były żywe i kolorowe, ale tak intensywnego nie miał jeszcze nigdy. Nie wiedział dokładnie z jakiej perspektywy ogląda rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę; w jednej sekundzie stał z boku, w drugiej znajdował się gdzieś na górze.  
Widział jednak siebie przez cały czas. To, jak wypręża się, klęcząc na łóżku i podpierając się na łokciach. Widział pot spływający po swoich plecach i to, jak zaciska palce na prześcieradle, wypinając tyłek, podczas gdy… podczas gdy Louis wciskał twarz pomiędzy jego pośladki.  
Słyszał własne jęki, własne prośby i błagania o więcej. Nie wiedział, czy ma patrzeć na siebie, czy na Louisa; czuł gorący żar w podbrzuszu i z ust wyrwało mu się głośne sapnięcie, kiedy dostrzegł, jak Louis odsuwa się, przesuwając płasko językiem po jego wejściu. Widział spływającą mu po brodzie ślinę; to, jak zaczerwieniona od ostrego zarostu była skóra na jego własnym tyłku.   
— Cicho, Harry — usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Louisa. — Nie chcesz chyba, żeby ktoś cię usłyszał.  
Harry ze snu jęknął po raz kolejny, a potem zacisnął zęby na swoim nadgarstku i sam Harry poczuł ból ugryzienia. Obudził się jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis ponownie zaczął go lizać. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem wiedział, że mężczyzna wsuwa właśnie w niego język, ale ta jedna myśl wyrwała go ze snu.  
Sapnął, podrywając biodra w górę. Był tak kurewsko twardy, że niemal sprawiało mu to ból. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, zamroczony snem i wizją, która nadal znajdowała się przed jego oczami, wsunął dłoń w bokserki i zacisnął na swojej erekcji. Zajęczał w głos i przygryzł wargę, próbując to stłumić. Nie udało mu się to zbytnio i kierowany instynktem, drugą rękę uniósł do ust.  
Zacisnął zęby na nadgarstku i ból, który poczuł, tylko bardziej go nakręcił. Zamknął oczy i ponownie zobaczył, jak Louis wciska twarz… i gdyby Harry się nie obudził, mógłby zobaczyć więcej; to, jak Louis wsuwa w niego palce, żeby go przygotować albo…   
— _Ach…_  
…albo to, jak irytuje się, gdy Harry nie przestaje wydawać z siebie jęków i… i wymierza mu…  
Harry wcisnął stopy w materac, unosząc biodra, gdy spuszczał się we własną dłoń; oddychał ciężko przez nos, próbując nie wydawać z siebie żadnych dźwięków, ale naprawdę nie był w stanie się powstrzymać.  
Po chwili opadł ciężko na materac, skamląc, gdy przesunął po raz ostatni dłonią po wrażliwym teraz penisie. Przez moment zaciskał jeszcze zęby na własnym nadgarstku, aż w końcu rozluźnił je. Leżał, dysząc i dochodząc do siebie.  
Kiedy był już pewien, że jego serce wróciło do w miarę normalnego rytmu, wstał i zrzucił nogi na podłogę. Skrzywił się na odczucie zasychającej na jego skórze spermy i zapalił nocną lampkę. Zamrugał i na ślepo ruszył w kierunku szafki z bielizną. Wytarł się i tak już brudnymi bokserkami i wrzucił je do kosza na pranie.  
Dopiero kiedy leżał znów w łóżku i uniósł dłoń, żeby zgasić lampkę, dostrzegł znak po ugryzieniu na swoim nadgarstku.  
Zamarł z ręką uniesioną w powietrzu. Jeśli zwyczajny pocałunek tak bardzo podziałał na jego wyobraźnię, Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć, co się stanie, gdy sprawy nabiorą tempa.

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

Bycie z Louisem okazało się łatwiejsze niż oddychanie.  
Harry wiedział, że być może brzmi to nieco żałośnie, ale naprawdę nigdy, w całym swoim krótkim, siedemnastoletnim życiu, nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Louis wykorzystywał na nim jakieś dziwne, wilkołacze triki, czy po prostu instynktownie wyczuwał, czego Harry potrzebował. I Harry’ego zdziwiło również to, że on sam po prostu _wie._ Było to łatwe, zbyt nawet łatwe, to jak szybko znaleźli wspólny rytm.  
Więc, krótko mówiąc, Harry był szczęśliwym człowiekiem, który nie mógł nacieszyć się swoim nowym chłopakiem. Partnerem, być może.  
Poza jednym, drobnym szczegółem, który w zasadzie bezpośrednio Louisa nie dotyczył. Dotyczył on Harry’ego, a mówiąc bardziej dobitnie — dotyczył jego mamy.  
— Kiedy przyprowadzisz ją do domu, kochanie? — zapytała po raz setny odkąd usiedli, żeby razem obejrzeć film. — I nie mów mi, że nikogo nie masz, bo zakochanie dosłownie wypływa ci uszami.  
Harry stłumił zmęczone westchnięcie.  
— Nie wiem, mamo, mówiłem ci już, że Louise mieszka w innym mieście.  
— Wiem, Harry, i rozumiem, że chcecie spędzać razem jak najwięcej czasu, ale naprawdę chciałabym poznać dziewczynę, która do tego stopnia zawróciła mojemu synowi w głowie. — Harry poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na mamę; kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego miękko. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś był tak szczęśliwy.  
Może powinienem jej teraz powiedzieć, pomyślał Harry, patrząc w radosne oczy mamy. Może powinien jej powiedzieć, że nie istnieje żadna Louise (panika nigdy nie miała wpływu na jego logiczne myślenie, musi nad tym trochę popracować), którą poznał na akcji organizowanej przez ich szkołę. Louise, która przyjechała na krótką wymianę i która miała tutaj ciotkę, co dawało Harry’emu cudowną wymówkę na spędzanie większości wieczorów poza domem.   
Może powinien powiedzieć jej prawdę. W zasadzie, to może powinien tę prawdę obrócić na swoją korzyść. Być może fakt, że Louis jest wilkołakiem, zszokowałby ją bardziej niż syn homoseksualista.  
Koniec końców nie odezwał się jednak słowem. Wzruszył tylko ramieniem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, i spróbował skupić swoją uwagę z powrotem na filmie. Rozluźnił się nieco, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że mama robi to samo. Wiedział, że nie kupił sobie zbyt dużo czasu, ale i tak cieszyła go ta chwila spokoju. Przy odrobinie szczęścia uda mu się zerwać z Louise, zanim mama znów go o nią zapyta.  
Wolał jednak myśleć o bardziej pozytywnych aspektach swojego życia. Jak fakt, że od pierwszej nie-randki, udało mu się zaliczyć już cztery _prawdziwe_ randki — każda lepsza od poprzedniej — a on i Louis byli razem już miesiąc. Naprawdę uważał, że ma powody do świętowania, nie mówiąc już o tym, czego przez ten czas się dowiedział.  
Tyle że Louis nie wydawał się zbyt chętny do opowiadania o swoim wilkołactwie; nie chciał, aby stało się to jedynym punktem wiążącym ich związek. Harry poczuł się tylko odrobinę zraniony tym stwierdzeniem, a Louis obiecał, że postara się zmienić swoje nastawienie.  
— Och — sapnęła nagle mama. — Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o naszym jutrzejszym wyjeździe, skarbie.  
Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na nią. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Dzięki temu wyjazdowi miał mieć dom tylko dla siebie przez całe półtora dnia i zamierzał skrupulatnie tę okazję wykorzystać. Louis również wiedział o wszystkim i miał się zjawić na progu jego domu, gdy tylko samochód Bena zniknie za rogiem ulicy.  
— Tak, pamiętam, jedziesz z Benem na tę egzotycznę randkę do Londynu.  
Nienawidził tego, jak twarz mamy rozjaśniła się na imię tego kretyna.  
— Jestem pewna, że Ben ma cały dzień zaplanowany, ale nie chce pisnąć ani słowem. Mówi, że wszystko będzie niespodzianką.  
— Mam nadzieję, że ci się tylko nie oświadczy — parsknął Harry, zanim mógł się powstrzymać.  
Mama zmarszczyła brwi.  
— A to byłoby złe posunięcie ponieważ…?  
Harry skrzywił się, wzruszając ramieniem.  
— Nie znacie się zbyt długo — wymamrotał.   
— Myślałam, że go lubisz.  
— Bo lubię — skłamał. — Ale nie sądzę, żeby pchanie się z nim w małżeństwo było dobrą opcją.  
— W nic się _nie pcham_ , Harry — powiedziała mama chłodno. — Jestem bardziej niż ostrożna, jeśli chodzi o podejmowanie tak poważnych decyzji. Życie doskonale mnie tego nauczyło.  
— Wiem o tym, mamo — odparł przepraszająco. — Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, naprawdę.  
Kobieta potrząsnęła tylko głową; radość zniknęła z jej spojrzenia i mama patrzyła teraz na Harry’ego ze słabo skrywaną urazą. Wstała nagle.  
— Jestem zmęczona, pójdę już się położyć.  
Harry skinął głową, nadal patrząc na nią przepraszającym spojrzeniem.  
— Naprawdę…  
— Ben nie jest taki, jak twój ojciec — przerwała mu. — Gdybym myślała, że jest inaczej, nie byłabym z nim w związku. Dobranoc, Harry.  
A potem wyszła, zostawiając go samego.   
Harry siedział w salonie jeszcze przez długą chwilę, tępo wpatrując się w telewizor. Radość z jutrzejszego spotkania z Louisem nieco przygasła, przytłoczona świadomością, że sprawił mamie przykrość i nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to naprawić.   
_Wiedział_ , w głębi serca wiedział, że Ben nie był jak jego ojciec. Harry wiedział, że nigdy nie podniósłby na jego mamę ręki i wiedział, że ona była z nim szczęśliwa, ale czy to naprawdę była jego wina, że po prostu typa nie znosił? Że nie znosił tego, jaki miał na nią wpływ?  
A może przemawiała przez niego dziecięca zazdrość. Może bał się, że Ben zabierze mu jedyną osobę, która do tej pory kochała go bezwarunkowo, nie oczekując niczego w zamian.  
A może prawda leżała po obu tych stronach.  
Drgnął, gdy jego telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Wyciągnął go i odebrał połączenie.  
— Hej, Lou.  
— Hej, skarbie — usłyszał. — Nadal jesteśmy umówieni na jutro?  
— Pewnie — odparł Harry natychmiast. Wolną dłoń wsunął we włosy i zaczął przeczesywać je lekko palcami. — O szóstej, chyba że możesz wcześniej.  
— Postaram się, o ile Liam znów mnie nie wystawi i nie będę musiał sprawdzać całej okolicy sam. Chcesz, żebym skombinował jakieś filmy na wieczór?  
— Warknij na niego, to ci pomoże — wymamrotał Harry. — I jak chcesz, ale mam całkiem sporą kolekcję w domu.  
Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panowała cisza.  
— Czy wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytał Louis. — Brzmisz jakoś… dziwnie.  
Harry wysunął dłoń z włosów i położył ją na swoim brzuchu; złapał materiał koszulki i zaczął miąć go w palcach.  
— Mogłem odrobinę urazić moją mamę i teraz mi z tym głupio. Poszła spać zła.  
— Och. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, a potem, gdy zorientował się, że Louis nie miał aż tak wyczulonych zmysłów, żeby to dostrzec, dodał:  
— To nic takiego, mogłem jej niezbyt delikatnie zasugerować, że nie podobają mi się jej plany na przyszłość z jej obecnym partnerem.  
— Innymi słowy powiedziałeś jej w końcu, że nie znosisz typa.  
Harry parsknął smutno.  
— Coś w tym stylu.  
— Nie zapytam o powody, dla których go nie lubisz, bo wydaje mi się, że je znam. Pamiętam, co o nim mówiłeś.  
— Dla niej jest dobry — powiedział Harry. — Wiem, że o nią dba i nigdy nie wyrządziłby jej krzywdy. Jest z nim szczęśliwa, ale ja po prostu go nie lubię, czy to takie straszne?  
— Nie, skarbie, to całkiem normalne — odparł Louis. — Niektórych ludzi nie da się lubić. Ja, na ten przykład, nigdy pana Winstona nie poznałem, a już go nienawidzę. — Harry zaśmiał się w słuchawkę, a Louis kontynuował: — Wiem, że chcesz dla swojej mamy jak najlepiej, ale ona jest dorosłą kobietą, skarbie. Ma własny rozum, a ty - czy podoba ci się to, czy nie - nie zawsze będziesz od niej zależny. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś wyprowadził się z domu w tej samej sekundzie, w której na jej palcu pokaże się ślubna obrączka.  
— I gdzie pójdę mieszkać? — parsknął Harry. — Najbliższy most jest jakieś dwanaście kilometrów stąd.  
— Zawsze możesz wpaść do mnie.   
Harry zaniemówił lekko. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, a potem zmienił temat.  
— Chcesz, żebym coś ci jutro ugotował?  
— Co powiesz na to, że zamówimy sobie pizzę? — odparł Louis pytaniem, nie wydając się zaskoczony tą zmianą tematu. — Wielką pizzę na jakiś okropny horror z lat dziewięćdziesiątych?  
— Jakiś o wilkołakach?  
Zaśmiał się na oburzone sapnięcie Louisa.  
— Nie mam zamiaru oglądać tych bezmózgich maszyn do zabijania, wypraszam sobie.  
— No to może puścimy sobie _Księżyc w nowiu_? Słyszałem, że…  
— Haroldzie, przysięgam na wszystko, co mi drogie, że pożałujesz tych słów. — Louis parsknął urażonym tonem. — Telepatycznie porozumiewające się ze sobą wilki. Dzięki Bogu, nie zabijają wampirów samą siłą umysłu.  
— A właśnie, nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mi na tamto pytanie. Wampiry istnieją naprawdę?  
Louis zamruczał tajemniczo.  
— Tego, mój drogi, dowiesz się w swoim czasie.  
— Czyli istnieją — sapnął Harry, siadając prościej. — Poznałeś kiedyś jakiegoś?  
— Dość ciężko je spotkać, bo niezbyt przepadają za światłem dnia. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, słońce spala je na popiół, zamiast dodawać im blasku.  
— To o waszych gatunkach jako śmiertelnych wrogach też jest wyssane z palca?  
— Nie, to akurat prawda. Nieznoszę tych zimnych skurwieli, przyprawiają mnie o gęsią skórkę.  
Louis rozłączył się wkrótce potem, zapewniając, że uprzedzi jutro Harry’ego, jeśli będzie musiał się spóźnić. Sam Harry kładł się tej nocy spać może nie o tyle mniej winny urażeniem mamy, ale zdecydowanie spokojniejszy. Wiedział, że problemy nie rozwiążą się magicznie same, ale może z pomocą Louisa jakoś… pójdzie mu to wszystko łatwiej.

* * *

Następnego dnia mama nadal była wyraźnie na niego zła, chociaż słowem nie wspomniała o ich rozmowie. Czas do przyjazdu Bena spędziła na pakowaniu reszty rzeczy, a Harry próbował skupić się na odrobieniu całej pracy domowej. Wiedział, że potem nie będzie miał na to czasu. Postanowił też, że nie pozwoli, aby cała ta sytuacja wpłynęła na jego spotkanie z Louisem, więc kiedy mężczyzna w końcu przyjechał, Harry otworzył mu drzwi z uśmiechem, wpuszczając go do domu.  
— Hej — przywitał się, unosząc głowę po pocałunek.  
Louis przytulił go do siebie.  
— Cześć, skarbie, wszystko w porządku?  
Harry kiwnął tylko głową.  
— Chcesz się czegoś napić?   
— Masz jakąś colę, czy coś? I może zrobimy sobie popcorn zamiast tej pizzy? Jakoś nie mam ochoty na nic ciężkiego.  
— Jasne. — Harry złapał go za rękę i poprowadził do kuchni; wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę i podał Louisowi razem ze szklanką. — Liam pomógł ci sprawdzać okolicę?  
— Aha — potwierdził Louis, wskakując na blat kuchenny. Upił trochę coli. — Ale zmył się przed końcem. Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd tak znika, nie chce pisnąć ani słowa.  
— Nie możesz tego wywąchać? — zapytał Harry, otwierając jedną z szafek.   
— Próbowałem, uwierz mi — odparł Louis i Harry wyszczerzył się na rozgoryczenie w jego głosie. — Ciągle mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już czułem ten zapach, ale Liam doskonale wie, jak utrzymać coś w tajemnicy. Kiedy wraca, cuchnie seksem tak mocno, że trudno skupić zmysły na czymkolwiek innym.  
— Zawsze myślałem, że seks pachnie dość przyjemnie — stwierdził Harry, unosząc na Louisa brew.  
Mężczyzna parsknął, machając nogami.  
— Zdecydowanie nie wtedy, kiedy w grę wchodzi twój najlepszy przyjaciel, uwierz mi.  
— Może i masz rację. — Harry wsadził torebkę z popcornem do mikrofalówki. — Znaleźliście coś ciekawego?  
Harry wiedział, że kiedy chodziło o sprawdzanie okolicy, Louis miał na myśli szukanie pułapek i wilków, które zbytnio zapędzały się na nie swoje terytorium. Przeganiali je, upewniając się również, że dookoła nie kręci się też jakiś nowy wilkołak.  
— Nah, parę zbłąkanych psów.   
— Nie boisz się, że łowcy szykują coś… cięższego niż pułapki ze srebra?  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu; po kuchni rozległ się odgłos strzelających ziaren i Harry wyciągnął z dolnej szafki dużą miskę.  
— Na moje szczęście nie mogą używać czegokolwiek innego. Mój wilk jest zbyt sprytny, żeby dać się ponownie złapać.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, mimowolnie zerkając na lewą łydkę Louisa.  
— Ale…  
— Chodź tutaj, skarbie. — Kiedy Harry posłusznie do niego podszedł, Louis położył mu dłonie na ramionach, patrząc prosto w oczy. — Nie martw się. Ci kretyni są zbyt przejęci tradycjami, żeby spróbować złapać mnie w ludzkiej formie. Wiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale to prawda, a ja nie mam zamiaru… — Potrząsnął głową. — Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić im wygrać po raz kolejny. Prędzej sam ich zabiję, niż dam się złapać.  
Harry nie znał dokładnej historii tego, co stało się z rodzinami Louisa i Liama. A przynajmniej jeszcze jej nie znał.  
— Opowiesz mi kiedyś, dlaczego na ciebie polują? — zapytał cicho.  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, chociaż w jego oczach widać było smutek.  
— Polują na mnie, ponieważ w ich oczach jestem bestią — odparł po prostu. — Mogę ci jednak obiecać, że opowiem ci, dlaczego ja odczuwam chęć zapolowania na nich.  
Po plecach Harry’ego przebiegł chłodny dreszcz. Skinął jednak głową, a Louis ścisnął do delikatnie za ramię. Obaj drgnęli, gdy mikrofalówka zapiszczała jazgotliwie.  
Louis zeskoczył z blatu i pomógł mu zanieść wszystko do salonu. Harry przygryzł wargę, czekając, aż mężczyzna dostrzeże to, co wyświetlało się na ekranie telewizora. Wyszczerzył się na zmęczone westchnienie.  
— Wiedziałem, że nie mogę ci ufać — oznajmił Louis, siadając na kanapie.   
— Przestań jęczęć — zaśmiał się Harry, natychmiast siadając obok Louisa. — Większość filmu skupia się na umięśnionym brzuchu Jacoba, czego chcieć więcej.  
Mężczyzna pociągnął go lekko za włosy, wydymając wargi, na co Harry zaśmiał się tylko jeszcze mocniej, a potem rozluźnił się, pozwalając sobie na przytulenie się do ciepłego ciała. Louis naprawdę emanował ciepłem niczym mały piec, a kiedy objął Harry’ego, przyciskając go do siebie jeszcze mocniej, chłopak westchnął, i włączył film, zanim miał szansę zdecydować się na wpełznięcie na kolana Louisa.  
Louis prychał za każdym razem, kiedy na ekranie pojawiał się Edward.  
— Naprawdę nie znosisz wampirów, co? — zapytał Harry.  
— Nie chcesz nawet wiedzieć, jak bardzo.  
— Dlaczego tak się nie lubicie? Chodzi o jakąś wielką wojnę sprzed setek lat?  
Louis zaśmiał się i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, przekrzywiając głowę.  
— Podejrzewam, że kiedyś jakiś nietoperz spróbował zasmakować w wilczej krwi i od tamtej pory nie pałamy do siebie sympatią. Nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać lepiej żadnego wampira zanim ten nie skoczył mi do gardła, więc jakoś nie mam ochoty, żeby zmienić ten jeden stereotyp.  
— Ale może gdzieś tam jest jakiś przyjazny wampir — odparł Harry, przymykając powieki, kiedy Louis delikatnie pociągnął go za kosmyki. — Którego boli ta niesprawiedliość.  
Louis prychnął pod nosem.  
— Gadasz czasami niestworzone głupoty, wiesz o tym, skarbie?  
— Mhm. — Harry otworzył oczy; zamrugał kilka razy i spojrzał na ekran w momencie, w którym Jacob przemienił się, aby uratować Bellę. — Twoja transformacja też tak wygląda?  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu.  
— Nie jest aż tak _błyskawiczna_ — oznajmił w końcu. — Przemiana boli, zwłaszcza podczas pełni, ale nie jest to _nieprzyjemny_ ból. To trochę jak rozciąganie mięśni po zbyt długim siedzeniu w niewygodnej pozycji.  
Harry pokiwał głową, próbując ułożyć to sobie jakoś w głowie.  
— A jak porozumiewasz się z Liamem? — zapytał. — I z resztą wilków? — Kiedy mężczyna znów nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, Harry odsunął się od niego delikatnie. — Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać to nie musisz.  
— Chcę — odparł Louis, ponownie ku niemu sięgając i Harry pozwolił się przyciągnąć do uścisku. — Po prostu…  
— Nie zostawię cię, jeśli o to się martwisz. Nie jestem z tobą tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić moją ciekawość, a potem sprzedać wszystko mediom, czy wykorzystać to w jakiś inny sposób.  
— I tak nikt by ci w to nie uwierzył — odparł Louis cicho. Kontynuował, zanim Harry miał szansę, żeby coś odpowiedzieć. — Tu nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę ci o tym mówić, może raczej o to, że nie chcę cię przestraszyć.  
— Ale to część ciebie, Lou — powiedział Harry żywo, unosząc głowę, ale nie odsuwając się. — Zresztą, głupio myślisz. To twojego wilka poznałem jako pierwszego. Gdybym się bał, nie wróciłbym tamtego dnia, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic ci nie jest. Pewnie i tak nie zrozumiem połowy rzeczy, bo jestem zbyt ludzko głupi, ale i tak… przynajmniej chcę spróbować.  
— Nie jesteś głupi — odparł Louis natychmiast.  
Potem przez dłuższy moment patrzył tylko na niego poważnie; nagle nachylił się, składając na skroni Harry’ego mały pocałunek. Nie odsunął się od razu, biorąc najpierw głęboki oddech, i Harry zadrżał mimowolnie na całym ciele.  
— Porozumiewam się z Liamem za pomocą zapachów, warknięć i wycia — powiedział w końcu. — Będąc wilkiem potrafię jedynie myśleć jak człowiek, to mnie odróżnia od zwięrzecia.  
Harry kiwnął głową, ponownie rozluźniając się w jego uścisku; spojrzał na ekran telewizora, chcąc znów skupić się na filmie i dać sobie na razie spokój z tym przepytywaniem.   
Po jakimś czasie zmienił pozycję, kładąc głowę na kolanach Louisa i udało mu się w spokoju obejrzeć całe pół godziny, zanim jego umysł zaczął błądzić własnymi ścieżkami. Louis nadal parskał przy każdym dialogu Edwarda i nie przestawał gładzić ramienia Harry’ego, wolną ręką siegając co jakiś czas do stojącej obok miski z popcornem. A Harry złapał się na tym, że zamiast patrzeć na telewizor, kątem oka próbuje dostrzec jego palce. Louis miał drobne dłonie; palce smukłe i proste. Harry czuł je już w swoich włosach, na swojej twarzy oraz w pasie, kiedy mężczyzna go obejmował, ale ciekawiło go, jakby to było poczuć je na swojej skórze. Najlepiej nagiej.  
Naprawdę nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Był nastolatkiem, do kurwy nędzy, często myślał o seksie, a odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Louisem, miał wrażenie, że jego podświadomość chce wpędzić go przedwcześnie do grobu, jeśli te niezwykle pornograficzne sny, jakie go nawiedzały, były jakąkolwiek podpowiedzią.  
Ten sprzed kilku dni nadal nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie pamiętał wszystkich szczegółów, ale wiedział, że główną rolę grały ostre zęby, które wbijały się w skórę wnętrza jego ud, podczas gdy Louis leniwie obciągał mu dłonią.  
Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, gdy noga mężczyzny drgnęła mocno, podrzucając jego głowę. Wyprostował się z zamiarem zapytania, co się dokładnie stało, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że jego ciało po raz kolejny go zdradziło, gdy na wpół twardy penis otarł się nieprzyjemnie o materiał bokserek. Poczuł, że blednie, a potem czerwienieje jak dojrzały pomidor.   
Louis miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko przez nos. Praktycznie sapał.  
— Um — stęknął Harry, podsuwając się niezręcznie na kolana. Położył dłonie, chcąc chociaż odrobinę zakryć swoje krocze. — Um, wybacz, trochę odpłynąłem i…  
— Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, Harry — przerwał mu Louis; przyłożył dłoń do czoła. — Dla swojego własnego dobra naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że nie możesz już lepiej pachnieć.  
Nie tego Harry się spodziewał. Zawiercił się i wstrzymał oddech, gdy Louis zacisnął nagle dłonie na swoich udach.  
— Daj mi chwilę — powiedział mężczyzna, nie patrząc na niego. — Zaraz się uspokoję.  
— Nie — odparł natychmiast Harry; Louis odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku tak szybko, że chłopakowi zawirowało przed oczami. — W sensie, nie musisz się się… um, powstrzymywać.  
— Co dokładnie mówisz, Harry? — zapytał Louis powoli.  
Chłopak ponownie się zawiercił, a potem ostrożnie przesunął bliżej Louisa.  
— Że, um, mógłbyś mnie dotknąć — powiedział. — Jeśli chcesz. Ja chcę. Żebyś mnie dotknął.  
Tym razem to Louis przestał na moment oddychać. Potem wypuścił oddech, a gdy wziął kolejny, Harry z fascynacją obserwał, jak jego powieki opadają ciężko.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał cicho mężczyzna.  
— Tak — odparł Harry, przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej; był teraz tak blisko, że praktycznie na Louisie siedział. — Jestem pewien.  
Nie sądził, że jęk mężczyzny sprawi mu taką satysfakcję, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ w kolejnej sekundzie na jego pasie pojawiła się ta cholerna dłoń, która zaczęła to wszystko, a on sam znalazł się na kolanach mężczyzny. Automatycznie rozszerzył nogi, siadając wygodniej.  
Serce waliło mu jak szalone i Louis położył w tym miejscu rękę, głądząc skórę przez materiał koszulki, jakby chciał go uspokoić. Efekt był jednak zupełnie inny od zamierzonego, ponieważ Harry drgnął, ocierając się o mężczyznę.  
Jęknął i nachylił się po pocałunek, chcąc przynajmniej częściowo skupić na czymś myśli, ale usta mężczyzny zniknęły z zasięgu jego własnych, kiedy Louis wcisnął twarz w jego szyję.  
— Lou…  
— Nie masz pojęcia, jak kurewsko cudownie pachniesz, skarbie — usłyszał; zajęczał żenująco i wyjątkowo głośno, kiedy poczuł, że Louis bierze głęboki wdech. — Właśnie tak powinien pachnąć seks.  
I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o próbę zachowanie godności. Jego umysł wyłączył się, skupiając się na mężczyznie pod nim, i sam Harry resztkami zdrowych zmysłów zdążył jeszcze wyrazić nadzieję, że Louis pomoże mu wrócić na powierzchnię.

CDN


	10. Chapter 10

Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, że z każdym kolejnym oddechem Louisa, stawał się coraz bardziej podniecony. Ciepły oddech owiewał jego szyję, kiedy mężczyzna bezceremonialnie go _wąchał_ i to… naprawdę nie powinno być takie seksowne.  
Wyprężył się na kolanach, kiedy poczuł, jak Louis składa na jego rozpalonej skórze mały pocałunek. Z jego ust chciały się wyrwać słowa; błagalna prośba, przez którą byłby już stracony, więc tylko przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, próbując to powstrzymać.  
Kiedy poczuł, że usta Louisa przesuwają się powoli niżej, Harry nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, odchylił mocniej głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Usłyszał warknięcie, a w następnej sekundzie poczuł dłonie na swoich biodrach, kiedy Louis przycisnął go do siebie mocniej. I to — to już mogłoby wystarczyć, pomyślał, czując, jak jego krocze niemożliwie wolno przesuwa się w stronę krocza mężczyzny. Tylko to jedno otarcie, nawet przez materiał. Odchylił głowę nieco mocniej, próbując jednocześnie przesunąć się _nieco bliżej_ ; ręce zaciskał na ramionach Louisa dla utrzymania równowagi.  
Tyle że cały jego mglisty plan poszedł się jebać, kiedy Louis go ugryzł. Później, gdy Harry będzie miał nieco jaśniejszy umysł, zrozumie, że to nie było nawet _prawdziwe_ ugryzienie. Louis nie zostawił po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu, ale to niemal niewinne ukłucie ostrych zębów na jego skórze; to, jak zacisnęły się na niej delikatnie, w połączeniu z wibrującymi pomrukami, jakie Louis z siebie wydawał, sprawiło, że Harry doszedł w swoje spodnie.  
Ot, tak. Czuł, jak jego penis drga niemrawo, mocząc mu bokserki, i nie zdążył nawet przeżyć porządnie własnego orgazmu, zanim zalała go fala palącego _zażenowania._ Nawet Louis przestał wydawać z siebie jakiekolwiek dźwięki; nie poruszał się, oddychając tylko ciężko, a Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować. Nie łudził się nawet, że Louisowi jakimś cudem może to wszystko umknęło.  
— So-rry — wyrzucił z siebie; spróbował odsunąć się do tyłu, ale wtedy Louis zacisnął dłonie mocniej. — Lo-lou?  
Uchylił usta z sapnięciem, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie pocałował go w szyję, a potem znów go _ugryzł_ — tym razem zdecydowanie mocniej i bardziej stanowczo, jakby teraz już miał pewność, że wolno mu to robić.  
— Lo-u — jęknął Harry, szarpiąc lekko biodrami. — Louis…  
Kiedy zrozumiał, że nie uda mu się wykrztusić z siebie nic poza tym imieniem, położył dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, próbując go w ten sposób od siebie odsunąć. Tym razem się udało i kiedy Louis na niego spojrzał, Harry zajęczał cicho z głębi gardła.  
Nie wiedział, czego miał się spodziewać; Internet nie przygotował go na seks z wilkołakiem, a historie o wampirach, jakie czytał, lubiły dzielić się motywem wysuwanych kłów. Harry w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że Louisowi nie wyrośnie żaden wilczy pysk, ponieważ byłoby to odpychające z przynajmniej setki różnych powodów; zresztą, zęby mężczyzny i tak były już wystarczająco ostre.  
Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tego dziwnego obrazu, i w przypływie impulsu przyłożył kciuk do górnej wargi Louisa. Usta mężczyzny były już uchylone i Harry bez problemu rozchylił je jeszcze mocniej, żeby móc dotknąć białych zębów. Musnął opuszkiem kciuka ostry kieł i Louis uniósł górną wargę, warcząc cicho, a potem zacisnął usta na palcu Harry’ego.  
Harry poczuł ssanie i delikatne muśnięcie języka, jednak to ugryzienie wyrwało z niego kolejny jęk. Louis uchylił wargi i zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Naprawdę lubisz, kiedy cię gryzę, hmm? — zapytał z krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Nie sądziłem, że możesz dojść tylko od tego, skarbie.  
Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni, i przekrzywił głowę, uciekając spojrzeniem. Louis natychmiast przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka, niemo każąc na siebie spojrzeć.  
— To seksowne — powiedział cicho, wychylając się; przycisnął usta do warg Harry’ego, a potem rozchylił je językiem.  
Harry, który natychmiast uznał, że całowanie się było najlepsze z tego wszystkiego, zajęczał w proteście, kiedy Louis praktycznie natychmiast się wycofał. Zarzucił dłonie na szyję mężczyny, przekrzywiając głowę, i wysunął własny język. Louis pozwolił mu się chwilę całować, i Harry powoli zaczął się rozluźniać; zażenowanie przestało już być takie dokuczliwe i Harry uznał, że nie pogardziłby drugą rundą i zdecydowanie nie pogardziłby zajęciem się kutasem Louisa. Odetchnął głęboko przez nos, a potem zabrał jedną dłoń. Udało mu się ją opuścić na wysokość piersi mężczyzny, kiedy ten znów go ugryzł, zaciskając mocno zęby na jego języku.  
Harry zajęczał wysokim tonem, czując, jak oblewają go jednocześnie fale zimna i gorąca. Nieświadomie wygiął się, próbując się odsunąć, i Louis pozwolił mu na to. Harry wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, dysząc. Język pulsował mu tępym bólem. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że dłoń zaciska mocno na boku mężczyzny, a jego penis znów stwardniał, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
I w jakimś sensie _była_. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.  
Szybko uznał, że na rozmyślanie czas będzie miał później, i zanim mógł zmienić zdanie, oderwał dłoń od boku Louisa; przesunął ją niżej i zacisnął na jego kroczu. Obserwował, jak powieki mężczyzny zaciskają się mocno, a jego biodra podrywają w górę. Harry zacisnął dłoń mocniej, a potem odchylił w tył, żeby móc dobrać się do guzika spodni.  
— Nie musisz — sapnął mężczyzna. — Harry…  
— Zamknij się, Lou — przerwał mu chłopak, nie przestając walczyć z zapięciami. — _Naprawdę_ nie mam nic przeciwko temu.  
Louis zaśmiał się na wydechu; przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy Harry’emu w końcu udało się wyciągnąć jego penisa ze spodni na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu pozycja.  
Spuścił wzrok i nieświadomie oblizał usta. Przesunął opuszkami palców po główce penisa, a potem uniósł je do ust. Smakowało ciężko i odrobinę gorzko; smak osiadł mu na języku i Harry natychmiast zapragnął _więcej_.  
Poderwał głowę, patrząc na Louisa, i mężczyzna ponownie go pocałował. Tym razem nie bawił się w żadne podchody, wsuwając język w usta Harry’ego, i tym razem to Harry był tym, który zacisnął zęby na wąskiej dolnej wardze, kiedy się odsuwał.  
Nagle świat zawirował mu odrobinę przed oczami, gdy Louis zmienił ich pozycję. Harry poczuł, że leży płasko na plecach, a mężczyzna góruje nad nim. Podpierał się na jednej ręce, drugą już zsuwając z Harry’ego spodnie razem z bielizną. Harry posłusznie uniósł biodra i nawet nie zdziwił się, kiedy Louis głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc, gdy penis chłopaka pojawił się przed jego oczami.  
— Ja pierdolę — sapnął. — Mógłbym dojść od samego tego zapachu, skarbie.  
Biodra Harry’ego szarpnęły się, kiedy Louis zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie. Poderwał własną, dochodząc do wniosku, że następnym punktem będzie wspólne trzepanie, ale Louis odepchnął ją. Poprawił swoją pozycję tak, że ich biodra znajdowały się na tej samej wysokości, i zniżył się.   
— Ngh… — Harry odrzucił głowę w tył, gdy ich penisy otarły się o siebie. — Lo-ou…  
Ruchy Louisa były _zbyt_ powolne i _zbyt_ lekkie. Drażnił się z nim, zataczając biodrami małe kółka, i Harry dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie spuszcza spojrzenia z jego twarzy.  
— Twoje oczy, Lou — wykrztusił. — _Kurwa._  
Oczy Louisa błyszczały _złotem_. Niebieski kolor zniknął i Harry mgliście pomyślał, że kolor tęczówek może być odpowiednikiem wysuwających się kłów; po raz pierwszy doszło do niego, że Louis nie jest tak naprawdę człowiekiem, ale najlepsze było w tym to, że Harry’emu wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że już od pierwszego dnia — pierwszego ugryzienia i pierwszego dotyku — z biegiem czasu Louis zniszczy go dla każdego innego człowieka.  
Nie będąc już w stanie dłużej tak leżeć bezczynnie i znosić te wszystkie tortury, zacisnął własną dłoń na obu ich penisach, ściskając je ze sobą mocno. Tym razem to Louis wydał z siebie wyjątkowo śpiewny jęk, a jego powieki opadły na moment. Kiedy ponownie je uchylił, złoty kolor nie zniknął z nich całkowicie, ale błyszczały teraz jeszcze mocniej.  
Harry z podekscytowaniem odkrył, że ma na tyle dużą dłoń, aby bez problemu zebrać kciukiem krople spermy z obu ich główek. Jego penis był wrażliwy — każdy dotyk zdawał się spalać Harry’ego na popiół, kiedy najpierw powoli, a potem coraz szybciej przesuwał po nich dłonią, z każdą chwilą unosząc biodra coraz gwałtowniej.  
Jego sny nie dorastały rzeczywistości do pięt, uznał, kiedy Louis nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. Brakowało w nich przyspieszonych oddechów oraz ciepłego ciężaru ciała nad nim. Nic nie przygotowało go na to, jak Louis przycisnął usta do jego ucha, szepcząc wszystkie te _okropne_ rzeczy, od których Harry’emu zaschło w gardle. Sęk w tym, że chłopak nie rozumiał połowy z nich; przez jego zamglony umysł i szybkie kołatanie serca przebijał się tylko ciepły oddech i muśnięcia języka, gdy Louis zacisnął zęby na płatku jego ucha.  
— Lo-u — jęknął, czując, jak żołądek zaczyna wypełniać się znajomym ciepłem. — Ja… zaraz…  
— Znowu — zaśmiał się Louis, wciskając twarz w jego szyję. — Szybki jesteś, skarbie.  
Było to takie _niesprawiedliwe_ , pomyślał żałośnie Harry. Że pomimo całej tej sytuacji Louis zdawał się być w jakiś sposób całkowicie wyluzowany, podczas gdy on zupełnie nie ogarniał co się działo.  
Jakaś myśl przebiła się przez całą tą przyjemność i Harry wygiął się, zaciskając jednocześnie dłoń mocniej.  
— Ty pierwszy — sapnął; przekrzywił głowę, przyciskając usta do policzka mężczyzny. — _Proszę…_  
Kiedy Louis się odsunął, Harry wysunął język, próbując dosięgnąć nim ust mężczyzny. Kiedy ten posłusznie się nachylił, Harry przesunął nim po wąskich wargach, a potem spojrzał mu w oczy.   
— _Proszę_ — wysapał; uchylił usta, wysuwając koniuszek języka.   
Miał nadzieję, że Louis w jakiś sposób zrozumie ten niemy przekaz, bo Harry nie sądził, że był już na tym etapie, kiedy mógłby bezwstydnie poprosić o spuszczenie mu się na twarz, bez stawania w jebanych płomieniach. Oblizał usta, nie zamykając ich, i oczy Louisa rozbłysły.  
Tym razem to on przyłożył palce do warg Harry’ego, wsuwając dwa z nich lekko do ich wnętrza. Harry zajęczał i natychmiast odsunął dłoń, która teraz trzęsła się już nieprzerwanie, żeby nie dojść w tej samej sekundzie.  
Zacisnął mocno wargi, ssąc, i Louis zaklął warkliwie, nie odrywając od nich oczu.  
Poderwał się nagle w górę. Przez moment górował tylko nad Harry, obrzucając wszystko szybkim spojrzeniem.   
Harry wiedział, że nie może dłużej czekać i zacisnął dłoń na tyle uda mężczyzny, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby Louis podsunął się wyżej, siadając mu na piersi.   
— Proszę — powiedział cicho, patrząc na zaczerwieniego kutasa mężczyzny. Oblizał usta, dysząc głośno. — Proszę, Louis, _proszęproszę…_  
— Ja pierdolę — usłyszał i z podekscytowaniem dostrzegł, jak Louis ostrożnie przesuwa się w górę jego ciała.   
Twardy, nabrzmiały penis znalazł się nagle przed twarzą Harry’ego, który nie sądził, że w takiej sytuacji na moment straci oddech. Poderwał wzrok w górę i po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, kiedy znów dostrzegł złoty kolor. Louis _nie przestawał na niego patrzeć_ , gdy zacisnął dłoń na swoim penisie i zaczął sobie obciągać szybkimi, ostrymi ruchami, zakręcając lekko przy główce.  
— Harry — wysapał nagle. — Skarbie…  
Harry uchylił usta i wysunął język, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Spuścił wzrok i kiedy zorientował się, że dłoń nadal ma zaciśnietą na udzie mężczyzny, spróbował przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ponieważ wystarczyło kilka centymetrów, aby mógł musnąć główkę penisa językiem i miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Usłyszał kolejne, warkliwe przekleństwo, ale Louis uniósł się lekko na kolanach, nie zabierając jednak ręki ze swojego penisa. Nakierował główkę na wargi Harry’ego, przyciskając ją do języka chłopaka, i Harry jęknął, czując, jak jest wilgotna.  
Spróbował owinąć wokół niej usta, gdy zapragnął nagle, aby Louis wsunął się do ich wnętrza; w jakiś sposób chciał poczuć go _w sobie_. Harry nieświadomie poderwał biodra w górę, a potem przesunął pośladkami po kanapie, wiercąc się.  
Louis nie pozwolił mu jednak na to, odsuwając się; zaczął obciągać sobie szybciej i mocniej, jedną dłoń kładąc na oparciu za głową Harry’ego.  
— _Harry_ — jęknął nagle.  
Sekundę później Harry poczuł, jak coś ciepłego ląduje na jego wargach. Rozszerzył je mocniej, wysuwając język i pozwalając, aby większość nasienia wylądowała na nim. Louis wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami; nie przestawał jeszcze przez chwilę ruszać dłonią i Harry wykorzystał okazję, aby zlizać kilka ostatnich kropel spermy z nabrzmiałej główki. Kiedy Louis odsunął się trochę, sycząc na ten kontakt, Harry opadł na plecy, dziwnie i w jakiś sposób głęboko usatysfakcjonowany. Przesunął językiem po swoich wargach, a potem przełknął, zanim miał szansę w ogóle zrozumieć, co robi.  
Louis westchnął głęboko; jego oczy nadal błyszczały lekkim złotem i było w nich coś, co można było uznać nawet za _adorację._  
Zabrał dłoń z oparcia i położył na policzku chłopaka; kciukiem zebrał coś, co jak Harry podejrzewał było zapomnianymi kroplami nasienia i nacisnął palcem na jego usta, wsuwając go do środka, gdy Harry posłusznie je uchylił.  
Harry nie sądził, że Louis pocałuje go po tym wszystkim, ale wyszło na to, że zdecydowanie zbyt mało pokładał w nim wiary. Mężczyzna zdawał się ścigać swój własny smak na języku Harry’ego i całował go tak długo, że chłopak zdążył sobie przypomnieć o swojej własnej erekcji, gdy Louis przypadkiem się o nią otarł.  
Mężczyzna odsunął się.  
— Pachniesz, jak ja — wymruczał; przycisnął nos do szyi Harry’ego i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Harry sapnął, czując, jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny wibruje od niskiego warkotu.  
— Pachniesz, jak ja — powtórzył Louis niewyraźne. — Słodko i mną, pięknie…  
Harry zajęczał cicho, a potem w głos, gdy na jego penisie zacisnęła się dłoń. Louis nie drażnił się z nim jednak, obciągając mu równie szybko i mocno, co sobie przed chwilą.  
— Lo-u…  
— No dalej, kochanie — usłyszał i wcisnął pięty w poduszki kanapy. — Możesz to zrobić drugi raz, jeszcze raz tylko dla mnie. — Louis na moment zacisnął zęby na szyi Harry’ego; mocno i ostro, przesuwając chwilę później w tym miejscu językiem. — Wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że jesteś mój, wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzą.  
Myśl o byciu _oznaczonym_ — o należeniu do kogoś i posiadania kogoś tylko dla siebie była zdecydowanie niezbyt odpowiednia jako powód dla najlepszego orgazmu w całym jego życiu, ale… Ale już czuł, jak jego penis drga w dłoni Louisa, wyrzucając z siebie niemrawe krople spermy, a przyjemność była tak intensywna, że na moment pociemniało mu przed oczami.  
Opadł na plecy, dysząc i skamląc z nadwrażliwości; słyszał szept Louisa, czuł jego usta na swojej twarzy i szyi, ale nie otwierał oczu. W ich kącikach czuł dziwne pieczenie, serce praktycznie miał w gardle i nie wiedział, jakim cudem Louis zdołał doprowadzić go do takiego stanu w tak krótkim czasie.  
Leniwie, ale posłusznie podniósł biodra, gdy poczuł, jak Louis ostrożnie próbuje naciągnąć na niego spodnie, a potem dał się przewrócić na bok. Mężczyzna ułożył się za nim, ale Harry nadal nie otwierał oczu. Przycisnął tylko plecy do klatki piersiowej Louisa i westchnął, instynktownie kuląc się w sobie.  
Umysł miał dziwnie zamglony i jedynym, co przebijało się przez tę mgłę, był cichy szept Louisa.  
Harry westchnął po raz kolejny, po chwili zasypiając.

* * *

— Wyjdź za mnie, Bello.  
Harry zmarszczył sennie brwi. Jego ciało było ciężkie w dziwny i przyjemny sposób, pomimo tego, że równocześnie czuł się nieco obleśnie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że sztywność, jaką czuje na policzkach, jest wynikiem zasychających resztek spermy i ta myśl sprawiła, że otworzył oczy, rumieniąc się.  
Drgnął, a Louis w odpowiedzi zacisnął wokół niego ramię.  
Złożył mały pocałunek na tyle szyi Harry’ego.  
— Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? — zapytał cicho.  
Harry zamruczał twierdząco, przeciągając się.  
— Czuję się nieco obleśnie — przyznał. Wyplątał się z uścisku i przewrócił na drugi bok tak, że teraz leżał twarzą do mężczyzny. — Hej — sapnął, a potem zachichotał mimowolnie i wyszczerzył się.  
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— Hej — odparł i musnął usta Harry’ego.  
— Twoje oczy znowu są niebieskie.  
— Mmm — zamruczał Louis, mrugając do niego. — Mój wilk już się uspokoił.  
Wcześniej Harry nie miał głowy, żeby zastanawiać się nad konkretnym powodem pojawienia się złota w oczach mężczyzny, ale teraz nic nie stało na przeszkodzie przed zapytaniem.  
— Czemu wcześniej się zmieniły?  
— To twoja zasługa — odparł Louis. — To, jak pachniałeś, Jezu, Harry. — Louis przymknął na moment oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. — I to jak pachniesz nadal. Miałem pewne trudności nad zapędzeniem go na jego miejsce.  
— Ale dlaczego dokładnie? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem i uśmiechnął się.  
— Tak już na niego działasz i już.  
Odpowiedź był zwięzła, ale na swój sposób satysfakcjonująca. Jakaś myśl zaświtała mu w głowie i Harry nie wiedział, czy czasami nie było nieco zbyt wcześnie na takie rozważania. Jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— Kiedy… kiedy, um, czytałem o zachowaniach wilków, znalazłem coś o tym, że dobierają się… um, w pary na całe życie — umilkł, a potem dokończył cichszym tonem: — Wilkołaki też tak robią?  
Louis milczał, przypatrując się mu uważnie.  
— To mit — powiedział w końcu i żołądek Harry’ego wypełnił się lodem. — Ale czy ludzie nie robią podobnie? Niektóre związki się rozpadają, ale jeśli znajdziesz właściwą osobę? Chyba na tym polega cały ten koncept małżeństwa i bycia razem, tak myślę.  
Harry pokiwał głową, nie odzywając się. Za jego plecami telewizor zaczął rozbrzmiewać piosenką z napisów końcowych.  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że uprawiałem seks do zmierzchowej sagi — wypalił nagle. — Już nigdy nie będę w stanie tego obejrzeć nie dostając wzwodu.  
Louis parsknął głośnym śmiechem.  
— Obiecuję, że następnym razem postaram się, aby nic nie grało nam w tle — odparł, szczerząc się.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, próbując uspokoić drżenie żołądka na wzmiankę o powtórce z rozrywki. Ale nie teraz — za jakąś godzinę lub dwie, pewnie, kiedy coś zje i weźmie porządny prysznic, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.  
Louisowi zaproponował tylko tę ostatnią część i mężczyzna przystał na jego propozycję, dając się zaprowadzić do łazienki na górze. Harry od razu włączył wodę, pozwalając, aby się nagrzała, i bez namysłu zaczął się rozbierać.  
Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że mężczyzna nie poruszył się, nadal mając na sobie ubranie, podczas gdy jego spodnie i bielizna znajdowały się już gdzieś w okolicy kolan.  
— Um — stęknął, czując nagły wstyd. — Chcesz wziąć prysznic oddzielnie? Przepraszam, że nie zapytałem wcześniej — dodał szybko. — Po prostu założyłem…  
Louis pokręcił głową, przerywając mu. Wziął głęboki oddech i ściągnął spodnie wraz z bokserkami, kopniakiem odrzucając je na bok. Harry próbował łapczywie nie wpatrywać się w jego miękkiego penisa, chociaż wszystkie zbereźne myśli szybko wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy Louis ściągnął z siebie koszulkę.  
— Och — sapnął Harry cichym i złamanym głosem. — Lou…  
Mężczyzna założył ramiona na brzuchu, zakrywając tym największą bliznę, jaka się tam znajdowała. Cały jego tors był nimi pokryty; mniejszymi i większymi nacięciami i czymś, co jak Harry z przerażeniem doszedł do wniosku, mogło być śladami po kulach. Przesunął wzrokiem niżej i wtedy dostrzegł, że nogi Louisa również są poznaczone, zwłaszcza łydki.  
— Czy to… — zaczął, ale Louis szarpnął głową.  
— Chciałbym się umyć — powiedział tylko.  
Harry przytaknął mu niemrawo i wszedł pod strumień ciepłej wody. Louis szybko do niego dołączył i Harry — pomimo że bardzo się starał — nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od bladych blizn. Niektóre były prawie niewidoczne — inne brzydkie, wypukłe i poszarpane.  
Nieświadomie uniósł dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po długiej lini biegnącej przy boku Louisa.  
— Strzała ze srebrnym grotem — powiedział Louis głuchym tonem, obserwując ruch palców Harry’ego. — Dwa lata temu. — Złapał delikatnie nadgarstek chłopaka i przyłożył palce ręki do kolejnej blizny. — Srebrna kula, miałem wtedy trzynaście lat. — Przesunął dłoń jeszcze niżej, kładąc ją na brzuchu, na największej bliźnie. — Nóż ze srebra; złapali mnie, gdy miałem jakieś osiemnaście lat. Gdyby nie Liam, rozharataliby mnie na pół.  
Chciało mu się płakać mocniej z każdą kolejną blizną i z każdą kolejną hisorią. Strzały, kule, groty, _piętaście, dwadzieścia i dalej, **bez końca**_.  
— Dlaczego? — wykrztusił w końcu. — Dlaczego tak bardzo cię nienawidzą?  
Louis nie odpowiedział, patrząc w dół na swoje ciało. Pozwolił, aby Harry go do siebie przytulił; ciepła woda spływała po nich, łazienka była już cała zaparowana, ale teraz Harry miał wrażenie, że wizja blizn Louisa wypaliła się pod jego powiekami już na zawsze. Niemal czuł je przy swojej własnej skórze.  
Koniec końców umyli się w ciszy i najśmieszniejsze było to, że to _Louis_ obchodził się delikatnie z _nim_ , a Harry nie miał serca i siły na to, aby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Kiedy wyszli, szybko znalazł im jakieś czyste ubrania i zeszli na dół. Nie uzgadniając tego z Louisem, zamówił największą pizzę jaką tylko mógł znaleźć w ofercie pobliskiej knajpy, a potem opadł na kanapę, gdzie siedział mężczyzna.  
Harry nie wiedział, czy może go dotknąć, ale w końcu uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Louis był cichy — wpatrywał się w jeden punkt niewidzącym spojrzeniem — jednak kiedy tylko Harry się do niego zbliżył, odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku.  
Milczał jeszcze przez moment, a potem zaczął mówić.

CDN


	11. Chapter 11

— Od małego wpajano nam zagrożenia, jakie stwarzają łowcy, jednak moim błędem było to, że nie podchodziłem do nich zbyt poważnie. Znałem tylko opowieści, ponieważ nasza wataha wyjątkowo dobrze pilnowała młodych miotów. U pierworodnych szczeniąt na samym początku transformacja przychodzi samoistnie i dopiero z wiekiem uczymy się ją kontrolować. Mama zawsze się śmiała, że ludzie musieli uznawać ją za jakąś wariatkę, bo często bywało tak, że zamiast dziecka, woziła w wózku małego wilczka. — Louis uśmiechnął się smutno. — Miałem wtedy jakieś osiem lat i razem z Liamem bawiliśmy się w piaskownicy na tyłach ogródka. O coś się chyba pokłóciliśmy, pewnie o prawo do łopatki, nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie przemieniliśmy się i w takich sytuacjach powtarzano nam, że mamy natychmiast wracać do domu. Nie zrobiłem tego, oczywiście, bo zachciało mi się przeżyć jakąś przygodę. Pamiętam, że Liam wył za mną, skamlał, żebym wracał, ale ja mogłem tylko myśleć o tej dziurze w płocie i o tym, co mój wilczy nos mógł zza niej wywąchać.  
Harry bał się poruszyć, słuchając z zafascynowaniem. Czuł poddenerwowanie i ekscytację jednocześnie, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się temat rozmowy, ale wiedział, że bez przekroczenia tej granicy ich związek nie ruszy dalej.  
— Co zrobiłeś? — zapytał cicho.  
— Przelazłem przez nią, a co miałem zrobić? — parsknął Louis bez humoru. — Jak ten szczeniak ganiałem za jeżami i buszowałem w liściach, dopóki nie trafiłem na jakąś wiewiórkę i zanim się zorientowałem, nie wiedziałem już gdzie jestem. Pamiętam strach mojego wilka i to, jak zdezorientowany był ilością bodźców.  
— Nie byłeś w stanie przemienić się z powrotem w człowieka?  
Louis pokręcił głową; przesunął dłonią po swoim udzie.  
— Nie bez wiedzy o podstawach kontroli. Młode wilki nie potrafią jeszcze połączyć dwóch tak ze sobą sprzecznych natur i potrzebują pomocy. Podobnie jest z tymi, którzy zostali ugryzieni i otrzymali geny pierworodnych.  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Co się stało wtedy?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Podejrzewam, że łowcy musieli od jakiegoś czasu obserwować nasz dom, ponieważ nie minęło kilka minut, kiedy pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn. Pamiętam, że mój wilk prawie _płakał_ ze strachu, podobnie zresztą, jak ja. — Mężczyzna skrzywił się. — Pamiętam ich zapach, odurzający i obrzydliwy, oraz to, jak śmiali się z mojego skowytu. Próbowałem uciekać, ale w panice biegałem tylko w kółko, a mój pisk jedynie ich na mnie sprowadzał.  
Harry naprawdę próbował sobie tego nie wyobrażać, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że umysł podsuwał mu obrazy małego szczeniaka otoczonego grupą myśliwych. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jak bezbronny i przerażony musiał czuć się Louis.  
— Zarzucili na mnie siatkę — kontynuował Louis pustym tonem. — Zaplątałem się w nią i mogłem tylko leżeć na boku, podczas gdy oni zastanawiali się, co ze mną zrobić. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, o czym mówili. Jeden chciał mnie zabrać jako przynętę, drugi zabić na miejscu. To właśnie dzięki ich kłótni jeszcze żyję. — Harry drgnął wbrew sobie i Louis położył dłoń na jego udzie, kontynuując. — Uratowała mnie mama. Była naprawdę piękną wilczycą i to właśnie po niej odziedziczyłem geny alfy. — Głos Louisa ścichł nieco. — Miała gęste, niemal brunatne futro, a jej oczy nigdy nie traciły ludzkiego blasku, chociaż wtedy wyglądała przerażająco. Rzuciła się na łowców, ale nie zabiła ich, nawet ich nie zadrapała, a oni nie byli chyba przygotowani na starcie z dorosłym wilkołakiem, ponieważ zmyli się wyjątkowo szybko.  
Harry zacisnął dłoń na ręce znajdującej się na jego udzie.  
— Pomogła ci się przemienić? — zapytał.  
Louis pokręcił głową, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech.  
— Nie od razu — odparł. — Zaniosła mnie do domu nadal zaplątanego w siatkę, ale mój wilk był tak przerażony sytuacją i konsekwencjami, jakie mogły zaistnieć z jego zachowania, że nie byłem w stanie zrobić nic innego, jak schować się pod schodami tarasu. Pamiętam jej zapewnienia, że nic mi nie grozi, że nie jest na mnie zła i chce mi tylko pomóc, ale dopiero kiedy przyszedł do mnie Liam, przemieniłem się z powrotem. Wyczołgałem się, zapłakany i przerażony, a mama przytuliła mnie do siebie, i dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, że łowcy są realnym zagrożeniem. Że to nie tylko straszne opowieści na dobranoc.  
— Później byłeś już ostrożniejszy? — zapytał cicho Harry.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Przez kolejne trzy lata, tak. Potem nie miało to już znaczenia, bo cały świat się posypał.  
Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien wspominać o tym artykule, jaki znalazł w Internecie, ale nie sądził, że zgrywanie idioty podczas gdy Louis dzielił się z nim najokropniejszymi chwilami ze swojego życia, było rozsądnym i sprawiedliwym posunięciem.  
— W sieci natknąłem się na pewien artykuł… o was. O tobie i Liamie — wyjaśnił cicho i niepewnie. — O twojej rodzinie. Nie pytałem o nic, ponieważ to nie moja sprawa, a przynajmniej jeszcze wtedy nią nie była — umilkł, spuszczając wzrok. — Przepraszam, że grzebałem w twojej przeszłości, po prostu chciałem się dowiedzieć o tobie jak najwięcej. — Spróbował zabrać dłoń, która nadal leżała pod ręką Louisa, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu na to, łapiąc ją delikatnie. — Um…?  
— Doceniam szczerość — usłyszał i uniósł wzrok. Louis patrzył na niego poważnie. — Nie dziwię się, że szukałeś informacji. Raczej dziwi mnie to, że tak szybko zaakceptowałeś fakt, że nie jestem człowiekiem.  
— Nie wyglądało na to, żebyś chciał zrobić mi krzywdę — powiedział Harry cicho. — Poza tym… sam nie wiem, coś w tobie było. Chciałem cię poznać lepiej.  
Na usta Louisa wypłynął mały uśmiech i Harry pogratulował sobie w duchu.  
— Mały ryzykant z ciebie, Styles. Musisz pamiętać, że nawet wśród wilkołaków zdarzają się skończeni chuje, ale ty miałeś to szczęście, że trafił ci się zajebisty model.  
Harry wyszczerzył się lekko wbrew sobie, ale po chwili znów spoważniał. Nie sądził, żeby istniał jakikolwiek sposób na zadanie kolejnego pytania bez sprawienia Louisowi bólu.  
— Co się stało tamtego dnia?  
Miał rację. Głowa mężczyzny szarpnęła się, gdy ten uciekł wzrokiem, ale rękę nadal trzymał na dłoni Harry’ego. Ścisnął ją tylko mocno, zanim zaczął mówić.  
— Łowcy nie mogą nas zaatakować w ludzkiej formie, ale o tym już chyba wspominałem parę razy, prawda? — Harry kiwnął głową, pomimo że Louis nadal na niego nie patrzył. — Gdzieś istnieje pewnie jakiś kodeks, odwieczne prawo spisane przez naszych przodków; podejrzewam, że musi być w to wplątany jakiś urok, bo mimo wszystko wątpię, aby każdy z nich był aż takim tradycjonalistą. A może po prostu lubią sobie wmawiać, że polowanie na nas jako na wilki nie stoi na równi z morderstwem.  
— Dlaczego na was polują? — zapytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Nie rozumiem tego.  
Louis zerknął na niego przelotnie i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— A dlaczego niektórzy nienawidzą Murzynów? Hindusów, Azjatów czy wyznawców Islamu? To ta sama nienawiść do inności, bo opiera się na identycznych zasadach. Niektóre wilki zabijają, inne chcą żyć w spokoju. Niektórzy ludzie danej rasy zasługują na śmierć, inni są całkowicie zwyczajni i przeciętni, a i tak piętno jest przypisywana całemu społeczeństwu. Tak zostali wychowani.  
— Czyli krótko mówiąc łowca to taki rasista?  
Louis skrzywił się, ale kiwnął głową.  
— Nie potrafię ci tego inaczej wyjaśnić, skarbie.  
— Wydaje mi się, że już rozumiem, chociaż nadal _nie rozumiem_ , ale tutaj chodzi mi raczej o wewnętrzy sprzeciw, niż cokolwiek innego.  
— Okej — westchnął Louis, po raz kolejny ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. — Opowiadałem tę historię wcześniej tylko raz, a ja i Liam nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat od lat. — Harry otworzył usta, żeby zapewnić go, że nie musi mówić, jeśli nie chce, ale Louis chyba wyczuł jego intencję, ponieważ pokręcił głową; Harry nie odezwał się i mężczyzna kontynuował: — Nasza wataha zajmowała trzecie co do wielkości terytorium w kraju i co jakiś czas dwie osoby wyjeżdżały, aby sprawdzić teren i odwiedzić inne grupy. Liam i ja byliśmy jeszcze na to za młodzi. W każdym razie, traf chciał, że w tamtym okresie wyjechały dwie starsze siostry Li i to one zajęły się nami, kiedy w końcu nas… znalazły. — Louis umilkł, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ich złączone dłonie. — Pamiętam, że przyszli za dnia. Pierwszym, co usłyszeliśmy, był skowyt mojego ojczyma, którego ścigali. Dobili go na naszym podwórku, a moja mama… — Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się działo. Nasze wilki szalały, próbując się przemienić, i gdyby nie Liam, rzuciłbym się za nią. W końcowym efekcie nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Panicznie próbowaliśmy zapanować nad szczęniętami, które przerażone przeszły transformację, ale rozpiechrzły się nam, uciekając do lasu. Teraz potrafię przyznać sam przed sobą, że popełniłem błąd. Powinienem był się przemienić, bo nawet jako młody alfa, potrafiłbym nad nimi zapanować, ale zrobiłem to dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszałem wycie mamy.  
Harry oddychał szybko, znów bojąc się poruszyć. Głos Louisa był pusty i wyprany z emocji.  
— Gdy wilk umiera, wraca do ludzkiej postaci — powiedział tylko. — Mój wilk pamięta zapach jej krwi bardziej niż to, jak pachniała, gdy była szczęśliwa.  
Harry nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej tak, że dotykał Louisa nieco mocniej.  
— Pamiętam, że stałem bezużytecznie w miejscu, łapy wrosły mi w ziemię, i widziałem tylko jej ciało. Dopiero kiedy Liam mnie ugryzł, doszedłem do siebie. Mój wilk był rozdarty, chciał rzucić się na łowców, ale wiedziałem, że nie mam z nimi szans, że łowców jest zbyt dużo i że nawet dorosłe wilki padają jak muchy. Pamiętam ich śmiech, pamiętam… — urwał; przełknął mocno, a kiedy znów się odezwał, głos mu drżał: — Jak uciekałem ze skowytem. Młody, przegrany alfa, tylko na tym skupiał się mój wilk, podczas gdy ja umierałem z rozpaczy. Nie wróciliśmy z Liamem do ludzkiej postaci przez jakiś tydzień i przez ten czas oddaliliśmy się od domu o setki kilometrów.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że za chwilę się rozpłacze.  
— Naprawdę mi przykro, że to cię spotkało, Lou — wykrztusił.  
Louis oparł głowę na oparciu kanapy i przekręcił ją tak, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.  
— Siostry Liama dobrze się nami zajęły — powiedział cicho. — Jednak fakt, że jedna z nich również była alfą, sprawił, że trudno nam się dogadywało. W rodzinnym domu nie było z tym problemów, bo na przestrzeni lat nasze rodziny dotarły się nawzajem. Ale wtedy oboje otrzymaliśmy geny nagle i w tym samym momencie. Stąd mam tyle blizn. — Wskazał na swoje ciało. — Często uciekałem, chciałem szczeniacko pokazać, jak bardzo jestem zajebisty. Ryzykowałem życiem własnym i Liama, który zawsze ratował mój tyłek z tarapatów.  
— Dlatego przeprowadziliście się tutaj tylko we dwójkę? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis kiwnął głową.  
— Próbujemy żyć własnym życiem, ale łowcy i tak nie dają nam spokoju.  
— Byli jakiś czas temu w pracy Bena — powiedział Harry cicho.   
Mężczyzna ponownie kiwnął głową.  
— Wiem. Powiedziałeś, że pytali o bagna, ale czułem, że kłamiesz. Nie musisz się jednak obawiać, nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się jakaś krzywda.  
— Nie o siebie się martwię — odparł Harry, czując dziwne odczucie deja-vu. — Czy to są te konsekwencje, o których kiedyś wspominałeś?  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w nieco jednak smutnym uśmiechu, a potem nachylił się, muskając lekko wargami policzek chłopaka.  
— Liam nie dawał mi spokoju, twierdząc, że nie tylko jesteś dla mnie za młody, ale też że niepotrzebnie sprowadzam na ciebie zagrożenie. Prawie się pozagryzaliśmy, dosłownie i w przenośni.   
— Och. — Harry wyprostował się odrobinę. — Cieszę się, mimo wszystko, że go nie posłuchałeś.  
— Jestem pewien, że gdy cię pozna lepiej niż na lekcjach w szkole, zmieni o tobie zdanie. Mam wrażenie, że potrafiłbyś wyplątać się z niejednego bagna, skarbie.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę.  
— To będzie trochę niezręczne; prywatne spotkania z nauczycielem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zacznie mnie przepytywać z materiału.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i Harry nie rozumiał tego, jak atmosfera w kilka sekund potrafiła zmienić się aż tak diametralnie. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi.  
— To pewnie pizza — powiedział Harry, już wstając.  
— Pomogę ci — odparł Louis. — Przynieś wszystko do kuchni, zaczekam tam na ciebie.  
Gdy wrócił z cieplutkim i cudownie pachnącym pudełkiem, zastał Louisa wpatrującego się w zamyśleniu w zdjęcia na lodówce. Harry odstawił pizzę na stół i podszedł do niego.  
— To twoja siostra? — zapytał Louis, stukając palcem w jedną z fotografii.  
— Tak — odparł Harry z uśmiechem. — Gemma. Jest ode mnie starsza kilka lat. Mieszka teraz w Londynie, przeprowadziła się tam na studia.  
— Więc zostałeś sam z mamą?  
Harry kiwnął głową, odwracając się. Otworzył pudełko i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, gestem zapraszając Louisa, aby częstował się jedzeniem.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś typem osoby, która potrzebuje talerza do zamówionej pizzy — oznajmił, sięgając po jeden z kawałków.  
Louis wyszczerzył się, kręcąc głową. Wgryzł się we własny kawałek, mrucząc cicho z przyjemności. Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy i kiedy Harry zaspokoił już pierwszy głód, zapytał:  
— Czy normalne rany goją się u ciebie szybko? W sensie, takie zwykłe, jak zacięcie się nożem?  
Louis kiwnął głową, siegając po kolejny kawałek.  
— Mamy też lepszą odporność, więc naprawdę rzadko kiedy zdarza mi się chorować. Oprócz tego starzejemy się w nieco innym tempie niż ludzie.  
— Och. — Harry wyprostował się lekko. — Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Dłużej zachowujemy sprawność? Nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jeśli uda mi się dobić do osiemdziesiątki, nadal będę potrafił robić rzeczy, które robiłbym mając, powiedzmy, czterdziestkę na karku.  
Harry milczał; nie był do końca pewien, czy ta jedna informacja mu się podoba.  
— Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? Nie będziesz musiał odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Louis posłał mu na wpół rozbawione i zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale i tak kiwnął głową.  
— Ugryzłeś kiedyś kogoś?  
— Ciebie — odparł Louis natychmiast. — Jakąś godzinę temu.  
Harry zaczerwienił się. Włożył do ust mały kawałek pizzy i przeżuł dokładnie, zanim sprostował:  
— Mam na myśli ugryzienie, które spowodowało przemianę.  
— Wiem. — Louis mrugnął do niego, a potem wytarł dłonie w serwetkę. Odchylił się na krześle. — Nie, nigdy nikogo nie przemieniłem.   
— Dlaczego?  
— A dlaczego o to pytasz?  
Harry zawiercił się pod jego spojrzeniem.  
— Z ciekawości — wymamrotał.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu.  
— W mojej watasze panowało przekonanie, że nie powinniśmy przemieniać śmiertelników, o ile nie mamy naprawdę ważnego powodu. Znam wilki, które gryzą ludzi dla zwykłej zabawy, ale z tym wszystkim łączy się naprawdę ogromne ryzyko. Jeśli człowiek jest zbyt słaby, umrze. Wilcze geny nie będą w stanie połączyć się z ludzkimi.  
— Wspominałeś wcześniej coś o więzi — powiedział cicho Harry. — Że bez niej zamieniłbym… um, człowiek zamieniłby się w…  
— Tak — przerwał mu Louis. — Więź jest bardzo ważna, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o pierworodnych. Ugryzienia, które się powiodły, znam tylko z opowieści.   
— Ale _jakieś_ znasz.  
— To jednak nie znaczy, że sam mam zamiar to wypróbować w najbliższym czasie — odparł natychmiast Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego poważnie. — Ludzie, którzy zostali ugryzieni, znajdowali się na granicy śmierci, więc dany wilk nie miał nic do stracenia.  
Chłopak zamknął usta, instynktownie wyczuwając, że temat został wyczerpany. Próbował się łudzić, że Louis nie zna powodu, dla którego Harry zadał to jedno pytanie, ale wiedział, że to licha nadzieja. Mężczyzna nie był głupi i nawet gdyby nie potrafił wychwycić szybkiego bicia serca, i tak wyczytałby wszystko z jego twarzy.  
— Czy teraz to ja mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony.  
— Oczywiście — odparł. — Możesz pytać o co chcesz.  
— Dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubisz Bena? Mówiłeś coś o tym, że raz wyglądał, jakby chciał cię uderzyć. — Nozdrza Louisa zadrgały lekko, a w oczach pojawił się dziwny blask. — I jak dla mnie samo to jest wystarczającym powodem, ale chciałbym dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Tak samo, jak o twojej sytuacji z mamą.  
Harry spuścił wzrok, a potem niepewnie wzruszył jednym ramieniem.  
— Nie wiem sam, jak to wszystko ogarnąć. Ben jest skończonym palantem, przynajmniej dla mnie; nienawidzę tego, jak od samego początku starał się stworzyć między nami tę luzacką atmosferę. Zgrywa przede mną ojca, którego nie potrzebuję. Mama jest z nim szczęśliwa, to fakt, ale… — Harry urwał na moment; przygryzł wargę, a potem odetchnął, kontynując: — Na kilka tygodni przed tym, jak go poznała, planowałem jej powiedzieć, że jestem gejem, ale coś mnie przed tym powstrzymywało. Po prostu nie mogłem się przemóc; niby wiedziałem, że jej to nie przeszkadza, bo córka naszej sąsiadki jest bi i mama ją uwielbia, ale nie byłem pewien, czy to samo będzie się odnosiło do jej syna. — Poderwał wzrok, żeby sprawdzić, czy Louis go słucha; mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego, opierając łokcie na stole, i kiwnął głową, dając mu znak, aby mówił dalej. — A potem pojawił się Ben i zaczął rzucać hasła o pedałach i tym, jakie zagrożenie stwarzają, a mama mu potakiwała. Nieraz „oskarżał” mnie o gejostwo, a mama… mnie broniła. Jakby sam ten fakt był nie do pomyślenia. — Harry parsknął bez humoru. — Może temu go nie znoszę. Bo przez niego muszę kłamać.  
— Chciałbyś powiedzieć mamie prawdę? — zapytał Louis cicho.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, a po chwili pokiwał głową.  
— Tak, nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczało, że mnie znienawidzi, albo będzie zawiedziona. Nie wiem dlaczego ta myśl nie daje mi spokoju. Zdecydowanie łatwiej byłoby się ukrywać, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale ten dziwny ciężar zaczyna mnie coraz bardziej męczyć.  
Louis westchnął cicho; złapał dłoń Harry’ego we własną i ścisnął ją lekko.  
— Męczy cię, ponieważ ją kochasz — powiedział miękko. — Nieważne, jak postąpisz, i nieważne, jak rozwinie się sytuacja, będę przy tobie, okej? Jakkolwiek to wszystko się nie potoczy, zawsze znajdziesz u mnie miejsce dla siebie, rozumiesz?  
Harry kiwnął głową, mrugając szybko.  
— Dzięki — odparł cicho. — To naprawdę wiele znaczy.  
— Do usług — powiedział Louis z uśmiechem.  
Harry próbował nie wyszczerzyć się jak kretyn; nagle naszła go pewna myśl i pokręcił głową, próbując nie zarumienić się zbyt mocno. Louis zamruczał pytająco, nachylając się ku niemu bardziej.  
— Co jest, skarbie?  
— Kiedy umawiałem się z tobą na ten weekend, myślałem raczej, że będziemy pieprzyć się jak króliki — urwał, czerwieniając na policzkach. — A nie zwierzać się ze swoich życiowych historii.  
Widząc, jak Louis unosi brwi i uśmiecha się krzywo, Harry poczuł lekkie drżenie w żołądku.  
— Cóż, dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia — powiedział i Harry zdążył ledwie kiwnąć głową, że mu również, ponieważ mężczyzna dodał: — Ale noc jest jeszcze młoda, a jutro też jest dzień, skarbie. Nikt nie powiedział, że nie starczy nam czasu na wszystko.  
A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic siegnął po kolejny kawałek pizzy, szczerząc się z szeroko otwartych oczu Harry’ego.

CDN


	12. Chapter 12

Bielizna Harry’ego znajdowała się gdzieś w okolicy jego kolan, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Zesztywniał, przekonany, że to znów dzwoni mama, ale po chwili zrozumiał, że nie rozpoznaje melodii.  
— Lou? — wykrztusił. — Czy to…  
— To Liam — odparł mężczyzna, nie przerywając rozbierania Harry’ego. — Poczeka sobie.  
Telefon nadal dzwonił, kiedy Louis przesunął się w górę i pocałował go. Harry sapnął w jego usta, preżąc się pod dłonią muskającą lekko jego nagi bok. Zacisnął dłonie na koszulce Louisa i szarpnął za nią, próbująć unieść.  
— Dlaczego nadal masz na sobie ubranie? — wyrzucił z siebie. — To niesprawiedliwe.  
W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech. Louis wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos.  
— Jeszcze zdążę się rozebrać, nie martw się, skarbie — odparł. — Najpierw zajmiemy się tobą.  
Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak odchylenie mocniej głowy, a potem jęknięcie w głos, bo w następnej sekundzie Louis znajdował się już pomiędzy jego nogami. Harry rozszerzył je mocniej i wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy Louis przycisnął usta do podstawy jego penisa.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że był twardy od wieków, chociaż część jego świadomości zdawała sobie sprawę, że w sypialni znajdowali się dopiero jakieś pół godziny. Poczuł, jak Louis wyciska małe pocałunki w górę jego penisa i uniósł drżącą dłoń, żeby wsunąć ją w miękkie włosy.  
— Spójrz na mnie, Harry — usłyszał i posłusznie otworzył oczy.  
Szarpnął biodrami w górę, widząc, jak Louis wysuwa język, a potem przesuwa nim do samej główki, na której natychmiast zacisnął wąskie wargi. Harry poczuł błogosławione ssanie i niemal zapłakał z frustracji, gdy ponownie rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu.  
Louis odsunął się z jednoznacznym mlaśnięciem i penis Harry’ego opadł mu ciężko na brzuch.  
— No kurwa — warknął Louis i Harry zadrżał mimowolnie. — Stroi sobie jakieś jebane żarty.  
Chłopak obserwował, jak Louis wyciąga z kieszeni telefon, a potem… odbiera, kurwa, połączenie, od razu włączając rozmowę na głośnik. Przyłożył palec do ust, zauważając minę Harry’ego i sam Harry przygryzł mocno dolną wargę, bo dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak szybki, głośny i urywany był jego oddech.  
— Czego chcesz, Li? — zapytał ostro Louis.  
Harry drgnął, gdy mężczyzna ponownie się pochylił i położył telefon na jego brzuchu.  
— _Co robisz, Lou?_ — Ton Liama brzmiał normalnie i Harry zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej na swojej wardze, próbując się nie zdradzić. — _Jesteś sam?_  
— Jestem zajęty. — Wzrok Louisa był utkwiony w penisie Harry’ego, a kiedy mężczyzna oblizał wymownie usta, na jedną chwilę zerkając w górę, chłopak musiał przełknąć boleśnie jęk. — Streszczaj się, czego chcesz?  
— _Nie wiesz gdzie są ulotki z tego nowego klubu?_ — zapytał Liam, zupełnie nieświadomy sytuacji, jaką przerywał. — _Ty miałeś je w rękach ostatni, a chcę zobaczyć, jakie imprezy organizują w ten weekend._  
— Nie możesz sprawdzić w necie? — odparł pytaniem Louis; złapał kutasa Harry’ego w dłoń, nakierowując go na swoje usta. Na moment objął nimi główkę, żeby po chwili przesunąć się w dół boku penisa.  
Harry był pewien, że jeszcze chwila i ugryzie się do krwi, dlatego ostrożnie uchylił wargi; Louis poderwał wzrok w górę, dostrzegając chyba zmianę oddechu, ale Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić. I nie mógł też dać temu wszystkiemu wiary. Telefon nadal znajdował się na jego brzuchu, unosząc się i opadając gwałtownie.  
— _Jakbym, kurwa, pamiętał nazwę klubu, to bym nie dzwonił do ciebie; doskonale wiem, gdzie teraz jesteś._  
Louis zamruczał głośno, jakby w zamyśleniu, i jednocześnie wysunął język, kierując się nim ponownie w górę; mózg Harry’ego wybuchł. Jego biodra szarpnęły się tak gwałtownie, że telefon zsunął się z brzucha na łóżko, ginąc w pościeli. Harry zajęczał też w głos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo Liam powiedział, że _wie_ … Myśl urwała się błyskawicznie, kiedy twarz Louisa pojawiła się przed jego oczami. Harry zamrugał, a potem wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem, gdy na jego ustach pojawiła się dłoń, tłumiąc wszystkie dźwięki.  
A przynajmniej taki miał być chyba zamiar, ale Louis trochę się przeliczył, bo kiedy Harry poczuł wbijające się w jego policzek palce, wygiął plecy w łuk, jęcząc z głębi gardła jeszcze głośniej niż przed chwilą.  
Louis spojrzał na niego rozszerzonymi oczami i drgnął widocznie, kiedy spod pleców Harry’ego rozbrzmiał niewyraźny głos Liama.  
— _Tommo? Tomlinson, kurwa, jeśli…_  
— Jestem, Payno, nie spinaj się tak — powiedział głośno Louis i przechylił się w bok, żeby znaleźć telefon; ruch sprawił, że dłoń na ustach Harry’ego zwiększyła nieco swój nacisk, a ciężar ciała mężczyzny na krótki moment sprawił, że chłopakowi zabrakło i tak płytkiego oddechu.  
Harry z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że za chwilę dojdzie. Szarpnął głową, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę, i Louis natychmiast na niego spojrzał. Zabrał dłoń, kłądąc ją na policzku, i Harry ponownie jęknął, tym razem z frustracji, ponieważ nie o to mu chodziło.  
— Ni-e — wykrztusił, dopiero po chwili widząc, że w drugiej dłoni mężczyzny znajduje się telefon. — _Lou…_  
— Sprawdź pod kanapą w salonie — rzucił szybko Louis.  
Zanim się rozłączył, Liam zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze — Harry nie był do końca pewien, ale brzmiało to podejrzanie podobnie do _zajebię cię, kretynie._ No cóż. Kiedy Louis odrzucił telefon na podłogę, Harry odprężył się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu palące całe ciało podniecenie, bo przynajmniej teraz mężczyzna zwracał na niego całą swoją uwagę.  
A to wydawało się Harry’emu w tym momencie naprawdę zajebiście ważne.   
— Proszę — wyjęczał, sam nie wiedząc, o co dokładnie prosi. — Lou, _proszę…_  
Ku jego zdezorientowaniu Louis nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, patrząc na Harry’ego uważnie. Chłopak ponownie się wyprężył, próbując unieść biodra w górę. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu, Louis zdawał się teraz ważyć tonę. Przyciskał ciało Harry’ego w dół, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć, i Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ta myśl wydawała mu się tak przerażająco podniecająca.  
Jego własne ciało zdawało się go nie słuchać i dopiero po chwili ogarnął, że ma wolne dłonie. Dlatego drżącymi palcami chwycił rękę, która nadal obejmowała jego policzek i spróbował znów ją przesunąć na swoje usta. Sam lekki dotyk spodu dłoni na jego wargach sprawił, że oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki i zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując jednocześnie unieść głowę, gdy Louis nie zwiększył nacisku palców.  
Harry zajęczał z frustracją. W jego umyśle przebijała się myśl, że powinien na to zasłużyć, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak ma to zrobić i dlaczego w ogóle myśli takie rzeczy. Poczuł, jak jego penis drga niemrawo i wiedział, że brzuch ma mokry nie tylko od potu, ale otworzył oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy Louis zszedł z niego delikatnie, zabierając również dłoń z jego ust.  
Harry był gotów płakać z frustracji, błagać, a najprędzej zrobić te dwie rzeczy na raz.  
— Kochanie — usłyszał i zamrugał, próbując skupić wzrok na Louisie. — Harry, skarbie, spokojnie.  
Głos Louisa był miękki i pełen troski, i umysł Harry’ego _zaśpiewał_ , bo może jednak Harry nie był takim złym…   
— Louis — sapnął, nie pozwalając sobie dokończyć tej myśli; uniósł biodra w górę. — Muszę dojść, Louis, proszę _proszęproszę…_  
— Wiem, kochanie — usłyszał. — Jesteś taki cudowny, skarbie, wspaniały…  
— _Grzeczny_ — wykrztusił z siebie Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, i poczuł, jak całe jego ciało oblewa się palącym rumieńcem. — Louis, proszę, nie wiem… _proszę._  
Louis położył się na boku i Harry mógł się tylko domyślić, że przewrócił również i jego, bo nagle czoło miał przyciśnięte do koszulki mężczyzny. Zacisnął na niej dłoń, szarpiąc biodrami, i niemal się rozpłakał, kiedy poczuł, jak Louis przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach, przez biodro, aż w końcu zaciska ją na jego twardym penisie.  
Harry doszedł z krzykiem, którego nawet nie próbował tłumić. Słyszał, że Louis mówił coś tym miękkim tonem; nie rozumiał pojedynczych słów, ale jego umysł _rozumiał_ pochwałę, i Harry jęknął niemrawo. Spróbował przycisnąć się do Louisa mocniej, szukając kontaktu, zupełnie nieświadomy bałaganu, jaki narobił na ubraniach mężczyzny.  
Louis objął go mocno, a Harry zamknął oczy; zdezorientowanie powoli znikało, gonione leniwym rytmem oddechu mężczyzny i czymś, co musiało być chyba biciem jego serca. Najpierw gwałtownym, a potem coraz spokojniejszym, i Harry nieświadomie wyrównał z nim własny oddech.  
Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak leżał, ale kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, umysł miał już jaśniejszy. Nadal jednak nie odsunął się, wdychając tylko zapach mężczyzny i jeszcze przez chwilę pozwalając sobie cieszyć się ciepłem jego ciała.  
W końcu westchnął i odsunął się na tyle, aby móc unieść głowę.  
Louis patrzył na niego i mimo że uśmiechnął się, wzrok miał poważny.  
— Jak się czujesz, skarbie? — zapytał, przesuwając dłonią po plecach Harry’ego.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem i odwrócił wzrok. Wtedy dostrzegł zaschnięte już plamy na spodniach mężczyzny.  
— Jezu — szepnął. — Przepraszam.  
— Nic nie szkodzi, kochanie.  
— Nie doszedłeś — palnął Harry, zdając sobie nagle z tego sprawę. — Czy chcesz, żebym…  
— Harry.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową i odsunął się bardziej, próbując jednocześnie położyć dłoń na kroczu mężczyzny.  
— Harry. — Ton głosu Louisa sprawił, że Harry zamarł, ale nie podniósł wzroku. — Spójrz na mnie, Harry. — Jednak dopiero kiedy mężczyzna delikatnie złapał palcami za jego brodę i sam uniósł mu głowę, chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy. — Naprawdę nic mi nie będzie, jeśli nie dojdę. Wbrew temu, co twierdzi większość samców, nie umrę od tego.  
Harry zawiercił się, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić.  
— Ale…  
— Możesz mnie dotknąć, ale tylko jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, Harry. Nie musisz niczego robić.  
Chłopak wypuścił drżący oddech. W głębi serca wiedział, że nie ma już ochoty na żadne zabawy. Czuł się zdezorientowany i lekko przestraszony reakcjami własnego ciała i umysłu.  
— Okej — powiedział tylko cicho. — Dziękuję.  
— Nie musisz mi za nic dziękować — odparł Louis natychmiast. — To nie jest twój obowiązek; chcę, żebyś to robił z przyjemności, a nie z przymusu.  
Harry był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. Spróbował złączyć nogi, zdając sobie nagle sprawę ze swojej nagości. Louis musiał to zauważyć, bo sięgnął w dół i po chwili naciągnął na nich koc, który leżał w nogach łóżka. Potem znów przyciągnął do siebie Harry’ego. Pocałował go lekko w czoło i zapytał ponownie:  
— Jak się czujesz?   
— Nie wiem, to było dziwne — odparł ostrożnie Harry. — Miałem wrażenie, że zapomniałem jak się logicznie myśli.  
Poczuł, jak Louis kiwa głową.  
— Odczuwałeś wcześniej coś podobnego?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Louisa przelotnie.  
— Jesteś moim pierwszym, jakbyś zapomniał — wymamrotał.   
— Wiem, skarbie, ale musiałeś fantazjować na ten temat.  
Harry milczał przez moment, próbując zebrać myśli. Oczywiście, że fantazjował; fantazjował jeszcze zanim poznał Louisa, ale w jakiś sposób mężczyzna zdawał się wyciągać z niego wszystkie najgłębiej skrywane myśli. Nie odzywał się na tyle długo, że Louis westchnął cicho.  
— Czy używałeś googli do pomocy przy czymś innym niż wilcza hierarchia? — zapytał.  
— Wiem, na czym polega seks — odparł Harry cicho.  
Louis znów uniósł mu głowę, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
— To dobrze, skarbie, ale czasami seks to coś więcej niż zmiana pozycji od czasu do czasu — powiedział miękko. — Kiedy zatkałem ci usta dłonią, nie sądziłem, że zareagujesz na to, aż tak gwałtownie i nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli…  
Harry szarpnął głową, przerywając mu.  
— Nie — powiedział szybko. — To właśnie było, um, miłe — wykrztusił, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa na tamto odczucie. — Tyle, że… sam nie wiem.  
Tyle, że Harry wiedział. Nie był idiotą i kiedy miał już jasny umysł, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego mógł nawiązywać Louis.  
— Bycie uległym w łóżku nie jest powodem do wstydu, skarbie — usłyszał.  
— Nie wstydzę się — powiedział żarliwie, patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. — Po prostu nie byłem przygotowany na to, jak to będzie wyglądało.  
Louis pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, gładząc odsłonięte ramię Harry’ego.  
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko to chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Nie musimy robić tego teraz, ale jeśli w grę wchodzi coś takiego, nie ruszę dalej, jeśli nie ustalimy zasad.  
Harry mrugał przez chwilę, a potem zmarszczył nos.  
— Czy to za każdym razem będzie tak wyglądać? — zapytał niepewnie. — Za każdym razem mam się tak zapominać?  
Louis złączył usta, jakby próbował powstrzymać śmiech.  
— Nie, skarbie, nie musisz. To wszystko zależy od nastroju, danej sceny, czy czegokolwiek. W ogóle nie musimy tego zaczynać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
— Chcę — odparł Harry, czując się nagle dziwnie dziecinnie. — Skąd w ogóle wiesz o tym wszystkim?  
Uśmiech zniknął z ust Louisa i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy pojawiła się emocja, która mogłaby wyrażać zażenowanie czy wstyd.  
— Wprowadził mnie w to jeden z moich poprzednich partnerów — odparł zwięźle. — Pozwolił mi na przejęcie kontroli, a potem powoli nauczyłem się reszty.  
Och. Żołądek Harry’ego wypełnił się kwaśnym odorem zazdrości. Oczywiście podejrzewał, że Louis sypiał już wcześniej z innymi ludźmi — o ile to w ogóle byli ludzie, podsunął mu wrednie umysł — ale to wcale nie umniejszało złośliwego buzowania pod jego skórą. W jednej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest niedoświadczony i beznadziejnie mdły.  
Dzieciak, zaledwie. Nie wiedział, co Louis w nim widział.  
— Aha — mruknął tylko, przyciskając do siebie ramiona.  
Usłyszał westchnienie i mocniej skulił się w sobie.  
— Skarbie, proszę — powiedział Louis cicho. — Nie zmuszaj mnie do rzucania hasłami, że tamci kolesie się nie liczą, bo obaj wiemy, że i tak mi nie uwierzysz. — Harry milczał, wbijając wzrok w ciemną plamkę na koszulce Louisa; poczuł, jak mężczyzna osuwa się na poduszce. — Harry — zaśpiewał Louis miękko. — Kocie…  
Harry parsknął wbrew sobie; przygryzł dolną wargę i uniósł wzrok, próbując nieudanie powstrzymać uśmiech.  
— Jak mnie właśnie nazwałeś? To trochę ironiczne, nie sądzisz?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, ale uśmiechnął się. Przycisnął kciuk do wargi Harry’ego i uwolnił ją z spomiędzy nacisku zębów.  
— Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, który poświęcił mi na tyle dużo uwagi, żeby dowiedzieć się prawdy — powiedział cicho, patrząc Harry’emu w oczy. — Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, któremu zaufałem na tyle, aby samemu powiedzieć o wszystkim. Nawet bez namowy mojego wilka próbowałbym się z tobą chociażby zaprzyjaźnić i gdybym wiedział, że kiedyś pojawisz się w moim życiu, to bym, kurwa, na ciebie zaczekał, jakkolwiek ckliwie to nie zabrzmi.  
Serce Harry’ego wykonało dziwny taniec w jego piersi. Patrzył w oczy Louisa i wiedział, że mężczyzna mówi prawdę. Na jego szczęście on sam zapomniał na moment, jak się mówi, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Harry palnąłby zdecydowanie coś innego; coś na co było chyba odrobinę za wcześnie.  
— Okej — sapnął tylko. — Ale o każdego innego będę zazdrosny.  
Louis wyszczerzył się szeroko i pocałował go prosto w usta; odsunął się, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
— Proszę cię, kocie — odparł z wesołym mrugnięciem. — Poza tobą świata nie widzę. Zresztą, żaden inny nie ma z tobą szans.  
Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go błogi spokój, i ponownie przysunął się do Louisa. Wiedział, że teoretycznie powinien się chociaż odrobinę przemyć, ale naprawdę nie chciało mu się wstawać. A kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna przerzuca dłoń przez jego biodro, i złącza ich czoła razem, wizja prysznica oddaliła się jeszcze bardziej.  
Tym razem też to nie on zasnął pierwszy i na początku nieco się przestraszył, gdy usłyszał ciche warczenie, a potem sapnięcia. Zaczął nasłuchiwać uważniej i zdał sobie sprawę, że przy każdym wydechu Louis sapie lekko, a co jakiś czas z jego gardła wydobywa się delikatny warkot.  
Wpatrywał się z fascynacją w wibrujące mięśnie krtani mężczyzny. Potem ponownie się rozluźnił i zanim się obejrzał, spał już, z ręką przyłożoną do piersi Louisa w miejscu, gdzie mógł wyczuć jednostajny i spokojny rytm jego serca.

* * * 

Harry nie sądził, że wystarczy jedna noc, aby przyzwyczaił się do obecności Louisa w swoim łóżku, ale proszę bardzo — niedzielnego wieczoru kręcił się bez celu po domu, odwlekając pójście spać. Przez większość czasu rozmawiał z mamą i słuchał jej radosnego szczebiotu o cudownym weekendzie. Nie wydawała się już zła, jakby czas spędzony z Benem — który, dzięki Bogu, nie oświadczył się jej — zrelaksował ją do tego stopnia, że zapomniała o ich małej sprzeczce.  
Harry nie miał jej tego za złe, a w zasadzie to cieszył się, że mama nie wypytuje go, jak on spędził wolny czas. Wydawała się też usatysfakcjonowana nienaruszonym stanem domu.  
W końcu jednak Harry nieco smętnie powlókł się na górę; wziął powolny i nadzwyczaj dokładny prysznic, a kiedy nie miał już czym się zająć, wsunął się pod zimne przykrycie.  
Louis wyszedł z jego domu jakieś pięć godzin temu i w tym czasie zdążyli wymienić się przynajmniej setką wiadomości. Harry naprawdę nie miał podstaw, żeby tak kurewsko za nim tęsknić.  
Miał właśnie do niego napisać pod jakimś głupim pretekstem, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował na szafce nocnej. Harry chwycił go szybko i otworzył wiadomość, próbując nie być zawiedzionym, kiedy spostrzegł, że nadawcą był Niall.  
 _yo, hazza, skarbie, tęsknie za tobą_  
Harry zmarszczył ze zdezorientowaniem brwi.  
 _widzieliśmy się w piątek, ni…_  
 _no tak_ przeczytał po chwili. _ale nie gadaliśmy z pierdyliard lat_  
Zanim Harry miał szansę odpisać, nadeszła kolejna wiadomość:  
 _myślałem, że weekend spędzimy razem, ale potem powiedziałeś, że przychodzi do ciebie louis_  
Harry w jednej chwili poczuł się głupio. Nie miał nawet nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie, bo Niall miał rację i to było chyba w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Przez ostatnie tygodnie był tak zafrapowany swoim nowym związkiem, że z najlepszym przyjacielem widywał się tylko w szkole, a później spychał go na dalszy plan. Jezu. Harry westchnął i odpisał powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
 _wiem, przepraszam, chyba trochę byłem zaślepiony tym wszystkim_  
 _nah, czaje, haz, wilkołaki są fascynujące i widziałem, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy, ale chyba osiągam swój limit nie gadania z tobą; obiecaj mi, że spędzimy trochę czasu tylko we dwójkę, okej?_  
 _pewnie, ni : ). I tak na przyszłość, mogłeś się wbić do nas, jeśli chciałeś, w sensie na weekend._  
W odpowiedzi otrzymał serię emotek, których wspólnego znaczenia nie do końca zrozumiał, a potem Niall odpisał:  
 _lol, haz, to było dobre. Nie martw się, umiem też zająć się sam sobą. Zobaczymy się jutro xo_  
Harry wysłał mu szybkie _xxx_ i spróbował odpędzić okropne poczucie winy, że tak to wszystko zaniedbał. Wiedział, że jeśli chce, aby to działało, musi jakoś podzielić swój czas. A może po prostu powinien ich ze sobą zapoznać. W zasadzie, to nie był taki zły pomysł; Liam również mógłby do nich dołączyć i mogliby umówić się w ich mieszkaniu, żeby spędzić razem trochę czasu. Poznać się lepiej.  
Podekscytowany pomysłem, otworzył kontakt Louisa i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że od niego również ma nową wiadomość:  
 _wszystko jebie seksem_ przeczytał. _ratuj mnie, skarbie, zaraz tu zwariuje_  
Harry parsknął śmiechem i zabrał się za odpisywanie. Minęło kilka długich godzin, zanim w końcu odłożył telefon i poszedł spać, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że w ciszy pokoju zdecydowanie brakuje delikatnego warczenia.

* * *

W poniedziałek rano przywitał Nialla wyjątkowo wylewnym uściskiem, obejmując go mocno ramionami. Jego przyjaciel zaśmiał się w głos, ale oddał uścisk, nie puszczając Harry’ego przez moment.  
— Nagle poczułeś się winny, co? — zapytał, kiedy się odsunął.  
Harry potarł tył szyi w niezręcznym geście i wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Aha — mruknął. — Wybacz, Ni, nie sądziłem, że aż tak…  
Niall machnął ręką, przerywając mu.  
— Przestań, mówiłem, że rozumiem. Wilkołaki i te sprawy — dodał ciszej, machając niedorzecznie brwiami, jakby chciał coś Harry’emu przekazać.  
Harry na końcu języka miał pytanie o to, skąd, do cholery, Niall może w ogóle znać różnice pomiędzy zwykłym związkiem, a tym z wilkołakiem, ale jedynie pokręcił głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że na to będzie miał czas później.  
— Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś się spotkać z Louisem i ze mną — powiedział zamiast tego. — Lou nie ma nic przeciwko temu i obiecał, że porozmawia z Liamem, więc każdy z nas mógłby poznać się nieco lepiej, a nie tak, że my jesteśmy we dwójkę, a wy sami sobie.  
Niall rozszerzył na niego komicznie oczy i Harry zrobił zdziwioną minę.  
— No co? Wiem, że to nasz nauczyciel, ale Liam to najlepszy przyjaciel Lou — oznajmił cierpliwie. — A ty jesteś moim, więc. Masz coś przeciwko?  
Jego przyjaciel pokręcił głową, ale w jego oczach nadal widać było czysty szok. Na policzkach pojawiły się również małe rumieńce.  
— Uch — odchrząknął. — Kiedy chcecie się spotkać?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, a potem ruszył w kierunku szkoły, gdy rozbrzmiał dzwonek.  
— W piątek? — powiedział, zerkając na przyjaciela. — Lou ma tę dziwną obsesję, żeby nie spotykać się ze mną wieczorami w tygodniu.   
— Jak miło z jego strony — wymamrotał Niall, grzebiąc w kieszeni; po chwili wyciągnął z niej telefon. — Piątek może być.  
Harry patrzył na niego przez całą drogę do klasy, jakimś cudem z nikim się w tym czasie nie zderzając. Kiedy weszli do środka i zajęli swoje miejsca, postanowił wykorzystać ostatnie kilka minut przed pojawieniem się nauczyciela.  
— Więc co tam u ciebie? Co u Ariany?  
Niall poderwał głowę i mrugał przez długą chwilę, gapiąc się tylko na Harry’ego.  
— Ariany? — powtórzył, zdziwiony. Po chwili rozszerzył oczy. — Ach, Ariany! Tak, super, myślę, że u niej wszystko gra.  
— Nie gadasz już z nią?  
— Gadam — odmruknął Niall. — Czasami.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego dziwnego zachowania. Niall nie mógł się aż tak drastycznie zmienić przez ostatni miesiąc.  
— Czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku, Ni? — zapytał szybko.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, a potem wsadził telefon do kieszeni, prostując się.  
— Świetnie, więc piątek, tak? Nie mogę się doczekać, myślisz, że kupią nam jakieś piwa?  
Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel, więc Harry nie mógł już nic na to odpowiedzieć, ale przez resztę dnia obserwował Nialla, jak sęp. Rozmawiali ze sobą więcej niż normalnie, Harry starał się poświęcać mu jak najwięcej uwagi, ale jego przyjaciel wydawał się być dziwnie zdezorientowany. W końcu Harry mentalnie wzruszył ramionami i uznał, że jeśli coś Nialla gryzło, prędzej czy później sam mu wszystko powie.   
Przez resztę tygodnia sytuacja nie uległa zbytniej zmianie, a same dni ciągnęły się wyjątkowo niemiłosiernie. Piątek uporczywie nie chciał nadejść, a kiedy w końcu nadszedł, Harry już z samego rana zarobił szlaban. To nie była… okej, to była jego wina. Znał szkolne zasady. Wiedział, że mogli mieć ze sobą komórki, ale wyłączone, i wiedział, że jeśli nauczyciel nakryje ucznia z telefonem na lekcji, ma prawo mu go zabrać i oddać dopiero rodzicom; ewentualnie upomnieć lub kazać zostać po lekcjach. Z całej tej trójki Harry wolałby tłumaczyć się mamie niż siedzieć teraz w klasie od angielskiego i segregować stare karty biblioteczne, wpisując do rejestru w komputerze brakujące z nich.  
A skoro to — kurwa — _pan Payne_ dał mu ten szlaban, Harry miał nadzieję, że Louis wie o całej sytuacji i nie będzie się martwił, gdy Harry nie pojawi się w umówionym miejscu za dwadzieścia minut.  
W tym tempie nie wyjdę stąd przez najbliższe dwadzieścia lat, pomyślał ponuro, i wziął kolejną kartkę, która niemal rozpadła mu się w rękach.   
Udało mu się jednak przetrwać tę bolesną godzinę i jak na skrzydłach skierował się prosto do sekretariatu, skąd odebrał swój telefon. Włączył go i natychmiast napisał do Louisa wiadomość, że już wychodzi ze szkoły i że Louis może po niego podjechać, więc potem od razu pojadą prosto po Nialla, a potem do mieszkania.  
Kiedy mężczyzna napisał, że będzie pod szkołą najwcześniej za kwadrans, bo na ulicach są kurewskie korki, Harry kiwnął do siebie głową, i wsadził komórkę do kieszeni, decydując, że w takim razie może jeszcze skorzystać z łazienki i przynajmniej obmyć ręce z warstw kurzu.  
Poprawił uchwyt na plecaku i skręcił, kierując się w dół korytarza. Miał właśnie wejść do toalety, gdy z jej wnętrza dobiegł głośny śmiech. Harry zamarł z ręką na klamce i ostrożnie zrobił kilka kroków w tył; znał te głosy i zdecydowanie nie chciał spotkać ich właścieli w chwili, kiedy wokół nie było żywej duszy.  
Odwrócił się i już miał puścić się biegiem, kiedy drzwi łazienki otworzyły się.  
— O żesz, kurwa, patrzcie — usłyszał, a potem na jego ramieniu zacisnęła się dłoń. — To nasz kumpel Styles.  
Harry został pchnięty i jego plecy zderzyły się gwałtownie ze ścianą; powietrze uleciało mu z płuc i stęknął głucho. Czterech na jednego, pomyślał panicznie. Jego szanse na ujście z tego cało drastycznie poleciały w dół.  
— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, stary — powiedział jeden z nich. — Mów, co u ciebie.  
Harry próbował ogarnąć jakiś szybki plan ucieczki, chociaż wiedział, że nie miało to żadnego sensu.  
— Um… — stęknął, ale nim miał szansę powiedzieć coś jeszcze, jeden z chłopaków zrobił krok w jego kierunku.  
— Widzieliśmy cię ostatnio, wiesz — oznajmił, robiąc kolejny krok. — W kinie.  
Harry poczuł, że blednie.  
— Ja…  
— Nie byliśmy pewni, czy to ty, ale zdradziły cię twoje pedalskie ciuchy. Dlaczego nie pochwaliłeś się, że znalazłeś sobie chłopaka, Styles?  
Żołądek Harry’ego wypełnił się lodem, który natychmiast podszedł mu do gardła, gdy chłopak uderzył go mocno pięścią w brzuch. Harry zgiął się w pół.  
— Mieliście czelność trzymać się, kurwa, za ręce — warknął chłopak; szarpnął za ramię Harry’ego, unosząc jego tors w górę, a potem nacisnął mocno dłonią na jego bark. — Paradujesz po mieście z jakąś starą ciotą, Styles. Sądziłem, że lepiej cię wyszkoliliśmy.  
Harry zachwiał się, gdy chłopak go puścił. Wyraz obrzydzenia na jego twarzy sprawił mu większy ból niż pulsujący nieznośnie żołądek. Strach nie dodawał mu sprytu i Harry nie zdążył nic na tę obelgę odpowiedzieć, ponieważ znów został uderzony. A potem kolejny raz i kolejny, i nim się obejrzał, leżał już na podłodze, próbując nieporadnie zasłonić głowę przed kopnięciami.  
Zacisnął zęby, próbując nie krzyczeć i nie dać im tej satysfakcji, jednak kiedy jeden z nich po raz kolejny wymierzył mu cios w to samo miejsce, z jego ust wyrwało się bolesne jękniecie. Rozbawiło ich to wyraźnie i Harry spróbował się odczołgać; udało mu się podnieść na czworaka, ale kolejne kopnięcie w żołądek sprawiło, że ponownie wyłożył się jak długi. Charknął gardłowo, czując, jak resztki jedzenia podchodzą mu do gardła.  
— Proszę — jęknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Zostawcie mnie, nic wam nie zrobiłem.  
— Powinieneś zdechnąć za swoje pedalstwo — usłyszał i skulił się w sobie. — Twoja…  
Jego telefon rozdzwonił się i słowa chłopaka urwały się jak ucięte nożem. Harry wstrzymał oddech, czekając na kolejne kopnięcia, które jednak nie nadeszły.   
— Chodźcie, spierdalamy stąd, zanim ktoś nas tu nakryje — powiedział jeden z nich; nachylił się nad Harrym. — Porozmawiamy później, Styles, ale radzę ci pamiętać tę małą lekcję na przyszłość. I lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś trzymał mordę na kłódkę.  
Harry zacisnął mocno powieki z obrzydzenia, gdy chłopak _splunął_ na jego policzek, a potem ze śmiechem na ustach poprowadził swoją bandę w dół korytarza. Telefon Harry’ego znów się rozdzwonił i chłopak nieporadnie wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Wziął głęboki oddech i odkaszlnął, zanim drżącymi dłońmi odebrał połączenie.  
— ‘alo?  
— Gdzie jesteś, skarbie? — zapytał Louis i Harry przygryzł mocno dolną wargę. — Czekam na ciebie na tym parkingu niedaleko twojej szkoły.  
— Zaraz będę — odparł szybko Harry; spróbował się podnieść, ale natychmiast znieruchomiał, gdy żołądek zapulsował mu bólem. — Na razie.  
Nie zaczekał na odpowiedź ani nie tłumaczył się dłużej. Rozłączył się i całe swoje siły skupił na podniesieniu się z podłogi. Wiedział, że kupił sobie jakieś trzy minuty spokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareaguje Louis, kiedy go zobaczy, ale kłamanie nie miało żadnego sensu. Nie wtedy, gdy nie był w stanie zrobić kroku bez strachu, że za chwilę zwymiotuje.  
Gdy już stał, uniósł materiał koszulki i sapnął na widok skóry na swoim brzuchu. Siniaki już zdążyły się na niej pojawić i Harry wiedział, że za godzinę będzie wyglądał jakby… jakby został porządnie skopany. No cóż.  
Wlokąc się w stronę wyjścia był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że w zasadzie to nie znał imion tych chłopaków, ale oni jego znali doskonale.   
Wyszedł ze szkoły i skierował się na parking, który znajdował się przy sąsiedniej ulicy. Już z daleka zobaczył samochód Louisa; sam mężczyzna opierał się o auto, paląc, i uniósł dłoń, kiedy dostrzegł chłopaka. Harry odzwajemnił gest, przynajmniej próbując udawać, że wszystko było w porządku.   
Wiedział, że Louis od razu pozna co jest grane, ale nic nie przygotowało go na emocje, które pojawiły się na jego twarzy. Kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej, mężczyzna wystrzelił w jego kierunku jak pocisk, natychmiast obejmując go w pasie. Harry jęknął mimowolnie, gdy obolały brzuch zaprotestował przed najmniejszym dotykiem.  
— Harry. — Głos Louisa drżał; mężczyzna miał zmarszczony nos i oddychał głęboko, chociaż krzywił się okropnie, jakby zapach nie należał do naprzyjmniejszych. — Kto…  
— Dupki ze szkoły — odpowiedział Harry. — Osaczyli mnie przy łazience. Chyba chcieli wybić ze mnie pedalstwo.  
Louis zawarczał nisko i Harry poderwał głowę. Teraz widział, że nie tylko głos Louisa drżał, ale i całe jego ciało. Oczy błyszczały złotem, ale tym razem Harry nie poczuł podniecenia, a strach. Złoto było ciemne — _wściekle_ ciemne.  
— Kto dokładnie — wywarczał Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Zabiję ich.  
— Nic takiego nie zrobisz — powiedział Harry szybko. — Lou, uspokój się, nic mi nie jest.  
— Po chuju — warknął znów Louis. — Ledwie dasz radę iść. Kto to był, Harry.  
Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, Louis zawarczał ponownie, tym razem głośniej i jeszcze bardziej zwierzęco niż normalnie. Warga mężczyzny była uniesiona, zęby odsłonięte; dłoń, która znajdowała się na plecach Harry’ego, trzęsła się.  
— Lou, proszę, uspokój się…  
Mężczyzna znów warknął, a jego spojrzenie skierowało się na brzuch Harry’ego. Louis oblizał usta i szarpnął głową tak gwałtownie, że zatrzeszczały mu wszystkie kości. Poruszył ramionami i ponownie pokręcił głową, tym razem wolniej, na moment odchylając ją w tył. Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że Louis znajdował się o krok od przemiany.  
— Lou, proszę, uspokój się — powtórzył, a kiedy to nie podziałało, dodał: — Przerażasz mnie nieco, proszę, nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.  
To zdawało się zadziałać. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, a kiedy znów spojrzał na Harry’ego, oczy nadal miał złote, ale już nie tak ciemne, co przed chwilą.  
— Wybacz — powiedział. Wziął kolejny oddech i skrzywił się. — Chodź, pojedziemy do mnie, zanim rzucę się za tymi… — urwał; jego wzrok skierował się na policzek Harry’ego i ramiona opadły mu widocznie. W następnej chwili starł z jego twarzy coś, co musiało być śliną. — Chodź, skarbie — powtórzył, tym razem bardziej miękko.  
Zaprowadził Harry’ego do samochodu, pomagając mu wsiąść, a potem szybko obszedł auto dookoła i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Harry próbował nie jęczeć, ale nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu ból.  
— Musimy zajechać po Nialla — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
— Napiszesz do niego na miejscu — odparł krótko Louis. — Liam cię obejrzy, zna się trochę na pierwszej pomocy.  
— Nie jest ze mną tak źle — oznajmił Harry i jęknął mimowolnie.  
— Liam cię obejrzy — powtórzył Louis, ostatecznie ucinając dyskusję.  
Resztę drogi pokonali w ciszy. Harry próbował nie piszczeć z bólu przy każdym oddechu, a Louis krzywił się, wyraźnie starając się nad sobą zapanować. Dłonie zaciskał na kierownicy tak mocno, że Harry wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy dostrzegł wgniecenia od jego palców, kiedy zajechali na miejsce.  
— Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie pierwszą wizytę w twoim mieszkaniu — powiedział cicho, kiedy jechali windą na odpowiednie piętro.  
Louis westchnął i objął go delikatnie za ramiona; pocałował go lekko w skroń.  
— Nie przejmuj się tym — odparł. — Zaraz… — urwał, gdy wyszli na korytarz.  
— Lou? — zapytał Harry.  
Mina mężczyzny wyrażała szok, niedowierzanie, aż w końcu ponownie zamieniła się w czystą wściekłość.  
— On naprawdę chce zdechnąć — warknął; wciągnął głęboko powietrze nosem i skrzywił się. — Jezu, kurwa, Chryste.  
— Lou, o co chodzi? — zapytał ponownie Harry, kiedy mężczyzna bez słowa ruszył do najbliższych drzwi, nadal jednak obejmując go delikatnie.  
— Zaraz się, kurwa, dowiemy — odparł Louis. — Się, kurwa, dowiemy wszystkiego.  
Przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że Louis po prostu rozwali drzwi w drobny mak, gdy po raz kolejny nie trafił kluczem w zamek, ale w końcu udało mu się je otworzyć. Harry nie potrzebował nadludzkiego węchu, żeby zorientować się, co Louisa tak rozwścieczyło.  
Gdy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania do jego uszu doleciało echo jednoznacznych jęków i sapnięć. Jednak nic nie przygotowało go na to, kto okaże się partnerem Liama na ten nadzwyczaj niefortunny szybki numerek.  
— NIALL?! — zapiszczał, łapiąc się za brzuch, gdy jego żołądek zaprotestował.  
Jego przyjaciel leżał na kanapie na plecach; spodnie miał opuszczone do kostek, dłoń znajdowała się na głowie Liama, podczas gdy ten… Harry spłonął czerwienią i odwrócił wzrok. Gdzieś z jego lewej strony dobiegało warczenie i właśnie na tym postanowił się skupić. Wbił spojrzenie w Louisa i złapał jego dłoń, gdy zauważył, że mężczyzna znów cały się trzęsie.  
— Lou — sapnął, szarpiąc go za dłoń. — Lou, uspokój się.  
Przesunął opuszkami po skórze Louisa, a potem delikatnie objął jego nadgarstek. Słyszał szamotaninę Liama i Nialla, kiedy ci zdali sobie sprawę, że mają towarzystwo, ale nie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, wpatrując się w Louisa. Warga mężczyzny znów była uniesiona i Harry widział, jak jego krtań wibruje. Czuł, jak mężczyzna kilkarotnie zaciska dłoń w pięść, a potem kręci głową. Po plecach Harry’ego przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, gdy usłyszał głośny chrupot ocierających się o siebie kości.  
— Lou, kocie — spróbował nieporadnie. — Proszę, uspokój się.  
Louis wziął głęboki oddech, a potem bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Nie przemienił się jednak, ku niepojętej uldze Harry’ego, i skierował się do drzwi po prawej stronie.   
Gdzie, jak odkrył Harry, znajdowała się sypialnia mężczyzny. Louis zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi; nadal trzymając go za rękę, zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, i zaczął oddychać głęboko.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Brzuch nakurwiał go za wszystkie czasy, ale jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć to uspokojenie mężczyzny.  
Dlatego palnął pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy:  
— Wiesz, kiedy planowałem to spotkanie, nie do końca o taki wieczorek zapoznawczy mi chodziło.  
Louis nie odpowiedział, a kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego oczy znów błyszczały ciemnym złotem.

CDN


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękówka za seteczkę kudosów! nie spodziewałam się takiej liczby, tbh, cieszę się, że fick ma taki odbiór. trochę szkoda, że ich ilość nie przekłada się na komentarze, ale najwyraźniej nie można mieć wszystkiego! :')

Harry nie sądził, że atmosfera w mieszkaniu może jeszcze się pogorszyć, ale grubo się pomylił, ponieważ kiedy razem z Louisem wrócił do salonu, wszystko uległo zmianie.  
Niall siedział na końcu kanapy; dłonie miał złożone na kolanach i wbijał w nie spojrzenie, nie unosząc nawet głowy, gdy weszli do pomieszczenia. Na policzkach wykwitły mu palące rumieńce i Harry bez wilkołaczych zmysłów wyczuwał bijące od przyjaciela fale zażenowania. Liam stał obok niego, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.   
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, jakby żaden z nich nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Harry nie sądził, że istniały jakiekolwiek słowa, które mogłyby być w tej sytuacji odpowiednie. Dziwnym trafem to właśnie rwący ból brzucha trzymał go w ryzach, bo w przeciwnym wypadku nierealność tego wieczoru wydawałaby się kompletnie nie do zaakceptowania.  
Zerknął na Louisa; nie wiedział, jakiego koloru były jego oczy, ale ciało mężczyzny nadal trzęsło się lekko.  
Jednak to nie Louis był tym, który przerwał palącą ciszę.  
— Co tak cuchnie? — zapytał Liam zdziwionym tonem; pociągnął nosem, a sekundę później skierował spojrzenie na Harry’ego. — Śmierdzi kwasotą, jak siniaki.  
Harry zmieszał się, próbując nieporadnie objąć swój brzuch, ale nie odezwał się słowem.  
— Hazza? — odezwał się cicho Niall, patrząc na niego uważnie. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Chłopak wzruszył ramieniem; zerknął szybko na Louisa, który nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z Liama.  
— Te typki ze szkoły, um, osaczyły mnie przy łazience. Trochę mnie…  
— Skopali go — odezwał się Louis. — Za bycie gejem.  
Niall wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i poderwał się z kanapy. Zdążył jednak tylko wyciągnąć w stronę Harry’ego rękę, ponieważ zamarł w pół kroku, kiedy Louis zawarczał w głos, patrząc na niego po raz pierwszy odkąd weszli do salonu.  
— Nie waż się go dotknąć — warknął.  
Niall pobladł i opadł z powrotem na kanapę. Harry nie miał pojęcia co o tym sądzić, a na twarzy Liama pojawił się wyraz czystej złości. Nie odezwał się jednak i w końcu ponownie zrobił to Louis.  
— Wyjaśnij mi to — powiedział niskim, poważnym głosem. — Wyjaśnij mi to, Li, albo przysięgam na wszystko, co święte, że tym razem nie wyliżesz się tak szybko po tym, co ci zrobię.  
Liam drgnął widocznie i odwrócił wzrok. Wzruszył ramionami i Louis zawarczał gardłowo, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Drugi mężczyzna cofnął się natychmiast, a potem skrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony z reakcji własnego ciała.  
— Nie wiem…  
— To moja wina — przerwał mu Niall, w końcu podnosząc głowę; spojrzał na Louisa, ale praktycznie od razu skierował wzrok na Harry’ego. — To moja wina, chciałem dowiedzieć się więcej o wilkołakach, chciałem wiedzieć, czy nic ci nie grozi… — urwał i drgnął wyraźnie, gdy Louis warknął po raz kolejny.  
Harry złapał mężczyzny za rękę, próbując go uspokoić.  
— Mogłeś przyjść do mnie — powiedział cicho.  
— Nie chciałem zawracać ci głowy — wyjaśnił Niall szybko. — Widziałem, jaki jesteś szczęśliwy; nie chciałem robić z two… waszego związku jakiejś dziwacznej atrakcji. Ale z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że nie mogę tego dłużej trzymać w tajemnicy i dlatego chciałem się z tobą spotkać. Chciałem ci powiedzieć prawdę, zanim…  
— To niczego nie wyjaśnia — przerwał mu ostro Louis. — To nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego jebaliście się po kątach przy najmniejszej okazji. Jesteś jego nauczycielem, Li. — Liam poderwał wzrok, słysząc swoje imię. — Jesteś jego pierdolonym nauczycielem. Skakałeś do mnie z powodu Harry’ego, a sam na boku rżnąłeś własnego ucznia.  
Harry szybko uznał, że mimo wszystko nie podoba mu się wulgarność z jaką Louis mówił o tym wszystkim, ale szybko zapomniał o swoich wewnętrznych sprzeciwach, kiedy Liam zaczął mówić; szybkim i ostrym tonem.  
— Niall dokładnie wiedział, co robi, do niczego go nie zmuszałem. I tak jak powiedział, przyszedł, bo chciał informacji. To nie moja wina, że…  
Louis zaśmiał się w głos.  
— Oczywiście, że to nie twoja wina, Payne, nigdy nic nie jest twoją winą. Nasza rodzina od pokoleń próbowała przekonać ludzi, że nie jesteśmy zwierzętami, a ty przekreślasz to wszystko lekką ręką, bo co? Bo typ pachniał zbyt dobrze i _nie mogłeś się powstrzymać?_  
Oczy Liama błysnęły szarością.  
— Ja przynajmniej nie paraduję z nim po mieście — warknął, prostując się. — Skoro wiedzą o was ludzie ze szkoły, to myślisz, że łowcy przymykają na to wszystko oko?  
— Nie boję się łowców — powiedział szybko Harry, podczas gdy w tym samym momencie Louis warknął:  
— Poradzę sobie z nimi, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
Harry spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że Liam odrzuci głowę w tył i wybuchnie szyderczym śmiechem. Poczuł, jak stojący obok niego Louis zatrząsł się z furii.  
Liam ponownie na nich spojrzał; oczy wciąż błyszczały wilczą szarością i mężczyzna skierował je prosto na Harry’ego, wskazując na niego palcem.  
— Nie masz nawet pojęcia, z czym masz do czynienia, Harry — powiedział chłodno. — Narażasz siebie, narażasz nas, ale przede wszystkim narażasz Louisa. Łowcy nienawidzą nas już wystarczająco mocno. Nie przekonasz ich gadkami, że Louis nie jest groźny; w ich oczach obaj jesteście potępieni. On, jako wilk, który uwiódł człowieka, i ty, jako ten, który brata się z bestią.  
Harry’ego nie mógłby w tym momencie mniej obchodzić fakt, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo; jego umysł postanowił skupić się na tym, że w jakiś sposób to wszystko zagraża Louisowi. Może nawet bardziej niż jemu.  
— Ja… — zaczął; przestąpił z nogi na nogę, a później skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Ja, um…  
— Nie słuchaj go, Harry — powiedział cicho Louis, zerkając na niego przelotnie, i chłopak poczuł chłodne zimno potu na plecach, gdy spostrzegł, jak ciemne były oczy mężczyzny. Louis znów spojrzał na Liama. — A ty nie odwracaj kota ogonem, Li — oznajmił, niemal uprzejmie. — Wiem, co robisz. Jak zawsze zgrywasz tego bezbronnego chłopca, który nigdy nie ponosi winy za swoje złe wybryki, ponieważ wyrzucasz mi to wszystko w twarz, podczas gdy sam robisz dokładnie to samo! — Louis wyrzucił dłonie w górę, a jego ton niósł w sobie nutę rozbawienia. — Myślałem, że z tego wyrosłeś.  
Liam skrzywił się i uciekł spojrzeniem, milcząc.  
— Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, czy będziesz tutaj tak stał i czekał, aż to wszystko samo magicznie się rozwiąże? — zapytał Louis niskim tonem.  
Liam nadal milczał, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę. Cisza przedłużała się i na tym etapie trudno byłoby ją nazwać choćby niezręczną. W końcu, gdy Harry miał wrażenie, że tak to już zostanie, że nikt już nic nie powie, a oni po prostu rozejdą się do siebie i już nigdy więcej nie nawiążą ze sobą żadnego kontaktu, odezwał się Niall.  
— Mówiąc szczerze to nie rozumiem, o co ta cała afera — powiedział; Harry poczuł, jak Louis drga gwałtownie; spróbował złapać spojrzenie przyjaciela, żeby kazać mu się zamknąć, ale chłopak wybrał akurat ten moment, aby zerknąć na Liama. — Tu chodzi o zwykły seks, nic więcej. To nie tak, że Li mnie zmusił, sam tego chciałem…  
— Jebie mnie to! — wrzasnął Louis głosem, jakiego Harry jeszcze u niego nie słyszał. — Jebie mnie to, czy ze sobą sypiacie, czy nie. Jebie mnie nawet to, że jesteś jego uczniem i Liam może pójść za to siedzieć. Chodzi o to, że skłamał. — Louis szarpnął głową; Harry wiedział już, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do głuchego chrupotu jakby łamanych kości. — Chodzi o to, że ukrywał prawdę, podczas gdy ja od samego początku byłem z nim szczery. _Kłamałeś, Li_ — dodał, jakby dla podkreślenia, patrząc teraz prosto na drugiego mężczyznę. — I to mnie boli najbardziej.  
Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Liama pojawiła się emocja inna niż złość, a on sam jakby skulił się w sobie, mocniej obejmując ramionami i jeszcze bardziej odwracając głowę w bok, jakby bał się spojrzeć chociażby w kierunku miejsca, gdzie stał Louis. Harry szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli oni sami uważali, że ich hierarchia odnosiła się tylko do wilków, Louis oddziaływał na Liama silniej, niż może nawet on sam zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Liam już wyglądał, jakby od padnięcia na plecy i odsłonięcia brzucha dzieliły go sekundy, więc Harry nie zdziwił się, gdy z ust mężczyzny wydobyło się coś, co z braku lepszego słowa można byłoby nazwać żałosnym skamleniem.  
— Przepraszam — powiedział, nadal jednak na Louisa nie patrząc. — Nie wiem dlaczego… może chciałem mieć coś tylko dla siebie. Przepraszam, Lou. — Liam zerknął na nich, ale niemal natychmiast ponownie odwrócił wzrok. — Musisz wiedzieć, jak to jest, przecież widziałem, jak go traktujesz. Jak się zachowujesz, kiedy coś tak cennego wpada ci w dłonie. — Liam ponownie podniósł wzrok i wyglądało na to, że siłą zmusza się, żeby nie uciec spojrzeniem. — Musisz mi wybaczyć, Lou, przepraszam, nie…  
— W tym momencie nie muszę robić niczego — przerwał mu Louis cicho i chłodno.  
Liam wyglądał, jakby cały świat rozpadł mu się w dłoniach. Zaskamlał po raz kolejny i zrobił krok w przód, prawie że mimowolnie i Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie noc, gdy zaatakował go wilk Liama i to, jak później próbował błagać alfę o przebaczenie.  
Zerknął na Nialla, który — jak się okazało — już patrzył prosto na niego.   
— Harry, ja też… — zaczął niepewnie.  
Harry pokręcił gwałtownie głową, przerywając mu.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Louis ma rację. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi prawdy i w tym momencie wiem, że tego nie zrozumiem. Jestem na to zbyt zły i, kurwa, obolały. — Louis objął go delikatnie w pasie i Harry isntynktownie przylgnął do dotyku. — Porozmawiamy o tym, nie myśl, że nie, ale teraz naprawdę nie mam ochoty nawet na ciebie patrzeć.  
Wiedział, że sprawia przyjacielowi ból i jakaś część niego czuła się z tego powodu podle, ale z drugiej strony za nic nie cofnąłby tych słów. Podzielał zdanie Louisa i mimo że pomiędzy nim a Niallem w grę nie wchodziły żadne ponadnaturalne relacje, to i tak. Czuł się zraniony tym dziwnym brakiem zaufania — boleśnie, prawdziwie i po ludzku.  
— Odwieź Nialla do domu, Li — powiedział Louis głośno i stanowczo. — Nie wracaj potem tutaj. Chcę, żebyś zaczekał na mnie w naszym zwyczajowym miejscu; nie wiem, kiedy tam przyjdę, ale na pewno jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy.  
Liam kiwnął sztywno głową, a potem podszedł powolnym krokiem do Nialla. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i chłopak wstał, nadal wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać, i Harry poczuł do siebie palącą nienawiść, ale nie odezwał się słowem, gdy Liam wyprowadzał go z salonu. Chłopak mimowolnie zauważył, że Liam jakby okrąża ich dwójkę, wbijając spojrzenie w podłogę i praktycznie ocierając się o ściany pomieszczenia.  
Nie poruszyli się, dopóki nie usłyszeli, jak drzwi mieszkania zamykają się za nimi. Dopiero wtedy Harry odetchnął ciężko i odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa, natychmiast obejmując go w pasie. Poczuł, jak Louis składa na jego czole mały pocałunek, a potem wciska nos w jego włosy i bierze głęboki oddech.  
— Jak twój brzuch? — zapytał cicho.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem, przytulając się do niego mocniej.  
— Boli, ale przeżyję.  
Louis zaprowadził go z powrotem do swojej sypialni; zapalił małą lampkę i Harry z ulgą położył się na łóżku. Louis nie poszedł jednak w jego ślady, stojąc przy brzegu materaca, i tylko na Harry’ego patrząc.  
Chłopak posłał mu zdziwione i może nieco zmieszane spojrzenie.  
— Lou? — zapytał niepewnie.  
— To, co mówił Liam, jest prawdą — odparł mężczyzna, zaskakując tym Harry’ego. — Łowcy…  
Harry natychmiast usiadł prosto, jęcząc przez zaciśnięte usta, gdy obolały brzuch zaprotestował.  
— Przestań — powiedział ze złością, pomimo zbolałej miny. — Wiem, do czego zmierzasz i nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie chcę, żebyś dawał mi możliwość cholernej ucieczki, bo i tak z niej nie skorzystam. Chcę być z tobą, czy to takie trudne?  
Louis pokręcił głową; oczy znów miał niebieskie, chociaż przebijała się w nich nuta smutku.  
— Więc czy możemy sobie ustalić to już teraz? — kontynuował gniewnie Harry; wyciągnął w stronę mężczyzny dłoń. — Obaj zdajemy sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, a jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba, to się z nim uporamy. Jezu, Lou, proszę. — Zamachał dłonią, gdy mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. — Nie każ mi sięgać po stereotypowe gadki, że życie mamy tylko jedno, bo naprawdę nie czuję się na siłach.  
Ku jego uldze Louis przyjął w końcu ofiarowaną dłoń i położył się na boku obok Harry’ego, który natychmiast ponownie ułożył się na plecach. Louis pocałował go lekko w ramię.  
— Jesteś nadzwyczajny, wiesz? — powiedział cicho.  
Żołądek Harry’ego zatrzepotał radośnie pomimo bólu.  
— Ty też — odparł równie cicho, a potem zapytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać: — Wybaczysz Liamowi?  
Louis spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
— A ty wybaczysz Niallowi?  
Harry milczał przez moment, a potem powoli skinął głową.  
— Jestem na niego zły, ale to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Nie wiem, dlaczego nie powiedział mi od razu i tak to wszystko skomplikował, ale… — urwał; wzruszył ramieniem i westchnął. — Może miał jakiś powód, o którym nie wiem.  
— Liam miał — powiedział cicho Louis; Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. — A przynajmniej mógł mieć jego wilk. W niektórych watahach istnieje tradycja, że alfa ma prawo odebrać niższej randze wilkowi partnera, jeśli uzna, że jest on z nim bardziej… kompatybilny, nazwijmy to tak.  
Harry uchylił usta ze zdziwienia.  
— Mówisz poważnie?  
Louis kiwnął głową, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.  
— To naprawdę stary zwyczaj i teraz mało które grupy go stosują, ale zawsze znajdą się jakieś wyjątki. Będąc z tobą nie mam tego problemu. Nie miałem problemu z mówieniem Liamowi o wszystkim, ale najwyraźniej geny pierworodnych są czasami silniejsze niż nam się zdaje.   
Harry błyskawicznie uznał, że nie podoba mu się ta opcja.  
— Więc twierdzisz, że kiedyś może pojawić się ktoś inny? Lepszy ode mnie? — Wiedział, że brzmi na dziecinnie zranionego, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. — Mówiłeś, że wilki nie dobierają się w pary na całe życie; że to nie na tym polega.  
— Bo nie polega, skarbie — powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Nie zawsze chodzi o związek; w grę może wchodzić seks czy nawet pierwotne pragnienie spłodzenia potomstwa.  
Harry parsknął bez humoru i mimowolnie odsunął się od Louisa.  
— No cóż, nieważne jakbym się starał, dzieci ode mnie nie dostaniesz, a przynajmniej nie…  
Louis znów go do siebie przyciągnął i uniósł się na łokciu, żeby móc pocałować. Słowa Harry’ego urwały się gwałtownie, ale on sam nadal odczuwał to cholerne zdenerwowanie.  
Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Louis objął dłonią jego policzek.  
— Powiem ci to teraz i będę powtarzał dotąd, dopóki będziesz mnie chciał w swoim życiu — powiedział, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy. — Nie ma drugiej takiej osoby jak ty, rozumiesz to? Nie ma i nie będzie. Nie mówię ci tego, żebyś w razie czego był przygotowany na taki scenariusz, ale po prostu podaję ci powód, dla którego Liam nic mi nie powiedział. Nie wiem nawet, czy chodzi o to; dopiero teraz na to wpadłem, wcześniej byłem zbyt wściekły, żeby w ogóle sobie o tym przypomnieć.  
Louis pogładził kciukiem jego policzek i Harry nie chciał wyjść na ckliwego małolata, ale poraziła go szczerość, jaką zobaczył w oczach mężczyzny. Kiwnął głową i rozluźnił się, wiedząc i czując, że Louis mówił prawdę.  
Poruszył się, próbując ponownie się do niego zbliżyć, ale zesztywniał, gdy ostry ból przeszył mu bok. Stęknął w głos i złapał się za bolące miejsce, ale tylko pogorszył tym swoją sytuację.  
Poczuł, że Louis klęka na materacu.  
— Pokaż mi swój brzuch, Harry.  
Harry stęknął ponownie, a potem złapał za brzeg koszulki i podciągnął w górę, z jękiem unosząc plecy, żeby móc ją z siebie zrzucić. Teraz, gdy nie miał się na czym skupić, umysł całkowicie skoncetrował się na palącym bólem żołądku.  
Usłyszał, że Louis wciąga z sykiem powietrze i uniósł głowę, żeby samemu spojrzeć. Widok tylko zdawał się pogorszyć ból, jaki odczuwał. Cały brzuch miał posiniaczony; wszystkie siniaki już były purpurowe, a niektóre miejsca zdawały się nabiec nawet krwią.  
— Mama mnie zabije — jęknął bezradnie, bo to w tym momencie wydało mu się najważniejsze, i opadł na plecy. — Możesz coś z tym zrobić?  
— Powinien cię obejrzeć lekarz — powiedział Louis, nie ruszając się z miejsca. — Możesz mieć wewnętrzne krawienie…  
Harry szarpnął odmownie głową.  
— Nie chcę jechać do szpitala; nie chcę, żeby wiedziała za co mnie pobili.  
Louis zerknął na niego szybko, a potem ponownie skupił spojrzenia na brzuchu Harry’ego. Wydawało się, że nad czymś się zastanawia, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał, zaskoczył chłopaka do tego stopnia, że ten prawie zapomniał o kurewsko rwącym bólu.  
— Mógłbym cię ugryźć — powiedział cicho.  
— Chcesz mnie przemienić? — zapytał Harry piskliwie. — Z powodu kilku siniaków?  
Louis szarpnął głową w górę, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Nie! — powiedział szybko i Harry poczuł dziwne, obezwładniające uczucie ulgi. — Wystarczyłoby, żebyś otrzymał kilka kropel mojej krwi i śliny*. Kiedyś, w dzieciństwie, moja mama stosowała to na ludzkich dzieciach, które przychodziły się z nami bawić.  
— Miałeś ludzkich znajomych? — zapytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
— Nie wszyscy chcą nas wymordować — odparł Louis krótko. — Nie zrobię tego, jeśli nie chcesz, ale w przeciwnym wypadku będę musiał zawieść cię do szpitala.  
— Nie — stęknął Harry, gdy ból ponownie się nasilił. — Zrób to, cokolwiek chcesz, tylko niech to już przestanie boleć.  
Logiczna część jego umysłu zdawała sobie sprawę z miliarda zagrożeń płynących z dzielenia się krwią z inną osobą w tak niehigieniczny sposób, ale z drugiej strony Louis był wilkołakiem. Harry wątpił, że mając taką odporność, istniało jakiekolwiek ryzyko dla obu stron. Obserwował, jak Louis wychyla się do tyłu i przez moment grzebie w szufladzie szafki nocnej, żeby po chwili wrócić z małym scyzorykiem. Otworzył ostrze i Harry dgrnął mimowolnie.  
— Powiedziałeś, że mnie ugryziesz — sapnął.  
Louis pokręcił sztywno głową.  
— Tak będzie bezpieczniej — odparł cicho. — Nie wiem, czy mój wilk byłby w stanie przestać, a żaden z naszej trójki nie jest na to gotowy.  
Harry poczuł palącą wdzięczność, która zaskoczyła nawet jego samego. Widział jednak, że Louis nie rusza się, trzymając ostrze z dala od jego skóry. Wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie wyjął mu nożyk z ręki. Zanim miał szansę się rozmyślić, przyłożył go do swojego biodra i przeciągnął po skórze. Zasyczał, a Louis _zawarczał._  
— Opanuj się — sapnął Harry, wciskając mu nóż. — Teraz ty.  
Louis zacisnął zęby, ale posłusznie przyłożył ostrze do spodu własnej dłoni. Przesunął nim po skórze i natychmiast przycisnął zranienie do cięcia na biodrze Harry’ego. Sekundę później pochylił się i przyłożył w to miejsce usta, zanim przeciągnął językiem po całej długości rany.  
Odchylił się, oblizując wargi, i Harry zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że Louis zdecydowanie nie byłby zadowolony z porównania do wampira, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tak naprawdę zrobili. Miał w sobie krew wilkołaka, Jezu Chryste, czym w ogóle było jego życie?  
Właśnie miał zamiar zapytać, czy długo trzeba czekać na efekty tego niecodziennego zabiegu, gdy jego ciało _zapłonęło._  
— Lou? — jęknął; słyszał, jak drży mu głos. — Lou, co się dzieje?  
Louis ścisnął go mocno za rękę i teraz nie tylko głos Harry’ego drżał, ale całe jego ciało. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, a umysł zdawał się pokryć mgłą, pomimo że jednocześnie wyostrzyły mu się wszystkie zmysły. Skądś dobiegał jakiś dudniący hałas; głośne walenie czegoś, co wbijało się pod czaszkę Harry’ego z mocą, która przebijała nawet żar płynący teraz w jego żyłach.  
Jednak bardziej od reakcji jego ciała przeraził go _strach_ w głosie Louisa.  
— Harry, spokojnie, zaraz będzie po wszystkim…  
— Co to za hałas?! — krzyknął Harry, próbując przekrzyczeć walenie w swojej głowie; coraz szybsze i szybsze, mniej równe i bardziej ogłuszające z każdą sekundą. — Lou, co to za…  
Urwał w pół słowa, gdy poczuł ciepło na skórze swojego brzucha. Zerknął w dół i na moment zapomniał o hałasie, kiedy obserwował, jak jego siniaki _znikają_ ze skóry, jakby ktoś je zmazywał szkolną gumką. Wnętrzności przestały go palić i w następnej sekundzie ból ustał całkowicie, a skóra na jego brzuchu znów była tak samo blada, jak dawniej. Zniknęło również nacięcie, które zrobił przed chwilą.  
Pozostał jednak dudniący hałas i Harry zajęczał, przewracając się na bok.  
— Lou — jęknął, zatykając uszy.  
Szmer pościeli sprawił, że musiał zagryźć zęby, żeby nie wrzasnąć w głos, a zapach detergentu praktycznie wypalał mu nozdrza. Pod tym wszystkim była nuta czegoś jeszcze, czegoś miękkiego i Harry skupił się na tym, przyciskając się do Louisa z całych sił. Mężczyzna powiedział coś cicho, ale równie dobrze mógł to wrzasnąć prosto w jego ucho, chociaż Harry i tak nie potrafił zrozumieć pojedynczych słów. Leżał, dysząc tylko, i po krótkiej chwili wszystko zaczęło… gasnąć. Hałas zniknął, zapachy przestały go atakować ze wszystkich stron, i Harry rozluźnił się. Nadal drżał, ale przynajmniej wiedział już, gdzie ma ręce i nogi.  
— Skarbie? — usłyszał; w głosie Louisa nadał słychać było strach.   
— Czy tamte małe dzieci też tak reagowały? — zapytał Harry chrapliwie.  
Louis pokręcił głową i obiniżył się tak, że mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.   
— Nie sądziłem, że podziała to na ciebie aż tak — powiedział szybko i łamliwie. — Gdybym wiedział…  
— Przestań — odparł Harry. — Przynajmniej teraz mogę oddychać bez skrętu kiszek.  
Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale jedyne co zrobił, to ponownie go pocałował; lekko i delikatnie, jakby się bał, że Harry rozpadnie mu się w rękach.  
— Wiem, że musisz spotkać się z Liamem, ale czy i tak mogę zostać tutaj na noc? — zapytał Harry cicho.   
Jego mama myślała, że Harry nocuje dzisiaj u Nialla, i pracuje nad jakimś szkolnym projektem.  
— Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie — powiedział Louis szybko i pogłaskał go po policzku. Pomógł Harry’emu wstać. — Chodź, musisz się napić wody.  
Harry czuł się dziwnie osłabiony i otępiały, jak chwilę po zbyt gwałtownym wybudzeniu się ze snu. Mgliście nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że czuje się też, jakby coś zostało nie w porę przerwane. Nie czuł się… właściwie, jakby czegoś mu brakowało, a z czego do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy.  
Kiedy ponownie się położył — w samych już bokserkach — Louis ułożył się za nim, przyciskając się do jego pleców. Pocałował nagą skórę.  
— Śpij — powiedział miękko. — Będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz.  
Gdy Harry przysypiał, zdał sobie sprawę, że dudniące echo w jego głowie było rytmem uderzeń przerażonego serca.

CDN

 

*okej, krótka notka. Z tego, co kojarzę, wilkołaki czasami posiadały moc uzdrawiania – a przynajmniej te fanowskie wersje w fickach (i bodajże w Teen Wolfie), ponieważ sam Internet milczy na ten temat. Zazwyczaj jednak spotykałam się z tym, że dany wilkołak przykładał dłoń do zranienia i w jakiś telepatyczny sposób uleczał, ale dla mnie jest to już tak naprawdę naciągany motyw, że nie chciałam go tutaj dawać. Jednak nie chciałam też, żeby Harry zbyt długo cierpiał i stąd takie rozwiązanie. Wyszłam z założenia, że skoro wilkołactwo _łapie_ się przez ugryzienie to musi mieć z tym związek zarówno krew jak i ślina, ponieważ gdyby chodziło tylko o to drugie, Harry byłby wilkiem już po pierwszym pocałunku ;d. Moje wilki leczą tak ;d.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> przysięgam, że ten fick miał kiedyś fabułę, która nie opierała się tylko na wielokrotnym doprowadzeniem młodego Harry'ego do orgazmu, ponieważ pierwotny szkic tekstu zakładał tylko jedną (!) scenę erotyczną. ale. no ale, Louis absolutnie nie pozwolił mi na zastosowanie przebitki i skrócenia tego rozdziału o dobre pięć stron; serio, po tym, jak wchodzi do kuchni, rozdział nie należy do mnie - końcowe narry już jest moje, tho.

Kiedy Harry się obudził, Louis rzeczywiście był w łóżku. Leżał za nim, wtulony w jego plecy, co jakiś czas wydając z siebie te chrapiące warknięcia. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że w najbliższym czasie ma zamiar wstać, więc Harry delikatnie odsunął się od niego, i ostrożnie wyplątał się z jego ramion, siadając na krawędzi materaca. Wyciągnął w górę ramiona, dopóki coś nie strzeliło mu przyjemnie w krzyżu; spojrzał na śpiącego mężczyznę i wyszedł z sypialni w celu poszukiwania łazienki.   
Na szczęście szybko ją znalazł i z wielką ulgą skorzystał z toalety. Gdy stanął przed umywalką, żeby umyć ręce i twarz, spojrzał w lustro. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z wczorajszego wieczoru.   
Nie wiedział, czym powinien przejmować się bardziej — sytuacją Liama i Nialla czy może tym, że Louis magicznie uzdrowił go przy pomocy własnej krwi. Obie te sprawy wydawały mu się równie nieprawdopodobne. Potrząsnął mocno głową i skończył się myć, zanim ponownie wrócił do sypialni.  
Louis nadal spał, chociaż teraz leżał bardziej po stronie Harry’ego, i wciskał twarz w jego poduszkę, oddychając głęboko. Harry podniósł z podłogi swoją koszulkę i naciągnął ją na siebie. Już miał ponownie wyjść z sypialni, kiedy Louis wymamrotał sennym, niewyraźnym głosem:  
— ‘azza… zostaw.  
Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zerknął za siebie. Z miejsca, w którym stał, widział tylko plecy Louisa, więc ostrożnie — próbując robić jak najmniej hałasu — podszedł do drugiej strony łóżka. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zrozumiał, że Louis nadal nie otworzył oczu i wyglądało na to, że wciąż smacznie śpi.  
Drgnął, gdy mężczyzna wymamrotał coś ponownie, i nachylił się, żeby lepiej słyszeć.  
— ‘ostaw je, mówię… — Na czole Louisa pojawiła się zmarszczka; jak zawsze, kiedy coś nie szło po jego myśli, chociaż teraz prezentowała się dziwnie dziecinnie i niewyobrażalnie słodko.   
Harry przygryzł wargę, żeby nie roześmiać się w głos.  
— Co mam zostawić, Lou? — zapytał cicho.  
Louis westchnął głęboko.  
— Króliki — wymruczał. — ‘ostaw je w wannie.  
Harry przycisnął dłoń do ust, ale zanim miał szansę zapytać na jaką cholerę miałby trzymać króliki w wannie, Louis znów się odezwał:  
— Takie miękkie — sapnął. — Miękka kąpiel, mhmm…  
Serce Harry’ego urosło w jego piersi, a on sam nie chciał nawet myśleć, jak wyglądała teraz jego twarz, kiedy obserwował, jak Louis uśmiecha się z rozmarzeniem, a potem znów wciska twarz w poduszkę, na której on wcześniej spał. Po chwili oddech mężczyzny znów stał się długi i regularny.  
Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że można w ogóle czuć tak ogromną _czułość_ do drugiej osoby. Przez chwilę rozważał ponowne położenie się do łóżka, ale wiedział, że jest na tyle rozbudzony, że swoim wierceniem obudzi Louisa. Dlatego wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się do kuchni, żeby zrobić coś do jedzenia.   
Mieszkanie było ciche, więc założył, że Liama musiało tutaj nie być. Szybkie przejrzenie szafek kuchennych uświadomiło go, że nie zaszaleje zbytnio, jeśli chodziło o przygotowanie porządnego śniadania. Udało mu się jednak znaleźć wystarczająco dużo jajek, żeby usmażyć jajecznicę. Chleb na tosty nie był może pierwszej świeżości, ale nie miał zamiaru iść teraz do sklepu.   
Wbijał właśnie ostatnie jajko na patelnię, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych. Domyślał się, że to Liam, ale i tak nie odwrócił się od kuchenki i odrobinę się zdziwił, kiedy mężczyzna po wejściu do kuchni powiedział:  
— Dobry, Louis, wcześnie… — zapadła cisza; najwyraźniej Liam zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. — Och.   
Harry zerknął przez ramię.   
— Hej — powiedział, uśmiechając się nieco sztywno. — Lou jeszcze śpi.  
Liam kiwnął głową; wziął głęboki wdech nosem, a później pokręcił głową.  
— No tak — mruknął. — Mogłem się tego spodziewać.  
Harry ponownie spojrzał na patelnię i zamieszał jedzenie; jajka zaskwierczały przyjemnie.  
— Czego się mogłeś spodziewać? — zapytał, gdy znów obejrzał się za siebie.  
Liam siadał właśnie na jednym z kuchennych krzeseł. Miał na sobie dres, a wokół szyi zawieszone słuchawki.  
— Louis opowiedział mi o wszystkim — odparł zwięźle. — O tym, że uleczył cię swoją krwią. Wcześniej przynajmniej potrafiłem odróżnić was od siebie, ale teraz pachniesz niemal zupełnie, jak on.  
— Prosiłem go o to, jeśli to coś zmienia — powiedział Harry, może odrobinę zbyt suchym tonem.  
Liam parsknął i ponownie pokręcił głową.  
— Nie o to chodzi — wyjaśnił. — Zresztą teraz to i tak nieważne. Mój wilk nauczył się rozróżniać was do tego stopnia, że nie spinam się za każdym razem, gdy wyczuję cię na korytarzu. Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudne jest normalne funkcjonowanie, gdy masz wrażenie, że twój alfa cały czas dyszy ci w kark.  
Jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci to przed przespaniem się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, pomyślał Harry, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Ponownie skupił się na jajecznicy; zamieszał jajka, a później włożył kromki chleba do tostera.   
— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest — powiedział nagle Liam. — A przynajmniej teraz nie. Dlaczego nie mówiłeś nic o tym, że gnębią cię w szkole, Harry?  
— A czy to by coś zmieniło? — odpowiedział chłopak pytaniem, wpatrując się w toster. — Takich, jak oni, nie przekonują gadki, że „tak nie wolno i to niewłaściwe.” Zresztą, to był pierwszy raz, gdy posunęli się do czegoś bardziej drastycznego niż pchnięcie na ścianę.  
Oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny i spojrzał na Liama, który obserwował go uważnie.  
— Wiesz, kto to był?  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
— Znam ich tylko z widzenia. Nie wiem, jak się nazywają. — Zacisnął dłonie na blacie za sobą. — Czy kazałeś Niallowi nic mi nie mówić? — zapytał.  
Liam drgnął i natychmiast uciekł spojrzeniem, co samo w sobie było już odpowiedzią.  
— Nigdy wprost — odparł cicho. — Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli sam z nim porozmawiasz. Wyjaśniłem Louisowi wszystko, ale nie chcę tłumaczyć się za Ni. — Uniósł na Harry’ego wzrok. — Mam nadzieję, że cała ta sytuacja nie wpłynie na nasze relacje poza szkołą.   
— I tak jest już wystarczająco niezręcznie — powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. Odwrócił się, gdy toster wyrzucił z siebie przypieczone kromki. — Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja nie planuję jeszcze bardziej tego pogarszać.  
Liam milczał przez moment.  
— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu. — Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć gorszego sposobu na powiedzenie wam o wszystkim, ale teraz chyba może być już tylko lepiej.   
— Przynajmniej tyle — parsknął Harry i zabrał się za smarowanie grzanek masłem.   
Miał właśnie powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy usłyszał odgłos przesuwanego po podłodze krzesła.  
— Louis już wstał — powiedział Liam, dostrzegając jego pytające spojrzenie. — Zostawię was samych.  
— Nie zjesz z nami?  
Liam pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.  
— Nie, dzięki, pójdę pod prysznic, a potem w końcu położę się do łóżka.   
Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że Liam miał podkrążone oczy, a twarz bladą i niewyspaną. Najwyraźniej w ogóle nie spał dzisiejszej nocy, co w sumie nie było aż takie zaskakujące. Nie zdążył tego skomentować — nie wiedział nawet, czy chce to robić — ponieważ w następnej sekundzie do kuchni wszedł Louis. Harry wyszczerzył się wbrew sobie, a jego serce znów wykonało tę dziwną skoczną melodię w piersi. Louis wyglądał przeuroczo — zaspany, z potarganymi włosami i koszulką wywróconą na lewą stronę, gdy ogarniał wzrokiem pomieszczenie.  
— Dobry, Li — wymamrotał sennie, kierując się prosto do Harry’ego. Objął go od tyłu ramionami i wcisnął nos w jego szyję. — Hej, skarbie.  
Harry zamruczał, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu.  
— Wyspałeś się? — zapytał.   
Louis chrząknął przecząco i przycisnął usta do jego szyi.  
— Dlaczego zerwałeś się tak wcześnie? Pięknie pachniesz.  
Gdzieś zza ich pleców rozległo się chrząknięcie, ale Louis nawet nie drgnął, nadal trzymając go mocno i praktycznie obwąchując go nad patelnią pełną jajecznicy. Gdyby ostatni miesiąc nie był tak pełen wrażeń, Harry uznałby tę sytuację za co najmniej dziwną.  
— Ja już pójdę — powiedział Liam głośno. — Miłego dnia, czy coś.  
— Dobranoc, Liam — odparł Harry za nich obu, próbując przełożyć jedzenie na talerze bez odsuwania się od mężczyzny za sobą.  
Sam Louis nie odezwał się słowem, mrucząc tylko, gdy wcisnął nos za ucho Harry’ego i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Jezu — sapnął niewyraźnie. — Naprawdę pięknie, jak…  
— Jak ty — dokończył za niego Harry, przewracając oczami. — Liam też…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Louis niskim głosem. — Pachniesz jak ktoś, kto jest mój.  
I, okej, tego się Harry nie spodziewał. Zdążył jeszcze poczuć ulgę, że nic nie trzymał w rękach, kiedy Louis otarł się kroczem o jego tyłek. Harry wyczuł twardość, od której dzieliły go tylko dwie warstwy cienkiego materiału, i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.  
— Lou — sapnął, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie poruszył biodrami. — Lou, zrobiłem nam śniadanie…  
— Mam ochotę na coś innego — odparł Louis i przesunął językiem po szyi Harry’ego, całując później rozgrzaną skórę.  
Harry stanął na palcach, a po chwili wyplątał się z ramion Louisa, żeby móc obrócić się do niego twarzą. Co w zasadzie było zarówno idealnym jak i tępym posunięciem, ponieważ mężczyzna natychmiast go pocałował. Harry zawsze sądził, że całowanie się z porannym oddechem nie mogło być przyjemne, ale z drugiej strony może nigdy nie brał pod uwagę właściwej osoby. Louis położył dłonie na jego biodrach, wsuwając je pod koszulkę, aby móc zacisnąć palce na miękkiej skórze.  
— Lou — sapnął ponownie Harry, kiedy się odsunął. — Najpierw zjemy, potem…  
Louis zamruczał na zgodę, przyciskając usta do jego policzka, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
— Zjemy — zgodził się. — A później pójdziemy pod prysznic i tam dostanę swój deser, dobrze?  
Harry zamrugał, nie nadążając za tą logiką. Nie wtedy, gdy Louis znów go wąchał, a na skórze jego szyi po raz pierwszy od zbyt dawna zacisnęły się znajome, ostre zęby.  
— Co… — Odchylił mocniej głowę. — Co masz… ach, na myśli?  
Drgnął, gdy Louis złapał go za tyłek i ścisnął jego pośladki w dłoniach; rozszerzył je, wsuwając czubki palców w ich szczelinę, i Harry’emu pociemniało przed oczami.  
— Mam zamiar cię wylizać, Harry — wymruczał, jakby była to najnormalniejsza rzecz do powiedzenia nad talerzami pełnymi jajecznicy. — Wyliżę cię, dopóki nie dojdziesz, a potem, jeśli na to zasłużysz, będę cię pieprzył palcami, hmm?  
Harry otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyło się z nich nic oprócz urwanego sapnięcia.  
— Może jednak najpierw chcesz swój deser — stęknął i zajęczał w proteście, kiedy Louis się odsunął. — Lou…  
Mężczyzna mrugnął do niego i delikatnie pchnął; Harry posłusznie zrobił krok w bok.  
— Za późno, skarbie, Liam już zajął nam łazienkę — wyjaśnił z uśmieszkiem i wbił spojrzenie w jajecznicę; Harry poczuł dziwne rozgoryczenie, kiedy Louis oblizał usta, gapiąc się tylko na jedzenie na talerzach. — Cudownie to wygląda, dziękuję.  
Harry obserwował, jak Louis przenosi wszystko na stół, a potem siada; uniósł brwi na Harry’ego, gdy ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Chłopak westchnął i zajął miejsce obok niego, z posępną miną zabierając się za jedzenie.  
— Spokojnie — parsknął Louis, kiedy Harry wsadził sobie do ust pokaźną porcję jajecznicy. — Jeszcze się tym udławisz.  
Chłopak przełknął i odparł bez namysłu:  
— Wolałbym się dławić czymś innym, ale jak się nie ma… — urwał gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie palnął; poczuł, że policzki zaczynają go piec, ale błysk w oczach Louisa wynagrodził mu całe zażenowanie. Dlatego ponownie uniósł widelec do ust i tym razem to on uniósł na mężczyznę brew. — Jedz, kochanie, póki ciepłe.  
Śniadanie dokończyli w pełnej napięcia ciszy, ponieważ Louis nie przestawał przyciskać ich nóg razem, i do czasu, gdy ich talerze były puste, Harry miał pełną erekcję, która wybrzuszała materiał bokserek.  
Nawet nie próbował tego ukryć, gdy wstawał od stołu, żeby zebrać ich talerze. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Louisa — a raczej czuł je jego kutas — ale bez słowa odwrócił się i zaniósł wszystko do zlewu.   
— Więc — zaczął, próbując brzmieć pewnie, chociaż słyszał, jak głos łamie mu się z podekscytowania. — Nadal masz ochotę na ten deser?  
Louis powoli odsunął się od stołu i bez słowa złapał Harry’ego za rękę, wyprowadzając go z kuchni. Harry zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że drzwi Liama były zamknięte; miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna ma w uszach słuchawki, które wcześniej wisiały wokół jego szyi. A jeśli nie… no cóż.   
Wszystkie te bezsensowne rozważania wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy Louis zamknął za nimi drzwi łazienki, dopiero wtedy puszczając też rękę Harry’ego. Podszedł do prysznica i odkręcił wodę, żeby ją nagrzać. Zerknął na chłopaka przez ramię.  
— Na co czekasz? — zapytał. — Rozbierz się, skarbie.  
Harry prawie że rozerwał koszulkę w szwach, gdy błyskawicznie ściągnął ją przez głowę; kiedy zdejmował bokserki, zasyczał, gdy jego penis otarł się o materiał. Kopnięciem odsunął od siebie bieliznę i nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, dotknął się dłonią, zaciskając ją na chwilę na swoim penisie.  
Louis oblizał usta, a Harry oblał się czerwienią, drżąc mimowolnie.  
Przeszedł przez małą łazienkę i wszedł po strumień ciepłej wody. Zdążył tylko unieść głowę, żeby dokładnie zmoczyć włosy, ponieważ Louis natychmiast znalazł się za nim. Ponownie złapał go za biodra, tym razem jednak zdecydowanie mocniej zaciskając na nich palce. Harry stęknął, gdy poczuł, jak penis mężczyzny wsuwa się pomiędzy jego nogi.  
— Podaj mi żel, skarbie — powiedział Louis, nie przestając się o niego ocierać.  
Harry tylko cudem nie strącił wszystkiego z półki, zanim nie zacisnął dłoni na odpowiedniej butelce. Podał ją Louisowi i ten ugryzł go w podziękowaniu; Harry szarpnął biodrami, nawet już nie czując zażenowania, gdy usłyszał niski śmiech.  
Louis mył go zdecydowanie zbyt długo i zbyt dokładnie. Przesuwał dłońmi po całym ciele Harry’ego; drażnił się z nim, celowo omijając jego penisa, kiedy skupiał się na okolicach krocza chłopaka.  
— Lou — jęknął Harry, gdy Louis przesunął dłonie na jego tyłek. — Lou, proszę…  
Ku jego zdezorientowaniu, Louis odsunął się od niego.  
— Opłucz się, kochanie — powiedział.  
Harry zerknął za siebie i stłumił jękniecie, kiedy zobaczył, jak mężczyzna dotyka się dłonią, przesuwając nią po całej długości twardego penisa. Posłusznie jednak spłukał z siebie pianę i już miał się odwrócić, ale Louis znów się odezwał.  
— Oprzyj ręce na ściance, skarbie. — Kiedy Harry spełnił prośbę ( _rozkaz_ pomyślał i zacisnął zęby mocniej), Louis kontynuował: — Wyglądasz wspaniale, Harry. Połóż teraz dłonie na swoich pośladkach i rozszerz je dla mnie, kochanie.  
Harry zajęczał w głos, ale zrobił dokładnie to. Przycisnął czoło do chłodnych płytek i rozszerzył nogi dla zachowania równowagi. Wiedział, że dyszy i czuł, że jest podniecony do granic możliwości, a Louis nawet go jeszcze porządnie nie dotknął. Sama jednak wiedza o tym, co mogło nadejść i o tym, że mężczyzna tylko na niego _patrzył_ podczas gdy Harry…  
Myśl urwała się gwałtownie, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł szmer, a gdy zerknął przez ramię, jęknął w głos, kiedy dostrzegł, że Louis klęknął za nim. Mózg Harry’ego zamienił się w papkę już przy pierwszym odczuciu ostrego zarostu na jego skórze.  
— Lou — jęknął, samemu rozszerzając się mocniej, gdy Louis przesunął płasko językiem przy jego wejściu. — Jezu, Lou…  
Wnioski, że może to być takie przyjemne, Harry opierał do tej pory wyłącznie na swoich snach i wyjątkowo szczegółowym przeglądaniu internetowej pornografii, ale zawsze miał wrażenie, że wszyscy ci aktorzy po prostu przesadzają, a jego wyobraźnia jest zbyt nabuzowana hormonami, żeby to logicznie ogarnąć. Teraz wiedział, jak bardzo się pomylił.  
Nogi drżały mu tak mocno, że już obawiał się nieuchronnego upadku, a Louis dopiero zaczynał się rozkręcać. Przez kilkanaście długich sekund nie przestawał drażnić jego wejścia płaskimi przesunięciami języka, zanim nie odważył się wsunąć koniuszka do środka. Harry krzyknął w głos i szarpnął biodrami, nabijając się mocniej na ten język.  
— Lou, prze… — zaczął, próbując ustać nieruchomo, ale poczuł, jak Louis szarpie głową; po chwili zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach i pociągnął je lekko w swoją stronę w niemym zaproszeniu. Harry zaskamlał. — Lou, to takie…  
Louis zamruczał i wszystkie słowa szlag trafił. Harry mógł tylko przycisnąć czoło mocniej do kafelek przed sobą i jęczęć bezładnie, gdy Louis rozciągał go swoim językiem. Dyszał, zaciskając mocno powieki, i był pewien, że za chwilę dojdzie, kiedy mężczyzna odsunął się nagle od niego.  
Zaskamlał w proteście i niemal umknęło mu to, jak Louis łapie gwałtowny oddech. W następnej chwili Louis odsunął jego dłonie i zastąpił je własnym, rozsuwając teraz pośladki Harry’ego jeszcze mocniej, praktycznie unosząc go przy tym w górę.  
Wizja sprawiła, że Harry musiał zacisnąć dłoń na swoim penisie, żeby nie dojść, pomimo że wszystko w nim krzyczało, że orgazm jest najlepszym, co mogłoby mu się teraz przytrafić.  
Tyle że. Tyle że Harry nie wiedział, czy _może_ już dojść.  
— Louis — wyjęczał; szarpnął się, kiedy Louis zamruczał, a potem stanął na palcach, wypinając tyłek mocniej. — Muszę… Lou, proszę, czy…  
Poczuł, jak Louis wciska paznokcie w jego skórę, a potem przesuwa nimi lekko w dół, drapiąc. Harry krzyknął łamliwie, kręcąc biodrami.  
— Nie wolno ci dojść — usłyszał.  
Harry zaskamlał, zaciskając powieki.  
— Lou…  
— Chcę poczuć, jak zaciskasz się na moich palcach, kochanie — kontynuował Louis, ponownie go liżąc. Po chwili zacisnął zęby mocno na jego pośladku i Harry był pewien, że dojdzie dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Louis zaczął ssać bez wątpienia zaczerwieniony już ślad.   
Ostatnie, długie pociągnięcie języka, a potem Louis wstał; nie przestawał jednak go dotykać, przytulając się do pleców chłopaka, co zupełnie kontrastowało z bezwstydnym otarciem się o jego tyłek.  
Harry był tak zamroczony, że tylko biernie pozwolił wyprowadzić się spod prysznica. Louis pomógł mu się wytrzeć, samemu później robiąc to samo, chociaż i tak ociekali nieco wodą, gdy szli do sypialni. Harry, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, od razu ułożył się na łóżku na plecach, rozszerzając automatycznie nogi, ale Louis miał inne plany.  
— Ustaw się na łokciach i kolanach, kochanie — powiedział cicho, samemu klękając na materacu.  
Serce Harry’ego waliło mu w piersi, gdy nieporadnie spełniał prośbę; schował twarz w ramionach, wypinając tyłek w górę, gdy poczuł, że Louis podsuwa się bliżej. Czekał na jednoznaczny dotyk palców przy swoim wejściu więc zdziwił się, gdy poczuł, jak Louis składa pocałunek w dole jego pleców, a potem przesuwa językiem w dół, ponownie liżąc jego wejście.  
Zdziwienie szybko zamieniło się w przyjemność i słysząc własne złamane jęknięcia, Harry szybko uznał, że tej jednej czynności nigdy nie będzie miał dość. Louis ponownie rozszerzył jego pośladki, wsuwając lekko kciuki w ich szczelinę, i Harry krzyknął jękliwie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Louis zacisnął palce mocniej, przesuwając zarostem po skórze jego pośladka.  
— Cicho, Harry — powiedział. — Nie chcesz chyba…  
Harry odczuł palące déjà vu i zadrżał na całym ciele, pchając biodrami w tył.  
— Lou — zajęczał w głos. — Zaraz dojdę…  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał Louis niewinnie, znów go liżąc. — I chcesz, żeby Liam to wszystko usłyszał?  
Ciało Harry’ego ponownie zadrżało, a on sam zajęczał w głos; w odpowiedzi Louis ponownie wcisnął twarz pomiędzy jego pośladki, przesuwając jednocześnie paznokciami po jego skórze. Umysł Harry’ego podsunął mu jego własną wizję ze snu; wspomnienie tego, co wyobrażał sobie później. Tego, że nie słucha uwag Louisa, a mężczyzna… Harry jęknął i szarpnął ponownie biodrami, unosząc tors z materaca. Gdy otworzył oczy i spuścił głowę, z tej pozycji mógł dostrzeć swojego nabrzmiałego penisa; ręka go świerzbiła, żeby się dotknąć, ale nie mógł się zmusić do żadnego ruchu w obawie, że Louis się od niego odsunie. Dlatego tylko ponownie szarpnął biodrami, próbując zmusić mężczyznę do reakcji, i jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio.  
— Harry — warknął Louis, kiedy się odsunął. — Mówiłem, że masz być cicho.  
Harry czuł się zbyt przytłoczony, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z ostrości w głosie Louisa, i jedyne, co mógł zrobić to zaprzeczyć ruchem głowy. Usłyszał niski pomruk, a potem poczuł wbijające się w jego skórę paznokcie. Oddech mu przyspieszył, gdy wypinał tyłek; nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć swojej prośby na głos, dlatego tylko zerknął przez ramię. Świat zawirował mu przed oczami, gdy Louis obrócił go gwałtownie — i bez problemu, jakby chłopak nic nie ważył; Harry niemal doszedł od samej tej myśli. Nie dał też mu żadnej chwili na ogarnięcie nowej pozycji, natychmiast zarzucając nogi chłopaka na swoje ramiona. Harry rozszerzył je automatycznie, kiedy Louis wsunął dłonie pod jego pośladki i uniósł je nieco. Tym razem też nie bawił się w żadne gierki, od razu wsuwając w rozszerzone wejście Harry’ego naprężony język i niemal od razu się wycofując.  
Harry zaskamlał i odrzucił głowę w tył, a kiedy poczuł, jak Louis ponownie go drapie, otworzył tylko usta, dysząc. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie napinają się, a brzuch eksploduje ciepłem, kiedy Louis pieprzył go swoim językiem. Wiedział już, że dojdzie i nie powstrzyma zarówno tego, jak i krzyku, który rósł mu w gardle.  
— Louis — zajęczał, kręcąc głową po poduszce, ale mężczyzna nie przestał; Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak Louis w ogóle jeszcze oddychał, skoro jemu już brakowało tchu. — Louis — stęknął po raz kolejny ostatnimi garstkami siły woli.  
Louis zamruczał i to było wszystko. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, złapał swojego penisa w dłoń i zaczął sobie obciągać, szybko i mocno. W przypływie impulsu Harry poderwał drugą dłoń w górę do ust i zacisnął zęby na nadgarstku, żeby stłumić krzyki. Ból, jaki poczuł, podwoił tylko jego przyjemność; zacisnął drżące uda wokół głowy mężczyzny i Louis wydał z siebie ciche stęknięcie, przesuwając delikatnie po nich dłońmi.  
Po kilku sekundach ciało Harry’ego rozluźniło się, chociaż on sam nie otworzył jeszcze oczu. Pozwolił, aby jego nogi zsunęły się z ramion mężczyzny, a potem poczuł, jak Louis wstaje i podsuwa się w górę.  
— Och, skarbie — usłyszał. — Jezu, Harry…  
Harry nie potrafił do końca zinterpretować tego tonu — było w nim zdziwienie, uwielbienie i podekscytowanie w jednym. Uchylił powieki i mrugał, dopóki wyraźnie nie zobaczył twarzy Louisa. Spostrzegł, że mężczyzna nie patrzy mu jednak w oczy; dopiero wtedy doszło do niego, że zęby nadal zaciska na swoim nadgarstku. Stęknął, wiercąc się mimowolnie, ale nie odsunął ręki.  
Zrobił to za niego Louis. W świetle dnia Harry doskonale widział zaczerwieniony ślad po swoich zębach i to, jak Louis przysuwa nadgarstek do własnych ust, zanim składa na nim pocałunek. Harry jęknął.  
— Pocałuj mnie — stęknął. — Proszę, Lou.  
Louis spełnił jego prośbę i Harry mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę z niehigienicznych aspektów tego pocałunku, ale… ale to był _Louis._ Jeśli kogokolwiek miałby pocałować po czymś takim, to tylko _jego._  
Louis całował go długo; miękko i drapieżnie jednocześnie. Pozwalał, aby Harry wsuwał język w jego usta, a potem zaciskał na nim nagle zęby, wyrywając tym z niego niemalże szloch, i kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Harry był gotów na dalszą część programu.  
— Czego chcesz, Harry? — zapytał Louis, przerzucając nogę przez jego ciało, żeby móc usiąść na nim okrakiem. Potem wcisnął nos w jego szyję, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Powiedz mi, skarbie.  
Mózg Harry’ego skupił się tylko na ciele na nim; na tym, jaką pozycję Louis zajmował i na tym, że gdyby zsunął się niżej, Harry mógłby poderwać biodra w górę i otrzeć się o jego tyłek. _Jezus._  
— Pieprz mnie — wykrztusił nieporadnie, mimowolnie obejmując Louisa w pasie. — Proszę, Lou, pieprz…  
Louis zamruczał i wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Nie teraz, Harry — powiedział cicho i miękko; zaśmiał się, gdy Harry jęknął w proteście, i odsunął się. Złapał chłopaka za brodę, przekręcając mu głowę tak, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. — Jeśli chcesz, mogę wypieprzyć cię moimi palcami, skarbie.   
Harry uchylił usta ze stęknięciem.  
— Proszę…  
Instynktownie wysunął język, gdy Louis przyłożył dwa palce do jego warg.  
— Jesteś już taki otwarty i rozciągnięty, że mógłbym zrobić to bez problemu. — Kiedy to mówił, wsunął delikatnie palce pomiędzy wargi chłopaka; Harry jęknął i zacisnął na nich usta. — Pieprzyłbym cię nimi długo i dokładnie… — Palce zaczęły się poruszać, delikatnie wsuwając i wysuwając z jego ust. — …aż w końcu mógłbym zrobić to.  
Kiedy Louis wsunął do jego ust trzeci palec i zaczął nimi poruszać, Harry przepadł z kretesem. Odrzucił głowę w tył z jękiem, a gdy Louis nacisnął na jego język, ponownie ją poderwał i zaczął je ssać, praktycznie bez namysłu.  
— Robiłbym tak — kontynuował Louis — uderzając cały czas w twoją prostatę. — Ponownie nacisnął na język Harry’ego, tym razem na tyle mocno, że chłopak zakrztusił się lekko, a całe jego ciało oblało się palącym rumieńcem. — Dopóki nie doszedłbyś po raz drugi, zaciskając się wokół nich, głęboko w twoim tyłku.  
Harry zacisnął usta i na wargach Louisa pojawił się drapieżny uśmiech.  
Sęk w tym, że Louis nie przestawał patrzeć mu w oczy przez cały czas, gdy to mówił. Harry widział, jak błyszczą złotem, i zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, potakując gorliwie.  
— Tak — stęknął, gdy Louis zabrał dłoń. — Tak, proszęproszęproszę…  
Poczuł jednak żal, gdy Louis zszedł z niego, zabierając ze sobą ciepło i przyjemny ciężar, ale natychmiast o tym zapomniał, kiedy mężczyzna uniósł delikatnie jego nogi, zginając je w kolanach.  
Zanim jednak się pomiędzy nimi ustawił, pocałował Harry’ego, dopóki ten nie rozluźnił się odrobinę; o ile gwałtowne drżenie można nazwać w tej sytuacji jakimkolwiek rozluźnieniem.  
— Proszę — jęknął, gdy Louis przysunął już nawilżone palce do jego wejścia. — Proszę, Lou, nie drażnij się tyl…  
Przełknął gwałtownie, urywając w pół słowa, kiedy Louis wsunął w niego czubki dwóch palców. Wygiął plecy w łuk i w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech.  
— Jeszcze nie zacząłem — powiedział Louis, narzucając powolny rytm — a ty już chcesz skończyć?  
Harry miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli Louis będzie się bawił z nim długo. Umrze z nadmiaru odczuć, ponieważ to, co czuł, nie nadawało się do opisania. Louis zachowywał ten wolny, leniwy rytm, dopóki nie był w stanie wsunąć palców do samego końca; wtedy zaczął rozszerzać je we wnętrzu Harry’ego. Zataczał nimi kółka i zginał delikatnie, obracając dłoń, gdy wyraźnie szukał…  
— Ach! — Harry szarpnął biodrami, a jego twardy penis drgnął mu na brzuchu. — Tutaj, tutaj…  
Louis w odpowiedzi wsunął w niego trzeci palec. Harry zasyczał na odczucie dyskomfortu i Louis położył dłoń na jego brzuchu, głądząc go delikatnie; Harry przekrzywił głowę, próbując przyzwyczaić się do odczucia. Przygryzł wargę i drgnął, gdy poczuł usta przy swoim policzku.  
— Skarbie — wymruczał Louis, muskając nosem płatek jego ucha. — Jesteś taki gorący, Harry. Ciasny i ciepły… — Wsunął palce do końca i przestał się ruszać. — Spróbuj narzucić swój własny rytm, kochanie.  
Na początku Harry nie zrozumiał, co Louis ma na myśli, ale szybko to do niego dotarło. Nie przestając przygryzać wargi, uniósł biodra i samemu zaczął nimi poruszać.  
— Dokładnie tak, Harry — usłyszał i jęknął, ponownie się poruszając. — Wspaniale, skarbie.  
Louis trzymał rękę nieruchomo, pozwalając Harry’emu pieprzyć się na jego palcach; po chwili zaczął ponownie je rozszerzać, jakby przygotowywał go na coś większego i umysł Harry’ego zaśpiewał z ekscytacji.  
Wszystkie mięśnie miał napięte, uda mu drżały, ale nie przestawał unosić i opuszczać bioder, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. I w pewnym sensie tak było, pomyślał mgliście, kiedy w końcu znalazł swoją prostatę. Krzyknął i szarpnął biodrami mocniej.  
— Tutaj — jęknął, w końcu obracając głowę; wzrok miał zamglony i zdał sobie sprawę, że w kącikach oczu czuje łzy. — Lou, proszę…  
Louis przycisnął palce do małego guzka i zaczął go pocierać, naciskając co jakiś czas.  
— No dalej — powiedział cicho, przesuwając językiem po wargach Harry’ego. — No dalej, skarbie, wiem, że możesz…  
— Ugryź mnie — jęknął Harry łamliwie. — Louis, ugryź mnie, _proszę…_  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak Louisowi udało się to zrobić. Nie przestając pocierać jego prostaty, wolną dłonią złapał lewą rękę Harry’ego i uniósł ją do ust.  
Harry dostrzegł błysk białych, ostrych zębów, a potem poczuł je na swojej skórze; dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym wcześniej on sam je zaciskał. Tym razem nic nie mogło powstrzymać jego jęków i skamleń. Czuł, jak zaciska się wokół palców w jego tyłku — dokładnie tak, jak przewidział to Louis — a potem zadrżał na całym ciele, gdy mężczyzna wysunął je z niego.  
Poczuł, jak jego wejście zaciska się wokół niczego i ponownie zajęczał w głos. Próbował oddawać pocałunek, ale zbyt mocno dyszał, nie mogąc skupić myśli na niczym, poza mężczyzną przy nim. Dopiero po chwili do jego uszu dotarł charakterystycznie _mokry_ dźwięk i zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis dotyka się dłonią. Tą samą, która przed chwilą…  
Harry jęknął i osunął się na poduszkach, praktycznie nieświadomie ofiarowując własne ciało. Louis zajęczał i uniósł się na klęczkach, podsuwając się bliżej.  
— Harry… — wysapał, patrząc mu w oczy. — Harry…  
Sam Harry mógł tylko jęknąć i — nie mogąc się powstrzymać — spróbował położyć własną dłoń na penisie mężczyzny. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić zbyt wiele, ponieważ gdy jego palce zaledwie musnęły rozgrzanego, wilgotnego członka, Louis spuścił się z wysokim jęknięciem na brzuch Harry’ego, gdzie znajdowała się już jego własna sperma.  
Harry uznał jednak, że będzie przejmował się tym później, i przyciągnął Louisa do pocałunku. Mężczyzna ułożył się przy nim na boku, a potem przerzucił ramię przez jego tors, zupełnie nie przejmując się bałaganem.  
Leżeli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, oddychając tylko jednym powietrzem.  
— Po chuj był ten prysznic — stęknął w końcu Harry, gdy mgła uniosła się znad jego umysłu, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że jest mokry nie tylko od potu.  
Louis zaśmiał się i pocałował go lekko w policzek.  
— Nie gadaj — wymruczał, kiedy się odsunął. — Uważam, że miał swoje plusy.  
Patrząc w te błyszczące złotem i adoracją oczy, Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem.

* * *

Resztę dnia spędzili razem. Udało im się nawet obejrzeć kilka filmów z czego aż dwa wspólnie z Liamem. Na początku Harry nieco się spiął, a rumieniec nie schodził z jego policzków przez dobrą godzinę, ale Liam — jeśli słyszał, a słyszał na pewno, sądząc po zadowolonej minie Louisa — nie wspomniał słowem o wydarzeniach z rana. Niezręczność nadal wisiała w powietrzu, ale nie było tak źle i Harry uznał, że przy odrobinie wysiłku ze wszystkich stron, uda im się puścić całą akcję z tym tajemnym romansem w zapomnienie.  
Dużo jednak rozmawiali — na te zwyczajne tematy, przeplatane śmiechem i żartami, jak i te bardziej intymne, podczas których szeptali między sobą niczym para zakochanych nastolatków. Do jednych z nich należał oczywiście temat seksu. Harry spodziewał się, że Louis zacznie tę rozmowę wcześniej niż później i z fascynacją przysłuchiwał się całej tej wiedzy, którą dzielił się z nim mężczyzna. Udało im się nawet ustalić kilka zasad i kiedy Harry wrócił do domu jego umysł nadal wirował od terminów, takich jak „słowa bezpieczeństwa” czy „sceny”.

_(— Zaufanie jest tutaj najważniejsze — powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc mu w oczy. — Musisz mi zawsze mówić, jeśli przekroczę jakąś granicę. Nie chcę wyrządzić ci żadnej krzywdy, bo wbrew pozorom nie na tym to polega; to wszystko jest ekscytujące i cudowne, tak, ale niesie ze sobą pewne konsekwencje, jeśli nie rozegra się tego we właściwy sposób.  
Harry pokiwał głową.  
— Ufam ci — odparł. — Na chwilę obecną mam tylko jedną prośbę.  
Louis uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego policzku, delikatnie muskając skórę kciukiem.  
— Oczywiście, cokolwiek chcesz.  
— Mój pierwszy raz — zaczął niepewnie Harry — ten prawdziwy… um, chcę, żeby był normalny. Nie, żeby ta cała reszta była nienormalna, ale, um, nie chcę się tak zapominać. Chcę czuć, że jestem z tobą i takie tam. — Spojrzał na Louisa, próbując się nie rumienić. — Wiesz, o czym mówię?  
Louis kiwnął głową; pocałował go szybko.  
— Tak — powiedział przy jego wargach. — Ty i ja, Harry, obaj tego chcemy.)_

W domu spędził kilka godzin z mamą, próbując przekonywująco kłamać o szkolnym projekcie. Mówił właśnie o tym, że od tego zależą jego oceny na koniec semestru, kiedy rozdzwonił się telefon.  
Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i zmarszczył brwi, widząc imię Nialla.  
— Poczekaj chwilę, mamo — powiedział, odbierając już połączenie; wyszedł z kuchni na korytarz. — Halo?  
— Hej, Haz — usłyszał; serce zakłuło go mimowolnie na ton smutku w głosie przyjaciela. — Mógłbym do ciebie teraz wpaść?  
— Um… — Harry zawiesił się na moment; potem powiedział szybko i głośno: — Jak to jest błędne?  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.  
— Błędne? — powtórzył Niall ze zdezorientowaniem. — Ach, no tak, projekt — mruknął. — Słuchaj, chcę z tobą porozmawiać, bo wystarczająco długo to odwlekałem.   
— No dobra, przynieś to wszystko do mnie, poprawimy od razu — odparł Harry, próbując nadać swojemu głosowi zrezygnowany ton. — Dobrze, że zauważyłeś to teraz.  
— Czy ja wiem — odparł Niall. — Będę za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.  
Niall rozłączył się i Harry wrócił do kuchni; po krótce wyjaśnił mamie sytuację i poczuł się okropnie, gdy ta zmartwiła się wyraźnie. W głębi serca czuł jednak złość, ponieważ w zasadzie… nie musiał jej kłamać. Gdyby to od niego zależało powiedziałby jej dawno i wiedział, że takie samoudręczenie nie ma zbytniego sensu, dlatego odpędził od siebie wszystkie te odczucia.  
Niall zjawił się pięć minut wcześniej niż obiecał, z wielkim brystolem pod pachą i wypakowanym plecakiem, który — jak Harry odkrył w swoim pokoju — był pełen słowników od francuskiego.  
— Chciało ci się to targać? — zapytał, szczerząc się.  
Niall wzruszył ramionami.  
— Przynajmniej wygląda przekonywująco — odparł. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Słuchaj, Haz…  
— Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, że jestem już w domu? — przerwał mu Harry.  
Niall wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze z płuc.  
— Liam do mnie napisał — przyznał. — I że powiedział ci, że nie będzie się za mnie tłumaczył i że powinniśmy sami o tym porozmawiać.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Jak duży utrzymujecie kontakt poza szkołą? — zapytał. — A może raczej: poza spotkaniami na seks?  
Jego przyjaciel milczał przez chwilę; siedział na krawędzi łóżka, wpatrując się w swoje palce, i skubał skórki paznokci w nerwowym geście.  
— Całkiem spory? — odparł niepewnie, nadal nie unosząc głowy. — W sensie, piszemy do siebie. Na początku rozmawialiśmy tylko na temat wilków, ale potem… ee, potem jakoś zaczęły się inne tematy i… — Wzruszył ramieniem; uniósł dłoń do ust, ale po sekundzie znów ją opuścił na kolana.   
Harry westchnął i usiadł obok niego.  
— W zasadzie to nie wiem za co powinienem czuć się bardziej urażony — oznajmił.  
Niall zerknął na niego niepewnie.  
— Co masz przez to na myśli?  
— No wiesz, fakt, że sypiasz z nauczycielem to jedno, ale nie powiedzieć najlepszemu przyjacielowi o tej zmianie jeśli chodzi o orientację? — Uniósł kącik ust chcąc, aby Niall zrozumiał żartobliwy ton. — Myślałem, że jesteś hetero.  
— Ja też — sapnął Niall, jakby sam był zdziwiony. — Ale to było tak, Harry, posłuchaj. — Podsunął się wyżej na materacu i usiadł po turecku, twarzą do Harry’ego. — To było może nasze szóste czy siódme spotkanie w ich mieszkaniu i temat wilków powoli zaczynał się wyczerpywać, kiedy nagle przypomniałem sobie coś z tych wszystkich filmów. Więc pytam Li, czy to prawda, że wilkołaki są silniejsze od ludzi, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową. Powiedziałem, że mu nie wierzę i że na pewno tylko tak gada.   
Harry obserwował, jak oczy Nialla zaczynają błyszczeć, a na ustach pojawia się szczerze radosny uśmiech. Przypomniał sobie, że sam Niall nazwał to tylko seksem, podczas gdy Liam w swoich nieporadnych tłumaczeniach wspominał o czymś _cennym._ Harry’ego ciekawiło, czy Niall myśli podobnie, ale uznał, że dowie się tego z czasem.  
— Więc on po prostu wstaje i mówi mi, żebym zrobił to samo — kontynuował jego przyjaciel żywo. — A potem, nie żartuję, złapał mnie za biodra i podniósł w górę, jakbym nic nie ważył.  
Harry zamrugał.  
— Uch, a morał jest tego taki?  
— Hazza, kutas jeszcze w życiu tak szybko mi nie stanął — odparł Niall bezpardonowo. — Liam trzymał mnie akurat tak, że twarz miał naprzeciwko mojego rozporka. Jezu, to była najbardziej niezręczna chwila w moim życiu.  
Harry przyłożył dłoń do ust, próbując to wszystko sobie wyobrazić.  
— Domyślam się — parsknął.  
Niall pokręcił głową, ale również się uśmiechał.  
— Miałem już przepraszać, ale wtedy spojrzałem na Li i, kurwa, Hazza, oczy miał całe szare, a ja prawie spuściłem się w spodnie.   
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Louis też tak ma — mruknął. — Tyle że jemu robią się złote.  
— Czyli wiesz o czym mówię — powiedział szybko Niall. — Liam mnie postawił i odsunął się, ale dyszał jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, a ja mogłem myśleć tylko o tym, co _ty_ mi kiedyś powiedziałeś o gejowskim seksie.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— A co ja ci…  
— Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś zapytałeś mnie, czy poszedłbym do łóżka z przypadkową osobą, a ja że pewnie, tylko że nie z facetem, a ty…  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową, przypominając sobie.  
— _Don’t knock it ‘till you try it*_ — wymamrotał.  
— Dokładnie! — krzyknął Niall. — Więc pomyślałem sobie, że co mi tam, raz się żyje, i jeśli Li będzie chciał, to mu nie odmówię.  
— I zakładam, że chciał — mruknął Harry.  
Niall zmarszczył nos.  
— No cóż, nie od razu — odparł ostrożnie. — Tego wieczoru odesłał mnie do domu, potem pisał, że nie powinniśmy się spotykać, że jest moim nauczycielem, ale… jakoś tak, nie czułem się właściwie.  
— Nie mów mi, że go uwiodłeś Horan, bo jebnę i nie wstanę, przysięgam.  
Niall zaśmiał się w głos.  
— Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy ty i Louis wyszliście na randkę, przebiegłem kilka rundek wokół ich mieszkania. Niemal nadwyrężyłem sobie tym kolano, ale dałem radę, a potem wszedłem na górę. Liam musiał mnie wyczuć już z dołu, bo czekał na mnie przy drzwiach, i no cóż potem…  
Harry krzyknął w proteście, unosząc dłonie w górę.  
— Okej, tyle mi wystarczy, reszty nie chcę wiedzieć.  
Niall znów się zaśmiał.  
— No daj spokój, nie chcesz się wymienić ciekawostkami o wilczym seksie? — zapytał, machając niedorzecznie brwiami. — Porównać doświadczenia?  
Harry przyłożył dłonie do uszu.  
— Przestań, Ni, nie mam zamiaru słuchać o wybrykach łóżkowych mojego nauczyciela od geografii.  
Niall tylko wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi, ale po chwili jego uśmiech zbladł nieco, a w oczach pojawiła się niepewność.  
— Przepraszam, że nic nie mówiłem — powiedział. — W jakiś dziwny sposób cieszyłem się, że mam też swój sekret i pozwalało mi to nie być aż tak zazdrosnym, że Louis spędza z tobą tyle czasu. Jednak nie chcę, żebyście obwiniali o to Liama, czy coś, naprawdę tego chciałem, on nie zrobił nic złego.  
Ach. Harry milczał, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. Może to „coś cennego” tyczyło się jednak obu stron tej relacji.  
— Wybaczam ci, kretynie — powiedział i nie zdążył dodać nic więcej, bo Niall rzucił się na niego, popychając ich obu na łóżko. Harry pozwolił się przytulić i zachichotał, gdy chłopak przycisnął do jego policzka zamaszysty pocałunek. — Ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
— Jakim? — zapytał Niall, podrywając głowę.  
— Nie chcę słyszeć nic o waszym seksie — oznajmił Harry poważnie. — Nic a nic, rozumiesz, Ni?  
Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, jakby dokładnie rozważał ten warunek, aż w końu przytaknął, ponownie przytulając się do Harry’ego. Teraz już praktycznie na nim leżał i Harry stęknął, obejmując go w pasie.  
— Okej — usłyszał. — Ale ja chcę wiedzieć wszystko o waszym.  
Harry nie zdążył się choćby zapowietrzyć na tę sugestię, bo od razu parsknął głośnym, niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Może wszystko rzeczywiście jeszcze się jakoś pomiędzy nimi ułoży.

CDN

*00:35 – 00:45


	15. Chapter 15

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że od razu nie zorientował się, w jakim celu Louis zaprosił go późnym wieczorem do parku. Zrozumiał dopiero wtedy, gdy szedł już na miejsce, pisząc wiadomość do Nialla, że jutrzejsze spotkanie jest jak najbardziej aktualne, a mdły blask księżyca odbił się w ekranie telefonu. Poderwał wzrok w górę na ciemne niebo.   
Tarcza księżyca nie była okrągła, do całkowitej pełni jeszcze trochę brakowało, ale i tak. Cały sens spotkania spadł na niego niczym wór cegieł i Harry resztę drogi pokonał biegiem.  
Louis już na niego czekał; siedział na ich zwyczajowej ławce, na samym końcu parku. Wstał, gdy zobaczył Harry’ego, i przyciągnął go do długiego uścisku, całując lekko w policzek, kiedy się od siebie w końcu odsunęli.  
— Hej, skarbie — powiedział cicho.  
— Hej — sapnął Harry, próbując wyregulować oddech, i od razu zapytał: — Czy zaprosiłeś mnie tutaj po to, co myślę?  
Louis uśmiechnął się, choć z jego twarzy nie zniknął wyraz powagi.  
— A myślisz, że po co cię tutaj zaprosiłem?  
Harry mimowolnie zerknął na nocne niebo, żeby prawie natychmiast ponownie spojrzeć na Louisa; wzruszył niezręcznie ramieniem i wskazał na księżyc.  
— Pokażesz mi przemianę?  
— Taki był zamiar — odparł Louis poważnie, patrząc na Harry’ego, a potem na księżyc. — Ale nie zrobię tego, jeśli nie…  
— Chcę! — przerwał mu Harry szybko, nie pozwalając dokończyć. — Bardzo chcę, po prostu nie sądziłem, że… no wiesz, nie chciałem cię zmuszać i dlatego o niczym nie wspominałem, bo…  
Louis pocałował go, uciszając, i Harry westchnął w jego usta, czując nagle, jak bardzo był zestresowany. Co w zasadzie, było cholernie dziwne, ponieważ to nie on miał przemienić się za moment w zwierzę, ale… Ale Harry wiedział, jak ogromna to była część Louisa i fakt, że mężczyzna sam z siebie chciał się nią podzielić, mówił wiele.  
Louis objął delikatnie dłonią jego policzek i zetknął ich czoła razem; ciepły oddech owiewał twarz Harry’ego i chłopak mimowolnie oblizał usta. Położył rękę na biodrze mężczyzny, ściskając lekko.  
— Usiądź na ławce, Harry — powiedział w końcu Louis cicho, zanim ostatni raz szybko go pocałował.   
Kiedy Harry wykonał prośbę, od razu zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi drewnianej deski pod sobą, bojąc się, że później nie powstrzyma tego, jak się trzęsą. Drgnął, gdy Louis zaczął się rozbierać i mężczyzna zaśmiał się, wyraźnie rozweselony.  
— Spodziewałeś się dramatycznie rozrywanych ubrań? — zapytał, gdy ściągnął z siebie koszulkę.  
Harry przesunął wzrokiem po opalonym torsie i kiwnął głową.  
— Coś w tym stylu — wymamrotał.  
— Cóż, muszę cię rozczarować — odparł Louis, rozpinając pasek; głośny brzdęk metalowej sprzączki sprawił, że Harry poczuł lekkie ciepło na policzkach. — Jeśli mam okazję to się rozbieram, nie posiadam aż tak nieograniczonego budżetu, żeby co tydzień kupować sobie nowe ciuchy.  
Harry pokiwał głową, rozumiejąc. W zasadzie było to logiczne — wiedział, że rodziny Louisa i Liama były raczej zamożne, zostawiając im akurat tyle, że mężczyznom starczyło na życie do tego stopnia, że nie musieli martwić się pracą. Jednak Liam i tak uczył — ponieważ zdawało się, że to lubi, chociaż Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, a Louis łapał się dorywczych prac; niedawno wspominał też coś o chęci zrobienia jakichś szkoleń czy kursów, żeby mieć więcej możliwości, i Harry nie mógł być bardziej dumny.  
Otrząsnął się szybko ze swoich myśli, gdy dostrzegł, że Louis ściąga z siebie bieliznę i skarpetki; schował wszystkie ubrania do plecaka, po czym wrzucił go w krzaki za sobą. A później stanął przed Harrym, wyprostowany i nagi.  
Sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziać oczy.  
— Nie wiem, czego naoglądałeś się w Internecie czy filmach — powiedział w końcu Louis, patrząc na niego poważnie. — Ale mam nadzieję, że nie przerazi cię to bardziej niż to, co już widziałeś.  
Tym razem Harry od razu zrozumiał, do czego nawiązywał Louis. Jedną z kilku bezsennych nocy rzeczywiście poświęcił na oglądanie klipów w Internecie, które mniej lub bardziej realistycznie ukazywały przemianę w wilkołaka. Większość z nich przedstawiała jednak te, gdzie człowiek zamieniał się bardziej w bestię niż _normalnego_ wilka, chociaż scena z VanHelsinga i tak niesamowicie mu się podobała. Jedynym razem, gdzie na końcu pojawiał się wilk, był fragment z jakiegoś serialu. Harry spróbował nie skrzywić się na tę myśl, ponieważ sam efekt rozrywanej skóry był przedstawiony całkiem dosłownie, ale fakt, że wilk później ją zjadł, uznał za obrzydliwą przesadę.  
— Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową, mimowolnie zaciskając ręce mocniej na krawędzi deski.  
Gdy później będzie odtwarzał tę scenę w swojej głowie — raz za razem, w odstępach tygodni, miesięcy, czy nawet lat — nigdy nie będzie potrafił oddzielić od niej dziwnego odczucia snu na jawie. Przez pierwszych kilka sekund Louis tylko stał, wpatrując się w Harry’ego uważnie, aż w końcu powoli odchylił głowę w tył. Harry nie widział tego, ale czuł podświadomie, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w księżyc nad sobą. Z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak Louis bierze głęboki wdech, a jego ciało drży widocznie. Kiedy mężczyzna ponownie opuścił głowę, oczy miał już zamknięte.  
Po nocnej ciszy parku rozniosło się ciche echo łamanych kości i Louis stęknął, krzywiąc się, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby poczuł jakiś straszny ból, chociaż sam Harry miał wrażenie, że jego zabolało wszystko od samego tego dźwięku.  
Drgnął mimowolnie, kiedy Louis szarpnął głową na boki, a kości w jego szyi zachrupotały głucho, a potem mężczyzna pochylił się, żeby sekundę później opaść na kolana. Harry pamiętał, że Louis wspominał coś o tym, że przemiana nie jest natychmiastowa, więc nie spodziewał się, że pomiędzy jednym mrugnięciem a drugim na miejscu mężczyzny będzie znajdował się brązowy wilk, ale wyglądało na to, że jego umysł i tak nie potrafił sobie poradzić z zaakceptowaniem tego, co widziały oczy.  
Obserwował, jak ciało Louisa _zmienia się._ Nie było żadnej krwi, żadnych krzyków pełnych cierpienia ani skóry rozrywanej na kawałki. Po prostu ciało Louisa zdawało się w jakiś sposób _rosnąć_ i pokrywać gęstym, lśniącym futrem. Harry słyszał trzask kości i obserwował, jak w miejscu ramion Louisa pojawiają się przednie łapy, a nogi zamieniają się w tylnie. I to było… dziwne, niesamowite i piękne jednocześnie, ale Harry odczuwał tak obezwładniającą nierealność, że niemal umknął mu moment, gdy Louisowi wyrósł jebany ogon. Zobaczył jednak moment pojawienia się pyska, ponieważ Louis jakby mimowolnie szarpnął głową, unosząc ją, i Harry dostrzegł, jak twarz mężczyzny _wydłuża się_.  
Nie wiedział, czego miał się spodziewać, ale… ale podświadomie czuł, że właśnie tego. Nadal miał wrażenie, że to sen i nawet nie drgnął, gdy Lou… wilk zbliżył się w jego kierunku na wyprostowanych łapach i Harry zrozumiał, że to wszystko było prawdą dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzał w oczy zwierzęcia.  
Wpatrywały się w niego niebieskie tęczówki — tak bardzo _ludzkie i rozumiejące_ i tak bardzo nie na miejscu. Ponieważ to był Louis, zdał sobie sprawę Harry, unosząc dłoń, aby wilk mógł go powąchać. Jakkolwiek mogło się to wydawać nieprawdopodobne, stał teraz przed nim Louis w ciele wilka.  
Harry nie zapomniał o tym nawet wtedy, gdy oczy zwierzęcia zabłysnęły złotem.  
Wilk wydmuchał głośno powietrze przez nos, a potem zniżył głowę, pozwalając Harry’emu podrapać się pomiędzy uszami. Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Tęskniłem za tobą — powiedział.  
I nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo prawdziwe było to stwierdzenie, dopóki nie wypowiedział go na głos. Wilk spojrzał na niego, przekrzywiając łeb, a potem warknął i zaczął szturać Harry’ego nosem, jakby chciał, aby chłopak wstał.  
— Co jest? — zapytał Harry, wstając jednak posłusznie.  
Nawet nie drgnął, gdy wilk zacisnął ostre kły na jego ręce i szarpnął za nią delikatnie; Harry nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca i zwierzę prychnęło, jakby z frustracją, i okrążyło go, stając za nim, żeby móc go popchnąć. Tym razem Harry ruszył przed siebie.  
Nie kwestionował nawet tego, że wilk zdawał się prowadzić go w las i fakt, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, zrozumiał po dobrych dziesięciu minutach drogi.  
To nie była jego wina, serio — był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem, jak wilk obwąchuje drogę przed sobą; nadal szedł wolno i na wyprostowanych łapach, z ogonem mocno napiętym, i powarkiwał od czasu do czasu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy oglądał się za siebie i spoglądał na Harry’ego, jego ciało rozluźniało się nieco.  
— Chcesz, żebym rzucił ci patyk? — zapytał Harry ze śmiechem, kiedy wilk po raz kolejny do niego wrócił. — Co tak biegasz w tę i z powrotem?  
Wilk uniósł górną wargę w warknięciu i ugryzł go lekko w łydkę; otworzył szeroko pysk, dysząc z wysuniętym językiem, kiedy Harry zapiszczał, zaskoczony.  
Harry zrozumiał, że są na miejscu, kiedy wyszli z gęstwiny lasu i znaleźli się na małym polu. Wilk przeciągnął się, przymykając oczy, zdawało się z satysfakcji, a potem usiadł, prostując się i trzymając łeb wysoko w górze. Przekrzywił go, jakby nasłuchiwał, a w następnej sekundzie poderwał się i zbliżył do Harry’ego.  
— No weź — zaśmiał się chłopak, kiedy wilk ponownie otarł się bokiem o jego nogi. — I tak pachnę, jak ty.  
Ciało zwierzęcia zadrżało od niskiego, buzującego warkotu, i Harry mimowolnie przyłożył dłoń do ciepłego boku. Po chwili usiadł na trawie po turecku i zaczekał, aż wilk skończy się o niego ocierać i usiądzie naprzeciwko niego.   
Musiał zadzierać głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, chociaż wilk i tak miał spuszczony łeb. Harry nie odzywał się, gładząc tylko delikatnie brązowe, długie futro. Uniósł dłoń wyżej i musnął uszy, a potem przesunął palce w dół, żeby móc dotknąć długiego, czarnego pyska. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy wilk prychnął i spróbował spojrzeć na swój nos, chcąc śledzić ruch palców chłopaka.  
Harry ponownie zaczął kierować się w górę; musnął miękki puszek, który znajdował się po obu bokach czarnego pyska, a potem bez zastanowienia spróbował zjechać jeszcze niżej. Zamarł, gdy usłyszał warknięcie, a Louis otworzył pysk; wysunął język i warknął ponownie tym razem z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem. Harry natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd, ale nie zabrał ręki, trzymając ją w miejscu. Zaczął zataczać małe kółka, mierzwiąc miękki puch, który kilka centymetrów niżej zamieniał się w gęściejsze futro pokrywające gardło zwierzęcia.  
I Harry wiedział z jakim ogniem igrał oraz zdawał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie ryzykuje utratą ręki, ale… ale, kurwa, gdzieś tam był Louis. I to zdecydowanie nie powinien być tak dobry powód, dla którego postanowił nie przerywać.  
— Hej — powiedział, patrząc w oczy zwierzęcia; wsunął palce głębiej w futro, żeby móc dotknąć gorącej skóry. — To ja, Lou, wiesz, że to ja. — Ponownie zaczął gładzić miękki puszek, przesuwając teraz palcami w dół, jakby chciał go wygładzić. — To ja, Harry, przecież wiesz, że to ja. Pachnę tobą, a ty pachniesz mną, jesteśmy tutaj tylko my.  
Wilk zadrżał wyraźnie i zamknął pysk, nadal jednak unosząc górną wargę i odsłaniając kły. Harry słyszał cichy pomruk zwierzęcia więc nie przestawał mamrotać swoich zapewnień, a potem, kierowany jakimś szaleńczym impulsem, odchylił głowę w bok, obnażając własne, blade i zdecydowanie ludzkie, gardło.  
Pomruk urwał się gwałtownie, ale po sekundzie rozbrzmiał ponownie; tym razem jednak był cichy i głośny jednocześnie. Zdawał się nie dobiegać z pyska zwierzęcia, a raczej emanować z całego cielska. Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, gdy wilk ostrożnie przysunął nos bliżej niego, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Nie drgnął nawet, gdy pysk uchylił się ponownie, a szorstki język polizał jego skórę; wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy poczuł ledwie wyczuwalny nacisk ostrych zębów i obezwładniającą bliskość morderczych szczęk wokół jego szyi.  
Wilk w końcu się odsunął; ręka Harry’ego nadal znajdowała się w okolicach jego pyska, chociaż sam chłopak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że zaciska ją mocno na miękkim futrze. Zmusił się do rozluźnienia palców i wzięcia głębokiego oddechu.   
Nie miał teraz głowy do zastanawiania się nad konsekwencjami tego, co właśnie zrobił, ponieważ wilk — patrząc mu prosto w oczy — odchylił łeb. Ruch był minimalny i gdyby Harry nie trzymał tam ręki to nawet by go nie wyczuł i nie zauważył, ale intencja zwierzęcia była w tym momencie jasna.  
Kiedy Harry boleśnie powoli zaczął przesuwać dłoń niżej, wilk zamknął oczy i uniósł wargę, ponownie odsłaniając kły, chociaż teraz nie warczał. Całe ciało miał jednak napięte i Harry widział, jak wiele kosztowało go usiedzenie w miejscu. Nad tym również zastanowi się później — nad tym, jaką kontrolę posiadał nad sobą Louis i nad tym, jak bardzo musiał Harry’emu ufać, jeśli kazał własnemu wilkowi wykonać tak nienaturalny dla niego gest poddania.  
Jakby byli sobie równi, pomyślał Harry bezładnie, gdy w końcu położył dłoń na gardle zwierzęcia. Jakby byli sobie równi pomimo całych tych okoliczności, pomyślał, wyczuwając szaleńczo bijący puls. Trzymał tam dłoń przez moment, aż w końcu zabrał ją, składając obie ręce na swoich kolanach.  
— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho.  
Wilk jakby… westchnął, a potem zniżył łeb, przyciskając ich czoła razem, a Harry poczuł, jak kłujące wzruszenie ściska go za gardło. Przyłożył dłoń do boku łba, a potem zacisnął ją na gęstym futrze.  
— Chciałbym… — zaczął i urwał.  
Wilk sapnął i szturchnął go lekko głową, wyraźnie prosząc o kontynuację.  
— Chciałbym… żebyś mnie przemienił. Nie teraz — dodał szybko, kiedy poczuł, jak ciało wilka napina się gwałtownie. — Ale kiedyś, kiedy obaj będziemy tego pewni, bo ja wiem, że jestem. — Harry przymknął powieki. — Wiem, że jestem młody i że takie słowa z moich ust brzmią śmiesznie, ale jestem… naprawdę jestem pewny, że chcę z tobą być. Nie chcę nikogo innego, nigdy, i nikt nie da mi tego, co dajesz mi ty.  
Przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc mówić nic więcej, ponieważ słowa, które cisnęły mu się na usta, po raz pierwszy powinny zostać powiedziane tylko do ludzkiej postaci Louisa.  
Wiedział, że wilk nie może mu też teraz odpowiedzieć, ale uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, kiedy zwierzę przycisnęło bok pyska do policzka Harry’ego i otarło się o niego delikatnie.  
Równi, pomyślał, i odwzajemnił gest w milczeniu.

* * *

— Czy Louis też cię tak obwąchuje, kiedy uprawiacie seks?  
Harry zakrztusił się czipsem i spojrzał na Nialla rozszerzonymi oczami. Przyjaciel zrobił zdziwioną minę i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było najnormalniejsze pytanie pod słońcem. Przyszedł tutaj jakieś czterdzieści minut temu z butelką wódki ukrytą w torbie. _Dawno nic nie piliśmy, nie mam zamiaru przepuścić okazji, kiedy twojej mamy nie ma w domu_ oznajmił, każąc Harry’emu znaleźć dwa kieliszki. Byli już prawie w połowie butelki i Harry czuł się przyjemnie rozluźniony, a w głowie szumiało mu wyraźnie.  
— Ja ci tu opowiadam o tak emocjonalnych rzeczach — zaczął z oburzeniem — a ty wypytujesz mnie o seks?  
Niall sapnął i nalał mu następny kieliszek.  
— Nie zachowuj się tak pruderyjnie, Hazza — powiedział, podsuwając mu naczynie. — Louis dał ci się pomacać po gardle, brawo, ale istnieją też na tym świecie jeszcze inne ludzkie zachowania, jakbyś zapomniał.  
— Pruderyjnie? — parsknął Harry, ignorując resztę komentarza, ale posłusznie wypił alkohol, krzywiąc się lekko; popił wszystko colą. — Skąd znasz takie wyrażenie, Horan, Liam każe czytać ci słowniki?  
— Nah, ale ściągnął jakąś aplikację, która codziennie podaje mu jakieś słowo dnia. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki był zdziwiony, gdy dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę znaczy pelagra*. Do tej pory myślał, że to jakiś kwiat.  
Harry zachichotał w swoją dłoń.  
— Serio? Nie mów, że chodziło mu o pelargonię, bo…  
Niall pokiwał szybko głową, a na jego ustach pojawił się rozczulony uśmiech. Podsunął się bliżej Harry’ego i sięgnął po kilka czipsów.  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu — powiedział, gdy przełknął jedzenie. — Li robi tak. — Harry znów zachichotał, gdy Niall wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i wziął głęboki oddech.  
Uderzył chłopaka, próbując go z siebie zepchnąć, ale Niall nie dał się tak łatwo i wziął kolejny oddech, wypuszczając powietrze przy skórze Harry’ego tak gwałtownie, że opluł go okruszkami czipsów.  
— Fuj, Ni! — Harry wytarł swoją szyję, kiedy Niall w końcu się odsunął. — Louis też mnie wącha — zachichotał — ale nie pluje się tak, jak ty.  
Niall wyszczerzył w uśmiechu zęby.  
— Gryzie cię? — zapytał i wychylił się, żeby polać im następną kolejkę; trochę alkoholu ulało się na stół i chłopak zachichotał, jakby to była najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobił. — Ups.  
— A Li gryzie ciebie? — odparł pytaniem Harry, sięgając po swój kieliszek, kiedy jego przyjaciel już się uspokoił.  
Niall skinął głową, pijąc równocześnie.  
— Ach — stęknął ze skrzywieniem i popił wszystko. Ponownie zabrał się za jedzenie, wpatrując się w Harry’ego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. — Czasami mam wrażenie, że Li powinien być wampirem, a nie wilkołakiem, spójrz na to. — Podniósł swoją koszulkę i Harry dostrzegł kilka śladów po ugryzieniach na jego biodrach; jedne wyraźniejsze od innych. Niall zasyczał, gdy Harry trącił jeden z nich palcem, i puścił materiał. — To i tak nic, za pierwszym razem, kiedy to ja go pieprzyłem, ugryzłem go w ramię, a Liam praktycznie…  
Harry uznał, że nie zje już nic więcej przez resztę wieczoru. Walnął się mocno w pierś, próbując nie wypluć płuc, gdy kaszlał gwałtownie. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy i wiedział, że twarz ma całą czerwoną. Zacisnął powieki, na ślepo próbując wymacać szklankę z napojem i kiedy zacisnął na jakimś naczyniu dłoń, automatycznie uniósł je do ust. Poczuł charakterystyczny smak wódki i zakrztusił się, ale i tak przełknął to, co miał w ustach. Chwilę potem poczuł, jak Niall wciska mu w dłonie kolejną szklankę i z ulgą wypił całą jej zawartość, jęcząc, gdy chłodny napój łagodził podrażnione gardło.  
Spodziewał się ujrzeć choćby minimalną troskę na twarzy przyjaciela, ale Niall tylko chichotał z jego niedoli.  
— Okej? — wyparskał. — Myślałem, że mi tu zejdziesz.  
— Pieprzyłeś Liama? — wykrztusił Harry.   
Niall pokiwał głową, nadal się szczerząc.  
— Ze trzy razy — powiedział.  
Harry osunął się na oparciu, próbując to wszystko ogarnąć.  
— Liam wygląda raczej na topa — oznajmił w końcu zamyślonym tonem.  
Niall posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
— W którym wieku ty żyjesz, Hazza? To, że jest ode mnie mocniej zbudowany nie znaczy, że czasami nie lubi poczuć kutasa w tyłku. — Harry znów się zapluł i Niall dodał szybko: — Jego słowa, nie moje.  
— Wcale nie polepszasz tej sytuacji — jęknął Harry, przykładając dłoń do czoła. — Jezu, jak mam teraz patrzeć na niego na lekcjach i o tym nie myśleć?  
Niall nie odpowiedział, nalewając im zamiast tego alkoholu.   
— Wypijemy to i idziemy na dół — powiedział, podając Harry’emu naczynie. Tym razem zaczekał, aż Harry nie miał niczego w ustach, zanim zadał kolejne pytanie: — Czyli ty i Lou jeszcze…  
— Nie — przerwał mu Harry. — My, um, robiliśmy sporo, ale nie poszliśmy na całość.  
Niall zachichotał w głos i zakrył usta dłonią, gdy Harry posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
— Sorry — stęknął niemrawo. — Nie poszliście na całość, mówisz, a dlaczegóż, młody Haroldzie, zwlekasz z oddaniem swej cnoty? — Harry rzucił się na niego i popchnął go z krzykiem na plecy, próbując zakryć mu usta dłonią, ale Niall odchylił głowę w tył, nie pozwalając mu na to. — Ach, Harry, cóż cię powstrzymuje przed padnięciem w ramiona swojego…  
— Zamknij się, kretynie — jęknął Harry, chichocząc.  
Niall rzeczywiście przestał, patrząc tylko na niego z błyszczącymi radośnie oczami. Harry patrzył mu przez chwilę w oczy, a potem przygniótł go całym swoim ciężarem. Poczuł satysfakcję, gdy usłyszał głuche stęknięcie. Po chwili Niall szturchnął go lekko w bok.  
— Co masz na myśli przez sporo? — zapytał.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Na przykład jakiś czas temu po raz pierwszy mu obciągnąłem.  
— Huh, pierwszy raz? — Harry kiwnął głową. — Podobało ci się?  
Harry zamruczał w potwierdzeniu i przymknął powieki, gdy pokój zaczął wirować mu przed oczami. Próbował nie wspominać tego, jak Louis jęczał, podczas gdy on sam klęczał przed nim, próbując nie przestawać patrzeć w górę. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że prawie spuścił się w spodnie, gdy Louis wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i zaczął ciągnąć za kosmyki; najpierw lekko, a potem coraz mocniej. To, jak _pełny_ się czuł i usatysfakcjonowany ciepłem i gorzkim smakiem na swoim języku.  
— Wiesz, zawsze myślałem, że robienie laski drugiemu facetowi nie może być przyjemne — usłyszał i zamrugał. — Kiedy ktoś robi tobie, to spoko, ale z drugiej strony nie wydawało mi się to pociągające.  
Harry uniósł się na łokciach, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć.  
— I zakładam, że zmieniłeś zdanie.  
Niall przygryzł wargę i zamrugał; policzki miał całe czerwone, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy chodziło tutaj o temat, czy może o wypity wcześniej alkohol.  
— No bo w zasadzie, to masz całkiem sporą kontrolę nad drugą…  
— Taa, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że odgryziesz mu kutasa — parsknął Harry i Niall zachichotał.  
— Dobra, może nie o to do końca chodzi, ale nie wiedziałem, że taką satysfakcję da mi sprawienie komuś przyjemności.  
Harry wydął usta i kiwnął głową.  
— Pewnie chodzi tu o to, że ci na nim zależy, ale wiesz, niektórzy uprawiają seks z kim popadnie, bo po prostu to lubią, więc nie nam oceniać, co jest obrzydliwe, a co nie. Czy coś takiego.  
Niall przytaknął mu z poważną miną i lekko zapijaczonym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim w sposób, który łączył się tylko z alkoholem. Harry zerknął na zegarek przy łóżku i zaczął się podnosić.  
— Zaraz zacznie się film…  
— Liam pozwolił, żebym zrobił mu rimming.  
Harry zamarł, unosząc się na łokciach. Czuł, że jednocześnie czerwienieje, blednie i zielenieje na twarzy, więc powoli odwrócił głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć na przyjaciela.  
— Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć — wyszeptał grobowym głosem.  
Niall zachichotał.  
— Jesteś taki zabawny, kiedy się oburzasz, nigdy nie przestanę tego robić.  
Harry postanowił zachować resztki godności i nie skomentował tego, wstając po prostu. Bez słowa nalał sobie kieliszek i wychylił go szybko.  
— Tyłek, jak tyłek — usłyszał i zatkał sobie uszy. — Ale…  
— Nie! — krzyknął. — Idziemy oglądać, nie będę…  
— A ty robiłeś to z Louisem? — zapytał Niall, doskakując do niego w kolejnej sekundzie.  
— Nie, ale on zrobił mi, zadowolony? Możemy już to skończyć na dzisiaj? Proszę?  
Niall pokiwał głową i złapał go pod ramię, ciągnąc w stronę drzwi. Mieli cały dom dla siebie, ponieważ mamy Harry’ego rzeczywiście nie było — tym razem nie wchodził w grę Ben, a po prostu wypadała jej nocna zmiana w pracy. Harry czuł się odrobinę źle, że po kryjomu popijał przed nią alkohol, ale doszedł do wniosku, że i tak w jej oczach robił zdecydowanie gorsze rzeczy, więc coś takiego wypadało w całym scenariuszu bardzo blado. Teraz jego podchmielony umysł podsyłał mu buńczuńcze myśli o tym, że przecież w końcu jest nastolatkiem; coś mu się od życia należy, do cholery.  
Schodząc po schodach do salonu, obiecał sobie jednak, że w przyszłym tygodniu wysprząta cały dom, żeby mama nie musiała tego robić.   
Niall rzeczywiście porzucił temat i przez resztę wieczoru i nocy chichotali w głos z rzeczy, które w zasadzie nie były nawet _aż takie_ śmieszne, ale dopieszczony alkoholem irlandzki akcent Nialla sprawiał, że trudno było się powstrzymać.   
Harry czuł się… usatysfakcjonowany. Czuł się szczęśliwy, pijąc i śmiejąc się z najlepszym przyjacielem i wiedząc, że kiedy tylko chce, może zadzwonić do swojego wilczego chłopaka.   
Zasypiał z wirującą głową i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Niall leżał za nim, wtulony w jego plecy, i Harry pozwolił się sobie na moment zatracić w tym cholernym szczęściu. Nie myślał o łowcach ani o tym, że w najbliższej przyszłości czeka go poważna rozmowa z mamą.  
— Takie chwile są w życiu najważniejsze — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.  
Niall chrząknął na zgodę i przytulił się do niego mocniej.

CDN

*chciałam dać hiatus, bo Liam nie wiedział, że istnieje w ogóle takie słowo, a potem miał być hiacynt, ale mea powiedziała, że nie może tak być : (


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisanie o Anne - osoby, która jest bez wątpienia wielkim wsparciem nie tylko dla Harry'ego, ale również dla Louisa - jako o kimś tak bezpodstawnie okrutnym, boli mnie bardziej, niż was czytanie o tym, serio xd. Ostatnia scena rozdziału jest niebetowana, ponieważ miała wystąpić w następnym rozdziale, ale uznałam, że tak będzie lepiej pasować. Plus, ten brakujący weekend pojawi się kiedyś jako oddzielna miniaturka. Być może.  
> W każdym razie zapraszam na przedostatni rozdział!

To, że Harry czuł się w tym momencie niezręcznie, było chyba największym niedpowiedzeniem w całym jego życiu. Siedzący obok Niall uśmiechał się pod nosem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Liama, który tańczył przed mapą, próbując chyba jednocześnie wskazać wszystkie kontynenty. Sam Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego czuje się tak głupio; od całej tej akcji minęły już ponad trzy tygodnie, a oni spędzali prywatnie całkiem sporo czasu jako cała grupa, ale… ale Niall w niczym mu nie pomagał, nachylając się co kilka minut, żeby wyszeptać coś w stylu:  
— Liam lubi ciągnąć mnie za włosy, kiedy mu obciągam.  
I, okej, za pierwszym razem było to całkiem zabawne, ponieważ Liam — oczywiście — wszystko usłyszał i potknął się w drodze do biurka, prawie na nie upadając. Drugi raz też był śmieszny, ale trzeci, czwarty i każdy kolejny już nie bardzo.   
— Zamknij się — wysyczał Harry, kiedy poczuł, jak Niall pochyla się w jego kierunku. — Nie mam zamiaru…  
— Panie Styles. — Harry wyprostował się na krześle, kierując spojrzenie na przód klasy. — Czy może pan powtórzyć to, co mówiłem przed chwilą?  
Harry przełknął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Gdyby był kimś innym, zwaliłby winę na Nialla, ponieważ to zdecydowanie była jego wina, ale będąc Harrym, taka myśl nie przeszła mu nawet przez głowę.  
Liam spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą.  
— Omawiamy dzisiaj naprawdę ważny temat — powiedział surowo. — Dobrze by było, gdyby pan uważał, a pan, panie Horan, niech nie rozprasza kolegi.  
Niall pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem.  
— Praszam, panie P — powiedział, a Harry zwymiotował odrobinę w swoje usta.  
Przyjaciel na szczęście dał mu spokój do końca lekcji i kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Harry poderwał się z krzesła, szybko wrzucając zeszyty do swojego plecaka. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że Niall w ogóle się nie ruszył ze swojego miejsca.  
— A ty co? — zapytał i zarzucił plecak na ramię. — Nie idziesz do biblioteki?  
Niall uniósł na niego brew.  
— Obiecałem panu Paynowi, że pomogę mu przy sprawdzaniu testów — odparł i uniósł dłoń, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom.   
— Jezu Chryste — wymamrotał Harry. — Jesteście obrzyd…  
— Spełnianie fantazji erotycznych jest jak najbardziej normalne — przerwał mu Niall, przesuwając powoli dłonią w dół swojego krawatu. — Kto, jak kto, ale ty…  
Harry wydał z siebie dziwnie zdławiony odgłos i zamachał rękoma, nie chcąc tego słuchać.  
— Nieważne! — krzyknął już się odwracając. — Zobaczymy się za godzinę — rzucił przez ramię i ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi.  
Stojący przy biurku Liam z dziwną premedytacją składał leżące tam kartki w mały stos. Nawet nie spojrzał na Harry’ego, gdy ten go wyminął, mamrocząc tylko pod nosem ciche do widzenia. Świetnie, pomyślał Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi klasy z głuchym łoskotem. Nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym była dzisiejsza lekcja i wiedział, że obleje najbliższy sprawdzian, ale fakt, że Liam lubił być gryziony, gdy dochodził, wbił mu się pod korę mózgową już na stałe.  
Z ponurą miną powlókł się w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Mimowolnie zatrzymał się w progu szatni, gdy zobaczył, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się chłopcy ze starszej klasy, w tym dwójka tych, którzy go wtedy pobili. Wbił wzrok w podłogę i wszedł do środka, starając się nie ściągać na siebie zbytniej uwagi.  
Otworzył jedną z szafek i wyciągnął z niej swój strój, pomimo że latanie za piłką było ostatnim, na co miał teraz ochotę. Rozwiązywał właśnie krawat, gdy fragment rozmowy przyciągnął jego uwagę:  
— Ja odpadam, stary, nazwijcie mnie ciotą, ale nie mam zamiaru wychodzić z domu po zmroku.  
— No nie, ty też — odparł jeden ze śmiechem. — Myślałem, że tylko Chudemu coś ostatnio z tym odjebało.  
Harry zaczął przysłuchiwać się uważniej, powoli rozpinając guziki kołnierzyka.   
— A dziwisz się mu? Typ wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie.  
— Naćpał się pewnie — zaśmiał się któryś; Harry ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę. — Kupił jakieś gówno na lewo, a potem śniło mu się, że ganiają go wilki.  
Harry zamarł.  
— To jak wytłumaczysz to, że pod moim domem też kręci się jeden? — zapytał kolejny. — Nie wiem, co robił, ale nad ranem wszystkie deski pod moim oknem były rozjebane w drzazgi. Stary dostał szału, jak to zobaczył.  
Grupka chłopców zaczęła rzucać jakieś komentarze na temat tej sytuacji, ale Harry przestał słuchać, ponieważ wiedział już wszystko. Odrzucił koszulę i wygrzebał z plecaka swój telefon.  
 _Pewne ptaszki wyśpiewały, że nocami nawiedza je jakiś wilk…_ napisał.  
Do czasu, gdy musiał wychodzić na lekcję, nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Kolejne minuty spędził rozkojarzony, co niezbyt dobrze skończyło się dla jego żeber, ponieważ obrywał w nie piłką częściej niż normalnie, ale nie zwracał uwagi na ból. Pierwsze, co zrobił po skończeniu lekcji, to sprawdzenie telefonu.  
 _Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, skarbie._  
Harry westchnął i odpisał:  
 _Lou… dobrze wiem, że to ty i uważam, że niepotrzebnie się narażasz._  
Zaczął szybko się przebierać i odpowiedź dostał, gdy poprawiał przed małym lusterkiem swój krawat.  
 _ryzykowałbym, gdybym ich pozagryzał, a tylko na to zasługują; takie straszenie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, harry_  
Harry westchnął ponownie. Nie chciał się kłócić, ponieważ wiedział, że Louis miał rację i mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że zachowanie mężczyny w jakiś sposób mu _schlebiało._  
 _no cóż, dziękuję czy coś, jesteś kretynem, ale i tak dziękuję xx_ napisał, wychodząc na korytarz.  
 _twoim kretynem_ przeczytał i przygryzł wargę, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech. _widzimy się wieczorem?_  
 _oczywiście, że tak, mogę trochę się spóźnić, bo Ben wpada na kolację i nie wiem, kiedy będę mógł się wyrwać._  
Harry poderwał głowę i zamachał do Nialla, który czekał na niego już pod klasą od angielskiego.   
_tylko nie zwlekaj zbyt długo, mam co do ciebie kilka poważnych planów xxxxx_.  
Tym razem Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać zarówno uśmiechu jak i ciepła, które poczuł w dole brzucha. Słowa Louisa podziałały na niego do tego stopnia, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na potargane blond włosy przyjaciela i na to, jak zaczerwienione i opuchnięte były jego usta.  
Pięć minut później dowiedział się, że Liam zaprosił Nialla na weekend do Manchasteru i Harry zawiercił się na swoim siedzeniu. Wyciągnął telefon i dyskretnie spróbował napisać wiadomość:  
 _wiedziałeś, że ni i li wyjeżdżają na weekend???_  
Louis nie odpisywał uparcie, pomimo że Harry nie przestawał sprawdzać co chwilę ekranu. Prawie wyskoczył z własnej skóry, gdy poczuł wibracje w swojej kieszeni, ale to, co przeczytał, nie polepszyło wcale tej cholernej sytuacji, ponieważ na jego ekranie widniało tylko:  
 _;) xxx_  
Harry westchnął i doszedł do wniosku, że…  
— Stare, perskie przysłowie mówi — zaczęła nauczycielka — „Choćbyś życie swe włożył w wilka wychowanie, szkoda trudu; wilk wilkiem i tak pozostanie.” Jak pani myśli, pani Newt, co to może oznaczać?  
Przycisnął dłoń do czoła, próbując powstrzymać się przed walnięciem głową o ławkę. Niall śmiał się cicho obok niego, a Harry pomyślał, że jak na piątek, dzisiejszy dzień zdecydowanie go nie lubił.

* * *

Kiedy Ben wreszcie wyszedł, Harry był w tak podłym nastroju, że rozważał nawet napisanie do Louisa z jakąś wymówką i odwołanie ich spotkania. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli zostanie w domu, spędzi wieczór niepotrzebnie się zadręczając i rozstrząsając to wszystko, a gadka Bena i tak wystarczająco go zraniła.  
Dlatego szybko pomógł mamie sprzątnąć naczynia i pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju, żeby zabrać spakowany plecak. Zawiązywał właśnie buty, gdy drzwi sypialni otworzyły się.  
Mama nie weszła jednak do środka; stała w progu, przyglądając się mu uważnie.  
— Znów idziesz do Nialla, żeby pracować nad projektem? — zapytała cicho.  
Harry chrząknął twierdząco i poprawił nogawki spodni, zanim wstał. Odwrócił się do mamy plecami i chwycił leżącą na łóżku kurtkę. Udało mu się jednak założyć tylko jeden rękaw, ponieważ kolejne słowa mamy sprawiły, że zesztywniał.  
— Kochanie — westchnęła. — Nie podoba mi się to, że mnie okłamujesz.  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech i skończył się ubierać, zanim powoli odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na mamę.  
— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, mamo.  
— Oczywiście, że wiesz — odparła, zakładając ramiona na piersiach; przez chwilę żadne z nich się nie odzywało, aż w końcu kobieta westchnęła ponownie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutek tak głęboki, że Harry’emu zrobiło się przykro. Mama spojrzała mu w oczy i kontynuwała: — Doskonale wiem, że nie idziesz teraz do Nialla, Harry, i nie rozumiem dlaczego po prostu nie powiesz mi prawdy.  
— Ja… — zaczął Harry, ale cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć; jakiekolwiek nowe kłamstwo wymyślić tylko po to, żeby dała mu spokój, wyleciało mu z głowy, gdy mama odezwała się ponownie.  
— Doskonale wiem, że spędzisz noc u Louise, Harry, też byłam kiedyś w twoim wieku i sama wymykałam się nocami na spotkania z chłopcami.   
Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony do tego stopnia, że mógł tylko zamykać i otwierać usta, niczym ryba wyjęta z wody.  
— I naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko temu, jeśli tylko obiecasz mi, że oboje jesteście…  
— Nie ma żadnej Louise — przerwał jej.  
Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Miał wrażenie, że realność całej sytuacji spada na dno jego żołądka niczym wór kamieni i Harry z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że teraz nie było już odwrotu.  
Teraz albo nigdy.  
— O czym ty mówisz, Harry? — usłyszał.  
— Nie ma żadnej Louise — powtórzył, wbijając spojrzenie w kąt pokoju. — Nie ma, nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie.  
— Więc z kim…  
— Z Louisem — powiedział. Spojrzał na mamę, chociaż jakaś jego część nie chciała znać jej reakcji na to wszystko. — On ma na imię Louis.   
Ku swojemu zdziwieniu poczuł, że chce mu się śmiać i płakać jednocześnie, ponieważ ulga, która na niego spadła, była wprost obezwładniająca. Nie zgasiło tego nawet niedowierzanie w oczach mamy.  
— Ale… — wyjąkała. — Ale Louis to męskie imię.   
Harry kiwnął głową, przygryzając dolną wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
— Bo Louis jest mężczyzną — powiedział. — A ja spotykam się z nim, ponieważ jestem gejem.  
Radość, którą czuł jeszcze przed chwilą, zniknęła, kiedy zobaczył, jak mama zaciska mocno dłonie na swoich ramionach, a jej oczy rozszerzają się.  
— Co takiego? — szepnęła.  
— Jestem gejem, mamo.  
I Harry nienawidził tego, jak obsesyjnie wyczekiwał jej reakcji; nienawidził tego, jak bardzo pragnął teraz się do niej przytulić i usłyszeć, że wszystko jest w porządku, że to nic nie zmienia i że ona kocha go bez wględu…  
— To jakiś obłęd — usłyszał i jego serce złamało się na miliard maleńkich kawałeczków. — Powiedz, że żartujesz, Harry.  
Pokręcił głową i chwycił plecak z łóżka; zarzucił go na plecy i ponownie wbił spojrzenie w podłogę. Nie potrafił jednak się zmusić do ruszenia przed siebie i przejścia obok mamy. Dlatego stał tak, nie patrząc na nią, chociaż czuł, jak jej wzrok praktycznie wypala mu skórę.  
— Od jak dawna to trwa? — zapytała cicho.  
Zerknął na mamę przelotnie, ale natychmiast odwrócił wzrok.  
— Co takiego dokładnie? Odkąd spotykam się z Louisem czy od kiedy wiedziałem, że jestem…  
— To drugie — przerwała mu, nie pozwalając dokończyć.  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Od zawsze? — odparł cicho.   
— Dlaczego nic mi nie mówiłeś?  
Parsknął pod nosem i pokręcił głową.  
— To naprawdę głupie pytanie, mamo — odparł. — Niecałą godzinę temu przyklaskiwałaś Benowi, gdy opowiadał, dlaczego nie zatrudnił u siebie lesbijki. To niezbyt sprzyjające warunki do ujawnienia mojego homoseksualizmu.  
Tym razem, kiedy na nią spojrzał, to mama uciekła spojrzeniem i skrzywiła się mimowolnie, a zranione serce Harry’ego drgnęło boleśnie po raz kolejny.  
— Czy gdybym nie zarzuciła ci kłamstwa — zaczęła cicho — powiedziałbyś mi, mimo wszystko?  
— Nie wiem — odparł szczerze od razu; wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do niej. — Kocham cię, mamo, i nie chcę ukrywać przed tobą prawdy, i naprawdę nie chcę, żeby to coś zmieniło, ponieważ… — urwał i przełknął gulę w gardle, zanim kontynuował: — …ponieważ to nie powinno niczego zmieniać. Nadal jestem twoim synem, ale kocham Louisa i nie mam zamiaru dłużej się tego wstydzić.  
Mama szarpnęła głową i Harry zacisnął usta, milknąc. Nie odzywała się jednak i Harry poczuł gwałtowną potrzebę jakiegolwiek zapewnienia — jakiejkolwiek reakcji; chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi i ta cisza w niczym mu nie pomagała.  
Dlatego nie do końca przemyślał kolejne słowa, ponieważ kiedy mama zapytała:  
— Więc idziesz teraz do… niego?  
Harry odparł bez namysłu:  
— Jeśli chcesz, zaproszę go do nas. — Nie ugiął się nawet na widok zszokowania na twarzy mamy, która w końcu na niego spojrzała, jakby mimowolnie. — Poznasz go i razem ci to wyjaśnimy, Louis jest wspaniałą osobą i na pewno…  
— Nie — przerwała mu mama ostro. — Nie chcę go poznawać i nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. Na pewno nie w tym momencie.  
I dostał swoje zapewnienie — ten _wstręt_ w jej oczach i to _obrzydzenie_ w tonie jej głosu. Gardło Harry’ego zacisnęło się boleśnie, a gula w gardle rozrozła się do niemożliwych rozmiarów. Spuścił głowę, nie chcąc, żeby zobaczyła jego zaszklone oczy i wyminął ją, ruszając w stronę schodów.  
Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy usłyszał:  
— Kocham cię, Harry, ale chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele ode mnie wymagasz, oczekując, że od razu to wszystko zaakceptuję.  
Czyli cię nie kocha, szepnął jakiś cichy głos w jego głowie. Nie tak do końca, ponieważ nie jesteś jej idealnym synem z idealną przyszłą żoną i perfekcyjną gromadką heteroseksualnych pociech.  
— Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie mówiła nic Benowi — powiedział cicho, nie odwracając się. — Chyba że chcesz, żeby twój syn stał się martwym gejem.  
Nie miał pojęcia, co go podkusiło do powiedzenia czegoś takiego, ale wiedział, że mówił prawdę. Nie obejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić reakcję mamy, a ona nie odezwała się słowem, i Harry zbiegł ze schodów i wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.  
Dopiero kilka przecznic dalej zdał sobie sprawę, że pociąga nosem, a po policzkach płyną mu łzy. Czuł się tak cholernie pusty, że nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem w ogóle może czuć cokolwiek.  
Pomimo że zazwyczaj potrzebował półgodzinnej jazdy miejskim autobusem, żeby dostać się do mieszkania Louisa, to nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby stanąć na jakimś przystanku. Szedł przed siebie, z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, i wkrótce uspokoił się na tyle, że przestał nawet płakać. Umysł miał zamglony i czuł się dziwnie otępiały, pomimo że po części czuł również ulgę. Teraz już, kurwa, wiedział na czym stoi.  
Będąc w takim stanie, nic dziwnego, że jego szczęście postanowiło jeszcze bardziej z niego zadrwić. Harry stęknął głucho, gdy wpadł na kogoś, i upadł na tyłek, pchnięty siłą zderzenia.  
Kość ogonowa posłała promieniujący ból po całym ciele i Harry jęknął mimowolnie w głos, próbując się podnieść.  
— Strasznie przepraszam, proszę pana, Jezu, tak okropnie mi przykro.  
Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem i poderwał głowę. Stał przed nim chłopak — niewiele być może starszy od niego i Harry zmarszczył brwi na tę dziwną formalność.  
— Nic się nie stało — powiedział; wstał w końcu i wyprostował się.  
— Naprawdę nie chciałem na pana wpaść, strasznie… — Chłopak urwał; z jego ust wyrwało się ciche skamlenie, a on sam odwrócił głowę, nadstawiając policzek.  
Harry wsadził dłonie do kieszeni i zrobił krok w tył.  
— Um — wymamrotał. — Co ty wyrabiasz?  
Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko przez nos. Milczał i wyglądał, jakby czekał na jakiś pieprzony cios. Harry spróbował znaleźć jakieś logiczne rozwiązanie tej całej sytuacji, ale nic nie przychodziło mu… Rozszerzył oczy, gdy jego umysł rozjaśnił się.  
Nachylił się w stronę chłopaka i kiedy nieznajomy drgnął, mocniej zaciskając powieki, Harry zrozumiał, że dobrze trafił.  
— Coś ci się pomieszało — powiedział delikatnie. — Jestem człowiekiem, a nie… um, wilkołakiem. Nie mam zamiaru cię karać, czy coś.  
Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na Harry’ego z komicznym zdziwieniem.  
— Ale pachniesz jak alfa — wykrztusił.  
Harry poczuł, że się czerwieni.  
— Mój, um, mój chłopak jest alfą. Może dlatego.  
— Może dlatego — powtórzył tępo nieznajomy.  
Obrzucił Harry’ego długim spojrzeniem; nadal oddychał ciężko, ale stał teraz wyprostowany, i nie wyglądał już na tak spanikowanego, co chwilę temu. Zanim Harry miał jednak szansę zareagować, zapytać o cokolwiek, chłopak rzucił się w bok, wymijając go, i puścił się biegiem w dół ulicy. Gdy Harry się odwrócił, chłopaka już nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku.  
— Huh — mruknął do siebie.  
Stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, aż w końcu ponownie ruszył w dalszą drogę. Będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby zapytać Louisa czy ten wiedział, że na jego terotorium pojawił się nowy wilk. Oczywiście zaraz po tym, jak opowie mu o całej akcji z mamą.  
Harry wsadził ręce głębiej do kieszeni i próbował o niczym nie myśleć.

* * *

Kiedy Louis otworzył mu drzwi, uśmiechał się, ale radość szybko zniknęła z jego twarzy, kiedy tylko spojrzał na Harry’ego.  
Odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając go do środka, i zamknął za nim drzwi. Nie pytał o nic i może to w tym wszystkim było najbardziej znaczące. Louis nie powiedział słowa, przyciągając go po prostu do siebie i przytulając mocno, a Harry… Harry zacisnął dłoń na jego koszulce i rozpłakał się, przyciskając czoło do ramienia mężczyzny.  
Nie był to żaden głośny płacz — Harry płakał cicho i urywanie, bezradnie próbując powstrzymać w gardle narastające łkanie, ale nie potrafił. Czuł, jak Louis głaszcze go po włosach i plecach; słyszał, że mamrocze coś miękko do jego ucha, pomimo że Harry nie potrafił rozróżnić pojedynczych słów.  
Płakał, próbując zgasić ból w swoim sercu i zapomnieć o tej całej cholernej sytuacji. Płakał, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie musiał wrócić do domu, czy tego chce, czy nie, że będzie musiał stawić czoła kolejnemu spotkaniu z mamą.   
Louis zaprowadził go do sypialni, ani na chwilę nie wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć, i jakimś magicznym sposobem udało mu się ułożyć ich na łóżku. Harry zwinął się w kulkę, pociągając co chwilę nosem, ale po jakimś czasie uspokoił się. Oddychał jednak nadal urywanie i drżąco. Każdy nieporadnie złapany oddech groził kolejnym wybuchem płaczu.  
— Kochanie — powiedział Louis miękko. — Wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Harry wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, nie chcąc, aby Louis zobaczył to bezradne i żałosne skrzywienie, którego nie potrafił powstrzymać.  
— Brzydzi się mną — wyszeptał.   
Louis pogłaskał go miękko po włosach i wziął oddech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry nie dał mu dojść do słowa.  
— W zasadzie nie powiedziała niczego strasznego. — Głos mu się łamał i Harry przełknął ciężko. — Ale brzydzi się mną, widziałem to w jej oczach. Zjebałem to wszystko, po co…  
— Skarbie, niczego takiego nie zrobiłeś — przerwał mu Louis. — Powiedziałeś jej prawdę, pomimo że ona dała ci pewnie doskonałą wymówkę do ciągnięcia kłamstwa dalej. Postąpiłeś odważnie i jestem z ciebie strasznie dumny.  
— Zapytała, czy idę teraz do ciebie — kontynuował Harry, jakby Louis w ogóle się nie odezwał. — Odparłem, że jeśli chce, to mogę zaprosić cię do nas do domu.  
Poczuł, że Louis przysuwa się bliżej niego.  
— I jak na to zareagowała?  
— Odparła, że nie chce, nie teraz; zachowywała się, jakby to była najobrzydliwsza propozycja jaką w życiu usłyszała.  
Harry poczuł, że znowu zbiera mu się na płacz i wziął drżący oddech, próbując powstrzymać łzy.  
— I bardzo dobrze — odparł twardo Louis i Harry mimowolnie spojrzał na niego z zaskoczenia. — Nie chcę poznawać osoby, która doprowadziła cię do takiego stanu.  
— Ale to moja mama — wyszeptał Harry i zamrugał, ponownie wciskając twarz w poduszkę, gdy po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy. — To moja mama, Lou, i teraz mnie nienawidzi.  
— Nie nienawidzi cię — powiedział Louis nieco delikatniejszym tonem. — Jestem pewien, że nadal cię kocha, a przynajmniej na swój sposób, ale skarbie… — Louis zniżył się na poduszkach i złapał Harry’ego za brodę; chłopak posłusznie pozwolił przekręcić sobie głowę. — Wiem, że w tym momencie wydaje ci się to końcem świata, ale teraz już wiesz. Powiedziałeś jej i odsłoniłeś wszystkie swoje karty, a to, że zareagowała w ten sposób nie jest twoją winą i nie możesz się tym zadręczać. — Louis pogładził kciukiem jego policzek i uśmiechnął się, smutno i miękko jednocześnie. — Jesteś najodważniejszą osobą, jaką znam, i nic w całym moim życiu nie da mi takiego szczęścia jak bycie z tobą. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał, to pomogę ci jak tylko będę potrafił i razem się z tym uporamy, tak?  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową, a potem wychylił się. Louis napotkał go w połowie drogi i całował go powoli i jakby… z zapewnieniem, że ta sytuacja wcale nie oznaczała jedynie końca, ale również pewien początek.  
Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, Louis złączył ich czoła razem. Przez moment nie odzywał się, gładząc tylko ramię Harry’ego i chłopak poczuł, że zaczyna się uspokajać.  
— Jest jeszcze coś, czego jestem pewien — powiedział nagle Louis cicho.  
Harry szturchnął go lekko, ale zanim miał szansę dopytać, o co dokładnie chodzi, mężczyzna kontynuował:  
— Kiedy pierwszy raz zrozumiałem, że jestem w tobie zakochany, poczułem strach, ale teraz już wiem, jak bardzo się myliłem. — Louis odsunął się, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — W kochaniu cię nie ma nic strasznego. Jest tylko lekkość i szczęście, i pewne poczucie… słuszności, jakbym właśnie na to jedno uczucie czekał przez większość mojego życia.  
Harry poczuł, że po raz trzeci dzisiejszego dnia wyłącza mu się mózg. Mógł tylko patrzeć na Louisa, kiedy ten patrzył na niego — z uśmiechem, ale i z niepokojem, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy niepotrzebnie się nie zagalopował i Harry… znów się rozpłakał, ale tym razem uśmiechał się też tak szeroko, że miał wrażenie, że za chwilę twarz rozerwie mu się na pół.  
— Kochasz mnie? — zapytał z sapnięciem i nie zaczekał na odpowiedź; pocałował Louisa, przyciskając usta do jego wąskich warg, śmiejąc się i skamląc na przemian. — Kochasz mnie.  
— Kocham — powiedział Louis szybko, gdy Harry w końcu się od niego odsunął. — Harry…  
— Ja też cię kocham — przerwał mu chłopak, mrugając zawzięcie, ponieważ chciał dokładnie wszystko widzieć. — Kocham cię tak kurewsko mocno, że czasami sprawia mi to ból.  
Harry czuł się jak przepełniona bańka; jego emocje grały na poszarpanych nerwach i chłopak miał wrażenie, że jednocześnie się dusi ze smutku i krzyczy z radości z całych sił. Był pewien tylko tego, że Louis znajdował się cały czas przy nim. Nie rozmawiali później zbyt wiele, ale cisza nie była ani trochę niezręczna.  
Louis obrócił go delikatnie na drugi bok i przycisnął się do jego pleców, wsuwając nogi w zagłębienie jego kolan. Harry westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, próbując znów się nie rozpłakać.

* * *

Harry dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem przypomniał sobie o tej dziwnej sprawie z nieznajomym chłopakiem. Nikt nie mógł go jednak za to winić, serio; ostatnie… kilkanaście godzin zdecydowanie mocno pochłonęły jego uwagę i nie miał głowy do myślenia o niczym — i nikim — innym, jak Louis. Jednak teraz, kiedy leżeli na kanapie w salonie, a ciało i umysł Harry’ego ponownie zaczęły normalnie funkcjonować, Harry przypomniał sobie o wszystkim.  
Nie odezwał się od razu, mrugając tylko leniwie na lecący w telewizorze film, podczas gdy Louis powolnymi ruchami przeczesywał jego wilgotne po kąpieli włosy. Harry zamruczał i przeciągnął się, przesuwając policzkiem po dresowym materiale spodni mężczyzny.  
— Muszę cię o coś zapytać — powiedział powoli.  
Louis zamruczał pytająco, drapiąc lekko skórę jego głowy.  
— O co, kochanie?  
— Czy wiedziałeś… mmm, czy wiedziałeś, że na twoim terytorium pojawił się młody wilk?  
Palce przestały się ruszać i Harry uniósł lekko głowę w poszukiwaniu pieszczoty.  
— Tak, wiedziałem — przyznał Louis. — Ale skąd…  
Harry przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w górę na Louisa. Uniósł dłoń, żeby szturchnąć pokryty zarostem policzek.  
— Kiedy szedłem tutaj w piątek, wpadł na mnie jakiś chłopak — powiedział powoli, próbując wszystko dokładnie odtworzyć w swojej głowie. — Popchnął mnie tak mocno, że upadłem i potem zachowywał się cholernie dziwnie. Trochę skamlał i nadstawił policzek, jakby myślał, że go uderzę za karę.  
— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy — zauważył Louis, łapiąc dłoń Harry’ego; splótł ich palce razem i położył na brzuchu chłopaka.  
— Wiem — odparł Harry. — Ale wtedy wyjaśniłem, że jestem człowiekiem, a on strasznie się tym zdziwił i powiedział, że pachnę jak alfa. Odparłem, że mój chłopak jest alfą i w sumie tyle go widziałem, bo raczej szybko się zwinął.  
Louis milczał, patrząc na Harry’ego uważnie, i chłopak zawiercił się pod tym czujnym spojrzeniem.  
— Spotkałem go kilka dni temu — zaczął w końcu. — Pachniał jak omega i jestem pewien, że nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkałem.  
— Rozmawiałeś z nim? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis pokręcił głową.  
— Nie miałem na to szansy. Jego wilk uciekał ode mnie i nie dał mi się do siebie zbliżyć, chociaż z reguły nad omegami jest najłatwiej zapanować.   
Harry zamruczał, próbując jakoś to sobie ułożyć.  
— Ale musi być jakiś powód, dla którego tu jest — zauważył.   
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, ale zmarszczył lekko brwi w zamyśleniu. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem i Harry wydął lekko usta, samemu się nad tym zastanawiając. Jakiś czas temu poznał kilkoro wilkołaków, które zamieszkiwały okoliczne tereny. Nie znał dokładnej ich liczby i mówiąc szczerze nie zależało mu zbytnio na tym, aby ją poznać.   
— Może wpadł do kogoś w odwiedziny — mruknął chłopak w końcu.  
— Może — powtórzył Louis, chociaż ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie bardzo w to wierzył.  
Harry wyplątał dłoń z ucisku Louisa i zaczął kreślić palcami małe kółka na skórze ręki mężczyzny. Teraz, gdy już tak o tym rozmawiali, poczuł, że kolejne pytanie ciśnie mu się nachalnie na usta. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego waha się przed powiedzeniem go w głos, ponieważ pora była dobra jak każda inna. Louis był zrelaksowany, a Harry nie miał nic do stracenia.  
Dlatego podniósł się do siadu i obrócił twarzą do mężczyzny, klękając obok niego. Louis spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale nie powiedział nic, i Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Czy pamiętasz tę noc, kiedy pokazałeś mi przemianę?  
Louis kiwnął, przytakując.  
— A czy pamiętasz to, o czym mówiłem… później?  
Louis przekrzywił lekko głowę, a sekundę później jego oczy rozszerzyły się.  
— Harry…  
— Nie chcę, żebyś robił to te… — przerwał mu Harry, ale urwał, zmieniając nagle zdanie. — A w zasadzie chcę. Jeśli ty jesteś na to gotowy. Ponieważ właśnie rozchodzi się o to, że nie nie mam pojęcia, jakie ty masz zdanie w tej sprawie i to mnie nieco męczy.  
Uważnie obserwował, jak na twarzy Louisa pojawia się setka emocji; poprzez smutek, rozdarcie i na jebanej czułości kończąc. Milczał jednak i to Harry przerwał ciszę, czując, jakby w końcu rozwalił jakąś cholerną tamę i teraz musiał po prostu przekonać Louisa do swojej racji.  
— Wiem, że z tym łączy się ryzyko i że w grę wchodzi cały ten motyw z więzią i w ogóle, ale ja naprawdę jestem gotów _zaryzykować_ i nie wiem jak ty, ale uważam, że nasza… um, więź jest bardzo silna.  
Louis uśmiechnął się miękko i położył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego.  
— Jest — przyznał cicho. Zacisnął lekko dłoń. — I ja też tego chcę, Harry, kurewsko mocno. Mój wilk jest cholernie na mnie wściekły, że zwlekam z tym tak długo.  
— Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? — zapytał Harry, nachylając się ku niemu. Nagle do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl i nie wiedział, czy ma czuć rozbawienie czy lekki żal. — Tylko nie mów, że chcesz zaczekać do moich osiemnastych urodzin — sapnął.   
Louis parsknął śmiechem.  
— Nie, nie chodzi o twój wiek.  
— No to dobrze, bo naprawdę nie chcę być Bellą do twojego Edwarda.  
Tym razem Louis zaśmiał się w głos, odrzucając głowę w tył, i Harry poczuł, jak jego wnętrze wypełnia się przyjemnym ciepłem.  
— Bella nie dorasta ci do pięt, kochanie — powiedział mężczyzna, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił. — W ogóle to trochę dziwne, że nasz związek tak często powraca do zmierzchowej sagi, nie uważasz?  
— Nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj — parsknął Harry. — Przysięgam, że skończę do niej nawiązywać, kiedy w końcu zapoznasz mnie z jakimś wampirem.  
— Mmm, no nie wiem — wymruczał Louis, przesuwająć dłonią w górę uda Harry’ego. — Nie chciałbym, żebyś zostawił mnie dla jakiegoś krwiopijcy.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Proszę cię — parsknął. — Zdecydowanie wolę żywe i ciepłe istoty. Poza tym, brak słońca źle wpływa na cerę.  
Louis znów się zaśmiał i przyciągnął Harry’ego na swoje kolana. Objął jego twarz dłońmi i pocałował go, wzdychając lekko w jego usta. Kiedy się odsunął, złączył ich czoła razem.  
Milczał przez długą chwilę.  
— Boję się, że zrobię ci krzywdę albo że tego… nie przeżyjesz — wykrztusił w końcu, jakby samo myślenie o tym sprawiało mu ból. — Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie ze sobą żyć, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.  
Harry położył dłoń na jego policzku i odsunął się, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
— Ufam ci, Lou — powiedział cicho. — _Kocham cię._ Wiem, że nie stanie się nic złego.  
— Ja też cię kocham, Harry, ale… — Louis urwał, kręcąc głową. — Nie wiesz…  
— Ale czuję, jakkolwiek to może nie zabrzmieć. — Przycisnął drugą dłoń do klatki piersiowej Louisa i mógł wyczuć, jak mocno wali mu serce. — I wiem, że ty też to czujesz, podobnie jak twój wilk. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyśmy zrobili to na naszych własnych warunkach, a nie w jakiejś przypadkowej chwili, gdy coś mi się stanie i będziesz musiał…  
— Nie gadaj takich głupot — przerwał mu ostro Louis, unosząc lekko górną wargę.   
Harry posłusznie nie dokończył myśli, chociaż wiedział, że Louis musiał też wcześniej rozważać tę samą opcję, sądząc po tym, jak spiął się gwałtownie.  
— Obiecaj mi, że się nad tym zastanowisz? — zapytał więc tylko. — I że nie będziesz z tym dłużej zwlekał?  
Louis pokiwał głową i pocałował go delikatnie.  
— Obiecuję — powiedział cicho.   
Harry w odpowiedzi wcisnął twarz w jego szyję i wziął głęboki oddech. Tyle na razie musiało mu wystarczyć.

 

CDN


	17. Chapter 17

Jego mama zachowywała się, jakby zupełnie nie widziała wielkiego, różowego słonia, który zamieszkał już zdaje się na stałe w ich domu. Słoń, oczywiście, był metaforą, ale Harry uznał, że nie istnieje dla tej sytuacji lepsze wytłumaczenie. Mama kompletnie zignorowała temat i trwała w tej ignorancji od momentu, gdy Harry zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy od piątkowej akcji.  
Szybko się we wszystkim zorientował, ponieważ mama przez pierwszych kilka dni odnosiła się do niego nieco oschle, ale potem o wszystkim jakby zapomniała i traktowała go tak samo, jak wcześniej. Jakby Harry nigdy się nie ujawnił; jakby to w ogóle _nie miało żadnego znaczenia._  
Na początku czuł wściekłość; czuł się zraniony, ale jednocześnie nie miał zamiaru nic w tej sprawie robić. Może było to niedojrzałe podejście, ale podzielał zdanie Louisa w tej kwestii — odsłonił przed nią wszystkie karty i jeśli mama w ten sposób zdecydowała się do tego wszystkiego podejść, Harry nie mógł już zbyt wiele tutaj zdziałać.  
Dlatego właśnie tak minęły mu kolejne tygodnie. Nie było łatwo, ale czas wypełniały mu różne rzeczy, jak ignorowanie komentarzy Nialla na temat jego życia seksualnego; rozwijanie własnego _pożycia_ z Louisem (nie ukrywał, że to była najprzyjemniejsza opcja) oraz nerwowe wkuwanie do egzaminów, których data zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Harry nieco się przeraził, kiedy zorientował się, jak wielkie ma tyły, jeśli chodziło o naukę i większość swoich popołudni spędzał w miejskiej bibliotece.  
Nigdy nie pomyślałby jednak, że ten nagły powrót do nauki będzie kosztował go tak wiele zdrowia.  
Wracał właśnie do domu, jęcząc Louisowi przez telefon, że jeśli spędzi jeszcze jedną godzinę nad książkami, to wybuchnie mu mózg. Louis zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi i zaczął coś mówić, ale Harry nie usłyszał dokładnie co, ponieważ krzaki po jego lewej stronie poruszyły się gwałtownie.  
Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, zwalniając mimowolnie. Do zapadnięcia choćby lekkiej szarówki brakowało jeszcze kilku długich godzin, ale Harry i tak nie zauważył niczego dziwnego. Dopiero kiedy krzaki zatrzęsły się ponownie, a spomiędzy nich wyszedł wychudzony wilk, serce Harry’ego podeszło mu ze strachu do gardła.  
— Louis — sapnął. — Jest tu…  
Wilk zawarczał na tyle głośno, że wszystkie nieporadne tłumaczenia wyleciały Harry’emu z głowy, a do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk ostrego głosu Louisa.  
— Co to było? — zapytał mężczyzna. — Harry…  
Kolejne warknięcie sprawiło, że wnętrzności Harry’ego zadrżały. Wilk zrobił kilka szybkich kroków w jego kierunku i zatrzymał się; schylił łeb i wypiął zad, jakby gotował się do skoku.  
— Louis… — Wilk znów zawarczał. — To chyba ta omega, wygląda, jakby chciał mnie…  
Warczenie nabierało na sile z każdym kolejnym słowem, jakby zwierzę chciało dać tym do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mu się to, że Harry rozmawia przez telefon.  
— Gdzie teraz jesteś, Harry?  
Harry zapiszczał mimowolnie, kiedy wilk pokonał dzielącą ich odległość; znajdował się tak blisko, że Harry mógł wyczuć smród jego sierści.  
— Ja… on… — Wilk kłapnął pyskiem, centymetry od nogi Harry’ego. — Przy miejskiej bibliotece — wyjaśnił na wydechu. — Tej najbliżej mojego domu. — Harry krzyknął w głos, kiedy wilk skoczył, ale nie zaatakował go, wymijając chłopaka tylko i stając teraz za jego plecami. Warczał nieprzerwanie i ta zmiana pozycji wcale się Harry’emu nie spodobała. — Proszę, Lou, co mam…  
Wilk stracił cierpliwość i tym razem naprawdę rzucił się na Harry’ego; nie wyrządził mu jednak żadnej krzywdy, uderzając w niego bokiem ciała, i Harry z szoku wypuścił telefon z ręki, próbując z całych sił ustać na dwóch nogach.  
Urządzenie upadło na beton z głuchym trzaskiem, a w następnej sekundzie wilk przygniótł je łapą, odpychając z dala od nich. Ponownie stanął przed Harrym i szarpnął głową w kierunku lasu.  
Harry nie był na tyle głupi, żeby się mu sprzeciwiać. Myśl, że Louis wiedział przynajmniej o wszystkim i wiedział, gdzie Harry się teraz znajdował, dodawała mu mimo wszystko otuchy. Dlatego uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście i skręcił we wskazanym przez zwierzę kierunku.  
Czuł na sobie spojrzenie wilka, który praktycznie deptał mu po piętach, warcząc i kłapiąc pyskiem, jakby chciał go popędzić, i Harry naprawdę starał się iść szybko, błagając wszystkiego, co dobre na świecie o to, aby nie zaplątać się we własne nogi i nie zaryć twarzą o ziemię. Spuścił wzrok, a kiedy w oczy rzucił mu się jego krawat, uderzyła go dziwna myśl, że bycie zagryzionym przez wściekłego wilka to jedno, ale śmierć w mundurku szkolnym było już zupełną inną kategorią.  
Był tak zajęty dumaniem nad tą poważną kwestią, że niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiał odgłos zapalanego silnika. Poderwał głowę i dostrzegł białą ciężarówkę. Przy otwartych, tylnych drzwiach stało dwóch mężczyzn, a przez okno przy miejscu pasażera wychylała się ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
— No w końcu! — krzyknęła. — Pakujcie młodego na pakę i zwijamy się stąd.  
Wilk kłapnął po raz kolejny pyskiem, ale Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, bezradnie próbując ogarnąć plan ucieczki. Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić — nie, żeby miał jakieś strasznie duże pole do popisu — ponieważ jeden z mężczyzn wycelował w niego broń, ruszając ku niemu.  
— Nawet o tym nie myśl — powiedział z uśmieszkiem; złapał Harry’ego za ramię i siłą zaczął ciągnąć w stronę auta. — Bądź grzeczny i właź do środka. — Pchnął go mocno i Harry nieporadnie wgramolił się do wnętrza.  
— Spierdalaj stąd — usłyszał i spojrzał w bok; drugi z mężczyzn zwracał się do młodego wilka, patrząc na niego z odrazą. — Przemień się i czekaj na nas w umówionym miejscu.  
Wilk zniknął z pola widzenia Harry’ego, a kiedy mężczyźni weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi, Harry instynktownie odsunął się jak najdalej od nich. Przylgnął plecami do chłodnego metalu, kiedy jeden z nich podszedł do niego, ale mężczyzna tylko wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu i złapał go za ręce. Wprawnym ruchem skuł nadgarstki Harry’ego i pchnął go na jedno z metalowych siedzeń, samemu zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko.  
Harry spiął się, kiedy drugi z mężczyzn usiadł obok niego; oparł łokcie na rozszerzonych kolanach, trzymając w dłoniach pistolet.  
Auto ruszyło, ale żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Patrzyli tylko na Harry’ego, jakby czekali, aż to on odezwie się pierwszy. Jednak to kobieta przerwała ciszę; jej głos był doskonale słyszalny dzięki małemu okienku, które oddzielało pakę od kabiny kierowcy.  
— Nie zapytasz nawet kim jesteśmy, młody?  
— Wiem, kim jesteście — odparł Harry, czując ulgę, gdy jego głos się nie załamał.  
Nie powiedział nic więcej, a dwaj mężczyźni odpowiedzieli mu tylko krzywymi uśmieszkami. Harry nie miał pojęcia, kim była czwarta osoba prowadząca auto, ale wątpił, żeby wiedza o tym jakoś polepszyła tę sytuację.  
Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma się zachować i mógł tylko nieporadnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy Louis będzie w stanie go wytropić, jeśli Harry znajdował się w szybko jadącej metalowej puszce. Niepotrzebnie się jednak tym zadręczał, ponieważ kilka minut później okazało się, że łowcy nie mają zamiaru pozwolić, aby Louis zgubił ich ślad.  
— Pięć kilometrów — powiedziała kobieta.  
Mężczyzna siedzący obok Harry’ego wcisnął lufę pistoletu pomiędzy żebra chłopaka.  
— Ściągaj krawat.  
— Po co…  
— Ściągaj, kurwa, krawat i nie zadawaj pytań.  
Dłonie drżały mu tak mocno, że miał małe trudności z rozsupłaniem węzła i tylko chłodna lufa pistoletu coraz silniej wbijająca się w jego ciało powstrzymywała go przed wpadnięciem w panikę. Łowca siedzący naprzeciwko wyciągnął dłoń i kiedy Harry rzucił mu krawat, mężczyzna przeciął nożem materiał na kilka części. Potem wstał i oddał go kobiecie.  
— Teraz twój pies znajdzie nas bez problemu — powiedział, kiedy znów usiadł.  
Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, milcząc.  
— Wiesz, sądziłem, że będzie z tobą więcej zabawy — oznajmił nagle łowca, wskazując na Harry’ego nożem. — Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz błagał, żebyśmy nie zabijali twojego kundla. Że ofiarujesz swoje własne życie za jego.  
— To i tak nie ma sensu — odparł Harry cicho; rozszerzył nadgarstki, napierając na metal kajdanek. — Nie targuję się z mordercami.  
Kobieta w kabinie roześmiała się głośno, a łowca naprzeciwko uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo. Przyjrzał się Harry’emu uważnie, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się, i mężczyzna pokręcił głową.  
— Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że to my jesteśmy tymi złymi — oznajmił zdziwionym tonem. — Słyszałeś, Shahid?  
Lufa broni wbiła się mocniej w ciało Harry’ego i chłopak skrzywił się mimowolnie. Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
— Powiem ci coś, co może zmieni twoje zdanie. — Nachylił się ku Harry’emu — Gdy byłem mały, jeden z twoich ukochanych wilków, co miesiąc, jak w zegarku, polował nocami na dzieciaki z mojego miasteczka. Wszyscy go szukali, ale skurwiel miał tę przewagę, że potrafił się zmieniać kiedy chciał, a my nie mieliśmy pojęcia, u kogo szukać pomocy. Moja matka nie wypuszczała mnie z domu, ojciec prowadził i odbierał ze szkoły, a policjanci warowali na każdej jebanej ulicy. — Z każdym słowem przybliżał się do Harry’ego. — W końcu go znaleźli; postrzelili, kiedy przegryzał tętnicę syna naszego pastora. I wiesz, kto był? — Harry nie odpowiedział i Shahid szturchnął go pistoletem. — Wiesz, kurwa, kto to był?  
— Nie wiem — wykrztusił Harry, próbując się odsunąć.  
— Główny dowodzący całej akcji poszukiwawczej — oznajmił Shahid i po plecach Harry’ego przebiegł chłodny dreszcz na dziwną radość w jego głosie. — Niespotykana ironia losu, prawda? Wtedy przyrzekłem sobie, że zabiję każdą bestię, jaką tylko będę mógł. Dopóki żyję, żaden psychol…  
— To o niczym nie świadczy — wykrztusił Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Polujecie na wszystkie wilki bez wyjątku zamiast skupić się na tych niebezpiecznych. Nie jesteście lepsi od tych kilku bestii…  
Harry urwał, gdy dłoń trzymająca pistolet zadrżała, a do jego uszu doleciał znajomy odgłos odbezpieczanej broni.  
— Sam zasługujesz na śmierć — powiedział cicho łowca. — Trzymając się z tymi psami, które śmią nazywać się _ludźmi…_  
Auto zwolniło gwałtownie i Harry przez sekundę obawiał się, że Shahid go przypadkiem postrzeli. Jednak nie stało się nic poza faktem, że drzwi ciężarówki otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadł młody chłopak. Zatrzasnął drzwi i opadł na ławkę, sapiąc. Miał na sobie tylko krótkie szorty.  
— Są niedaleko — wysapał. — Alfa i jego beta. Niedługo nas dogonią.  
Harry wyprostował się, a jego oddech przyspieszył. Shahid parsknął, ponownie zabezpieczając broń, a siedzący naprzeciwko mężczyzna pokiwał głową.  
— Zrób parę rundek, Calvin, niech trochę się pomęczą — powiedział głośno. — Sarah, zostało ci jeszcze trochę śladów do zostawienia?  
— Taa, rzucę ostatni, gdy będziemy parę kilometrów od celu, spoko, Johnny, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.  
Łowca kiwnął ponownie głową, zwracając się do chłopaka, który wpatrywał się w Harry’ego rozszerzonymi oczami.  
— Na pewno są sami?  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego, który sam nie wiedział, co ma czuć. Ulgę, że Louis był niedaleko, czy strach, ponieważ wszystko wskazywało na to, że łowcy nie zamierzali pozwolić, aby którykolwiek z nich przeżył dzisiejszą noc.  
Oprócz tego jego spanikowany umysł próbował rozwiązać jeszcze jedną zagadkę.  
— Dlaczego z nimi współpracujesz? — zapytał.  
Dopiero wtedy chłopak uciekł spojrzeniem i wbił je we własne kolana. Odpowiedział za niego Shahid i Harry znów poczuł obrzydzenie na ten radosny ton jego głosu.  
— To nasza maskotka — oznajmił. — Kilka dni temu znaleźliśmy go w lesie i prawie już go dobiliśmy, kiedy ze strachu przemienił się w człowieka. Błagał nas tak wytrwale, że postanowiliśmy go najpierw wykorzystać, zanim odeślemy go na wieczne potępienie.  
— Chcą cię zabić, a ty i tak im pomagasz? — zapytał Harry, zwracając się do chłopaka.  
Ku jego uldze tym razem to on mu odpowiedział.  
— Nie robiłbym tego, gdybym mógł zrobić to sam — powiedział cicho.  
— Co takiego? — wykrztusił Harry. — Popełnić…  
— Nie chciałem taki być — przerwał mu chłopak warknięciem, mrugając szybko i unikając patrzenia na kogokolwiek. — Nie rozumiesz, kurwa, nie prosiłem się o to. Próbowałem to ignorować, ale to jest coraz trudniejsze i ta… ta _bestia_ we mnie domaga się coraz silniej, a ja… boję się, nie chcę oddać _temu_ kontroli… wolę umrzeć, niż pozwolić, żeby kogoś skrzywdziła.  
— Ale to część ciebie — powiedział Harry, ignorując parsknięcia mężczyzn. — Możesz nauczyć się…  
— Kogo to, kurwa, obchodzi — przerwała mu kobieta z kabiny. — Kundel chce umrzeć, sprawa jest prosta. To tylko jeden z wielu na liście do odstrzału.  
— Oszczędza nam dużo trudu, dobrowolnie się oddając — dodał Shahid i uniósł broń; poderwał pistolet lekko w górę i wydał z siebie odgłos imitujący wystrzał. — Jak grzeczna omega. Wygląda na to, że natury jednak nie oszukasz, czy coś.  
Harry pokręcił głową, nie potrafiąc tego ogarnąć. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak ten chłopak mógł odrzucać coś, o czym Harry marzył już od wielu długich miesięcy. Jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że on nie był w tym wszystkim sam. Louis był głównym spoiwem łączącym Harry'ego ze światem wilków i może fakt, że Harry odczuwał niemalże pierwotne pragnienie dzielenia się z nim wszystkim, odgrywał tutaj najważniejszą rolę.  
Auto zaczęło nagle zwalniać i Harry spiął się gwałtownie, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać. Po kilku sekundach Calvin wyłączył silnik i w aucie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko przyspieszonymi oddechami Harry’ego i drugiego chłopaka.  
Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że drży na całym ciele i musiał przygryźć mocno własny język w obawie, że uderzające o siebie ze strachu zęby niepotrzebnie ściągną na niego uwagę.  
Usłyszał, jak chłopak wciąga gwałtownie oddech, a potem szarpie głową w kierunku drzwi.  
— Są tutaj — powiedział cicho. — I są wściekli.  
Łowcy w kabinie wyprostowali się, a Johnny zagwizdał cicho.  
— Okej, kundle — krzyknęła Sarah. — Dobrze wiecie, o co tutaj chodzi i jeśli będziecie odstawiać jakieś dziwne akcje, wasz ludzki przyjaciel za to oberwie. Na przykład w ten sposób.  
Harry drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy siedzący naprzeciwko łowca rzucił się w jego kierunku. Przylgnął plecami do ściany, próbując wymierzyć mu kopniaka, ale to i tak nie przeszkodziło Johnny’emu w przeciągnięciu nożem w dół jego uda, przecinając materiał razem ze skórą. Krzyknął, czując, jak ostrze zagłębia się mocniej w ciało z każdym milimetrem, i szarpnął się, przez co poranił się tylko jeszcze mocniej.  
Łowca nadal się nad nim pochylał, gdy ciężarówka zakołysała się gwałtownie od siły uderzenia, a głęboki, długi i jazgoczący warkot rozszedł się echem po małej przestrzeni. Gdy van zabujał się jeszcze raz, a w drzwiach auta pojawiło się jebane _wgniecenie_ , mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę dla zachowania równowagi i zagwizdał ponownie.  
Rozległ się wystrzał i warkot urwał się. Harry poczuł się chory.  
— Uciekli — powiedział cicho chłopak, jakby czytał mu w myślach.  
Jego krótkie zapewnienie wcale nie umniejszyło nienawiści, która buzowała w jego żyłach, ani obezwładniającego przerażenia.  
— Jak coś odjebiecie, nóż przetnie coś zupełnie innego — krzyknęła znów Sarah. — Więc nie odpierdalajcie żadnych sztuczek.  
Shahid złapał go pod ramię i podniósł na nogi. Harry skrzywił się na uczucie ciepłej krwi spływającej w dół jego uda i miał nadzieję, że nie wygląda na tak przerażonego, jak się czuł.  
Miał też nadzieję, że Louis nie odwali jakiejś głupiej akcji i nie ofiaruje swojego życia, żeby go uratować, ponieważ Harry był pewien, że sam go wtedy zabije z frustracji.  
Łowcy najpierw wypchnęli na zewnątrz omegę i zaczekali kilka długich sekund, zanim wyszli sami. Zraniona noga Harry’ego ugięła się pod nim i tylko dzięki silnemu uściskowi Shahida nie upadł na kolana. Gdzieś z prawej strony dobiegł głośny warkot i Shahid natychmiast wycelował broń w kierunku dźwięku, zanim wystrzelił. Szmer krzaków zdradził jednak, że kula chybiła celu, a warkot rozległ się kilka metrów dalej.  
Johnny pchnął młodego chłopaka, prowadząc grupę z dala od auta.  
— Sprawa jest prosta — powiedział głośno. — Nie zależy nam na życiu tego dzieciaka i jeśli oddacie się dobrowolnie, jego matka jeszcze dzisiaj zobaczy go w jednym kawałku.  
Rozległ się kolejny warkot, który szybko zmienił się w wycie. Krzaki dookoła małej polany zaczęły się trząść i spomiędzy jednego z nich wyszedł wilk, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, podobnie jak drugi chłopak, który chyba również zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji.  
— Jest ich więcej — powiedział drżącym głosem, kontynuując nawet wtedy, gdy kolejny huk wystrzału sprawił, że wilk zniknął ponownie.  
— Co znaczy więcej? — warknął Johnny, wyciągając przed siebie broń. — Ile dokładnie?  
Harry kątem oka dostrzegł, że Calvin i Sarah robią to samo, próbując, zdaje się, celować we wszystkie kierunki naraz.  
Chłopak wciągnął powietrze nosem i zakrztusił się.  
— Musiał je oznaczyć — charknął gardłowym głosem. — Czuję alfę, ale nie może znajdować się w tylu…  
Powietrze przeciął wrzask, a sekundę później wystrzał. Shahid obrócił ich w kierunku dźwięku i Harry z przerażeniem obserwował, jak wilk zaciska potężne szczęki na szyi kobiety, praktycznie odrywając jej połowę twarzy, kiedy się odsunął.  
Johnny wystrzelił w jego kierunku i pomimo że kula trafiła, zwierzęciu i tak udało się odskoczyć przed kolejnym strzałem i zniknąć za ciężarówką. Sytuacja zmieniła się drastycznie i Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko patrzeć, kiedy kolejne wilki wychodziły z lasu. Calvin strzelał praktycznie na oślep, podobnie jak Johnny i Shahid, chociaż ten drugi przestał szybko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że marnuje tylko naboje.  
Calvin i Johnny nie byli na tyle bystrzy i Harry mgliście podejrzewał, że ich grupa nie walczyła jeszcze z tak dużą ilością wilków naraz. Poczuł dziką i chorą satysfakcję, która nieomal go obrzydziła; rozstawianie pułapek i dobijanie pojedynczych wilków było zdecydowanie pójściem na łatwiznę.  
— Shahid — warknął Johnny, odrzucając własny pistolet i sięgając po nóż. — Pomóż nam, kurwa…  
Shahid nie odpowiedział i zaczął odsuwać się w tył. Calvin wrzasnął nagle i odwrócił się, próbując rzucić się do ucieczki, ale jeden z wilków doskoczył do niego w następnej sekundzie. Masywne łapy pchnęły go na ziemię i Calvin wydał z siebie zdziwiony odgłos, kiedy pazury zwierzęcia rozorały mu plecy, a pysk zamknął się na tyle jego szyi.  
Johnny również nie miał zbyt wiele szczęścia, ponieważ mimo że udało mu się wbić nóż po sam trzon w ciało zwierzęcia, nie wyglądało na to, żeby zrobił mu na tyle straszną krzywdę, aby uratować własną skórę.  
Harry naliczył się sześciu wilków, które teraz otoczyły omegę, ale nie rzuciły się na niego, kłapiąc tylko pyskami. Znajdowały się na tyle blisko, że ochlapywały go kroplami krwi i śliny, kiedy chłopak opadł na kolana, drżąc i skamląc, gdy zwijał się w kulkę.  
Harry rozejrzał się panicznie i instynktownie spróbował szarpnąć się w uścisku, kiedy w końcu dostrzegł Louisa. Shahid również go zauważył; oderwał lufę broni od pleców Harry’ego i na moment wymierzył w brązowego wilka.  
— Zrób jeszcze jeden krok, a strzelę — powiedział drżącym ze strachu głosem. — Będziesz zlizywał jego krew, ty jebana bestio.  
Ponownie przycisnął lufę broni do dołu pleców Harry’ego i wilk zatrzymał się, kłapiąc pyskiem. Harry jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie, a jeśli sądził, że zwierzę wyglądało przerażająco, kiedy walczyło z szarym wilkiem Liama, to właśnie teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo się pomylił.  
Wilk nie przestawał kłapać pyskiem, stojąc na szeroko rozstawionych łapach jakieś pięć metrów od nich. Łeb miał lekko spuszczony, a złote oczy skierowane prosto na Shahida. Warknął po raz kolejny, tym razem nieco wyższym tonem, unosząc łeb.  
Później Harry zda sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie przerażony pisk omegi, być może byłby człowiekiem jeszcze nawet przez kilka dni. Jednak kiedy chłopak poczuł poruszenie w otaczającej go grupie, uznał najwyraźniej, że wilki chcą rozprawić się z nim, i zaskamlał żałośnie. To właśnie sprawiło, że Shahid obrócił ich w kierunku dźwięku i w czas zauważył, że szary wilk Liama kieruje się teraz ku niemu.  
— Zabiję go! — wrzasnął. — Zabiję go!  
Harry ponownie został obrócony twarzą do brązowego wilka i zdołał tylko uchylić usta do krzyku, kiedy zobaczył, że zwierzę szykuje się do skoku.  
Cała akcja nie mogła mieć innego finału.  
Powietrze przeciął pierwszy wystrzał ( _Louis, pomyślał Harry bezradnie, zastrzelił go, skurwiel go zas…_ ), potem drugi, a przy trzecim strzale Harry został puszczony.  
_Boli_ pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. Spuścił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi mocniej, odsuwając poplamione krwią dłonie od przestrzelonego brzucha. Poczuł ciepło uciekającej z niego krwi i dopiero wtedy naprawdę zaczęło go _boleć_.  
— Och — sapnął, opadając na kolana.  
Jeszcze przenigdy nie czuł takiego bólu, ale w jakiś sposób sam ten fakt sprawiał, że wszystko docierało do niego jakby przez mgłę. Oderwał spojrzenie od własnej krwi i spojrzał przed siebie. Dopiero kiedy nie zobaczył Louisa, opadł bezwładnie w przód.  
Przycisnął policzek do chłodnej ziemi, słuchając niewyraźnych, dziwnych odgłosów. Skądś rozlegał się jakiś przytłumiony krzyk, który urwał się jak ucięty nożem, a potem skowyt, długi i zraniony.  
Harry potarł policzkiem o trawę, trzęsąc się, i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że po lesie rozchodzi się kolejny wrzask, tym razem jego własny. Spróbował poruszyć nogami, chcąc się podnieść, ale z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje nic od pasa w dół.  
Zacisnął powieki, kiedy ktoś go odwrócił, a silne dłonie rozerwały łańcuszek łączący skuwające go kajdanki.  
Harry usłyszał swoje imię i otworzył oczy.  
— Lou — sapnął. — Boli…  
Zobaczył, że usta mężczyzny poruszają się, ale Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć pojedynczych słów przez szum w swojej głowie. Widział oczy Louisa — złote i przerażone; widział łzy spływające w dół policzków i czuł jego zakrwawioną dłoń, którą odsunął mu włosy z czoła, zanim nachylił się nad nim.  
— Muszę cię ugryźć, Harry — usłyszał. — To jedyny…  
Harry zamknął oczy. Głos Louisa drżał, podobnie jak dłoń znajdująca się na czole Harry’ego. Louis cuchnął krwią, ale Harry nie wiedział, czy to była jego własna krew, czy któregoś z łowców, i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ta myśl tak mocno go irytuje.  
— Zimno — szepnął. — Lou…  
I naprawdę było mu zimno, zrozumiał. Nawet zazwyczaj gorące ciało Louisa nie potrafiłoby go w tym momencie rozgrzać, i Harry poczuł, jak jego umysł zwalnia.  
Poczuł, że ktoś go szarpie za ramiona i krzyczy jego imię, ale powieki Harry’ego zdawały się ważyć tonę, a usta były jakby zaszyte metalową żyłką. Było mu tak zimno i czuł się tak zmęczony, ale to Louis krzyczał jego imię, więc to znaczyło, że był bezpieczny, że żył, i chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli Harry sobie chwilę odpocznie…  
Ktoś odwrócił mu głowę i uderzył go mocno w policzek, ale ten ból był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co działo się w okolicach jego żołądka. Harry zamrugał powoli i spróbował skupić wzrok, chociaż oczy uparcie uciekały mu w głąb czaszki.  
Bardziej domyślił się niż zobaczył, jak ktoś rozrywa mu koszulkę, a potem łapie mocno za bok, unosząc z jednej strony jego ciało w górę. Nie mógł to być Louis, ponieważ na jego miejscu ponownie znajdował się brązowy wilk. Sierść miał najeżoną, a w złotych oczach widniał strach.  
Harry uniósł drżącą dłoń i przycisnął ją do boku czarnego pyska. Musnął opuszkami palców miękkie futro i wilk zawył cicho. Harry’ego ciekawiło, czy myśli o tym samym; czy wraca wspomnieniem do rozmowy, którą przeprowadzili zdaje się kilka lat temu, a nie jedynie parę tygodni. Do wspomnienia o warunkach; do zapewnień o tym, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, to ze wszystkim sobie poradzą.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć — chciał zapewnić Louisa, że w nich wierzy, że na pewno się im uda, ale udało mu się tylko zacharczeć. Poczuł krew w ustach i kilka gęstych kropel spłynęło z ich kącika w dół policzka.  
Wilk zaskowytał ponownie, zanim szybkim ruchem zniżył łeb i zacisnął zęby na biodrze Harry’ego. I dopiero wtedy Harry zrozumiał, co znaczyła agonia. Szarpnął się, otwierając szeroko oczy i wrzeszcząc z całych sił, ale Louis nie puścił go. Warknął tylko, na moment rozchylając pysk, żeby sekundę później zacisnąć szczęki ponownie, nieco dalej na skórze Harry’ego, jakby chciał ugryźć jak największy obszar.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i wygiął plecy w łuk, odchylając głowę w tył, gdy wilk zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej, nim wycofał się i ugryzł Harry’ego znów, tym razem w innym miejscu.  
Teraz Harry czuł ból w całej swojej okazałości. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go podpalił; żar rozchodził się od każdego wilczego ugryzienia. Wciskał się w jego żyły, płynąc w dół do jego nóg, i Harry poczuł nagle, że znów może nimi ruszać. Dlatego, kiedy Louis rozchylił pysk, odsuwając się, Harry zgiął je w kolanach, zapierając piętami o ziemię. Słyszał skowyt, ale mógł skupić się tylko na ogniu, który teraz kierował się w górę i gdy sięgnął jego serca, Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ciało nie wytrzyma napięcia i bólu, i po prostu _wybuchnie._  
— Louis! — wycharczał, wciskając paznokcie w ziemię.  
Dysząc, poderwał głowę w doskonałym momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak brązowy wilk przesuwa językiem po śladach ugryzień, i Harry poderwał dłoń. Zacisnął ją na gęstym futrze i szarpnął, kiedy dodatkowa ślina wilkołaka zadziałała niczym zapałka rzucona na rozlaną benzynę.  
Rozległ się łomot — znajomy, obezwładniający łomot przerażonego serca — i Harry zajęczał, czując, że jego własne serce tego nie wytrzyma.  
— Louis! — krzyknął ponownie, wyginając plecy w łuk; czuł, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się, a żar rozchodzi się po płucach, zanim nie zaczyna kierować się wyżej, do mózgu. — Lou…  
Usłyszał skowyt; słyszał huk, a jego zmysły szalały, próbując sobie ze wszystkim poradzić.  
Harry krzyczał z bólu jeszcze na długo po tym, jak stracił przytomność.

* * * 

Harry budził się powoli. Czuł się dziwnie ciężki i _wielki_ ; rozciągnięty niemal do granic możliwości. W głowie mu szumiało i nadal słyszał to uporczywe walenie, ale oprócz tego dolatywały do niego również inne dźwięki — boleśnie głośne trzaski, których nie potrafił rozróżnić, jakby słuchał zbyt wielu ludzi naraz lub został zamknięty w buzującym życiem ulu.  
Samo myślenie przychodziło mu z ogromnym bólem; z trudem składał pojedyncze myśli, potrafiąc skupić się tylko na atakujących go bodźcach.  
Czuł trawę i ziemię tak wyraźnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym życiu, ale najmocniejszym zapachem był odór krwi — silny do tego stopnia, że jej metaliczny aromat osiadał mu nieprzyjemnie na języku i Harry wysunął go z pyska, żeby…  
Oddech mu przyspieszył, gdy powoli zaczął sobie wszystko przypominać. Nie widział obrazów, a raczej _odczucia_. Jego ciało napięło się i Harry poczuł mięśnie, których wcześniej zdecydowanie nie miał, i właśnie to sprawiło, że otworzył gwałtownie oczy.  
Zamknął je natychmiast ponownie, skamląc z bólu, gdy oślepiło go światło dnia. Spróbował je potrzeć, ale jego ręka ważyła tonę i z wielkim trudem udało mu się ją podnieść; kiedy przycisnął ją do swoich oczu, poczuł miękkie poduszeczki na spodzie, a jeden z pazurów zaczepił się w kłak na futrze, wyrywając tym z Harry'ego kolejny jęk.  
Spróbował się podnieść, potrząsając gwałtownie łbem; rozumiał i jednocześnie nie rozumiał tego, co się z nim działo. Bujał się nieporadnie na boki, nieprzyzwyczajony do nowego środka ciężkości, którego wymagało ustanie na czterech łapach, zamiast na dwóch ludzkich nogach.  
Wszystko go _swędziało_ , było mu gorąco i nieprzyjemnie; czuł się dziwnie nie na miejscu i dopiero kiedy usłyszał cichy, niski skowyt, zesztywniał, przestając się szarpać i cofać po omacku.  
Przekrzywił łeb i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, próbując rozróżnić pojedyncze zapachy i kiedy skowyt rozbrzmiał ponownie, Harry poczuł _słodycz._  
Ostrożnie otworzył oczy, próbując nie zamykać ich ponownie, mrugając szybko, i wkrótce jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do tej nagłej ostrości.  
Pierwsze, co zrozumiał, to fakt, że ich wilki widziały w kolorze. Potrafił rozróżnić brązowe futro na piersi i czerń jego pyska; blask złota w jego oczach sprawił, że Harry potrząsnął łbem, zniżając go instynktownie, a kiedy wilk zrobił krok w jego kierunku, Harry przewrócił się na plecy, przyciskając przednie łapy do ciała.  
Brązowy wilk szedł ku niemu powoli i Harry skamlał głośniej z każdym kolejnym krokiem, a kiedy zwierzę pochyliło się, aby polizać go po pysku, Harry szarpnął tylnymi łapami, prężąc się pod pieszczotą.  
Wilk szturchnął go bokiem pyska, nie przestając go lizać i wydawać z siebie tych cichych mruknięć. Odsunął się w końcu i Harry ponownie się wyprężył, chowając ogon pomiędzy tylnymi łapami; zaskamlał, ponieważ nadal nie potrafił niczego zrozumieć, ale zapach drugiego zwierzęcia go uspokajał i Harry chciał go blisko siebie.  
Wilk kłapnął lekko pyskiem, a potem uniósł łeb w górę i _zawył._  
Harry poczuł wilgoć pomiędzy tylnymi łapami i przewrócił się, zawstydzony. Zaczął odczołgiwać się w tył, brzuchem ciągnąc po ziemi, i zaskowytał ze strachu, potrząsając łbem, kiedy drugi wilk zawył ponownie, tym razem głośniej. Harry słyszał ponaglenie; słyszał rozkaz, którego nie rozumiał i nie potrafił wypełnić, a kłujący zapach jego własnego moczu tylko pogarszał tę sytuację. Spostrzegł, że wilk przestał wyć i ponownie zaczął zbliżać się w jego kierunku i Harry poczuł się _rozdarty_ , jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu. Chciał błagać drugiego wilka o przebaczenie, ale potrzeba odwrócenia łba i nie patrzenia na zwierzę okazały się silniejsze.  
Dlatego zatrzymał się, kładąc łapy na pysku, i zaskamlał żałośnie. Jednak kiedy brązowy wilk zawarczał, tym razem gniewnie, Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał.  
Oddychał szybko i szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądał się, jak wilk zatrzymuje się naprzeciwko niego, a potem spuszcza łeb. Całe ciało zwierzęcia zadrżało widocznie, a w następnej sekundzie wilk opadł na bok na ziemię i Harry poderwał się, czując instynktowną potrzebę udzielenia pomocy. Zamarł jednak, obserwując tylko, jak ciało wilka zaczyna się trząść, a kiedy do jego czułych uszu dotarł chrupot przesuwających się kości, ludzka część jego umysłu zrozumiała, co się właśnie działo.  
Otworzył pysk i wysunął język, dysząc, kiedy Louis podniósł się na klęczki i wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Harry podbiegł do niego praktycznie bez zastanowienia i zaczął ocierać się o nagie ciało; westchnął z głęboką ulgą, ponieważ skóra mężczyzny zdawała się łagodzić uporczywe swędzenie.  
Louis wsunął dłoń w gęste futro.  
— Jesteś taki piękny — wyszeptał.  
Harry zaskamlał cicho i stanął przed mężczyzną; otarł się o niego pyskiem, a potem przesunął językiem po jego policzku.  
Louis zacisnął dłoń na jego futrze i odsunął mu łeb.  
— Musisz do mnie wrócić, Harry — powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy.  
Harry potrząsnął łbem, kładąc uszy po sobie i uciekając spojrzeniem. Louis zacisnął palce mocniej na futrze, ciągnąc za nie mocno, i Harry odchylił łeb.  
— Skup się na mnie, Harry, skup się na naszych ludzkich wspomnieniach.  
Harry poderwał wzrok w górę, na księżyc, i Louis po raz kolejny szarpnął mocno za jego futro, nie pozwalając mu unieść łba wyżej.  
— Nie — powiedział ostro, ściągając na siebie spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Skup się na tym, co cię tutaj trzyma, wróć do tego. Nie pozwól mu wygrać.  
Harry nie rozumiał, co to znaczyło — nie rozumiał, kogo Louis miał na myśli, ale przeraziła go chęć buntu, którą nagle poczuł; tego dzikiego wołania, które kazało mu sprzeciwić się i uciec. Poddać się wszystkim bodźcom. Tyle że Louis nadal ciągnął go lekko za futro, a ton jego głosu ścichł, kiedy kazał Harry'emu skupić się na nim, na nich i _no dalej, Harry, kocham cię, wiem, że możesz to zrobić, pomogę ci, no dalej, wróć do mnie._  
I Harry poczuł strach, a jego ciało zaczęło się trząść. Łapy załamały się pod nim i opadł ciężko na bok, wyciągając je daleko przed siebie. Zawył, gdy złamała się pierwsza kość, ale każda kolejna bolała coraz mniej; jego ciało zdawało się kurczyć, zwijać się w sobie, i wkrótce Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że może zacisnąć dłoń na trawie.  
Oddychał głęboko przez usta; nadal nie potrafił odnaleźć się we wszystkich nowych bodźcach, ale mógł poruszyć palcami u nóg. Rozpłakał się z ulgi, czując zdezorientowanie, i przylgnął do dotyku drżącej ręki na swoim policzku.  
— Harry — usłyszał i załkał mocniej. — Spokojnie, Harry, już po wszystkim.  
Pozwolił, aby Louis podniósł go na klęczki i przyciągnął do uścisku. Oplótł mężczyznę ramionami i wcisnął twarz w jego szyję, płacząc i śmiejąc się na przemian. Louis mamrotał zapewnienia łamiącym się głosem, ale był ciepłym i stałym ciężarem w ramionach — i w życiu Harry'ego — i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna miał rację.  
Najgorsze mieli już za sobą i kiedy Louis odsunął się, żeby objąć jego twarz dłońmi i pocałować go, Harry poczuł, jak przyjemne, błogie ciepło rozchodzi się po całym jego ciele.  
Szczerze wątpił, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mu w życiu zimno.

**EPILOG  
Kilka lat później**

Niall otworzył mu drzwi i Harry natychmiast wybuchnął gwałtownym, głośnym śmiechem. Nie przestał chichotać nawet wtedy, gdy Niall uniósł na niego brwi i odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.  
— Jesteś takim pozerem — wymamrotał, wchodząc do mieszkania.  
Niall zamknął za nim drzwi i uniósł głowę, podsuwając okulary wyżej na nosie.  
— Zamknij się, wyglądam zajebiście — odparł tylko.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, patrząc na przyjaciela z rozbawionym politowaniem.  
— Jak się zmieniasz to też je nosisz? — zapytał. — Ta czerń oprawek musi się trochę gryźć z szarym futrem, nie sądzisz?  
— Wcale nie jesteś, kurwa, zabawny — mruknął Niall, prowadząc ich do salonu.  
— Jestem najzabawniejszym człowiekiem na świecie — odparł Harry. — Na pewno nie chcesz iść ze mną?  
Niall pokręcił głową i opadł na kanapę.  
— Nah — mruknął. — Liam napisał, że wróci prosto tutaj, więc obiecałem, że na niego zaczekam.  
Harry zamruczał twierdząco i zmienił temat. Miał szczere chęci zostać u przyjaciela, ale niecierpliwe wycie w jego głowie nie pozwoliło mu skupić się na rozmowie i nawet dokuczanie Niallowi nie rozproszyło jego uwagi. Dlatego już dwie godziny później skręcał autem w boczną, leśną ścieżkę. Zgasił silnik i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Upewnił się, że plecak z ubraniami na pewno znajduje się w bagażniku i zamknął samochód, kluczyki zakopując pod tylnym kołem.  
Wszedł głębiej w las i zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że nie dostrzeże go nikt postronny. Wziął głęboki oddech i pozwolił, aby wycie jego wilka przejęło nad nim kontrolę.  
W przeciwieństwie do Louisa, Harry rzadko kiedy rozbierał się przed przemianą. Odgłos dartego materiału wprawiał go w dziką satysfakcję, podjudzaną tylko odczuciem rozciąganych przyjemnie mięśni. Opadł w przód i zamknął oczy, kiedy kolejne kości wskakiwały na swoje właściwe miejsca. Otworzył oczy i wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, ciesząc zmysły. Rzucił się do przodu, przeskakując nad zwalonymi drzewkami, i potrząsnął łbem, wyjąc cicho.  
Przemykał po lesie, a wiatr tarmosił przyjemnie jego białe, długie futro. Kłapnął pyskiem na małą wiewiórkę i gonił ją, dopóki zwierzątko nie wspięło się na wysokie drzewo, ale nawet wtedy podskoczył w górę, opierając przednie łapy na korze drzewa, i zawył prosząco za wiewiórką. Nie wydawała się jednak przekonana, że biały, groźny wilk nie zrobi jej krzywdy, i kiedy Harry dostrzegł rudy ogon znikający w małej dziupli, kłapnął lekko pyskiem, i ruszył dalej.  
Uwielbiał takie chwile, kiedy mógł pozwolić swojemu wilkowi na robienie tego, co mu się żywnie podobało. Później, już w ludzkiej postaci, czuł się jeszcze bardziej spokojnie niż normalnie, jakby pozwolenie na wyszalenie się sprawiało, że wilk nie męczył go zbytnio, domagając się uwagi.  
Początki nie były jednak tak kolorowe. Harry był święcie przekonany, że nigdy nad nim nie zapanuje, a wilk zdawał się czerpać dziką przyjemność z przejmowania kontroli w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Zazwyczaj jednak wybierał te najbardziej naładowane emocjami i Louis po dziś dzień z rozbawieniem wspominał chwilę, kiedy Harry przemienił się w łóżku, łamiąc swoim ciężarem obramowanie mebla. Nie wrócił do ludzkiej postaci przez kilka długich godzin.  
Harry spędził wiele nocy we własnym domu, panicznie bojąc się, że przemieni się przy mamie. Tamtej nocy, kiedy to wszystko się stało, to Louis był tym, który zaniósł go do domu. Harry był zbyt słaby, aby ustać na własnych nogach. Ubrany w szkolny mundurek Nialla, mógł tylko praktycznie wisieć na Louisie, kiedy ten tłumaczył, że Harry zasłabł w drodze do domu, i zadzwonił do niego z prośbą o pomoc.  
Chłopak nie wiedział, co mamę zdenerwowało mocniej; fakt zasłabnięcia, czy to, że poznała Louisa w takich okolicznościach. Jej nastawienie zmieniło się nieco od tamtego momentu. Louis, co prawda, nigdy nie został stałym gościem w ich domu, ale mama zdawała się zaakceptować to, jak wielką rolę odgrywał w życiu jej syna. Sam Ben również go poznał, ale nigdy nie powiedział nic na temat homoseksualizmu swojego przybranego syna, ani nie skomentował w żaden sposób jego związku z Louisem. Przy tych nielicznych okazjach, kiedy znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu, Ben wyraźnie się pilnował. Harry podejrzewał, że nie chodziło tutaj o obrzydzenie, a wydawało mu się raczej, że Louis po prostu Winstona onieśmielał.  
Harry nie miał też pojęcia, co stało się z tajemniczą omegą, który w zasadzie był powodem tego wszystkiego. Chłopak wziął nogi za pas przy pierwszej nadarzającej się do tego okazji i żaden z nich o nim więcej nie słyszał.  
Teraz to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia; Harry wyprowadził się z domu tuż po skończeniu szkoły i razem z Louisem wynajęli małe mieszkanie na obrzeżach Londynu. On studiował weterynarię, a Louis pracował dorywczo. Jakoś wiązali koniec z końcem i Harry nie zamieniłby swojego życia na żadne inne. Zwłaszcza, że bycie wilkiem okazało się być naprawdę zajebistą sprawą.  
Poza tym mało skromnie uważał, że był wyjątkowo pięknym wilkiem i uwielbiał, kiedy Louis i jego wilk rozjaśniali się na jego widok. Uwielbiał, kiedy mężczyzna przeczesywał palcami jego białe futro, wyciągając z niego zapomniane gałązki, i kochał, kiedy wilk Louisa przesuwał językiem po jego długim pysku, witając się z nim, lub ocierał się o niego, kiedy biegli razem, gonieni tylko przez wiatr.  
Właśnie dlatego zdecydował, że przywita Louisa w tej postaci. Jego wilk stęsknił się za nim niemal tak samo mocno, jak sam Harry, i chłopak nie mógł się doczekać, żeby w końcu go zobaczyć. Wiedział też, że mężczyzna był w dobrym humorze, ponieważ negocjacje z obcą watahą przebiegły wyjątkowo sprawnie i alfa tamtejszej grupy nie widział żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby oddać im pod opiekę jedno z porzuconych na ich terenie pierworodnych szczeniąt.  
Harry wiedział, że cieszenie się z tragedii dziecka było nie na miejscu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać swojej radości. Dlatego przyspieszył, węsząc w poszukiwaniu. Zamarł, kiedy poczuł znajomą słodycz i w następnej sekundzie rzucił się znów przed siebie.  
Wilk Louisa przeciągał się właśnie i kiedy dostrzegł obecność Harry'ego, usiadł, otwierając szeroko pysk, i wysunął jęzor.  
Harry doskoczył do niego i polizał radośnie czarny pysk, a potem zaczął okrążać zwierzę, ocierając się o nie. Kiedy znów stanął przed nim, opadł na plecy i przycisnął łapy do ciała w geście tak naturalnym, jak oddychanie.  
Louis warknął i przycisnął nos do jego gardła, a potem opadł na niego, przygniatając białego wilka do ziemi przednimi łapami.  
Harry zamachał lekko ogonem i przewrócił się na bok, zaciskając lekko zęby na przedniej łapie drugiego wilka, zanim ułożył się obok niego, i potarł pyskiem o czarne, miękkie futro, liżąc je radośnie.  
Poczuł, jak brązowy wilk wzdycha, warcząc nisko i spokojnie, i rozluźnia się, przyciskając bokiem do ciała drugiego zwierzęcia. Położył łeb na karku Harry'ego i przesunął po nim lekko, mierzwiąc futro na swoim gardle. Harry westchnął mrukliwie i zamknął oczy, rozluźniając się pod tym stałym i znajomym ciężarem.  
Jeśli miał być szczery, w największe zdziwienie wprawił go fakt, że wilki śniły podobnie jak ludzie; kiedy Harry zasypiał jako wilk, śniły mu się obrazy, kolory, zapachy i odczucia. Śnił mu się Louis.  
I w jakiś sposób to było w tym wszystkim najbardziej znaczące.

**KONIEC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyłe słów, tyle dramy, zakończone, dziękuję wszystkim za uwagę <3.
> 
> ____
> 
> [KLIK](http://i51.tinypic.com/15z1a4k.jpg) oraz [KLIK](http://orig00.deviantart.net/1679/f/2014/052/d/6/rsz_bart_male_gray_wolf_by_nightwishraven-d77gaiu.jpg) ;)


End file.
